Harry Potter y el Poder de una Lagrima
by dark dragon Hades
Summary: Harry Potter ha sido traicionado y encerrado en Azkaban por las personas en las que màs confiaba. Sin embargo él decide escapar y cobrar venganza. Afuera encontrará aliados que jamás pensó tener. -Dark Harry-
1. Recuerdos y Meditaciones

**1.-Recuerdos y Meditaciones**

Eran unos ojos verdes y profundos, con una mirada tan gélida que aterrorizaba a cualquiera que la viera, miraba hacia la rendija de la puerta de aquella fría celda, esperaba pacientemente, después de todo ya lo había echo durante 4 años, así que, que le importaba esperar un poco mas, después de todo, la venganza es un manjar dulce que sabe mejor sabiéndola preparar.

Aquella celda formaba parte de la fortaleza jamás antes vista, aquella de la que se decía que jamás se podía escapar, la legendaria y temida prisión de Azkaban. Sin embargo el y la demás gente sabían que había un hombre el cual se había vuelto famoso por distintas razones, una de ellas, que fue la única persona conocida que se pudo fugar de Azkaban, el asesino y prófugo, Sirius Black. Pero el no era un asesino, fue culpado injustamente por una trampa que le puso su ex amigo Peter Pettigrew o como el lo conocía "Colagusano".

Sirius Black había ido a buscarlo para matarlo por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo James Potter y su esposa Lily Potter, sin embargo colagusano le puso una trampa haciendo creer que Sirius Black lo había matado, sin embargo no fue así, cuando Harry Potter iba en tercer año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, Harry descubrió la mentira de colagusano y cosas y amigos del pasado de su padre, entre ellas que Sirius era su padrino y el mejor amigo de su padre, junto con su profesor de ese año de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras (DCAO), Remus Lupin y la rata traidora de Colagusano, ellos 4 formaban a los Merodeadores, los mas revoltosos en el colegio y avían creado el Mapa del Merodeador, mapa que le había resultado útil para quebrantar las normas del colegio.

Harry Potter era famoso por haber derrotado al Mago Oscuro mas famoso y temido de la historia, Lord Voldemort, cuando el apenas tenia 1 año de nacido. Voldemort había ido a la casa de los potter para acabar con el pequeño Harry, sin embargo los padres de este lo enfrentaron, el señor tenebroso mato primero a James y cuando iba a matar a Harry su madre se interpuso y suplico que la matara a ella y lo dejara vivir, sin embargo Voldemort no quiso y la mato para después matar a Harry. Sin embargo algo paso, el sacrificio de su madre creo una potente protección, la cual hizo que la maldición asesina (Avada Kedabra) rebotara contra voldemort y lo matara, sin embargo no murió, sino fue destruido su cuerpo y condenado a vagar como una sombra por el mundo.

En el cuarto año de Harry, Voldemort junto con Colagusano y otro fiel servidor, logro hacer que Harry entrara como el cuarto campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, según las normas del torneo, solo debía haber tres campeones de tres distintos colegios, sin embargo hubo un complot para hacer que Harry participara como si fuera representante de otro colegio y así asegurarse de que el ganara, ya que la copa era en realidad un traslador que lo llevo al cementerio de un pequeño pueblo de donde era originario el padre de Voldemort, ahí se encontraba la mansión Riddle, la mansión del padre de Voldemort y ahí se encontraba Voldemort junto con Colagusano. Al llegar por la copa Harry le dice a Cedric el otro campeón de Hogwarts, que toque la copa al mismo tiempo que el para empatar, sin embargo al tocarla llegaron al cementerio y colagusano mato a Cedric y capturo a Harry para después empezar con la poción que le regresara su cuerpo a Voldemort "Hueso del Padre…. Dado a Regañadientes, Carne del Sirviente…. Dada a Voluntad Propia y Sangre del Enemigo…. Tomada a la Fuerza, el Señor Tenebroso Surgirá de Nuevo", Voldemort regreso a su cuerpo y se enfrentaron, Harry logro escapar por el milagro de un hechizo que le dio tiempo de tomar el cuerpo de Cedric y tomar el traslador que lo llevo a Hogwarts donde capturaron al infiltrado.

En su quinto año Harry fue acusado de haber usado magia fuera del colegio, ya que esta prohibido que los menores de edad (menores de 17 años) usen magia fuera del colegio, fue absuelto pero el Ministro de Magia ensucio su reputación, ya que no quería creer que Lord Voldemort había vuelto y lo acuso de mentiroso y loco, para Harry fue el peor año en el colegio, ya que nadie quería creer en su palabra, salvo algunos amigos con los cuales creo el Ejercito de Dumbledore (ED), en el cual asían practicas para defenderse de ataques ya que su nueva profesora de DCAO solo los asía leer, ella era una fiel seguidora del ministro y quería apoderarse de Hogwarts, sin embargo Harry tiene una de sus pesadillas, en donde Sirius es torturado por Voldemort en una sala del Ministerio de Magia y Harry junto con unos amigos van a rescatarlo, sin embargo todo fue una trampa de este para que Harry tomara una Profecía que había sido echa ase años sobre Voldemort y el, ahí es donde comienza una gran batalla y por desgracia Sirius es enviado al otro lado del velo de la muerte que se encontraba en el ministerio, Harry se vuelve a salvar gracias al Profesor Dumbledore y sus amigos, el Ministro Cornelius Funge por fin se da cuenta de sus errores.

Fue entonces cuando el dueño de aquellos ojos verdes oyó un ruido acercarse, se levanto y empezó a poner mucha atención, eran pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas, era raro, según el, aun no era tiempo. Llegaron asta la puerta de su celda, era la celda de máxima seguridad, solo se la asignaban a las personas de extremo peligro como el, fue considerado un mago tenebroso asía ya cuatro años, cuatro años recluido en aquel lugar, frió y tétrico, si entrabas con alguna esperanza, ahí se encargaban de quitártelas, de acerté sentir miserable y solo, pero el iba a salir de ahí, sabia que iba a salir de ahí, fuera como fuera, aunque para hacerlo tuviera que volverse lo que no era y por lo que lo acusaron "un Mago Tenebroso" tenia que salir para acabar con quien lo quiso matar desde que era un niño y vengarse de los que lo traicionaron, sus supuestos mejores amigos, si, el tenia, no, mejor dicho, tubo dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts, el primer día que fue al colegio, se hizo amigo de Ron al instante, la primera impresión que tuvieron de Hermione, fue que era muy rara y mandona, después de salvarla de un trol de las montañas el día de Halloween se volvieron amigos (claro que Ron tubo la culpa y un poco Harry de que la niña se encontrara en el baño de niñas), desde ese día se volvieron el trío inseparable, cada aventura que pasaron la hicieron juntos, si no estaba uno, los otros no podían seguir, eran inseparables, cuando los demás los veían les envidiaban, inclusa cuando en segundo año abrieron la Cámara de los Secretos y pensaban que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin, no le creyeron que no lo era asta que ocurrió lo peor para ellos, Hermione había sido atacada por la criatura que habitaba en la cámara, se sintieron acabados y tristes, siempre tenían miedo de que a ella le pasara algo, fue asta entonces que todos lo descartaron ya que sabían a la perfección que el jamás atacaría a Hermione, sin embargo todo acabo ese día, el día que decidieron no creer en el y darle la espalda, cuatro años avían pasado desde entonces y jamás lo fueron a ver, solo 4 personas, las cuales para el fueron muy importantes y dos de ellas inesperadas.

Oyó que abrían la rendija para poder verlo, el reconoció lo ojos como los de uno de los guardias que lo vigilaba.

- Potter, acércate a la reja, tienes una visita- fue lo único que dijo el guardia.

Se acerco y la vio.

- Hola Luna, como haz estado?- pregunto Harry

- Bien Harry, al menos mejor que tu, como te tratan?- Pregunto Luna.

- Pues no tan bien como quisiera, pero al menos mejor desde la ultima vez, gracias a que golpe a unos cuantos y tu como vas, ya por fin te decidiste y le dijiste a Neville lo que sientes por el?- pregunto Harry

- Se lo dije en cuanto lo vi., después de venir a verte ase dos años, por cierto, desde entonces somos novios… Harry, perdóname por no haber venido antes, no podía, Neville dijo que era peligroso venir, que estaban vigilando Azkaban por que según dicen, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la vigila por que quiere atacarla para matarte- dijo luna con su simpleza de siempre.

- Gracias Luna, no te preocupes, pero si eso es cierto, lo cual estoy seguro, no creo que venga por mi- dijo con una voz profunda y meditando cada palabra -mas bien creo que quiere sacar a algunos de sus mortifagos que fueron capturados la ultima vez, y de paso acabar con otros, sabes a quienes han encarcelado últimamente?- le pregunto Harry

- No lo se Harry, tu sabes que aquí todo se oye y me tienen prohibido darte información del exterior- dijo esto abriendo los ojos mas de lo usual y Harry la miro fijamente con el seño fruncido, después de un momento sonrió –lo siento de verdad Harry, bueno, me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte pronto, recuerda que abemos quienes en verdad te creemos y apoyamos, cuídate mucho y no te dejes de esos guardias tontos- dijo la rubia y le mando un beso con la mano para despedirse.

- Valla, ahora hasta besos manda, el amor los cambia, no cabe duda- dijo para si mismo, se dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro la cual se esfumo al instante, no podía dejar de pensar en su plan para poder vengarse.

- Bien Potter, se acabo, ahora lárgate a tu rincón como siempre y no molestes- dijo el guardia molesto –me das asco y pensar que yo creía en ti, va, no eres mejor que Voldemort.

- Sabes, me estas cansando y en cuanto salga de aquí acabare con tigo, ya lo veras asqueroso remedo de mago- dijo Harry con una voz tan fría que el hombre aunque intento disimularlo, tembló de terror al escuchar a aquel al que tenia en esa celda.

El Hombre no dijo nada y después de cerrar la rendija se fue por donde había venido.

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que había descubierto gracias a Luna, ella lo había ido a ver una vez por año, solo que asía dos de su ultima visita, así que la había extrañado, también había ido Neville, el también le creía y tenia razón en no querer que Luna se metiera en problema, pero la chica siempre asía lo que quería. Pero ese hombre también había ido a verlo, jamás pensó que el iría, fue tan extraño, incluso le dijo que lo buscara cuando escapara, la otra fue igual o inclusa mas inesperada, jamás hubiera pensado que aquella persona iría a verle, fue tan extraño tenerla ahí y que esa persona confesara aquello, en fin, para desgracia de esa persona, también la habían llevado a Azkaban, así que tenia que cambiar un poco sus planes, no pensaba dejarla ahí, después de todo, ella lo había ido a buscar y no lo pensaba dejar ahí, así que el se lo debía, no solo por que ella creía en el, sino por que ella le confeso aquello y el sabia corresponder, además jamás pensó en eso asta que ella le dijo y el se dio cuenta que el también lo sentía, así que ahora era tiempo de empezar con su plan, donde también la incluía a ella.

**--**

**N/A **Hola a todos los k c dan un tiempo para leer este k es mi primer fic, c los agradesco en serio y me gustaria k me dejaran rr con sus opiniones, acepto kejas, felicitaciones de todo, diganme si les agrada y k puedo mejorar, gracias a todos nn

P.D.Quiero agradecerle muy especial mente a la persona que me enseño a subir historias aqui, se lo agradesco de todo corazon y quiero que sepas que te estimo mucho **maiteginevra**

P.D.2 Aki les dejo los primeros 3 capitulos y espero subir pronto el cuarto n.n


	2. El Ansiado Escape y el Principio del Fin

2

**2.-El Ansiado Escape y el Principio del Fin**

Estaba en una esquina de su celda, pensando en su plan, ese que llevaba tanto tiempo planeando detenidamente, tenia que sacarla a ella también, no podía dejarla ahí, después de todo ella fue una de las únicas que creyeron en el y arriesgo su vida eh integridad al ir a verlo a Azkaban para confesarle todo ello, sus sentimientos y ese gran y oscuro secreto que solo unos cuantos conocen, el no era un malagradecido, no la dejaría ahí, se la llevaría con el y la protegería, al menos eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella para retribuirle el peligro que corrió. Estaba decidido, comenzaría con su plan esa misma noche, después de todo ya había arreglado todo y pronto irían a verlo, así que era mejor largarse de ahí y comenzar con el tan ansiado final.

En otra parte unos hombres hablaban, mejor dicho discutían, era algo que de unos días asía la fecha pasaba muy seguido.

- Dumbledore, ya te lo dije, no pienso ir a verlo, el maldito nos traiciono y no pienso ir a verlo, que se pudra, esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer – dijo un chico de unos 19 años.

- Se lo que sientes Ron, pero aun así debes ir, fue una petición de el y para tu desgracia es su ultima voluntad y no puedes rehusarte. – dijo Dumbledore.

- Si puedo y lo are, no veo por que debo ir, ya no quiero saber más del asunto, fin de la discusión – dijo el aludido.

- Bien, si esa es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada, lo único que puedo decir es que no esperaba esto de ti, después de todo fue tu mejor amigo y no creo que lo hallas olvidado – lo miro fijamente y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – o acaso será que aun lo estimas y crees que se cometió una injusticia? – dijo Dumbledore.

- NO, ESO JAMAS, EL MATO A ESA GENTE Y NADIE ME VA A DECIR QUE NO, FUE SU VARITA Y FUE EL, TODOS LO VIERON EH INCLUSO USARON VERITASERUM Y CONFESO, O QUE ACASO USTED SIGUE CON LA MISMA CREENCIA DE QUE ES INOCENTE, QUE NO HA VISTO LA CANTIDAD DE PRUEBAS? – gritaba Ron con tanta fuerza y desesperación que no pudo reprimirlo mas y se soltó a llorar, eran unas lagrimas tan amargas, lagrimas que contagiaron a aquel hombre viejo eh imponente, el también soltó lagrimas, estas eran tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

El anciano se sintió impotente para darle una palabra de apoyo al joven, el había visto como los mejores amigos de Harry se volvían retraídos y llenos de ira contra el por haberlos traicionado, pero el anciano profesor siempre sintió que había algo muy raro en todo esto, algo que no encajaba, pero no descubría que fue, en esos momentos se sintió tan débil eh impotente por no poder ayudar a su pupilo preferido. Si, su pupilo preferido, para que seguir mintiendo, el lo había visto crecer, lo había vigilado, le guió en las mas grandes pruebas, lo vio sufrir en el momento mas amargo de su vida, si, ese chico era su todo, era como el nieto que jamas tubo, lo quería a tal extremo que siempre lo trato de proteger, pero también le quiso enseñar, aunque abecés pensaba que era muy duro con el chico. Pero ahora lo había defraudado, no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que le paso, eh incluso no pudo siquiera ir a verlo a Azkaban por que si lo asía lo podía poner en riesgo.

- Ron, hijo, cálmate, yo se lo que sientes, pero debes calmarte, no puedes derrumbarte así en estos momentos, debes pensar que es la ultima oportunidad que tienes para verlo, que no te importe lo que los demás digan, al menos piénsalo por favor – dijo Dumbledore.

- Lo are, no le prometo nada pero lo are, ahora debo retirarme, quede con Hermione para ir a ver una película – le decía el joven limpiándose aun las lagrimas del rostro – aun no me termino de acostumbrar a esas cosas muggle, pero ella quiere que aprenda, dice que debo saber si quiero ser buen esposo, en fin, me retiro Dumbledore, con su permiso – dijo el joven asiendo una pequeña reverencia al anciano.

- Con cuidado y salúdame a la señorita Granger por favor, a y Ron, debo pedirles que vengan después de lo de la tarde, tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia, por favor – dijo Dumbledore serio, Ron lo noto y solo asintió para después retirarse.

Harry estaba recargado a lado de la puerta de su celda, esperaba pacientemente a que fuera hora de su ejecución, seria asta dentro de dos horas, ya estaba listo, solo esperaba que vinieran todos para ver el espectáculo.

- Es algo que ninguno de ellos olvidara, ojala vengan – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

La hora llego, eran las 5:45 p.m. y el carcelero llego para llevarlo a la sala donde seria ejecutado, le darían el beso de la muerte. En Azkaban no los mataban, pero les quitaban el alma, lo cual para muchos, eso era peor que la muerte.

Caminaban por un pasillo que conducía a una sala que le llamaban "la sala del suspiro", ahí era donde los dementotes daban el temido beso y el prisionero daba su ultimo suspiro (un nombre original verdad ¬¬), llegaron y a Harry le alegro ver a todos los presentes, sin embargo vio que el no estaba, pero ella si, ni hablar, tendría que hacerlo aunque el no estuviera. Lo sentaron en una silla de metal y le pusieron correas de cuero en las muñecas y en los pies, le colocaron unas cadenas que le cruzaban el pecho.

- Harry James Potter, hoy 31 de Julio, a la edad de 19 años, será ejecutado con el beso del dementor por el asesinato de sus tíos y primo, además de 2 aurores y un niño muggle con la maldición imperdonable, el "Avada Kedabra", siendo incluso menor de edad, se le cumplió la petición de traer a las personas presentes para ser testigos de su ejecución, tal y como lo pidió – dijo Cornelius Funge.

En la sala se encontraba Dumbledore, el cual lo veía con un rostro que a el le pareció de pena y lo vio a los ojos, después sonrió eh izo una inclinación que los demás no notaron, Hermione la cual lo veía con una mezcla de pena y odio, los Weasley, la señora Weasley lloraba desconsolada al igual que los gemelos, el sabia que la señora Weasley creía en el y que los gemelos eran incondicionales en su apoyo, ellos avían tenido problemas con el ministerio por apoyar a Harry en que era inocente, estuvieron a punto de cerrarles su tienda de bromas la cual avían abierto al siguiente año de su partida de Hogwarts, el le había dicho a Neville que les dijera que el no quería que eso pasara, que quería que ellos siguiera con su tienda, para que en los momentos difíciles hubiera diversión en el mundo mágico, ellos desistieron de sus intentos de salvarlo solo por que el se los pidió, estaban peleados con Ron, decían que no podían creer que el hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo, que el no valía nada y que olvidara que era de su familia. Tambie se encontraba Remus Lupin, el lo veía con mucha pena, se notaba cansado y dolido, se lamento de verlo así, el siempre lo apoyaba en todo, pero el no estaba, sabia que el no se presentaría, pero guardo una leve esperanza de verlo ahí, también alcanzo a ver a Severus Snape en una esquina, sus miradas se cruzaron y solo izo una mueca que siguió con uno de sus comentarios distintivos.

- Bien Potter, por fin se ara justicia, ya era hora de que vieran la clase de basura que eres – dijo Snape con una mueca de satisfacción.

Todos lo vieron con mezcla de odio y repulsión excepto Dumbledore y Harry que solo sonrió. En ese momento entro otra persona a la sala, se veía cansada y triste, era el, su supuesto mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry lo vio con el seño fruncido, después de un momento nadie supo lo que paso.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, así que viniste Weasley, me alegra, empezaba a pensar que no vendrías, esto no seria bueno si no estuvieran mis "MEJORES AMIGOS" presentes, así debe ser, muy bien Funge, si mis cálculos no son erróneos, creo que es la hora cierto? – hablo Harry con una voz tan fría y demencial que todos se aterraron, incluso el mismo Dumbledore, era tal el odio en aquella voz que alguna vez fue bondadosa y pura, que incluso causaba mas miedo que la del mismo Voldemort.

- Así es Potter, cual es tu ultima voluntad? – pregunto Funge.

- QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO DESPUES QUE LOS ACABE BASTARDOS – grito Harry con un odio tremendo – y ahora es momento del espectáculo – unas llamas moradas lo envolvieron y cuando desaparecieron el no estaba, un segundo después apareció alado de la silla y los miro a todos con esa mirada gélida que aterrorizaba – valla, veo con alegría que es impactante el espectáculo que les mostré, ahora, si me permiten, llego la ora de decir adiós – miro como todos estaban pasmados por lo que acababan de ver y sonrió, apunto con la mano asía una pared que estaba alado de ellos y dijo – bombardo máxima.

Todos se cubrieron y el salio por el hueco que se había formado en el muro, corrió por los pasillos de la prisión asía la tercer planta, la de el había sido la que estaba asta arriba, el iba a ir por ella, sabia que estaba en la tercera gracias a Luna. Corrió por las escaleras y se encontró con unos guardias a los que les lanzo unos desmaius (perdón si me equivoco con algunos nombres, pero luego se me olvidan n.n), cayeron y el tomo la varita de uno y la otra la rompió, siguió asta llegar a la siguiente planta, corrió por el pasillo para llegar a las siguientes escaleras y oyó algo que lo detuvo en seco.

- Valla Potter, supongo que tu eres el del ruido que se oyó, te vas sin ni siquiera despedirte de mi, que malo eres – decía una voz que nunca creyó oír ahí, volteo a una celda de donde salía la voz y lo vio ahí, los ojos grises y su cabello rubio casi plateado, se veía algo demacrado pero guardaba ese porte de superioridad que tenían los Malfoy.

- Draco, pensé que solo tu padre estaba aquí, no sabia que tu también habías sido capturado, que paso, Voldy ya no quiso a hurones tontos con el o que? – pregunto mirando al joven que tenia enfrente.

- Lo que paso es que no me agrado que el no sacara a mi padre de aquí, después de todo mi padre siempre le fue fiel, estuve algo desacuerdo con el desde entonces, después traiciono a Pansy y ya no lo soporte, me fui de su lado, pero el consiguió hacer que me inculparan y aquí me tienes, mi padre esta en el tercer piso a dos celdas de la de Pansy – dijo el chico con algo de amargura que se denotaba en su voz.

- Ya veo, bien, entonces vamonos de aquí, tengo que sacar a tu padre y a Pansy, que dices, te unes a mi en este escape? – pregunto Harry a Draco.

- Deacuerdo, pero que quede claro que lo ago por ellos Potter, aun pienso que eres un idiota – le extendió la mano y Harry la tomo. Ninguno de los dos sabia, pero en ese momento sellaron algo más que un trato, no se le puede llamar amistad, pero si un gran respeto entre ambos.

- Muy bien, hazte a un lado – apunto con la varita eh izo el hechizo explosivo, la puerta de la celda voló a un lado – toma la varita y cúbrenos las espaldas, no deben tardar – empezaron a correr por las escaleras asía el siguiente piso, su destino.

Llegaron al tercer piso y corrieron rápidamente a una celda que estaba a diez de la escalera.

- Padre, soy yo, eh venido a sacarte, hazte a un lado – el hombre izo caso y el joven lanzo el hechizo y al igual que su celda, la puerta voló.

- Gracias Draco, pero como lograste salir de… Potter, tu también, acaso tu lo liberaste, por que? – pregunto Lucius, se notaba delgado, la mirada era triste, pero firme, mostraba el porte Malfoy, pero se reflejaba en el los suplicios de Azkaban, después de todo, todos los que pasan por ahí sufren.

- No ahí tiempo de explicaciones, ya vienen, oigo pasos, cual es la celda? – pregunto a Draco que le indico una celda que estaba a dos de el.

Se acerco y trato de distinguir a la persona que se encontraba ahí, miro fijamente una figura que se movió al notar que la veían y salio de las sombras, tenia la ropa de prisionero, el pelo lo tenia tan largo como siempre, pero ya no era el pelo que el recordaba, ese pelo tan sedoso y lindo, el que olía a flores, estaba maltratado y sucio, su cara denotaba terror, tristeza y melancolía, su piel era blanca como la de ellos, la falta de luz producía aquello, estaba muy delgada por la poca alimentación que tenia, sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo lindos, eran de un color como gris y azul, se posaron en los suyos y una lagrima corrió por los ojos de ambos.

- Que te han echo, como pudieron siquiera acerté esto?, vamos, te sacare, hazte a un lado – ella le izo caso y segundos después oyó "bombardo máxima" y la puerta voló – sal, vamonos que ya llegan.

En ese momento llegaron varios aurores y entre ellos Dumbledore y los demás, todos veían la escena y no lo creían.

- Harry, entrégate, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es, ellos saldrán heridos si no desistes – le decía Dumbledore con aprensión y una mirada que Harry no sabia como interpretar – tienes tres segundos para desistir, 1, 2 y …

- Y piensa que lo are, no soy tonto Dumbledore, ya no soy el idiota al que manipulaba a su antojo, hoy me iré y no ahí nada ni nadie que lo evite, mejor bajen sus varitas si no quieren morir – decía sin ápice de remordimiento y con una calma que sobre cojeo a todos – muy bien, si insisten en esto, les daré gusto – de pronto vio a aquel guardia de la ultima vez – a ti te dije que te mataría y serias el primero en cuanto saliera, así que…. – nadie reacciono a lo que dijo asta que fue muy tarde – AVADA KEDABRA – grito y de su mano salio la luz verde que el tanto tiempo vio en sus pesadillas, solo que esta vez el la lanzaba por primera vez – se lo dije, yo no miento, ustedes tendrán el mismo fin – dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione con un desprecio y asco que asta Voldemort temblaría – los traidores son tan asquerosos como Voldemort – todos se estremecieron excepto Dumbledore – pero antes, tengo que retirarme a arreglar unos asuntos, así que con su permiso – y fue asía los Malfoy y Pansy la que lo veía fijamente – tómenme de las manos y no se suelten – ellos obedecieron al instante.

- No ahí forma de escapar, estamos bloqueando las salidas, como piensas hacerlo, tendrías que matarnos a todos y dudo que logres pelear con migo – le decía Dumbledore

- Y quien le dijo que saldría por la puerta, usted no sabe lo que se puede aprender con algo de meditación y recuerdos, no es tan inteligente como cree y se lo demostrare, le dejare un pequeño recuerdo – dijo esto y lanzando una sonrisa macabra junto a su mirada lanzo un hechizo que nadie había oído antes, claro, excepto Dumbledore que no dio crédito a lo que oyó – "FLAMEO INFERNO"

Todos vieron como flamas moradas se lanzaban contra ellos, trataban de poner escudos y no funcionaban, las flamas los destruían al instante, fue entonces cuando todos vieron con una gran sorpresa como Harry y sus acompañantes eran envueltos por las llamas moradas y desaparecían junto con ellas.


	3. La Primera Parte del Plan

3

**3.-La Primera Parte del Plan**

- Que es lo que paso aquí Dumbledore – preguntaba alarmado Ojoloco Moody – que fue ese hechizo, ni siquiera creo que Voldemort lo conozca.

- Aquí amigo mió, la pregunta mas importante es, como aprendió esos hechizos encerrado y como fue posible que allá usado magia sin varita, yo solo conozco a una persona que lo logro y fue el mismísimo Merlín – decía Dumbledore con una clara cara de preocupación – creo sin temor a equivocarme, que Harry ahora a superado los poderes de muchos de los aurores mas preparados que conozco, lo cual nos lleva a la gran pregunta – Todos callaban para escucharlo, Dumbledore estaba mas serio de lo normal – ahora que escapo y nos dio una muestra del poder que tiene ahora, de lado de quien estará y sobre todo, nos considera aun amigos, o ahora somos sus enemigos? – dijo Dumbledore.

- Esa es una gran pregunta y creo que ustedes ya deben saber, o por lo menos sospechar la respuesta – decía un Remus triste, pero con un ligero brillo en sus ojos – yo por mi parte, lo buscare y lo apoyare, aun que todo el ministerio de magia me persiga – dijo Remus.

- Remus, no te precipites, recuerda que es peligroso en estos momentos tratar de hablar con el, no sabemos asta que grado le a afectado todo esto, después de todo Azkaban es un sitio que puede volver loco asta al mas cuerdo – dijo Dumbledore.

Remus se quedo pensando las palabras del profesor y después de un momento decidió hacerle caso, pero se dijo así mismo, que en cuanto pudiera unirse a Harry lo aria.

- Muy bien, lo primero que aremos, será poner bajo protección al joven Ron y a la señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore.

- Y por que nos tienen que poner bajo protección profesor? – Preguntaba Hermione con una ligera expresión de temor y duda.

- Por que me temo señorita Granger, que Harry los querrá matar – Todos se quedaron con una cara de terror y perplejidad ante las palabras del director - después de todo, el los considera traidores y por si no se dieron cuenta, el hubiera podido escapar cuando el quisiera ya que conoce esos hechizos tan avanzados, incluso yo solo eh oído hablar de unos cuantos y eh usado uno o dos, pero jamás creí ver con mis propios ojos uno de los hechizos mas poderosos y temidos del mundo mágico – nadie daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, el gran director de Hogwarts y temido por muchos, incluyendo al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, decía que jama había visto asta ese entonces el hechizo que Harry había usado – lo que Harry izo fue algo extraordinario, la verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado de el, pero regresando a lo primero, supongo que el quiso mostrarnos a todos los que lo "traicionamos" el gran poder que consiguió, eso nos deja con las dudas del principio, como logro aprender esos hechizos y sobre todo a usar magia sin varita? – pregunto mas para si mismo que para los demás.

Era una planicie solitaria y fría, era de noche y lo único que les alumbraba era la luz de la luna.

- Donde estamos Potter? – pregunto Draco observando al aludido.

- En un lugar al que no nos vendrán a buscar – le contestaba el joven.

- Y se puede saber que lugar es? – esta vez preguntaba Lucius con algo de temor y confusión por la situación y lo que acababa de precensiar.

- Claro, estamos en el Valle de Godric – dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

- Y que no crees que será uno de los primeros lugares en los que buscaran – preguntaba Draco con algo de miedo en su voz – o es que no pensaste en eso?

- Claro que lo ice, ya todo esta preparado, tenemos una casa con el encantamiento Fidelio – decía con total calma – además, no creerán que estaba solo en esto cierto?, aquí vienen mis contactos – dijo mientras observaban dos figuras moverse asía ellos.

- ya nos empezábamos a preocupar que no lo lograras Harry… o, bienes acompañado – decía una chica rubia sin rastros de sorpresa en su rostro – sabia que traerías a Pansy, pero no creí que trajeras a Draco y su padre, abra un pequeño problema entonces Harry – dijo la chica (voy a empezar a cambiar lo de joven por chico o chica, es mas fácil, al menos eso creo n.nu).

- De que se trata Luna – pregunto el aludido con seño fruncido.

- Que no icé camas, mas que para dos – dijo Luna con total naturalidad – y no creo que a Pansy le valla a gustar quedarse con tigo en la misma cama o si? – dijo Luna mirando a Pansy.

- A mi no me molestaría – decía Pansy con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, lo cual era fácil distinguir después de haber estado en Azkaban tanto tiempo sin luz – claro que si a ti no te molesta Harry – dijo Pansy.

- Por mi no ahí problema, solo espero que soportes mi compañía – decía el chico con algo de rubor en las mejillas – digamos que suelo tener pesadillas – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ya que esta todo arreglado, entremos a la casa – saco unos papelitos de su bolso y se los dio – esta es la dirección, memorícenla y quemen los papeles y amor, ya deja de verlos con esa cara de perplejidad y saluda, no seas descortés – decía Luna con un gesto divertido.

- O si, perdónenme, es que casi pensé que era un sueño, Harry Potter junto a dos Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, digo, es raro o no? – dijo Neville entre confuso y divertido – Harry… bienvenido amigo, no sabes cuanto ansiaba poder verte y abrazarte – dijo Neville dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

- Gracias Neville y felicidades por haberte decidido con Luna, es una gran chica y bruja – dijo Harry mientras se separaban y los miro a ambos con una gran sonrisa – bueno, vamos adentro que necesito ir por mi varita, pero antes necesito mi capa y el mapa – les decía mientras avanzaban por un sendero oscuro que los conducía asía una planicie desabitada.

- Muy bien, llegamos, pasen por favor – decía Luna – ahora Harry, tu mapa y la capa están ahí y sobre tu varita, supongo que sabes que la rompieron por la mitad o no? - pregunto la chica.

- Si, lo se, solo que al parecer nadie supo esto a excepción de unos cuantos, entre los que estoy seguro se encuentra Dumbledore, a mi varita le puse un hechizo anti ruptura y uno que hace que regrese al lugar que yo le allá indicado con el hechizo – todos lo miraban sorprendidos – vamos, no pensaran que Hermione era la única que leía verdad, cuando empezamos con el ED, me puse a leer varios libros para aprender hechizos que sirvieran y pudiera enseñarles, claro que nunca le dije a Ron o Hermione por que quería hacerlo solo, después de todo yo era el maestro – dijo Harry fingiendo seriedad.

- Valla, entonces si que te lo tomabas enserio y sobre todo nos tomabas en serio – le dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa, una que nunca habían visto en ella – gracias Harry, gracias por tomarnos en serio y confiar en nosotros, no sabes lo que significa eso para mi, después de todo, antes del ED yo no tenia amigos, mas que a Ginny – dijo Luna con unas pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- No digas eso Luna, yo siempre eh creído en ustedes y siempre los eh considerado mis amigos, tal vez no como ellos dos, pero siempre supe que no me defraudarían, de eso me di cuenta ese día que fueron con migo al ministerio arriesgando su vida, yo soy el que se los agradece a ti y a Neville – le decía Harry mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, pero tiernamente – gracias – fue lo ultimo que dijo.

- Bueno, siento interrumpir Potter, pero donde esta entonces tu varita, supongo que la mandaste a un lugar seguro, cierto? – pregunto Lucius.

- Claro, al mas seguro después de Gringotts – todos abrieron los ojos sin poder creer lo que oían – y mi verdadero hogar, lo mande a "Hogwarts" – todos quedaron atónitos por la información.

- Estas loco Potter, es un suicidio que vallas ahí, seguramente será el primer lugar en el que te busquen, sabrán que querrás ir ahí – decía Lucius.

- Descuide, será el ultimo lugar donde busquen, después de todo, que prófugo iría a donde se encuentra Albus Dumbledore – decía con un gesto de suficiencia y orgullo por su idea – además, mi varita esta en un lugar al que solo yo puedo entrar, bueno, también Voldemort, pero por esa razón llevo el mapa y la capa, aunque la capa no me servirá con Dumbledore – decía Harry mientras los otros lo miraban con un gesto de sorpresa.

- Harry, quieres decir que la escondiste en la "Cámara de los Secretos"? – pregunto un atónito Neville.

- Claro Neville o acaso conoces un escondite mejor? – preguntaba Harry – la sala de los menesteres no puede ser, nesecitaria que hubiera alguien ahí para que apareciera y no conozco otro lugar y en la cámara solo entran los que hablen parsel, así que a mi parecer es el mas seguro, descuiden, no me pasara nada, además puedo aparecer dentro de Hogwarts y por eso llevo el mapa, así sabré quien anda cerca – les decía con total confianza – muy bien, no tardo, si quieren duerman, necesitan descansar, ya mañana les contare mi plan – les dijo Harry con seriedad.

- Harry, solo prométeme que estarás bien, no quiero que te pase nada de acuerdo? – le dijo una Pansy muy preocupada.

- Lo prometo, pero tu debes descansar mejor que los demás, estas muy agotada, puedo sentirlo, regresare pronto – dijo esto ultimo a todos y desapareció en un torbellino de flamas moradas.

- Valla con Potter, ese hechizo es grandioso – decía Draco atónito.

En otra parte, un hombre se encontraba muy enojado y confuso, sus súbditos temblaban de miedo ante el humor que tenia su amo.

- Como es posible que allá escapado, se supone que en Azkaban nadie puede aparecer o desaparecer, como lo logro, alguno de ustedes puede decírmelo? – preguntaba Voldemort con una voz tan fría que aterrorizaba.

- No mi señor, lo único que supimos es que escapo y con el también Draco, Lucius y Pansy Parkinson mi señor, no sabemos como lo logro, el ministerio esta en caos por esto y según mis fuentes, Dumbledore esta desconcertado y temeroso, piensa que Potter regresara a vengarse de todos por igual, tanto de usted como de ellos mi señor – decía el mortifago temblando de miedo.

- Bien, no me preocupo por que regrese a querer vengarse de sus "amigos", pero me preocupa el como logro escapar – decía mas para si mismo que para los otros – dejemos que el ministerio y Dumbledore se encarguen de el, nosotros vamos a Azkaban, aprovecharemos el caos que el izo para liberar a los otros – les dijo con una vos fuerte y decidida – Bellatrix, tu te encargaras de cuidar la mansión, no me eres indispensable allá.

- Pero mi señor, yo podría ayudar, seria tan censillo, yo… - decía Bellatrix.

- Ya di mis ordenes y son irrefutables, bien, vamonos – y con esa ultima orden se marcharon.

En Hogwarts, un chico entre llamas moradas aparecía dentro del castillo, enfrente de un baño de niñas, entro en el baño con la capa de invisible puesta y se puso frente a un lavabo y dijo en lengua parsel "ábrete", entonces el lavabo se izo a un lado y dejo ver una entrada, entro y se dirigió por un túnel que lo llevo asta una puerta con una serpiente en ella, repitió las palabras en parsel y la puerta se abrió, se quito la capa y la guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo, la puerta dejo ver una cámara grande y esplendorosa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, ahí en medio de la cámara estaba el esqueleto de una enorme serpiente, un "basilisco" que llevaba siete años ahí, muerto a manos de el, empezó a recordar todo lo que paso para poder llegar ahí la primera ves y no pudo reprimir una lagrima solitaria que corrió por su mejilla izquierda. Empezó a buscar cerca del esqueleto y no encontraba nada, empezó a pensar que tal ves no había echo bien el hechizo, pero en eso la vio, ahí estaba su varita, su fiel amiga y hermana gemela de la de su peor enemigo, se encontraba en el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde una ves se encontrara la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Se acerco lentamente asía ella, la vio ahí tirada un momento y se agacho, lo tomo con la mano derecha y sintió en ese instante lo mismo que la primera ves que la tomo, después de un momento le dijo a la varita.

- Por fin de nuevo juntos vieja amiga, no sabes cuanto te extrañe y siento que tuvieras que esperar tanto por mi, se lo mucho que tuviste que esperarme y lo fiel que fuiste, solo puedo decirte "GRACIAS" por ser tan paciente, jamás dejare que nos vuelvan a apartar durante tanto tiempo, la próxima ves, será cuando llegue el fin – le dijo con un tono triste y melancólico y de la varita salieron chispas rojas, azules y moradas, como si la varita le respondiera y se alegrara de que su amo volvía por ella.

Salio de la cámara y se volvió sobre sus pasos, una ves fuera de los baños saco un pergamino viejo y lo extendió, estaba en blanco y le apunto con la varita y dijo "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y en el mapa se empezó a trazar un mapa de Hogwarts y a mostrar pequeños letreros con nombres que indicaban a las personas que se encontraban ahí, se fijo en el nombre de Albus Dumbledore que aparecía en su despacho, con el se encontraban "Tonks, Moody, Minerva, Remus, Ron y Hermione", así que se le ocurrió jugarles una pequeña broma antes de irse.

- Valla, valla, pero si aquí están ni mas ni menos que el traidor Weasley, la sabelotodo Granger, el loco Moody, la inútil Tonks, la severa McGonagall el chiflado Dumbledore y mi amigo Remus, a ti te estimo amigo, tu no tienes que temer, los demás si deberían temblar, pero en fin, solo les digo que me voy del mundo mágico para siempre, tal ves algún día venga solo para matarlos, cuando eso pase, será mejor que recen – veía en el mapa como corrían todos asía donde el estaba – bueno, por ahora me voy, nos vemos y espero no los mate Voldy, ese placer quiero que sea mió, adiós – y justo en ese momento llegaban todos y Harry desaparecía en el torbellino morado con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

- Te diste cuenta Albus, puede aparecer y desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts, ese chico se esta volviendo muy poderoso, será mejor que tengamos cuidado de ahora en adelante – decía Moody bastante perplejo y con algo de miedo en su vos.

- Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar, por que si sigue así, será el mas poderoso mago que jamás allá conocido – decía un Dumbledore bastante confuso.

Los demás solo asintieron y desde ese momento decidieron que lo mejor seria empezar a tomar medidas muy estrictas para que no pasara nada grabe.

Harry llego a su casa y entro, ahí en la sala se encontraban todos esperándolo, se sorprendió de verlos ahí, no dijo nada, se sentó en un sofá y los miro a todos, saco su varita de la bolsa de su pantalón y la levanto.

- Fue mas censillo de lo que imagine, incluso les ice una pequeña broma, estaba Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Minerva, Ron y Hermione, se quedaron pasmados cuando solo alcanzaron a ver como desaparecía, pero bueno, es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer y comprar algo de ropa decente, estas ropas de prisión no me gustan, no van con mis ojos – dijo esto lanzando unos guiños a todos, los demás trataron de contener la risa, pero Luna no lo logro.

- Ahí Harry, eres muy gracioso y ocurrente, en fin, tienes razón – dijo esto ultimo con mas compostura – supongo que mañana nos dirás que piensas hacer o no? – le pregunto Luna.

- Si, pero de antemano les digo que esto solo lo aremos nosotros cuatro, ustedes se quedaran – decía señalando a Luna y Neville – seria muy malo para ustedes, serian considerados cómplices y no lo permitiré, pero les prometo que cuando regresemos ustedes me ayudaran mucho, tanto como asta ahora chicos – les dijo Harry a los dos chicos que estaban frente a el.

- Supongo que por lo que dices, tengo que suponer que te vas cierto? – le pregunto Neville con una nota de tristeza en su vos.

- Supones bien Neville, nos iremos a mas tardar pasado mañana, estaremos en un viaje por todo el mundo durante unos 2 o 3 años, entrenaremos y buscaremos hechizos poderosos – Neville y Luna iban a decir algo y se adelanto – no los puedo llevar al viaje, ustedes deben guardar las apariencias, les escribiré y daré unas instrucciones por lo mientras, mañana necesitare que saquen dinero de mi cámara por favor – les dijo el chico.

- Bien Harry, ahora vamos a dormir, supongo que mañana comeremos temprano – decía Luna como si fuera cualquier cosa – pero claro que si quieren algo horita…. – les dijo mirándolos.

- No, creo que será mejor temprano, la verdad es que tenemos mucho sueño – dijo Draco.

- OK, entonces todos de acuerdo así que vamos a dormir, cada quien a su cuarto – dijo Luna con vos tranquila – a, Harry, recuerda que tu duermes con Pansy – le dijo la rubia.

- Y no puedes ser tú, digo, eres mujer – pregunto Harry con la cara roja.

- Claro, pero yo pensé que te gustaría quedarte mejor con ella que con Neville – le dijo la chica con una extraña mueca como divertida.

- Por mi no ahí problema Harry, pero si tu quieres, mejor me quedo con Luna – decía Pansy con una ligera decepción – nos vamos Luna? – pregunto Pansy.

- Claro, por aquí – le indico las escaleras a la chica – a, Neville, por favor, no quiero que hagas cosas raras con Harry eh, no me gustaría saber que me engañaste con nuestro amigo – dijo la chica como si fuera cualquier cosa, un vil comentario.

- Por dios Luna, como dices esas cosas – decía el aludido muy apenado – eres tremenda, no cambias – dijo con una nota de resignación y divertido.

- Bueno, asta mañana a todos – se despidieron las chicas.

- Asta mañana chicas, que descansen – les dijo Harry.

- Bien Potter, nosotros también nos vamos a dormir – dijo Lucius – según parece, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer, así que mejor descansamos – dijo esto y se fueron atrás de las chicas.

- Bueno Harry, será mejor que nos vallamos también nosotros, así que, a dormir – le dijo Neville.

Bien, pero mañana necesito temprano el dinero Neville, nos iremos mañana mismo – le dijo Harry a un sorprendido Neville que no supo que responder – a y no se, pero supongo que voy a necesitar que me ayudes durante este tiempo, voy a desaparecer durante unos cuantos años como ya les había dicho, pero cuando regrese voy a necesitar que me tengan al tanto de la situación en Inglaterra, así que vamos a dormir, mañana será un día largo – dijo esto ultimo subiendo por las escaleras y Neville tras de el.

A la mañana siguiente todos salieron temprano, Harry y los otros, tomaron poción multijugos, después de que Neville y Luna sacaran dinero de la bóveda de Harry, fueron a comprar túnicas para el viaje, unas cuantas provisiones y enterarse como le iba a Inglaterra contra Voldemort. Después de un momento en el que descansaban de las compras, Harry les dijo que iría a un lado por unos momentos, que no tardaba y que lo esperaran ahí.

Harry llego a la puerta de una mansión, se veía bastante lujosa desde fuera, se apareció dentro de la mansión y después de ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, hablo.

- Buenos días, se encuentra aquí señora Malfoy? – pregunto en vos fuerte.

- Si, quien y que desea – pregunto una mujer de pelo rubio y bastante hermosa – si no se identifica, le juro que lo mato – hablaba mientras tenia la varita apuntándole al hombre.

- No se preocupe, solo vengo a avisarle que su marido e hijo se encuentran bien, si usted gusta la puedo llevar ahí – le decía Harry, ella no lo reconocía por la poción multijugos – y bien, decida en este instante y no trate de engañarme, se muy bien que usted es mortifaga y supongo que le abra pedido Voldy que si su esposo o hijo la buscaban le avisara – le dijo el chico.

- Bien, en primer lugar, si me lo ordeno, pero no pienso hacerle caso, en segundo lugar, cree usted que dejaría que lastimaran a mi hijo o a mi esposo? – le preguntaba la mujer.

- De acuerdo, solo eso quería oír, nos vamos – la mujer bajo la varita y la guardo, entonces la sujeto y los dos desaparecieron en las llamas moradas.

Apareció delante de sus amigos y Draco y Lucius no creían lo que estaban viendo, ahí delante de ellos, estaba Narcisa.

- Que haces aquí amor, no debiste venir – volteo a ver a Harry – no debiste traerla es peligroso, el podría buscarla y matarla – le decía desesperado.

- Descuide señor Malfoy, ella vendrá con nosotros, no podía dejarla, Voldy la querrá buscar y hacerla prisionera, el sabe que tarde o temprano la buscara – le decía con mucha calma – además, no permitiría que Draco y usted se sientan mal sin ella, si me van a ayudar, quiero que nos llevemos bien, no quiero que seamos enemigos, pero tampoco espero que seamos una familia, simplemente estamos unidos por una causa, así que a partir de hoy, ustedes aprenderán la magia que yo e estado usando, les contare todo – volteo a ver a Neville y Luna – a ustedes también, vamos a la casa y ahí les contare todo – los miro a todos – después nos iremos y tal ves no regresemos en mucho tiempo y descuiden, nadie nos encontrara o rastreara, de eso me encargo yo – les decía a todos – y delante de los demás, seré de ahora en adelante conocido como "VICIUS" – todos se le quedaron viendo algo preocupados – no se preocupen, no seré un mago tenebroso, al menos no tan tenebroso, pero no puedo presentarme con mi verdadero nombre, así que les aconsejo que ustedes también se lo cambien – todos asintieron – a y solo ustedes y los que yo considere adecuados, sabrán mi nombre y me llamaran por el a solas, solo a solas y Neville y Luna, ustedes también, cuando vuelva se me unirán, mientras les mandare hechizos para que los aprendan, así estarán a nuestro nivel – y los aludidos asintieron – bien, veámonos, tengo que contarles mucho y tenemos que partir en cuanto termine de contarles todo – y así desaparecieron entre las llamas y se fueron.


	4. La Llegada de un Nuevo Lord

**Aclaracion**:Este fic es mio, pero los personajes relacionados con la historia y demas, son propiedad de su autora** J.K. Rowling y WB**, hago esta aclaracion por que se me abia olvidado desde un principio y no quiero problemas legales n.nU

Hola a todos, antes que nada, gracias a todos los que an leido mi historia y se dieron tiempo para mandar Reviews y a los que no mandaron, igual gracias, se los agradesco por leerla.

Un saludo muy especial a **maiteginevra**, por que sin ella, no ubiera podido subir mi historia aqui (soy medio tonto y no sabia como acerlo y nadie me ayudaba v.v), te estimo mucho chika y espero k me puedas seguir ayudando (lo se, soy un pedinche).

**alohopotter**: Gracias por el rr, bueno, la pareja de Harry se descubrira en el siguiente capitulo, sobre el nombre, pues el canijo anime me a atrofiado la mente feo (si an visto Cowboy Bebop sabran por k) y sobre el poder, bueno, eso lo sabran despues, no les dire cuando (ni yo lo c n.nU) pero sera sorpresa, muchas gracias. n.n

**Dakota Potter**: Hola, a mi tambien me encanta la faceta, la verdad keria acerlo ver mas malo y poderoso (pero no me salio v.v), la relacion, pues ya lo veras en el proximo capitulo (k por cierto, espero subir mas rapido que este, cuando suba este ya estare empesando el siguiente) y el titulo, pues eso se vera asta el final :P, gracias.

**Joachim1990**: Gracias por el rr y sobre la emparejada, igual que a los demas, pues asta el proximo capitulo lo veras, gracias. n.n

**Pedro I**: Hola, bueno, en este capitulo, podras ver k paso kon Ginny, espero no defraudar a ninguno de ustedes, gracias n.n

**Haley Grint**: Hola niña, gracias por el rr, y sobre tus dudas, bueno, en este capitulo les da una ligera demostracion (no se k opinen ustedes, pero creo k me mal viaje .), sobre la pareja, sigo diciendo lo mismo, asta el siguiente y si, esta lleno de odio, solo que en este capitulo me agrado lo k paso y sobre la ortografia, pues si, soy pesimo, lo acepto, por eso me reprobaban en español v.v (y por dormirme en la clase y contestarle a la maestra, O.O ella empezo:), gracias niña, t veo en el msn. n.n

**Mell Iona Sousa**: Hola Mell, pues si, aun no confirmo lo del quinto libro, pero en fin, si, a mi tambien me parecio agradable lo de la traicion, sin embargo no es el primero (almenos k yo e leido) donde traicionan a Harry, si no mal recuerdo, en el **Nuevo Prisionero de Azkaban** tambien lo traicionan, ese fic me gusto mucho, leanlo si pueden, solo k kreo k no lo an actualisado ¬¬, pero chekenlo, en fin, grax niña por el rr y espero encontrarte conectada pronto. n.n

**Therasmus**: Bueno, antes k otra cosa pase, hola, y ahora si, pues con tu pregunta, creo k despues de leer este capitulo, todo t kedara un poco mas claro (solo un poco) y podras especular mas :P gracias.

Bueno, una ves acabado con los saludos, solo quiero decirles que si me quieren agregar al msn lo agan, me gusta tener muchos amigos n.n y bueno, a empezar con el cuarto capitulo n.n

--

**4.****-La Llegada de un Nuevo Lord**

- Dumbledore, si esta información es correcta, debemos actuar de inmediato, es muy peligroso dejar esto asta asegurarse, yo diría que mandáramos a alguien a vigilar mientras, si pasa algo que nos mande una señal – decía Moody.

- Ya lo he pensado viejo amigo, por eso mande a la señorita Granger – todos lo vieron con algo de inseguridad y el profesor les dedico una sonrisa – descuiden, ella es la mas apta para esto, además ya se recupero del ultimo ataque que sufrió – todos seguían viéndolo fijamente – a y el señor Weasley la acompaña, ya saben que no dejaría que le pase algo – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces ese asunto ya esta, pero aun tenemos que tratar el otro asunto Dumbledore y creo que ya debemos decirles a ellos, no crees? – dijo Moody muy serio.

- Si, en efecto, por eso les pedí que vinieran mas que nada – todos lo vieron muy serios e intrigados – verán, desde ase unos meses, hemos detectado que a habido magos con gran poder que han acabado con mortifagos, pero solo acaban con los que son muy importantes, por lo cual Voldemort ha visto frustrados muchos de sus planes y según se, esta furioso, no sabe y me temo que yo tampoco, quienes son los que los están atacando, lo único que sabemos es que se hacen llamar los "CABALLEROS ESCARLATA" y son sumamente poderosos, el ultimo informe dice que acabaron con mas de cien mortifagos, y que uno solo de ellos acabo con la mitad sin ningún problema – dijo esto muy serio y se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, los presentes denotaban la misma preocupación – no los e visto, pero algo me dice que si el ataque se lleva acabo, ellos y nosotros por fin nos veremos las caras, así que les pido de corazón, no los enfrenten, evitemos una confrontación directa, debemos saber si son enemigos o amigos y que quieren – dijo Dumbledore.

En Otra parte, cerca de un pueblo llamado Pequeño Hangleton, en una mansión antigua, se llevaba una reunión similar.

- Muy bien, Severus, dime como van los preparativos para el ataque? – preguntaba Voldemort con un tono frió.

- Mejor de lo que esperábamos mi señor, el único inconveniente que podríamos encontrar en el, que no sabemos si los caballeros escarlata nos atacaran o no – decía Snape.

- Ese no será problema, ellos vendrán y cuando lo hagan los acabare yo mismo – todos lo vieron sorprendidos – así es, yo me uniré a este ataque y así aseguraremos la victoria – soltó una carcajada corta pero macabra que helo a todos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, un hombre meditaba sentado en su sillón los planes que tenía y quería poner en práctica inmediatamente.

- En que piensas ahora? – le preguntaba un hombre de su edad.

- En lo que pasara en el próximo ataque, creo que será algo duro, si Voldemort piensa pelear, yo también tendré que ir, es hora de darle un trago amargo – se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual lo hacia verse muy convencido de lo que aria – no sabrá ni que le paso, deben tener cuidado todos, perdidas es lo que menos necesitamos en este momento – decía como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- No te deberías de preocupar por eso, sabes bien que ellos están mas que entrenados y jamás desobedecerían una orden directa que viniera de ti, te respetan mucho – le decía aquel joven.

- Solo espero que no tengan un arranque de valentía cuando lo tengan frente a ellos – estaba meditando las cosas muy bien – por cierto Draco, me gustaría que ustedes fueran, pero que tu madre se quede con ellas, no quiero que estén solas, claro esta que no los llevare a todos, pero tu sabes que ellas deben tener un cuidado especial, sobre todo Sheila, es muy impulsiva y es capaz de ir tras nosotros – decía algo preocupado.

- De eso ni por que preocuparse Harry, mi madre no las dejara que se escapen, las tendrá muy bien cuidadas, por cierto, les hablaremos a los demás o solo iremos los que estaban en el plan original? – preguntaba Draco algo intrigado por saber – y sobre todo, iremos todos los "Arlequines" o solo los que estamos aquí? – le preguntaba con mucha calma.

- Todos, quiero que vean a mi elite y de lo que son capaces, solo quiero intimidarlos e intrigarlos mas de lo que están – decía sonriendo con mucha calma - por cierto, creo que mejor llevare a Sheila, así podrá probarse y ver si es difícil o no – dijo esto ultimo con una ligera sonrisa.

- Estas seguro, yo se lo fuerte que es, pero aun es una niña como para que mate – le dijo Draco algo procurado.

- Descuida, ella me lo ha estado pidiendo y se lo voy a conceder, pero ya le dije que será muy difícil la primera vez – dijo Harry.

- Muy bien, si así lo as decidido yo lo acepto, pero entonces Lily se quedara verdad – pregunto Draco.

- Si y ahora, hay que prepararse, será pronto el ataque y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos, vamos – fue la ultima palabra que dijo Harry y Draco izo una leve inclinación con la cabeza para afirmar.

Dos días después, eran las tres y media de la tarde y en el ministerio de magia, todos estaban trabajando bastante, desde que la segunda guerra contra Voldemort había comenzado, el ministerio estaba muy ajetreado.

De pronto en las afueras del ministerio de magia, un fuerte estruendo alerto a todos, muy rápido los aurores que se encontraban en el ministerio empezaron a salir y para su sorpresa estaban un gran numero de mortifagos atacando el edificio del ministerio, empezó una gran batalla campal entre ambos bandos. De pronto apareció Bellatrix con un grupo de los mejores mortifagos que tenían y empezó a mandar maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra, estaba loca de placer, esto era lo que ella tanto había esperado y por fin lograba saciar su sed de sangre, los aurores por su parte no se daban abasto, muchos de sus hombres estaban en misiones y ataques que habían ocurrido ese mismo día, lo cual les izo suponer que todo fue planeado para debilitar al ministerio y no opusieran gran resistencia.

La batalla estaba muy dura para los hombres del ministerio y no veían para cuando acabar, Bellatrix y sus hombres estaban logrando acorralar a varios aurores y pensaban que pronto acabarían con la batalla.

- Debemos ayudar a los aurores – decía un hombre dentro del ministerio – no debemos sucumbir tan fácil mente a un ataque como este, si hemos de morir, yo al menos lo are peleando, el que quiera pelear sígame – varios hombres se encaminaron junto a el y asintieron y al ver esto, los demás funcionarios del ministerio, aunque con temor, decidieron que también pelearían – muy bien, entonces todos vamos a pelear, "CONTRA ELLOS" – todos gritaron y lo siguieron así la calle donde estaba la pelea.

- Que demonios pasa aquí, estos idotas creen que pueden contra nosotros, muy bien, "A MATAR, QUE NO QUEDE NADIE ILESO, MATEN POR EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO" – grito Bellatrix y todos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra.

La batalla se ponía cada ves mas encarnizada y no había manera de saber quien ganaría, era una lucha por el poder, quien ganara decidiría el pronto termino de la guerra. De Pronto aparecieron todos los miembros de la orden del fénix y por unos instantes todos se quedaron viéndolos aparecer, al frente de ellos estaba Albus Dumbledore y nadie sabia que hacer.

- Muy bien, ataquen a todos los mortifagos y protejan el ministerio – el grito pareció volver a la realidad a todos y comenzaron a atacar.

Y con eso, una sangrienta batalla dio comienzo, las maldiciones volaban por el aire e impactaban tanto a hombres como mujeres, los muggles k estaban cerca corrían desesperados por resguardarse de los rayos que veían, no sabían que eran, pero su intuición les decía que eran malos. Llevaban bastante tiempo en la batalla y no había forma de saber quien ganaría, con la ayuda de la orden del fénix, el ministerio había igualado fuerzas con los mortifagos e incluso superado gracias a Dumbledore.

De pronto, en un ataque en el que se encontraban 3 aurores y un mortifago, un rayo esmeralda impacto contra un auror, los otros dos voltearon para ver quien había sido el causante del suceso ya que el mortifago se había quedado paralizado y ahí, delante de ellos dos, se encontraba Voldemort. Todos pararon de repente y lo vieron, ahí, delante y en medio de la batalla, se encontraba el mago tenebroso más cruel y poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort miraba a todos sin inmutarse y con un gesto de calma en su rostro.

- Hola, veo que por fin as decidido dar la cara y no mandar a tus mortifagos a hacer el trabajo sucio – decía Dumbledore con una inmensa calma.

- Y yo veo que como siempre, quieres cambiar las cosas, pero esta ves se acabo, te matare y tomare el ministerio con mis propias manos, una ves que me haga con el, el mundo mágico y muggle será mió – soltó una risa fría y ataco a Dumbledore al instante.

Una gran batalla dio comienzo, nadie podía reaccionar, ni aurores ni mortifagos, era una batalla que se había pospuesto desde hacia mucho tiempo y que todos querían ver, nadie quería perder detalle de aquella batalla épica. Cuando todos estaban absortos en la pelea, una maldición asesina cruzo los cielos y le dio de lleno a un joven auror que no se dio cuanta de nada, todos reaccionaron al instante y se reanudo la batalla, toda clase de maldiciones surcaban los cielos y más y más mortifagos y aurores morían.

Dumbledore y Voldemort estaban enfrascados en su batalla y no prestaban atención en lo que pasaba alrededor, la batalla estaba muy igualada y nadie sabía como acabaría. De repente ambos lanzaron la maldición asesina y ambos hechizos chocaron creando una conexión muy poderosa, ambos empezaban a cansarse y no podían mas, la batalla se había alargado mas de lo que esperaban, llevaban mas de hora y media de batalla y el cansancio se empezaba a notar en todos, por un momento todos pensaban que por fin acabarían y por otro que no lograrían hacerlo, pero ambos bandos sabían que ya no había marcha atrás, pelearían asta el final, aunque en ello fuera su vida.

Remus peleaba contra dos mortifagos en una batalla encarnizada de la cual ninguno de los tres podía escapar ya que uno de ellos era el Licántropo Fenrir Greyback, el causante de que Remus Lupin se volviera un Licántropo. Era una lucha sangrienta y feroz, no se daban tregua, de repente Remus lanzo un avada kedabra y mato al otro mortifago, solo quedaban ellos dos, Greyback lanzo maldiciones como si en ello se fuera su vida y es que eso era, Remus Lupin era un gran duelista y entre los miembros de la orden del fénix no había quien se le pudiera comparar, bueno, acepción de los profesores de Hogwarts y Dumbledore.

Todo iba bien para Remus, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que un mortifago se acercaba por su espalda y le apuntaba, iba a lanzar una maldición cuando de pronto empezó a incendiarse con un fuego morado, de repente todos se quedaron viendo como el mortifago se prendía con aquellas llamas que algunos reconocieron al instante.

- No puede ser, ha vuelto!? – decía un Remus muy sorprendido y a la ves contento y triste – DONDE ESTAS HARRY, VAMOS, APARECE –gritaba desesperado Remus.

Todos callaron, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort pudo mover un solo músculo, era impresionante ver aquel fuego que el siempre pensó que era un mito.

- No grites mas Remus Lupin, el no te puede oír, Potter no se encuentra aquí, yo soy quien te salvo la vida y el que creo esas llamas – todos buscaban a quien pertenecía aquella voz – acaso creían que solo Potter podía hacer algo así, pues no, se equivocan, se podría decir que yo le enseñe a hacerlo, pero eso no viene al caso – de pronto una figura empezó a caminar entre las sombras de un callejón cercano y todos voltearon a ver a la figura – bien, lo que en verdad importa aquí es que venimos a matar a los mas importantes hombres de Voldemort y como ustedes no se han podido dar cuenta, ya están rodeados por mis caballeros, así que mejor no hagan tonterías – decía muy calmada aquella figura.

- Y crees que yo, LORD VOLDEMORT el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos ara caso? – preguntaba Voldemort – debes ser muy tonto como para aparecerte delante de mi cuando mas enojado estoy – le dijo con una rabia infinita – ¡crucio! – grito y la maldición se dirigió así la figura.

Todos veían impresionados la escena , otra figura se interpuso entre la maldición y la primer figura y con solo una mano tomo la maldición y la desvaneció en el aire, nadie lo podía creer, Voldemort estaba impactado y furioso, la figura que desvaneció la maldición salio de las sombras y dejo ver en su rostro una mascara muy extraña para muchos, era como una especie de mascara de payaso de alguna corte real del siglo quince, todos veían con impaciencia lo que sucedía, Dumbledore estaba demasiado intrigado por lo que estaba pasando, no se movía, quería ver que sucedía y si con alguna acción descubría algo.

La primer figura salio de entre las sombras y se pudo ver por completo, traía una mascara, pero no era como la que traía la otra persona, era una mascara muy elegante, como las que usaban en los bailes reales del mismo siglo o un poco mas actual, bestia con una túnica entre negra y morada con capucha y caminaba con las manos en la espalda, la mascara dejaba ver solo su boca y sus ojos color lila, un color absolutamente irreal, estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba asía donde se encontraban los combatientes, la otra persona con la mascara de payaso bestia una túnica gris con una capucha que solo dejaba ver la mascara, camino un paso atrás de la primer persona.

- Bien, este que viene con migo es uno de mis "Arlequines" – todos veían expectantes a lo que pasaba y decía la persona – mis arlequines son por decirlo así, la elite de mi ejercito, ellos han sido entrenados por mi y son tan poderosos que si se enfrentan contra Voldemort o Dumbledore, podrían pelear a igualdad, sin embargo no les ganarían, pero si los dejarían muy mal heridos – las miradas de los presentes era de desconcierto, incredulidad y cierto temor ante lo que la persona decía – este que detuvo el cruciatus es el mas poderoso de todos, son seis mis queridos arlequines – en eso todos vieron como aparecían cinco figuras mas y se repartían alado del hombre – ellos no atacaran hoy, solo los traje por si a alguien se le ocurre hacer alguna tontería como a Voldemort, nadie me puede tocar – y una sonrisa maligna se dejo ver en su rostro – soy el mas poderoso de todos los magos que a habido en este mundo, bueno, soy igual de poderoso que el mismo Merlín, pero ese no es el caso, resulta que hace unos dos años vino a mi un chico que quería aprender todo de mi, lo acepte por que pude ver en el mucho poder, el quería vengarse de "La Orden del Fénix" y de "Lord Voldemort", así que decidí que le daría las armas para hacerlo, claro que cuando me contó todo y que pude ver lo que había aprendido, supe que el seria el mas poderoso de todos los magos que yo e conocido, incluso mas poderoso que yo, por lo tanto decidí darle un entrenamiento especial y en cuanto regrese los vendrá a matar, mientras decidí jugar un poco con ustedes – todos lo veían atónitos por la confesión – mi nombre es Lord Vicius, ya se, un nombre algo raro, verán – en eso un mortifago lo ataco y un arlequín detuvo el hechizo al igual que lo había echo su compañero y de igual manera lo desvaneció – valla, veo que hay insolencia y malos modales dentro de tus filas Voldemort, pero te ayudare a corregirlo – volteo a ver al agresor y en unos momentos empezó a arder con unas llamas moradas, los gritos del mortifago eran atroces, en el rostro de Harry solo se alcanzaba a ver una sonrisa de placer (aclaro, si ya leyeron el final del tercer capitulo, saben que Vicius es Harry n.n) y todos estaban conmocionados, Voldemort no pudo esconder la cara de sorpresa por lo que veía – no es un dulce espectáculo?, me encanta ver como se queman asta los huesos, esos gritos que dan son tan placenteros, me encanta ver el terror en sus rostros, como se va quemando la carne poco a poco – decía Harry con una gran sonrisa llena de placer, disfrutaba con todo aquello.

- Veo que como todo mago oscuro, disfrutas con el sufrimiento – decía Voldemort con desprecio por encontrar a un nuevo rival – sin embargo creo que eres mas débil de lo que dices, según tu, estamos rodeados, pero no veo a nadie mas, solo a ustedes siete – y de pronto los sintió, volteo y vio a barios hombres con túnicas escarlatas que les apuntaban con sus varitas, todos estaban junto a alguno de los que se encontraban ahí, los únicos sin oponentes eran, Remus, Dumbledore, Bellatrix y Voldemort, todos los demás se encontraban amenazados.

- Como puedes ver, mis hombres están ahí, solo que ninguno los podía detectar gracias a mi poder y a sus hechizos de invisibilidad – todos estaban alucinados con lo que pasaba, era irreal, Dumbledore y Voldemort no lo podían creer, no los avían detectado – bueno, creo que como presentación fue suficiente, se que contradice lo primero que dije, pero… que les parece si unos de mis arlequines les dan una demostración, ya se, Bellatrix y Dumbledore contra… o si – Volteo y llamo a dos arlequines que estaban a su izquierda – mi arlequín azul y el rojo, ellos podrán contra ustedes – y sonrió maliciosamente.

Sin esperar una orden, ambos arlequines aparecieron junto a sus respectivos contrincantes y atacaron, Bellatrix empezó a atacar a el arlequín azul, era muy bajo, mas de lo normal, se movía muy ágil mente para su estatura, Bellatrix tenia muchos problemas con el. Por otra parte Dumbledore estaba muy parejo con el suyo, ambos eran fuertes, tal y como Harry lo había dicho, el antiguo profesor estaba muy sorprendido, jamás pensó que hubiera otro mago capas de resistir un duelo al mismo nivel que el, el arlequín lanzo con la varita un hechizo de fuego morado, Dumbledore alcanzo a esquivarlo de suerte, el le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y el arlequín con la mano izquierda con la que no sostenía su varita lo desvaneció, inmediatamente Dumbledore lanzo otro hechizo de desarme y el arlequín lo esquivo, el arlequín lanzo un crucio que Dumbledore esquivo y seguido a este lanzo una maldición asesina, Dumbledore desapareció y apareció atrás de su oponente y le lanzo un Expelliarmus, el arlequín callo sin soltar la varita, pero su capucha se había caído y dejo ver una cabellera roja muy intensa y larga, Dumbledore se quedo estático y no se pudo mover, el arlequín se incorporo y le apunto a su agresor.

Mientras en la otra batalla Bellatrix se las veía negras con su oponente, este era muy ágil y poderoso a pesar de ser tan pequeño, maldición que lanzaba, maldición que desvanecía en el aire y el aprovechaba para atacar, nadie se movía, ni Voldemort que veía todo con interés para saber mas de sus enemigos, Bellatrix en un arranque de furia le lanzo un avada kedabra y este lo esquivo y le lanzo un crucio del que no pudo escapar, a partir de ahí ya no pudo escapar mas y el arlequín lo torturaba mas y mas, seso un momento y lo vio fijamente, alzo la varita e iba a atacar de nuevo cuando oyó que su señor decía "ALTO" a ambas parejas, inmediatamente los dos arlequines desaparecieron y aparecieron junto a el, en el mismo sitio donde estaban en un principio.

- ALTO – grito Harry – muy bien, como pudieron ver, hay una gran diferencia de niveles entre mis vasallos y ustedes, así que por el momento nos retiramos, espero verlos pronto, pero cuando sea, ustedes temblaran – nadie se podía mover – claro, no espero que me den la bienvenida, pero si les mostrare cuan poderoso soy – izo una sonrisa que todos temieron, Voldemort temió, sin embargo no lo demostró, al contrario, se irguió mas y lo miro con desprecio – y ustedes dos – señalo con un dedo a Ron y Hermione – Harry los matara, lenta y dolorosamente, no saben cuan furioso esta, les juro que es algo que ninguno desearía ver – y en sus ojos lilas se vio una mirada tan llena de odio, tan fríos esos ojos, que esta ves Voldemort no pudo reprimir un pequeño gesto de temor – bueno, nos vamos, asta pronto – todos sus hombres se desvanecieron, los arlequines también – o, Dumbledore, este escudo que pones a rededor mió para no desaparecer es inútil, con mis llamas infernales, no hay ningún lugar al que no pueda entrar, por muy protegido que este, sin embargo te daré una demostración de mi poder – alzo la mano y la estiro, enseguida una luz brillante se dejo ver y el la izo desaparecer – ves, puedo desaparecer cualquier barrera mágica que me estorbe, ni el Fidelio funciona con migo – todos quedaron en trance, esto era el colmo, no había barreras que lo detuvieran y el miedo empezó a crecer en ellos – así, que llego la hora de irme – se inclino y vio a todos con una sonrisa malévola – a, por cierto, se me hace injusto que ese mortifago muera solo, así que – volteo asía un mortifago joven y nervioso, en instantes empezó a quemarse igual que el otro, después volteo a ver a dos chicos pertenecientes a la orden y sonrió con demencia y placer, Dumbledore se dio cuenta, pero reacciono muy tarde.

- CUIDADO CHICOS, DESAPARESCAN DE INMEDIATO – pero fue muy tarde y ambos empezaron a arder entre las llamas moradas y mas rápido que los otros dos, desaparecieron sin dejar rastros.

- Me parece que con esto se equivalen las perdidas para ambos no? – y los vio con unos ojos fríos y divertidos – así que adiós – y al ir desapareciendo vio como Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Arthur y Molly Weasley lanzaban maldiciones tanto asesinas como aturdidoras y el solo río al verlos tan desesperados.

Voldemort y sus mortifagos aprovecharon ese momento para desaparecer sin decir nada, todos voltearon a ver asía donde unos minutos antes se encontraban los queridos gemelos Weasley y ahora no había ni señal de ellos que avían sido consumidos por el fuego infernal.

- POR DIOS ARTHUR, MIS PEQUEÑOS AN MUERTO, NO PUEDE SER Y MI PEQUEÑA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ERA ELLA LA QUE… - no pudo terminar, estaba histérica y conmocionada que se desmayo.


	5. La Segunda Parte del Plan

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles a todos los k han seguido mi historia y se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews y a los k no, tambien les agradesco el tomarce un poko d tiempo para leerla de corazòn gracias.

Aqui van unos saludos especiales.

**Dakota Potter**:Gracias por el rr y si, a mi tambien me agrado la demostracion de poderes, aunque siento k me falto algo, pero supongo k asi kedo mejor.

**kat basted**:Hola, en absoluto fuiste dura con la critika y al contrario, me gusto k fueras sincera, yo mismo c k soy malicimo en ortografia y los pequeños tips k me diste, pues como puedes ver los estoy tratando de seguir y ya estoy buscando beta , gracias por los consejos y espero t animes a seguir leyendo mi historia, grax.

**Pedro I**:Hola, espero t guste este capitulo tanto como los otros.

**ise potter**:Hola y bueno, aki estan algunas aclaraciones para k veas k fue lo k paso, grax.

Y una ves terminado con los saludos y aclaraciones, aki vamos con el capitulo cinco, espero sea de su agrado.

**5.-La Segunda Parte del Plan**

Todos habían visto al arlequín rojo y todos pensaron lo mismo, esa cabellera era de la única y primera mujer Weasley nacida en muchos años "Ginny", pero nadie podía explicarse que había pasado, pero ahora lo más importante era, que los gemelos habían muerto y ya nadie los podría ver de nuevo.

- Vamos al cuartel, será mejor que allá hablemos – decía Dumbledore muy afligido por los sucesos.

Todos llegaron al numero doce de Grimmauld Place y se sentaron en unas sillas de la cocina, la señora Weasley empezó a recobrar el sentido, todos veían expectantes a Dumbledore que pensaba en lo que diría.

- Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa a ambos – volteo a ver a los señores Weasley y después continuo – por no haberme dado cuenta, no pude hacer nada para salvar a los gemelos de lo que paso, después, creo que ya todos pudimos comprobar que los informes sobre el poder de los caballeros escarlata no son mentiras – todos veían al antiguo profesor con seriedad y algo de temor por el estado tan preocupado en el que estaba – al menos ahora sabemos que los caballeros escarlata se conforman de dos partes, tres si contamos a Lord Vicius – nadie decía nada, no eran capaces, seguían asimilando lo que había pasado – su primer frente son los caballeros escarlata, el segundo son los arlequines y el tercero el mismo, si con los caballeros teníamos problemas, ahora que han aparecido los arlequines, creo sin temor a equivocarme, que esta guerra, a partir de hoy, será muy sangrienta – en los presentes se dibujo una cara de temor – al pelear con ese arlequín, pude darme cuenta de que conocen mucha magia antigua y están por lo menos, diez veces mas preparados que un auror, el o mejor dicho ella, es demasiado poderosa y si, estoy tan seguro como ustedes de que ese arlequín era la señorita Weasley – todos comenzaron a cuchichear por lo bajo.

- ESO ES MENTIRA, NO PUEDE SER ELLA, MI HERMANA NO SE UNIRIA A ESE IDIOTA Y SI LO HIZO AHORA EL ESTA EN PELIGRO POR QUE VENGARA A MIS HERMANOS – gritaba un furioso Ron.

- Comprendo como te sientes Ron, pero lamento decirte que esa chica ya no es tu pequeña hermana, ella dejo de serlo en el momento que todos mandamos a Harry a Azkaban – dijo Hermione y todos la vieron con incredulidad, lo había llamado por su nombre, hacia años que no lo asía.

- La señorita Granger tiene razón, ella juro que se vengaría de nosotros a como diera lugar, aunque eso fuera matar a su familia, específicamente a ti Ron – Dumbledore lo miro con tristeza – se que eso te duele, pero debes recordar que ella ya no quiso saber nada de nosotros cuando traicionamos a Harry – nadie decía nada.

- Pero es que es imposible que sea ella Albus, mi pequeña no se iría al lado de un "MALDITO ASESINO" como ese, ella es mi pequeña y se que es buena – decía la señora Weasley con mucho cariño, dolor y tristeza.

- Lo se Molly, el problema es que ella ama mucho a Harry y estaba dispuesta a ir a donde el fuera, aunque ese lugar la llevara a su muerte – decía un Dumbledore afligido por todo.

- Pero bueno, entonces Albus, que opinas de sus hombres y de ese nuevo "Lord" – pregunto un muy molesto Moody.

- Pues de entrada, su elite como el la llama, es eso – todos lo veían muy impresionados de lo que decía – son lo mejor de lo mejor y si como el dijo, el mismo los entreno, a echo un excelente trabajo, la señorita Weasley se ha vuelto mas poderosa de lo que ya era y el otro arlequín que peleo con Bellatrix, era simplemente formidable, en unos segundos ya tenia a Bellatrix contra el suelo y si el no les hubiera llamado, ahora mismo ella estaría muerta – ellos no sabían ya que pensar de todo lo que hablaban – y ese arlequín me llamo mucho la atención, es demasiado bajo, como si fuera un niño y si eso es cierto, creo que Vicius es mas temible incluso que Voldemort, a el no le importa usar niños o adultos, para el todos son armas y esto es lo que mas temor me da – dijo esto ultimo mas para el que para los demás.

- Dumbledore, lo que a mi se me hace extraño es que Potter no estuviera con ellos, según el tal "Vicius" lo mando a entrenar a otro sitio – todos veían a Ron expectantes de cada palabra que decía – yo mas bien pienso que era uno de los arlequines, solo que no se por que no nos ataco ahí mismo, es algo extraño – nadie sabia que decir.

- Yo no lo creo Ron – decía Hermione – Potter no es de los que piensan mucho, ni sigue las ordenes, es mas bien de los que se guían por sus impulsos – la veían con algo de suspicacia y tristeza.

- La señorita Granger tiene razón, Harry no sigue las reglas – vieron a Dumbledore sorprendidos – pero eso no significa que no pudiera ser el alguno de los hombre que estaban con el, dudo que a Harry le agrade estar fuera de un ataque así, sin embargo este Lord es muy distinto a Voldemort – los presentes estaban muy interesados por lo que el antiguo profesor decía – es muy frió y no le importa matar para nada, tal ves a Voldemort tampoco, pero a este Lord le es indiferente quien sea, es como si tan solo nos quisiera provocar para ver nuestras acciones – y todos pensaron por unos momentos.

- Tienes razón Albus – le decía McGonagall – pero ese arlequín que detuvo el cruciatus de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, me parece que como dijo Vicius, "es el mas poderoso", yo jama habia visto a alguien detener un cruciatus y menos de el-que—no-debe-ser-nombrado – dijo McGonagall con cierto temor en su rostro.

- Tienes mucha razón Minerva, pero el que mas me preocupa es Harry, quien sabe que tipo de entrenamiento le este dando ese Lord Vicius – en los rostros de todos se dibujo miedo y tristeza – creo sin temor a equivocarme que Vicius es muy cruel y duro con su entrenamiento, los hechizos que le mande a la señorita Weasley los esquivo muy bien, pero uno o dos le dieron y ni siquiera se inmuto o izo un sonido de dolor, ni cuando le lancé ese expelliarmus se inmuto, se levanto como si nada y me apunto con la varita para lanzarme y ojala me equivoque, una maldición asesina – se quedaron mudos y temerosos de lo que oían – estoy casi seguro que Vicius dio por ganado el duelo a su favor y por eso detuvo a ambos y supongo que también influyo el descubrimiento de la señorita Weasley – nadie dijo nada.

- Muy bien, creo que debemos ir a descansar, este día fue muy duro para todos y será mejor que todos nos vallamos y pensemos tranquilamente – dijo Moody.

- Bueno, Alastor tiene razón, así que se levanta la cesión y Arthur y Molly, lo siento mucho, no quería que sufrieran mas – ambos asintieron y se fueron junto con Ron y Hermione.

En la Mansión Riddle había una gran discusión y furia por parte de Lord Voldemort, el cual se sentía humillado y enfurecido por ese Lord que lo quería derrocar y humillar delante incluso de sus mortifagos.

- Más les vale que me consigan toda la información que puedan sobre ese Lord Vicius, quiero acabarlo y humillarlo con mis propias manos, tendré que ver la manera de cómo sobrepasar esos poderes que demuestra – decía un muy furioso Voldemort.

- Mi Lord, es casi imposible conseguir datos de ellos, aparecieron de repente, de la nada, como si hubieran estado ocultos toda la vida, lo único que yo pude ver, es que el arlequín rojo tenia cabello rojo y según se, la chica Weasley desapareció cuando declararon a Potter culpable, tenia años desaparecida y le puedo asegurar que era ella – decía Snape.

- Si no ahí datos, búsquenlos, no quiero un no por respuesta y Yaxley, busca todo lo que puedas sobre la chica Weasley – Yaxley asintió – Bellatrix, me as decepcionado, como es posible que alguien como ese pudiera ponerte en semejante posición, debí dejar que te aniquilara, mas bien debí hacerlo yo, lo mejor será que no te pongas delante mió – Bellatrix veía suplicante y temerosa a su amo – bueno, al menos pudimos ver de lo que son capaces, así que todos a buscar información, es necesario que descanse, creo que pronto tendré que enfrentarme a un rival de mi altura – todos asintieron y se fueron a seguir las ordenes de su amo – a, por cierto, se me olvidaba, CRUCIO – Bellatrix se retorció de dolor ante las miradas de terror de los demás mortifagos – si no quieren ser los próximos mas les vale que hagan bien su trabajo, el que me traiga información inútil lo mato – y todos salieron aprisa.

Mientras tanto en una mansión lejana de ahí, se encontraban unos hombres muy contentos y celebrando su triunfo.

- Bien, esto fue muy bueno, vieron como se quedaron con cara de pánico cuando aparecimos todos junto a ellos – decía un chico – me dio risa el mortifago que me toco a mi, casi casi se orina en los pantalones cuando me vio aparecer – dijo con una gran carcajada.

- A mi me gusto cuando Draco detuvo ese cruciatus de Voldemort, fue divertido ver su cara de tonto – decía una chica rubia.

- Me alegra que se divirtieran con todo esto, sin embargo me di cuenta que por poco y me desobedecían algunos, se los he dicho y se los vuelvo a decir, Voldemort es de Harry, de nadie mas, la profecía es muy clara en ese aspecto y asta que no acabemos con el otro trabajo no podremos permitir que Harry se enfrente a su destino, así que ya saben, debemos acabar pronto con esa búsqueda – decía Harry con mucha calma – por otro lado, creo que es hora de que disfruten de este primer encuentro con el tonto de Voldy – dijo un divertido Harry.

- Gracias Vicius, por cierto, las señoritas como están? – pregunto un chico.

- Bien, Sheila estaba con su hermana y ambas fueron con la señora Narcisa a dar una vuelta – contesto Harry con ternura – a, Luna, quisiera que me hicieras el favor de comprar algo de víveres, que como va esta celebración vamos a acabar con los que tenemos y un poco de wisky de fuego por favor, que te acompañe Neville, Colin y Cho por favor – dijo esto ultimo viendo a los aludidos los cuales asintieron contentos.

- De acuerdo Vicius, alguien quiere que le traigamos algo en especial – pregunto Luna con su típica voz despistada y varios le pidieron una que otra golosina y bebidas – bueno, creo que me llevare también a Dennis y a Zac (Zacharias Smith) para que nos ayuden con las compras, no tardamos – dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero, debo hablar con todos sobre la siguiente parte de mi plan – dijo Harry con algo de malicia en su rostro.

De repente todos Vieron a una pequeña niña de por lo menos unos dos años que corrió hacia donde se encontraba Harry, tras ella iba una niña un poco mas grande, de por lo menos 11 años, tras ellas venian Narcisa y junto a ella iba Ginny con una sonrisa. La niña llego donde estaba Harry y se aferro a sus piernas, la otra niña iba con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Quiero ver a papi – decía la niña viendo a Harry al rostro – Sheila me dijo que no podía y me le escape para pedírtelo a ti – le dijo la pequeña a Harry.

- Primero saluda Lily, ya te he dicho que ante todo la educación, Harry también te lo a dicho o no? – la niña asintió – muy bien, te llevare a verlo – y le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña.

- Por eso es tan caprichuda, por que siempre le cumples sus deseos, debe aprender a esperar, le dije que no entrara, me mordió la mano y se echo a correr – decía la niña mas grande y antes de que dijera algo mas, Harry se adelanto.

- Sheila, es una niña, consentida si, pero una niña, además si no mal recuerdo a ti también te consiento o no? – y le dedico una sonrisa que la niña no pudo resistir y sonrió- bueno, tu también quieres ir a ver a Harry? – le pregunto.

- SIII!! – grito la niña emocionada y lo agarro del brazo – lo ves enana, yo también se hacer que me cumplan mis caprichos – y le saco la lengua a la mas pequeña y luego le sonrió con ternura.

- Pero no como yo lo logro, además papi me abraza más a mí que a ti – y la pequeña izo un ademán de superioridad.

- Dejen de pelear que son hermanas – decía Harry divertido por la discusión de las niñas – Ginny, vienes a ver a Harry, seguro que le agrada tu visita – la chica solo asintió emocionada – Señora Narcisa, gracias por cuidarla, seguro que fue una lata, son iguales al papa – y sonrió.

- Descuida Vicius, fue un placer, saluda a Harry de mi parte y dile que cuando quiera las cuido, me encanta estar con ellas – sonrió la señora Malfoy con ternura.

Llegaron a una habitación que tenia tres sillones y una chimenea, era amplia, en medio de los sillones había una mesita de madera.

- Siéntense en lo que viene, los dejo para que hablen a gusto – y les dedico una sonrisa a las tres.

Unos cinco minutos después se abrió una puerta que estaba alado de la chimenea y apareció Harry con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña se paro rapidísimo y corrió a los brazos que le extendía Harry.

- Hola mi amor, como estas pequeña – decía Harry ya sin sus ojos lilas ( no lo mencione, pero cuando es Vicius se trasforma con hechizos de ilusión sus ojos, cabello y la cicatriz desaparece, los ojos a lila y el cabello a una combinación de negro con morado y rojo n.nU), la pequeña lily tenia el pelo azabache y unos ojos verde esmeralda, era blanca y muy bonita, era la imagen de Lily Potter excepto por el cabello – me extrañaste amor – la niña se aferraba a su papa y asentía muy contenta de oírlo decirle así.

- Interrumpió a Vicius – dijo Sheila – y me mordió – esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Lily, que te he dicho sobre interrumpir y pegarle a tu hermana – le decía serio a la niña y esta solo asintió apenada y triste por que la reprendieran – bien, espero le allá quedado claro señorita – Lily asintió de nuevo haciendo pucheros también – y bien Sheila, como te fue en tu primer gran misión, ya me contó Vicius que te enfrentaste a Bellatrix y que la dejaste en la lona – decía Harry serio.

- Bien papa, era una mortifaga muy buena, sin embargo se deja dominar por sus emociones, esta desquiciada y no sabe medir cuando esta en desventaja, fue muy fácil, solo que Vicius nos detuvo a Ginny y a mi – dijo esto ultimo viendo a Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry vio a Ginny y le sonrió.

- Lily, nos dejarías solos por un momento, ve a jugar con tío Draco y tío Lucius por favor – la pequeña afirmo con la cabeza y se retiro triste – hija, al rato te compro dulces, no estoy enojado con tigo – le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo muy contenta – bien, ahora que estamos solos, quisiera saber por que pensabas matar a Bellatrix, Sheila, te dije muy claramente que no quería que mataras a nadie – decía Harry algo molesto y la niña solo bajo la cabeza apenada Harry no pudo seguir enojado y se relajo – no estoy enojado, solo que no quiero que mates a menos que sea necesario, tu eres pura y no sabes lo que es llevar enzima la muerte de personas en tu conciencia, es muy doloroso, hay veces que no queda de otra, pero si puedes evitarlo es mejor – y le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna a la niña la cual sonrió con alegría – se que quieres demostrar que eres capaz de lograr grandes cosas, pero recuerda que el solo echo de haberte encontrado es para mi un gran orgullo, jamás cambies para que los demás te acepten, si no te aceptan por lo que eres no valen la pela esas personas, siempre se tu misma y no quiero que pierdas esa inocencia – le dio un beso en la frente y la niña sonrió mas.

- Quien lo diría, Harry Potter es un gran padre, me gustaría que esos idiotas te vieran para que se dieran cuenta de la magnifica persona que eres – le dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias Ginny, pero eso no te salva de la reprimenda – Ginny lo vio con una risa picara – te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste, a esta hora tanto Voldemort y Dumbledore ya saben que eras tu el arlequín rojo, Voldemort buscara información sobre ti y Dumbledore también, lo único bueno de aquí es que tu madre por lo menos sabe que estas bien – dijo Harry algo mas tranquilo – te afectaron los ataques de Dumbledore – pregunto a la pelirroja.

- No, fueron muy fuertes, pero no, ese entrenamiento especial que nos diste a las tres nos a servido mucho – decía Ginny muy contenta – por cierto, que aras, la mandaras o que – dijo Ginny a Harry muy seria.

- La mandare, así estudia y tengo un espía dentro, lo malo es que Lily la va a extrañar mucho – decía Harry volteando a ver a Sheila, la niña le dio una sonrisa triste.

- Yo también, será la primera ves que estemos tanto tiempo separadas, pero será necesario si queremos encontrar el Horrocrux que esta dentro de Hogwarts – decía la chica mas decidida – solo nos faltan tres, el de Hogwarts, el de la casa Gaunt y Nagini, después de eso podremos terminar con ese maldito – dijo muy enojada.

- Si, fue mas rápido de lo que pensé, creí que tardaríamos mas, pero en fin, vamos con los demás, es hora de que me vean todos, no les diré la verdad, solo lo que saben, pero ahora me verán, así no se desesperan por no saber nada de mi – dijo Harry melancólico – además, es hora de que conozcan a mis nuevos arlequines y les explique la segunda parte de mi plan – dijo con la vos fría y los ojos inyectados de odio.

- Harry, no me gusta que pongas esa mirada, me da miedo, pero tienes razón, vamos, pero antes – Ginny lo detuvo y sin avisarle le dio un dulce beso en los labios, era calido y tierno, le quería demostrar con aquel beso lo mucho que lo admiraba, respetaba y sobre todo, que lo amaba – ahora si, vamonos – y salieron a la sala principal.

De repente todos gritaron felicitando a Sheila y abrazándola, ella estaba muy emocionada por el detalle, sin embargo todos callaron al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí, no sabían que decir, pero Harry si.

- Lo único que puedo decirles a todos ustedes, es GRACIAS, se que es una palabra simple, pero les juro que esta llena de mi mas sincera gratitud, no se como agradecerles el que me apoyen, se que cuando los reclute a muchos les dio miedo y sin embargo no dudaron en aceptar ayudarme, así que gracias a todos – y les dedico una gran sonrisa llena de gratitud.

- No Harry, creo que hablo por todos al decir que nosotros somos los que te agradecemos, gracias a ti volvimos a tener esperanzas, tu nos demostraste que es muy importante creer en uno mismo, así que las gracias te las damos nosotros – y en ese instante todos lo abrazaron (al menos los que podían ) y el comenzó a llorar, eran lagrimas de Felicidad y de una amarga tristeza.

- Muchas gracias a todos, gracias Neville, pero bueno, hay que festejar a la niña del cumpleaños, en tan solo diez minutos cumples once años y quiero adelantarme para darte tu regalo – saco un sobre que tenia guardado en la túnica – toma, ábrelo y léelo por favor – dijo Harry, la niña lo tomo y lo abrió.

- "Por el poder que se me a sido conferido, declaro a la Señorita Sheila Brook, hija legal del señor Harry James Potter y por lo tanto, desde ahora su nombre es Sheila Brook Potter" – termino de leer la niña y todos estaban callados para ver la reacción de la niña – es en serio, ya soy tu hija legal, no me mientes? – preguntaba una Sheila muy desesperada por saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Si, así es, claro, solo si tú quieres, si no, puedo cancelar la adopción – decía un Harry mortificado por la actitud de la niña.

- Si quiero, claro que quiero, es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar este día – decía una pequeña Sheila muy emocionada, lloraba descontroladamente – PAPA!! – fue lo único que pudo decir al lanzarse a los brazos de Harry, no podía creer la suerte que tenia, desde que el la rescato y se izo cargo de ella siempre soñó con el día que el la adoptara, claro que nunca se hacia muchas ilusiones, pero ahora le podía decir papa con todo su corazón, sin que nadie se lo negara, era su papa, su papa legal.

- No solo soy tu papa, si no que soy tu papa legitimo, te quiero como si fueras mi hija de verdad, tu y Lily son mi todo, las amo igual a ambas – decía un Harry lleno de lagrimas por la emoción, todos veían la escena conmovidos.

- Quiere decir que ahora si ya somos hermanas de verdad? – pregunto Lily que se había mantenido alado de Narcisa todo el tiempo.

- Si Lily, ya somos hermanas de verdad, aunque para mi siempre lo fuiste – y la pequeña Lily corrió y ambas se enfrascaron en un abrazo muy tierno y lleno de amor.

- Bueno, una ves concluido esto, quiero que hablemos de el siguiente plan – y todos como por arte de magia se pusieron serios y lo veían muy fijos – Señora Narcisa, podría llevar a Lily a otro lado por favor – Narcisa asintió y salio junto con la niña – ok, como saben, Lord Vicius esta descansando en sus aposentos, así que me encargo que les dijera el plan – todos lo veían con mucho respeto – bien, lo primero será que mataremos a varios de los comandantes de Voldemort y unos cuantos miembros de la orden, lo mas importante es, que Lord Vicius matara a Dumbledore y otros cuantos, infiltraremos a alguien a Hogwarts y en el ministerio – y de repente, entraron dos personas a la habitación – por cierto, saluden a mis nuevos arlequines, Fred y George Weasley, bienvenidos chicos, no saben cuanto me alegro de verlos de nuevo, a y aquí esta Ginny – los tres hermanos se abrazaron muy fuerte – bueno, ahora, como les decía, ellos fueron entrenados por Lord Vicius y se encargaran de atacar junto a otros, el cuartel de Voldemort que es la mansión Riddle y los otros iran a atacar a la orden con migo, será el próximo miércoles, así que descanses que estaremos muy atareados - todos se fueron yendo.

**N/A**: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los rr, aki dejo el quinto capitulo, espero los agrade, no hay acciòn pero si una k otra aclaracion, dejen rr y me dicen que les parece por favor n.n

**P.D.**: A los que ya saben que **HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE** sale en Noviembre, lamento decirles que segun ultimos informes, la **WB** decidio posponer el estreno hasta el 19 de Julio del 2009, a mi parecer eso fue muy mala onda de su parte ya que muchos y entre ellos yo, esperabamos verla este Noviembre y aun asi se atrevieron a quitar a los Gaunt y Fleur (bueno, la actriz no quiso salir), la verdad es que son de lo peor.


	6. Empieza la Diversiòn y la Tortura

Hola a todos, me trate de apurar para subir este capitulo, este capitulo me gusto, lo malo fue que le puse mucho sentimiento y llore T.T y bueno, como siempre, aki van unos saluditos especiales.

**Dakota Potter**:Hola y gracias por tus comentarios y si, lo de los gemelos fue bueno, espero k este cap. tambien t agrade, grax.

**MerlinJJ**:Hola, gracias por la oferta y si necesito ayuda no dudes en k t la pida.

**Pedro I**:Hola, pues si, como puedes ver si tenias razòn, los gemelos no estaban muertos, andaban de parranda.

**harryPeru**:Hola y k kres, k t kedas con las ganas de saber kien es la mama de Lily jeje, no lo puse en este cap. y si, me gusto la reaccion de Sheila al saber que ya era hija legal de Harry y sobre lo de k si solo los Arlequines saben k Harry es Vicius, pues si, solo ellos lo saben.

**hollyCullen**:Hola, gracias por tu Review y si, k mal plan k lo encerraran en Azkaban, pero ahi descubrio cosas k no hubiera sabido en otro lugar y sobre tus preguntas, bueno, Harry y Vicius son la misma persona, pero no son ningun Dr. Jackyl y Mr. Hayde, Harry se disfrasa y opta por usar ese nombre para que no lo vallan a traicionar y sobre Lily, pues creo k en el siguiente cap. dire kien es su mami, grax.

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola y grax por el comentario y aki tienes t comida.

Bueno, abiendo acabado kon los saludos, aki va el siguiente cap.

**6.-Empieza la diversión y la Tortura**

Amanecía en un pequeño pueblo cercano al centro de Londres, en una colina con un verde campo había una mansión muy grande, se decía que había pertenecido a un lustre y gran conde, la habían puesto a la venta desde hacia muchos años, pero nadie la compraba por que según leyendas, en ella habitaba el espíritu del conde, el cual pedía venganza contra los que lo traicionaron y mataron, sus supuestos amigos lo habían traicionado y mataron para poder quedarse con su fortuna, pero inexplicablemente fueron muriendo uno por uno y se pensaba que había sido el espíritu del conde que había regresado para vengarse. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado dos años desde que un joven la había comprado, se sentía atraído por la historia y sin pensarlo la compro, a pesar de ser muy cara, el joven la compro y no regateo el precio, ese joven fue Harry Potter, dijo que se sentía identificado con aquel conde y que pretendía arreglar la mansión, ya que algunos conocidos vivirían con el, desde entonces era habitada aquella mansión y la gente del pueblo apreciaba mucho a los que vivían ahí, era gente muy amable y buena que ayudaba a la gente del pueblo cuando esta lo requería.

Harry despertaba en su cuarto, por un instante se había olvidado de donde se encontraba y se desconcertó de ver a su lado una cabellera rojo fuego, cuando recordó donde estaba y quien era la dueña de aquella cabellera se sintió contento, se levanto y se vistió, ella no despertó, el se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y salio del cuarto, camino por el pasillo y al pasar por una de las recamaras escucho ruidos, se acerco y abrió un poco la puerta, vio a Lily que lloraba y entre sus manos sostenía algo, abrió la puerta y entro, la niña no se dio cuenta asta que sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, volteo a ver quien era y vio a su padre junto a ella, el la veía con una sonrisa triste y la abrazo, la pequeña no aguanto mas y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería soltarlo, lloraba con mucho dolor y Harry sentía que su corazón se destrozaba, era muy doloroso para el verla llorar Ali, tan solo tenia dos años y verla así lo hacia sufrir mucho, el recordaba las veces que quería ver a su mama y que esta lo abrazara o simplemente le diera un beso, no quería que sus hijas sufrieran lo mismo que el. La pequeña dejo de llorar y sollozaba un poco, soltó a su papa y lo vio a los ojos con una tristeza que izo que Harry se estremeciera.

- Papi, yo fui la mala, fue mi culpa que mami se fuera? – preguntaba Lily con mucha tristeza.

- No hija, nadie tiene la culpa, ella decidió que tu vivieras para que conocieras lo maravilloso que es el don de la vida – le decía Harry con mucha ternura y melancolía – ella decidió que lo mejor era irse y que tu te quedaras con migo para que yo te educara y fueras una mujer tan maravillosa, educada y bonita como lo fue ella – le dedico una sonrisa soñadora, la pequeña Lily sonrió con su papa – sabes, tu pelo es como el de ella, es muy bonito, no llores, donde quiera que ella este se encuentra bien y te cuida, jamás la olvides, pero tampoco vivas de los recuerdos, se que no la conociste en persona, solo en fotos, pero si supieras cuanto te quiso, incluso antes de nacer, siempre pensaba en como te llamaría, de echo ella eligió tu nombre y siempre me dijo que serias mas hermosa que ninguna otra – Harry no pudo mas y sonrió con unas pequeñas lagrimas en la mejilla.

- No llores papi, no me gusta que llores, a mami no le gustaría y si te ve Sheila me mata por acerté llorar – decía Lily con ternura y Harry sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas.

- Bueno, apúrate que hoy debe llegar la carta de tu hermana y vamos a ir al callejón diagon – le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Lily se levanto y Harry salio de su habitación para que la niña se arreglara, al salir se encontró con Ginny le sonreía tiernamente y de tras de ella iba Sheila que lo veía contenta.

- Eres un gran padre Harry, por eso me gustas tanto, te amo – lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un gran beso que el correspondió.

- Vamos, debemos apurarnos para que nos vallamos rápido – los apuraba Sheila.

Los dos sonrieron y salieron rumbo al comedor para desayunar, llegaron y varios de los aliados estaban ahí, todos saludaron a Harry con alegría por volver a verlo, era muy raro ver a Harry, muchos ni siquiera lo avían visto y llevaban mucho tiempo en la mansión.

- Bueno, como pueden ver, Lord Vicius no se encuentra, fue a un lugar secreto a entrenar y no sabemos cuando regrese, me encargo que me hiciera cargo de los ataques en lo que regresa, por lo mientras… - no termino por que en ese momento llego una carta dirigida a Sheila, era la carta de Hogwarts, la niña la tomo rápidamente y la abrió, la leyó y empezó a saltar de alegría y todos sonrieron.

- Hija, nos leerías lo que dice la carta? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa por verla tan contenta.

- Claro, dice "Estimada señorita Brook, fue aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria, deberá tomar el tren que sale en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross que saldrá el primero de septiembre a las once en punto de la mañana, por favor no llegue tarde, la lista de útiles se adjunta con esta carta, atentamente, director Albus Dumbledore" – todos sonreían – ves, me aceptaron, aunque aun no se como lo hicieron y sobre todo, como llego la lechuza aquí si están las protecciones mágicas que puso Vicius – pregunto la chica.

- Veras, las lechuzas siempre encuentran al destinatario y aunque no lo creas, son criaturas poderosas y pueden ver bajo escudos protectores – le dijo Harry.

- Ho, ya veo, son muy inteligentes, pero no tanto como Hedwig – y una lechuza blanca descendió y se poso en el hombro de la niña.

- Si, y jamás falla con un encargo – Harry le izo arrumacos y la Lechuza ululo de gusto.

- Bueno, antes que aparezca por aquí Lily, quiero decirles que e cambiado la fecha del ataque, será mañana a las once de la mañana – todos se sorprendieron – se que es algo raro, pero analice la situación y decidí que seria el mejor momento de atacar, abra poca vigilancia en el cuartel general de la orden y con Voldy no abra mucha resistencia, según se, aran un ataque al ministerio de magia y volverá a ir Voldemort, así que la orden volverá a ir junto con Dumbledore, solo que los demás profesores se quedan, a y me entere que Weasley y Granger serán los nuevos profesores de DCAO y estudios muggles – todos estaban impresionados por toda la información que obtenía Harry, nadie sabia de donde la sacaba, pero siempre resultaba correcta – bueno, lo de los profesores es gracias a Fred y George que nos dieron esa información tan valiosa y bueno, regresando al plan, de este modo ambos cuarteles estarán indefensos, la mansión Riddle debe ser casi destruida, dejemos que piensen que nos ganaron, pero tendrá un truco – Harry sonrió y todos lo imitaron, antes de que pudiera continuar alguien le pregunto.

- Disculpa Harry, pero entonces desechamos el plan de destruir la mansión Riddle por completo, digo, creo que destruirla seria lo mejor – dijo Dennis.

- La desechamos, se me ocurrió otra cosa, los gemelos ya saben que hacer y se que ustedes los apoyaran – decía Harry con una sonrisa de gratitud – y regresando con el cuartel de la orden del fénix, pues llego la ora de tomarlo y apoderarme de mi casa, Sirius me la dejo en su testamento junto con todas sus posesiones y fortuna, así que es ora de que reclame lo que es mió – dijo esto con unos ojos tan fríos y una sonrisa llena de maldad y odio – ahora verán algo de lo que soy capaz, no les mostrare todo, pero si lo suficiente para que teman, cuando Dumbledore y Voldemort se den cuenta de lo que pasa, ellos regresaran a sus cuarteles, Voldemort encontrara casi en ruinas su cuartel y Dumbledore se topara con que ya no tienen cuartel, por que pondré una de las protecciones especiales y ya no podrán ni verlo – dijo con malicia – bueno, así serán los ataques, mientras acompañare a Sheila al callejón diagòn por sus cosas – y así fue como salio Harry junto con Ginny y Lily que bajo unos segundos después y se marcharon.

Llegaron temprano al callejón diagòn, Harry y Ginny Iván disfrazados, Harry llevaba el cabello castaño, unos ojos azules y tez morena, Ginny llevaba el pelo corto oscuro tez morena y unos ojos verde esmeralda, fueron por sus libros y después fueron por los materiales de pociones y luego fueron por su túnica y su mascota, iban muy felices los cuatro, Harry iba abrazado a Ginny y las niñas iban viendo todo, era la primera ves que veían todo aquello, Sheila siempre estaban de viaje o entrenando, Lily observaba o la llevaban a pasear a centros muggles. Después de ahí, fueron por la varita de Sheila.

- Buenas tardes, vengo por una varita para mi hija – decía Harry.

- Ho, su primera varita, si, creo que hay algo especial para usted señorita, midamos – y rápidamente la cinta métrica del señor Ollivander empezó a tomar las medidas – muy bien, creo que aquí hay algo – saco una caja llena de mucho polvo y la abrió, de ella saco una varita que a primera vista era hermosa, se la dio a Sheila e inmediatamente salieron unas chispas de varios colores de la punta.

- Valla, es impresionante, a la primera, disculpe, de que esta echa esa varita – pregunto Ginny.

- De sauce y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, pero no cualquier unicornio, es de aquel que usted – señalo a Harry – salvo su primer año en Hogwarts señor Potter, el mismo me lo dio para que hiciera una varita para algún descendiente suyo – Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos - lo raro aquí, es que aunque la señorita no lleva su sangre, como siempre lo he dicho, la varita reconoce al mago y esta varita tan especial la reconoció a ella, esta varita lo hice en el primer año que usted asistió a la escuela, un centauro me dijo que hiciera tres varitas para sus descendientes, tenia mucha razón, a esta señorita la esta esperando su varita - dijo señalando a Lily - en unos nueve años se reunirá con la suya – y sonrió.

- Pero, como me reconoció, acaso sabe oclumancia o algo por el estilo? – preguntaba Harry desconcertado.

- Claro que no, nunca fui bueno con ella, solo que se ver en los ojos de las personas y aunque en los suyos se refleja una gran tristeza, puedo reconocer los de aquel niño temeroso que entro por esa puerta ya hace doce años, le deseo que le valla bien y que su familia sea fuerte – le dijo el señor Ollivander.

- Gracias, disculpe, cuanto es por la varita – pregunto Harry.

- Nada, esas varitas son legítimas, los animales que me dieron los materiales me pagaron con creces, me enseñaron mucho y de mi parte quiero que mi trabajo sea mi regalo para usted y su familia – decía Ollivander y se marcho por los estantes de varitas.

Después de eso regresaron a casa y ahí celebraron de nuevo el que Sheila iba a Hogwarts, después de un rato todos se fueron por que al día siguiente seria un día muy duro, al menos para sus oponentes, pensaban algunos.

Amanecía y con los primeros rayos de sol se levantaron todos, las niñas se arreglaban para ir a King's Cross, los demás se preparaban para los ataques, Harry daba las ultimas indicaciones y se empezaron a marchar todos asía su destino final. En la estación, Harry caminaba junto a Sheila con el mismo disfraz del día anterior, Ginny llevaba también el mismo disfraz y llevaba de la mano a Lily.

- Hija, a que casa quieres entrar? – pregunto Harry.

- No se, quiero entrar a Gryffindor, pero no se si sea valiente – decía preocupada.

- No te preocupes, pero no quiero que entres a Gryffindor solo por que yo allá estado ahí, quiero que sea por que en verdad quieres – la niña asintió – te diré un secreto – la niña se emociono – el sombrero siempre oirá tu opinión, dile a que casa quieres ir de verdad, recuerda que nuestras decisiones nos hacen la persona en que nos convertimos – y le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió con ternura.

La pequeña asintió y se despidió de todos para poder subir, Harry veía el reloj, solo faltaban diez segundos para empezar, el tren dio el pitido y comenzó a avanzar, Sheila había encontrado un asiento solo junto a dos chicos y una chica, se asomo y se despidió de ellos, con una sonrisa cómplice. En cuanto el tren dejo de verse, ellos desaparecieron por la entrada al andén y una vez fuera Harry apareció en medio de una gran batalla en el cuartel de la orden.

Nadie se había percatado de la nueva llegada, Harry veía la batalla con placer - ya se habia quitado el disfraz - los miembros de la orden no podían con el ataque, tal y como el dijo, no había resistencia, todos los demás debían estar en el ministerio, vio como un joven atacaba por la espalda a un caballero escarlata e inmediatamente saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo.

- Expelliarmus – al oír esto, todos voltearon a ver quien era el agresor, cuando se dieron cuenta no podían creer lo que veían – hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Tonks, a y también esta Arthur y la señora Weasley, mucho gusto señora, la verdad no quería que estuviera aquí, pero ni modo, e venido a reclamar mi herencia, así que les sugiero que busquen otro cuartel, por que desde ahora esta casa deja de serlo – y sin que nadie lo esperara alzo la varita y ataco al mismo joven – desmaius – y el chico callo al suelo.

Empezó el combate de nuevo, los de la orden estaban confusos e impresionados por la aparición de Harry. Avían pasado unos diez minutos desde que llego, cuando de pronto apareció Ron, Hermione y McGonagall, en cuanto los tres lo vieron se quedaron petrificados, no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- Valla, por fin hacen su aparición los traidores – todos se avían detenido para ver lo que sucedía, Harry los veía con los ojos fríos y llenos de un odio descomunal – no se supone que deberían de estar esperando a sus alumnos, digo, para ser su primer año como profesores son muy desobligados – dijo con sorna y odio, todos se sorprendieron mas al darse cuenta de que el sabia sobre eso – así es, yo estoy muy bien enterado de todo, pero Weasley, tu profesor de DCAO?, por favor, no sirves para nada, siempre fuiste un asqueroso rastrero, siempre estabas con migo para que te voltearan a ver aunque sea como "el amigo de Harry Potter" y nunca lo hicieron, eres repugnante, nunca has podido sobre salir en algo – al escuchar esto Ron se enfureció, pero no podía moverse – o y Granger, por fin veo que andas con Weasley, me parece bien, pero si querías emparentar con un sangre limpia, deberías haber elegido mejor, no un cobarde e idiota como el, me sorprende de ti, hubieras estado mejor con el tonto Krum, sabes, me das lastima, siempre sola, sin amigos mas que nosotros, todos te detestan por sabelotodo, si supieras lo que todos pensaban de ti, asta Weasley lo pensaba, pero le daba miedo decírtelo, no, perdón, lastima decírtelo, eres tonta e inmunda, tu, sangre sucia maldita – y sin darse cuenta de cómo lo izo, le apunto a ella –CRUCIO – y un as carmesí cruzo el aire e impacto en el pecho de ella, nadie se podía mover de la impresión, Ron estaba atónito y paralizado por la furia con que menciono la maldición y al ver su rostro y los ojos, quedo helado, su rostro reflejaba una maldad mas grande que la del mismo Voldemort, estaba desencajado de odio y placer y sus ojos llenos de del mas puro odio, un sentimiento que jamás creyó ver en el – JAJAJAJAJAJA… que sucede, duele, imagínate sufrir por ella cada dos o tres veces al día, encerrado en una asquerosa celda en Azkaban y los dementotes, o ellos podían ser muy crueles, así que como agradecimiento hacia ustedes, los are sentir lo que yo sentí, are que vean sus mas grandes y profundos temores, pero antes… CRUCIO – y volvió a dar contra ella el as de luz.

Se retorcía y lloraba, había recibido esa maldición otras veces, pero jamás una como esa, era terrible el dolor que sentía, nada ni nadie podría con el, ella quería morir, deseaba morir antes que seguir sufriendo así.

- CRUCIO – grito Ron, el as que el lanzo hacia Harry le impacto de lleno en el corazón, pero para su sorpresa y desgracia de todos el ni se inmuto, todos se habían quedado inmóviles, viendo el nuevo ataque y la gran pelea que se avecinaba, después de todo, Hermione y Ron son considerados los mejores aurores del momento y Harry es un gran duelista, eso era lo que algunos se decían.

- JAJAJAJAJA, que sucede Weasley, parece como si hubieras visto un muerto, que, pensabas que tu entupido e infantil cruciatus podría dañarme?, por favor, no me hagas reír, Lord Vicius me entreno lanzándome cruciatus cada momento e inesperadamente y si a eso le sumamos los que recibí de Voldy y en Azkaban, lo tuyo son chispitas de colores, para lanzar una maldición imperdonable, debes desearlo, debes sentirlo, esas palabras me las dijo Bellatrix en el atrio del ministerio, cuando intentaba huir y ahora se lo que es eso, te mostrare como se hace – y sin darle tiempo a nada – CRUCIO – y la maldición impacto de lleno en el pecho de Ron y sintió como se le enterraban cuchillos al rojo vivo, como le desprendían una a una las uñas y lo quemaban vivo, era un dolor inhumano, quería morir – JAJAJAJAJAJA, SI, SI, SUFRAN, SUFRAN POR TODO LO QUE YO SUFRI, MALDITOS Y ASQUEROSOS TRAEDORES, SIENTAN UN POCO DEL DOLOR QUE YO SENTI CUANDO NO ME QUICIERON CREER – y de repente todos quedaron sin palabras y atónitos, incluso los caballeros escarlata y los dos arlequines que iban con el, Harry derramaba lagrimas del mas puro y sincero dolor, dolor por aquellos recuerdos de su niñez, de los que fueron sus mejores amigos y como le dieron la espalda, sentía un gran vació que no podía soportar, quería morir al ver el dolor que les estaba causando a los que en ese instante comprendió que aun quería, pese a todo lo que le hicieron, los amaba – NO SABEN CUANTO LOS AMABA, ERAN MIS HERMANOS, LA FAMILIA QUE NUNCA TUVE Y USTEDES ME DIERON LA ESPALDA – no pudo mas y lo libero de la maldición.

Callo de rodillas y se sostuvo la cara, lloraba como un niño al que le han quitado lo mas preciado que tenia, lloraba con un inmenso dolor por lo que les hacia a los que aun amaba y acababa de dañar, de repente se oyó el pluf! de una aparición y todos voltearon a ver, era Dumbledore y con el estaban Remus, Moody, Kingsley y otros miembros nuevos de la orden, inmediatamente los ojos de ellos se posaron en Harry y no pudieron reprimir un sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y compasión.

- Harry, por que as venido aquí, si tanto es tu dolor, por que no intentas arreglar las cosas con nosotros – decía Dumbledore.

- Jamás regresare a su lado, ustedes son basura, si e y estoy sufriendo, es por culpa de ustedes, me han marginado y si regreso me encerraran de nuevo y no dejaran que demuestre mi inocencia, el beso del dementor es lo que me espera estando de su lado, no pienso hacerlo, no volveré, los matare, los matare poco a poco, sentirán mi mas profundo y sincero odio, no se librara nadie de mi venganza – en los ojos de Harry se volvía a ver ese inmenso odio que demostraba y mantuvo vivo en Azkaban – CRUCIO – fue lo primero que dijo y se dirigía a Hermione, pero Dumbledore fue mas rápido y lo intercepto con otro hechizo.

- Lo siento Harry, esto me va a doler mucho, pero no puedo permitir que ataques mas a la señorita Granger en su estado, podría afectarle al bebe – absolutamente todos quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que oían, Harry estaba inmóvil, sin expresión alguna, asimilaba lo que acababa de oír, ella estaba embarazada y el la había atacado, eso era muy peligroso para el producto y a pesar de todo, el no era asesino de niños.

- Vamonos todos, esta batalla se acabo, regresaremos después a reclamar lo mió, pero no puedo permitir que esto acabe así – y sin que nadie lo evitara estiro la mano en dirección a Ron, Dumbledore se movió rápido para interponerse y sin haber imaginado lo que pasaría, Harry fue mas rápido y señalo a Hermione que se había desmayado y ella desapareció entre llamas moradas – ni piensen en moverse, les doy mi palabra de que ella estará bien, voy a asegurarme de que no le aya afectado mi ataque al producto y la regresare, se los juro, pero si lo creo conveniente la tendré con migo asta que se alivie – y sin mas los caballeros escarlata desaparecieron junto con los arlequines – a, una cosa mas – volteo a ver a Ron a los ojos, este estaba pálido por lo que estaba pasando y no podía moverse – felicidades Ron – le dirigió una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y desapareció entre llamas moradas.


	7. La Niña Misteriosa

Hola a todos, ya se que esta ves me demore bastante mas de lo usual, pero les pido disculpas, andaba ocupado y de hecho ya habia escrito el septimo y octavo capitulo, solo que no me gusto como quedaron y los reescribi, apenas termine el septimo, para cuando lean esto ya estare empesando el octavo, bueno, espero les guste.

Aqui van los saludos

**harryperu**:Bueno, gracias por tu comentario y si, asta yo me sorprendi del final del sexto cap., solo espero te agrade este , grax y ahi nos estamos hablando.

**juansorvolopotter**:Grax por el comentario y aqui esta lo k sigue.

**parsel512**:Grax por ese comentario, ese Harry me gusto, por k c pudo ver k despues d todo sigue siendo bueno.

**Dakota Potter**:Hola niña, pues si, eso estuvo muy bueno y aki vas a ver por fin donde keda Sheila y lo siento, pero su madre de Lily c kedo para el siguiente, este cap. lo kise dejar asi, espero no les moleste y les agrade, besos.

**Pedro I**:Pues grax por el comentario y lo siento, pero t tambien t kedas con ganas de saber d kien es hija, pero aki t dejo esto mientras, bye.

**Giny Weasley Potter**:Grax por el comentario niña, me agrado mucho, espero t agrade este cap. besos.

**Kaito Seishiro**:Bueno, k puedo decir, m di cuenta d lo tragon k eres, asi k aki t dejo mas comida, espero t guste.

Y bueno, despues de los saludos, comencemos.

**7.-La Niña Misteriosa**

- Albus, esto es lo peor que nos pudo pasar – decía McGonagall muy preocupada – que aremos, todo fue tan inesperado que no pudimos actuar a tiempo – dijo McGonagall.

- Tienes razón Minerva, pero yo no me preocuparía por la señorita Granger – todos lo vieron con sorpresa por lo que decía – Harry dijo que la curaría y cuidaría para ver que el bebe este bien, yo espero que cumpla su palabra y se que lo hará, después de todo ella fue su amiga – todos lo vieron con incredulidad – además, el dijo que en cuanto comprobara que todo estaba bien, la regresaría sana y salva y yo creo en el – lo dijo con suma confianza.

- Pues yo no pienso esperar a ver si la deja vivir o no, la voy a ir a buscar – decía Ron desesperado, no había hablado desde lo ocurrido – el no sabrá cuidarla, la quiero llevar a San Mungo – antes que terminara de hablar, Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

- Me temo Ron, que el en estos momentos debe saber mas de magia y medicina mágica que el mas experimentado de san mungo, así que me atrevo a decir que la debemos dejar en sus manos – todos lo vieron sin creer en lo que oían – así es, yo se que te sientes con la necesidad de saber como se encuentra, pero se que el la cuidara, si no por ella, si por el bebe que espera – dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa y zanjando la discusión.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Riddle, Voldemort estaba más que furioso por lo que había sucedido.

- PERO COMO PUEDE SER QUE SEAN TAN INEPTOS, SON UNA BASURA, NO ME SIRVEN PARA NADA – les decía con los ojos llenos de una inmensa cólera – Y EN SIMA SE BURLAN DE MI ESPERANDOME AQUÍ, PERO ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VES QUE LO ACEN, LOS VOY A ACABAR A TODOS – fue lo ultimo que dijo Voldemort antes de empezar a torturar a sus mortifagos.

- Mi señor, no fue nuestra culpa – decía un mortifago muy joven – ellos aparecieron cuando dieron las once en punto, justo cuando usted empezaba el ataque en el ministerio – no termino de decir nada mas cuando entro alguien agitado en el cuarto donde estaban todos.

- Mi señor, traigo noticias de la orden – decía Snape agitado – fue atacada a las once en punto, fue un ataque doble, tanto nosotros como ellos lo recibieron y para ellos fue peor, se llevaron a la asquerosa media sangre de Granger – decía Snape con un deje de placer.

- Muy interesante, esto significa que nos vigilan muy de cerca, esto me hace suponer que hay traidores en ambos bandos, y voy a averiguar quien es el traidor de mi bando – y volteo a ver a todos los mortifagos – los voy a torturar a uno por uno hasta que me digan quien es – y así empezó con la tortura – Severus, vete al colegio, no quiero que sospechen, sigue con el trabajo tal y como vas – se fue Snape y Voldemort siguió torturando a sus seguidores.

Harry apareció en la mansión Potter y enseguida volteo a ver a todos para preguntar sobre Hermione.

- Donde esta? – fue lo primero que dijo al llegar.

- En una de las habitaciones junto a la nuestra – decía Ginny – que paso amor, por que la trajiste con tigo? – pregunto algo preocupada.

- Vas a ser tía y yo la ataque sin saberlo, le lancé un cruciatus muy poderoso y quiero ver que se encuentre el bebe bien, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo, el es inocente de nuestros errores – le decía Harry muy preocupado mientras subía a la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione, Ginny lo observaba muy tiernamente.

- No es tu culpa amor, eso paso sin querer, fue un accidente, tu no lo sabias, pero ahora que lo dices, fue buena idea que la trajeras, nadie como tu para curarla – dijo una sonriente Ginny, Harry al verla así, no resistió y correspondió la sonrisa de la chica.

Llegaron a la habitación y el entro para observar como se encontraba, la vio durmiendo placidamente, se notaba el cansancio por los ataques, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa melancolica al ver lo tierna y dulce que se veía al dormir. Se acerco con mucho cuidado y se sentó junto a ella, decidió que lo mejor seria que ella descansara un rato, así paso toda la tarde y la noche, ella no despertaba y Harry se estaba preocupando mucho, Ginny le llevo algo de comer y beber y lo dejo junto a ella, sabia que el se sentía muy culpable, no importaba cuanto los odiara el, ella sabia que el los seguía amando demasiado.

Iba sentada junto a dos niños y una niña, uno de los niños tenia el pelo café, piel morena y ojos cafés, el otro tenia pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos azules, al parecer de Sheila, se veían ambos buen mozos, la niña era de pelo castaño oscuro hasta el hombro, piel blanca y ojos color miel, ella pensó que la niña se veía simpática, Sheila era morena, de cabello rubio asta el hombro y ojos verdes sin parecerse a los de Harry. Decidió hablarles, pero el chico de pelo negro pregunto primero.

- Como te llamas, mi nombre es Marik, el es mi primo Michael, mucho gusto – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sheila Brook – volteo a ver a la chica que estaba con ellos en el compartimiento – y tu eres? – pregunto.

- Margaret Weis, mucho gusto – y le dio la mano y un beso en la mejilla – mucho gusto chicos – izo lo mismo con ellos y estos se sonrojaron, haciendo reír un poco a Sheila y Margaret – que, nunca los había besado una chica, vamos, imagínense si los hubiera besado en la boca – y los dos chicos se pusieron rojos de pena, Sheila no pudo mas y soltó una gran carcajada.

- Ya quisiera verlos, en fin y a que casa irán? – pregunto Sheila.

- Nuestra familia ha ido a Slytherin, pero nosotros no queremos y nuestros padres nos dijeron que no les importaba a que casa fuéramos, así que queremos Gryffindor y ustedes – pregunto Marik.

- Yo quiero ir también a Gryffindor, pero aun no se – dijo Margaret.

- Pues yo aun no se, tal ves valla a Gryffindor, pero Ravenclaw no se me hace mala opción – dijo Sheila con una sonrisa en su rostro, Marik no pudo evitar ver que era linda cuando sonreía y también sonrió.

- Bueno, ya veremos eso cuando lleguemos, por cierto, ustedes son hijas de Muggles verdad? – pregunto Michael.

- Yo si, no se Sheila, pero como supieron, que, somos tan obvias? – pregunto Margaret con el seño fruncido.

- No, lo que pasa es que casi la mayoría de los magos conocemos los apellidos de los demás magos, por eso preguntaba – dijo un poco apenado Michael.

- A ya, pues si, yo también soy hija de Muggles, pero no me importa, e leído bastante sobre el mundo mágico y se mas o menos todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir a el, pero aun tengo una duda, por que dicen que toda su familia ha ido a Slytherin? – pregunto Sheila con un deje de duda.

- Bueno, nuestras familias son de sangre pura, y como tal son muy orgullosas y desprecian a los hijos de muggle y a los mismos muggle, nuestros padres son hermanos, pero abandonaron a sus familias cuando estas decidieron unirse a Voldemort, así que ahora somos considerados traidores a la sangre, unos de mis tíos son de sus mas fieles seguidores, tal ves oirán sus nombres muy seguido, se llaman Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, son muy malos y despiadados, ellos no muestran piedad por nadie, si es necesario matan incluso a los sangre pura, Bellatrix mato a su propio primo, Sirius Black, pero según supe, ella a sido poco a poco relegada de su puesto por otro mortifago, no se bien quien sea, pero bueno, eso es solo lo que he oído decir a mi papa, el aun mantiene un poco de contacto con mi abuela, solo que a escondidas de todos, es muy peligroso para ella que se enteren, podrían asta matarla – decía Marik muy preocupado.

- Ya veo, bueno, entonces tendremos mucho cuidado en lo que digamos dentro y fuera de Hogwarts – lo calmaba Sheila con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro – y bueno, que opinan si descansamos un poco, creo que aun falta mucho, según se, vamos a llegar casi al oscurecer, así que si no les importa, voy a dormir un poco – se acomodo en su asiento y se durmió.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando el expreso de Hogwarts llego a la estación de Hogsmeade, Sheila se había despertado unos diez minutos antes de llegar y se había puesto la túnica, ya estaban en los andenes cuando oyeron a un hombre gritar "los de primer año, síganme, los demás a las carruajes", al verlo, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver al semi gigante, los que eran hijos de muggles lo veían asombrados, Sheila lo había visto en otra ocasión, cuando peleo contra Bellatrix, aun así estaba asombrada de lo grande que era. Todos lo siguieron a los botes y el les dijo que subieran en grupos de cuatro, Sheila y sus amigos subieron juntos, llegaron a una puerta grande en donde los esperaba un hombre bajito, al llegar el Hombre se presento.

- Hola niños, mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Flitwick y seré su profesor de encantamientos, pero bueno, pasen por la puerta y ahí los guiaran asía el gran comedor.

Todos lo obedecieron y al entrar por la puerta ya los esperaba una mujer.

- Hola, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall subdirectora y su profesora de transformaciones, síganme en orden y no se separen, los llevare asta el gran comedor, donde serán seleccionados para una de las distintas casas que son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia, con sus logros lograran puntos para ella, con sus faltas los perderán y al final, la casa que tenga mas puntos ganara la copa de las casas, muy bien, síganme por aquí.

Los guió asta una puerta por donde paso y los insto a seguirle, al entrar vieron como estaba lleno de chicos, el techo mostraba el cielo nocturno, había cinco mesas, cuatro donde estaban los alumnos y una mas pequeña donde estaban los profesores, Sheila vio de inmediato a Dumbledore, a su izquierda estaba Snape, a la derecha dos asiento vacíos, enseguida estaba un pelirrojo que reconoció de inmediato, era Ronald Weasley, vio a los demás profesores, pero por ningún lado pudo ver a Granger, pensó que tal ves sufrió un gran ataque por parte de su papa y estaba lastimada, se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que la observaban con mucha atención. Llegaron junto a la mesa de los profesores y la Profesora McGonagall les indico que esperaran, unos momentos después llego con un taburete y enzima de el un viejo y raído sombrero.

Ya hace tiempo que vivo aquí,

cuatro grandes me dejaron para seguir,

ellos decidieron poner en mí,

algo de su ser para elegir así,

a los que ellos consideraban dignos de sus enseñanzas,

oye lo que te digo,

yo jamás me equivoco,

por que soy el sombrero seleccionador y se lo que te conviene,

una de las cuatro casas será tu destino,

con ella convivirás

y al ver donde estas,

sabrás que por fin encontraras lo que en tu vida buscaste,

por que en ella encontraras lo que tanto esperaste.

Todos aplaudieron, el sombrero jamás cantaba la misma canción, pero esta ves era algo distinta, muchos pensaron que hablaba para alguien en especial, pero antes de que acabaran de aplaudir, el sombrero hablo de nuevo.

Solo una cosa os digo,

busca la amistad y la unidad,

por que esta ves la necesitaras más,

el momento se acerca y nadie lo detendrá,

se fuerte y valiente,

jamás desistas de

se sincera y lograras lo que quieres.

Esta ves nadie aplaudió, jamás el sombrero había echo algo así, Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, sabia que el sombrero estaba diciendo esto para alguien, pero no sabia a quien dirigía sus palabras, así que supuso que por fin estaba con el, aquel arlequín en quien tanto pensaba y suponía era un niño, así que decidió ver con atención a los niños.

- Muy bien, cuando oigan sus nombres se acercaran y se sentaran en el taburete para poder seleccionarlos a la casa que pertenecen – todos estaban expectantes – Lestrange Marik.

El chico llego algo nervioso y se sentó, unos segundos después el sombrero grito.

- Gryffindor – en la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudieron, en las demás mesas había un gran murmullo por el chico.

- Lestrange Michael – el chico se acerco e imito a su primo, unos segundos después el sombrero grito.

- Gryffindor – volvió a estallar la mesa en aplausos.

Los chicos ya estaban sentados y veían como los demás niños de primero eran escogidos para las demás casas, en eso llego el turno de Margaret.

- Weis Margaret – la chica llego algo nerviosa y se sentó.

- Gryffindor – los dos chicos estaban aplaudiendo muy contentos por que una de sus amigas estaba con ellos. Llego el turno de Sheila, era la ultima de la lista.

- Brook Sheila – la chica subió con determinación y se sentó en el taburete.

- Mmm, valla, tenemos un gran talento aquí, difícil decisión, tu padre también me costo trabajo, yo le dije que en Slytherin llegaría lejos, que era apto para cualquier casa, pero el decidió que no en Slytherin, así que lo deje en Gryffindor, ahora dime, tu que quieres, ya que como el, eres candidata a cualquiera – preguntaba el sombrero.

- Ya tome una decisión, no voy a cambiar de opinión, solo espero que sea la correcta y se que lo es, aunque quisiera ser una Ravenclaw, se que seré perfecta Gryffindor, así que si puedes hacerme ese favor, te lo agradeceré – dijo la niña muy bajo para que solo el sombrero oyera.

- Bien, si es tu decisión, que así sea – y en eso grito – Ravenclaw – la mesa estallo en aplausos, pero Sheila se levanto de inmediato y arrojo el sombrero al suelo, saco su varita y le apunto, en sus ojos se veían lagrimas y un odio tremendo.

- POR QUE LO AS ECHO, TE DIJE QUE QUERIA GRYFFINDOR, POR QUE, YO QUERIA ESTAR EN GRIFFINDOR, TE VOY A DESAPARECER – y antes que hiciera algo, un expelliarmus cruzo el aire asía ella, al darse cuenta lo esquivo y giro sobre sus pies, vio a Snape apuntándole y le lanzo un expelliarmus que el esquivo, Dumbledore invoco la varita de Sheila y esta al ver que no tenia varita lo vio con odio y le grito – QUE HACE , ESTE SOMBRERO ME PUSO EN UNA CASA A LA QUE NO QUIERO IR, QUIERO ESTAR EN GRYFFINDOR, ASI QUE EXIJO QUE ME PONGAN AHÍ.

- Lo siento, pero ya esta la decisión y tendrás que respetarla, siéntate en tu mesa y después del banquete quiero verte en mi oficina – decía Dumbledore con calma.

Sheila se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, todo el gran comedor la ve con asombro y miedo, en la Mesa de Ravenclaw unos la veían con odio por lo que había dicho de no querer estar ahí, otros con asombro por lo que avían visto hacer a la chica y otros con mucho miedo por la mirada que tenia. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Margaret, Marik y Michael estaban viéndola con atención, se sentían tristes por que ella no estuviera con ellos, pero también tenían mucha curiosidad por saber mas de ella, no podían creer que ella fuera tan hábil con los hechizos, sobre todo que pudiera usar el expelliarmus, el cual según lo aprenden muchos en segundo o tercero. Ella los vio y les dedico una sonrisa triste, ellos al verla le dedicaron también una sonrisa, sabían que ella quisiera estar con ellos, después de todo, para ellos es una de las primeras amigas que tienen en Hogwarts y no piensan perderla.

Había terminado el banquete de bienvenida y Dumbledore ya había dado su discurso, todos iban a sus salas comunes, pero Sheila se dirigió asía donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore, el la vio y le pidió lo siguiera, fueron asía su despacho, pasaron la gárgola y al entrar al despacho del profesor, Sheila hablo.

- Quiero mi varita por favor – y le tendió la mano al profesor, el la vio y le dijo.

- Veo que tienes educación, pero antes de dártela, quiero saber como aprendiste a usas el expelliarmus y por que te enfada tanto el no quedar en Gryffindor – le pregunto.

- Primero, aprendí el expelliarmus por que estudie libros de magia muy avanzada, mi padre me los compro y segundo, yo le pedí al sombrero seleccionador que me pusiera en Gryffindor, el me pregunto y yo se lo pedí, pero el salio con que era Ravenclaw, me molesto que no me hiciera caso y eligiera por mi – dijo molesta la niña.

- Bien, comprendo tu enojo, pero dime algo, tenias dudas al pedírselo, no deseabas en el fondo de tu corazón ser una Ravenclaw – le pregunto Dumbledore, Sheila se quedo pensando y dijo muy segura de si misma.

- Si, tenia dudas, pero no creí que el sombrero me fuera a poner en el lugar donde tenia mi corazón, yo quería ser una Gryffindor – dijo dudosa – mi padre era de Gryffindor, yo quería ser de ahí para que el se sintiera orgulloso de mi – dijo cabizbaja – el me dijo que no le importaba en que casa estuviera, pero que fuera donde yo quisiera estar, creo que fui una mentirosa con migo, ahora que se lo cuente se enojara con migo – Dumbledore la vio con suspicacia y le pregunto.

- Disculpa, pero creo que no entendí, según se, tus padres son Muggles, pero dices que tu padre fue un Gryffindor, no entiendo eso – pregunto Dumbledore con interés.

La niña se dio cuenta de su error e inmediatamente se quedo pensando en una respuesta, todo el tiempo había echo lo que Harry le dijo, no volteo a ver a Dumbledore a los ojos, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar verlo por unos momentos y eso basto para ver que su papa tenia razón.

- O, ya veo, tus padres murieron, entonces vives con un mago, como se llama – pregunto Dumbledore muy interesado, había logrado ver que la niña pensaba en sus padres muertos, pero en el momento que pensaba en el mago que la acogió, ella desvió su vista.

- Lo siento, pero eso no se lo puedo decir, el fue un mortifago y no quiere que nadie sepa que aun vive, al decirle esto usted tendrá una ligera idea de quien es, pero no importa, yo no le diré nada, ahora, si me disculpa, me siento cansada y me gustaría ir a mi sala común a descansar, quisiera que me devolviera mi varita por favor – le pidió Sheila muy respetuosa.

Dumbledore la vio detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no lo veía a los ojos, después de un momento de meditar, le extendió la varita y ella la agarro. La niña la guardo en su túnica y antes de salir de la habitación, Dumbledore le pregunto.

- Sheila, dime una cosa por favor, por que no me ves a los ojos – le pregunto y la niña lo volteo a ver dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado.

- Por que mi papa me dijo que usted sabe mucho sobre Oclumancia y Legilimancia y no me gusta que vean en mi mente, mi papa muy bueno en Oclumancia y Legilimancia– le dedico una sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

Dumbledore la vio salir y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que a llegado una gran bruja a este colegio, será mejor que la vigiles bien por favor, a y que no se de cuenta, esta niña será tan grande como el mismo Harry Potter – dijo Dumbledore y de atrás de un armario salio una sombra, se acerco al director y asintió con la cabeza, después salio de la oficina sin decir mas.


	8. Memorias de un Ayer

Hola a todos, pues primero, perdon por tardar tanto, es que andaba ocupado y no podia terminar de escribir este capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen reviews con su opinion.

**harryperu**:Hola, pues aqui esta este cap. y si, fue interesante el cambio de casa, eso de que el profesor la vigila, jijiji, hay gatiko encerradop y ya veras como l va a Hermy. ¨¨ Por cierto, aki ahi una sorprecita para tip y algunos mas ¨¨

**juansorvolopotter**:Holap, si, tienes razon, pero lastima k ya tengo algo preparado para el jejeje .

**hollycullen**:Holap niña, aki dejo esto, espero t guste n.n

**camislafann**:Alo niña, pues aki dejo este cap. y no, no es hija de Hermy, pronto aclarare cosas sobre ellos y aclarare algo d l k vana ver en este cap . n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola, aki dejo esta comida para ti

**Pedro I**:Alop, pues si, c enreda algop, pero eso lo ac emocionante y la sombra, pues creo k aun no dejare k sepan kien es, es sorprecita jejeje n.n

Bueno, una ves terminando con estos saludos, pues aki dejo el cap y espero k les agrade, mushas gracias a los k leen mi fic y no dejan reviews, a ellos les agradesco por tomarce la molestia de leerlo n.n y en fin, si pueden dejen reviews y ya terminado esto, comencemos. n.n

**8.-Memorias de un Ayer**

- Deberías descansar, llevas toda la noche y la mañana aquí, no te preocupes, ella estará bien, tu mismo lo dijiste, no fue muy grabe, solo necesita descansar y unas cuantas pociones – decía Ginny.

- Lo se, pero no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que ella no abra los ojos – decía Harry con gran preocupación en su vos – no puedo dejar que a ella le pase nada, sobre todo a el bebe, jamás podría perdonármelo.

- No te mortifiques, ya veras que todo sale bien, pero tengo una duda – le pregunto Ginny – por que te preocupas tanto por ella, acaso la perdonaste o me tengo que poner celosa – le dijo Ginny con un tono de seriedad y diversión en la vos.

- No te preocupes, es imposible que me enamore de ella si tu estas a mi lado, pero aun no se por que estoy tan preocupado, es extraño, es como si fuera… - no pudo continuar con la palabra, era algo que el pensó que no podría volver a sentir por ellos, pero al verlos ahí, no pudo evitar extrañarlos y mucho menos sentirse culpable por como los estaba tratando, era doloroso para el.

Harry se encontraba al lado de la cama donde Hermione reposaba, en el rostro de el se notaba la tristeza que sentía por la chica, era algo que el no podía evitar sentir, después de todo, ellos fueron los primeros amigos que tubo al llegar al mundo mágico, si, tan ves habían traicionado su confianza al contar todo lo que el les había dicho durante el ultimo mes que estuvieron en Hogwarts, pero ahora eso no le importaba, el solo sabia que ella estaba lastimada por su culpa y lo mas importante, que estaba embarazada y no pensaba dejar que esa criatura muriera por su culpa, si era necesario usaría el poder que escondía, nadie sabia que era, solo unos pocos sabían que el tenia ese objeto mágico, el cual muchos pensaban, era un mito antiguo, pero el lo consiguió, el fue lo suficiente mente osado como para ir tras el, solo sus arlequines, los mas allegados a el lo conocían, pero no pensaba usar todo su poder aun, era imprescindible que lo guardara para el final, ya lo había estado usado, pero no a su máxima capacidad y sabia que lo necesitaría para el fin, pero ahora no le importaba, quería ayudar a Hermione, aunque tuviera que perderlo.

De pronto ella empezó a abrir los ojos, el se sintió feliz, pero no dejo que se reflejara en su rostro, ella volteo a verlo poco a poco, cuando lo vio, no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa que pronto se volvió en seriedad.

- Por que estoy aquí Potter, que pretendes? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a Hermione.

- Nada Granger, solo te traje para asegurarme que tu bebe este bien, que no sufra ningún daño, después de todo será el hijo de mis "mejores amigos" y no pienso dejar que le pase nada – dijo Harry esto ultimo con algo de convicción.

- Por que, tu nos odias, no habría sido mejor dejar que el muriera, que sufriéramos para así vengarte mas profundamente de nosotros? – pregunto con gran duda Hermione.

- Veo que tienen una idea muy errónea de lo que para mi significo todo esto, ustedes me traicionaron y eso no lo puedo perdonar, pero fueron ustedes, no el, el es inocente, el no tiene la culpa de nada, tiene la mala suerte de haber sido concebido en medio de esta terrible guerra, pero eso no significa que tenga que pagar las culpas de los padres – Hermione no podía creer que después de todo lo que sufrió, después de cómo lo traicionaron, el aun se permita tener esos sentimientos tan nobles que alguna ves les demostró a ellos, se sintió muy culpable por todo – de mi parte, ten por seguro que los niños no sufrirán, no quiero que sufran lo que yo sufrí, pero en fin, lo mejor será que descanses, ya mañana – pero no termino, un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta de la habitación lo izo ponerse en guardia de inmediato.

- Lo siento Harry, pero es importante, llego una lechuza con una nota – Harry lo vio a los ojos y después asintió.

- Bien, gracias Zac, voy en seguida – el otro joven asintió y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el.

- Muy bien, te traerán un pergamino y una pluma para que puedas avisar a la orden y a Weasley que te encuentras bien y asta a horita no as visto nada trascendental como para que me preocupe, así que escribe con confianza – Harry se levantaba y habría la puerta, cuando jiro la cabeza y vio a Hermione con el rostro afligido – perdóname por como te trate, en serio Hermione, no se por que lo hicieron, pero tengo que confesar que los extraño, alguien vendrá para cuidarte y me dirá como vas, tal ves no nos volvamos a ver por un tiempo, saldré a un entrenamiento, por favor, no intentes nada tonto, piensa en el bebe, como puedes ver, confió en tu criterio, por eso dejo tu varita junto a ti – y el saco su varita e izo que apareciera la de ella en un pequeño buró que estaba junto a su cama – te la entrego por que se que si hay algún problema, el cual dudo que allá, te podrás defender, descansa – y con una ultima mirada llena de tristeza, abandono la habitación.

Llego a la sala y vio a una hermosa lechuza de un café brillante y unos ojos oscuros, la reconoció de inmediato, era Grindelwald, la lechuza macho que le regalo a Sheila para que pudiera mandar cartas sin necesidad de usar alguna del colegio, tenia la misma edad que Hedwig y al igual que esta, era muy inteligente. Vio en su pata derecha una carta y se lo quito, la lechuza de inmediato voló asía donde se encontraba Hedwig y comió algo de lo que ella tenia, Harry empezó a leerla, después de unos momentos en el que todos esperaban impacientes a que Harry les dijera en que casa había quedado Sheila, el termino de leer y suspiro con gran alivio.

- Eso me suena a Gryffindor – dijo Draco desde la pared donde estaba recargado.

- Pues no, te equivocas, es Ravenclaw, pero ya la regañaron en su primer día, necesito saber que paso, así que voy a contactar a mi espía, no tardo – y salio con paso rápido hacia un cuarto que estaba junto a la sala.

- Valla, tiene espías donde sea – decía Colin – se imaginan lo que diría Dumbledore si supiera que tiene dos espías en Hogwarts?.

- Ni que lo digas, estaría atónito – dijo Cho – pero que bueno que a Sheila le toco Ravenclaw, es muy inteligente, aunque a mi parecer, en cualquier casa estaría bien – dijo la chica con convicción.

- Si, tienes razón, pero bueno, alguien sabe cuando vuelve Lord Vicius? – pregunto Deán Thomas.

- No, pero parece que será pronto, según se, solo fue a descansar, estaba muy cansado del ultimo ataque – decía Narcisa – ustedes saben que el pronto desaparecerá, es por eso que entrena tanto a Harry, para que sea su heredero y a mi parecer, yo diría que esta asiendo un gran trabajo – todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte.

- Bien, como va todo, es muy importante que esta ves no me fallen, quiero que entren sin ningún problema, solo van por el libro y salen, solo eso, no quiero demoras ni fallos – decía Voldemort con mucha frialdad en su vos – a de aquel que me vuelva a fallar, será mejor que no intente regresar, pero claro, como ya saben, eso no les funcionara, a como de lugar quiero el libro, no me importa que tengan que matar a alguien, tráiganlo y ya.

Todos los mortifagos que estaban en su precensia asintieron y se fueron de inmediato asía su destino.

- Muy bien, nosotros nos vamos a atacar el callejón diagón, de esa forma no sabrán nada asta que sea muy tarde – les dijo a sus mortifagos y salieron de inmediato.

- Harry Potter es el mejor mago del mundo, yo no les creo lo de que el mato a esas personas, yo pienso que fue un truco de Voldemort – al mencionar el nombre, los chicos que estaban a lado de Marik se estremecieron – por que tiemblan, ese es su nombre y no deberían de temerle, es solo un mago, poderoso, pero un mago como nosotros – todos los chicos que estaban junto a el lo veían con admiración por el valor de decir el nombre del mago tenebroso mas grande de todos los tiempos.

- Valla, valla, así que luciéndote con solo decir su nombre, valla que eres valiente – le decía alguien desde la espalda, el chico volteo al reconocer la vos.

- Sheila, que gusto me da verte, es una lastima que no te quedaras en Gryffindor, pero seguro que eres muy inteligente como para quedar en Ravenclaw, además tu misma dijiste que no te parecía mal estar en Ravenclaw – y le guiño un ojo, la chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su amigo tan contento.

- Muy bien, lo acepto, no me disgusta estar en Ravenclaw, solo que fue algo raro y donde están Michael y Margaret? – le preguntaba la chica – que no están con tigo, además nos toca la primera clase juntos.

- No lo se, Margaret dijo que te iba a buscar y salio muy temprano y mi primo salio temprano por que dijo que iba a mandar una carta a sus papas para decirles en que casa quedamos – le dijo el chico con calma – por cierto, a ti no te han visto de mala gana, a mi solo unos pocos y eso de primero me hablan, creo que es lo mismo para mi primo, supongo que es por nuestro apellido – dijo sin darle importancia, lo que a Sheila le gusto mucho, después de todo, ella si sabia la clase escoria que eran sus tíos.

- A mi también me ven con miedo y coraje, los de primero ni se me acercan y los de cursos mas altos me ven con odio por lo que dije en el gran comedor sobre quedar en la casa de Ravenclaw, claro, solo los de mi casa, anoche hubieras visto, me querían dar una lección, cuando llegue de con el director, unas chicas de tercer año me detuvieron al entrar a la sala común, que por cierto no sabia la contraseña por salir detrás del profesor Dumbledore, me tuve que esperar asta que paso un prefecto de mi casa y me lo dijo a regañadientes, bueno, pues te digo, me rodearon y me dijeron que era mejor que me largara de Hogwarts o si no me iban a maldecir, entonces una de ellas me quiso lanzar un desmaius y yo mas rápida lo esquive y le lance un expelliarmus y me quede con su varita, aun no se la doy y creo que se la daré en la comida, delante de todos.

El chico la veía embelesado, no podía creer que fuera tan hábil y bonita "un momento, bonita?, pero en que diablos pienso, bueno, si es bonita y lo reconozco, pero en fin, es mi amiga" y sonrió por lo que le contó su amiga y por lo que pensaba.

- Pues si, creo que estaría bien darles una lección – y le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

- Valla, asta que los encuentro, donde estabas Sheila, fui a buscarte a tu sala común y una chica que salio de ahí, me dijo que saliste temprano, te busque por todos lados y ni siquiera en el gran comedor te vi, por cierto, oí a unas chicas de Ravenclaw que te darán una paliza por lo de anoche, que paso? – en eso llego Michael y los volvió a contar todo.

- Así se hace, por que tratan de amedrentarte, aunque tengo unas dudas, primero, a ti no te afecta que digamos Voldemort y no creo que sea por que eres hija de Muggles, segunda, como es que sabes usar el expelliarmus y por que eres tan ágil, es como si te hubieran entrenado para ser una duelista – pero Sheila ya no pudo responder por que en ese momento llego el profesor de DCAO.

- Muy bien chicos, entren en orden por favor – les dijo el profesor – muy bien, ya todos en su lugar, pues bien, mi nombre es Ron Weasley y seré su profesor de DCAO, les voy a enseñar lo básico, este año es mas que nada para que vallan aprendiendo a controlar unos cuantos maleficios y defenderse de ellos, no voy a tolerar que estén tonteando, si alguno no piensa tomar mi clase en serio, puede retirarse de una ves, conocen la salida – callo unos momentos y al ver que nadie se movía, continuo – muy bien, espero que ustedes aprendan algo útil de todo esto, por favor, quiero que pongan atención, primero les enseñare unos cuantos maleficios sencillos, empecemos por el "Desmaius" es sencillo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo podrán usar a la primera, se necesita concentración y disciplina, yo espero que todos aquí la tengan, bien, comencemos.

Y así empezaban sus primeras clases en el colegio, Sheila a pesar de todo estaba contenta, para ella era una experiencia nueva, siempre tubo como maestro a su papa y aunque lo quería mucho, el no era de su edad, así que no podía jugar con el y jama sabia conocido a otros chicos.

Harry regresaba con los demás y se veía muy apurado, todos lo vieron de inmediato, dispuestos a atacar en seguida.

- Van a atacar los mortifagos, atacaran el callejón diagón, pero es una distracción, su objetivo es otro y vamos a ir, solo iremos Draco, Luna, Ernie, Fred y George, los demás se iran al callejón diagón, al callejón ira Voldemort, así que tengan cuidado, también se que llevara a sus mejores hombre, por eso iran con ustedes los demás arlequines, solo se quedaran aquí la señora Narcisa y Ginny, cuidaran a Lily y Granger, no se arriesguen mas de lo debido, en cuanto todo acabe regresan.

Y de esta Forma todos se cambiaron las túnicas con un movimiento de varita y desaparecieron de inmediato. En el callejón diagón ya había empezado una gran batalla campal, desde aurores asta miembros de la orden que atacaban feroz mente a los mortifagos, Dumbledore encabezaba el ataque contra los mortifagos, era una batalla impresionante, de repente apareció Voldemort y ataco a un auror, el cual callo muerto.

- Veo con lastima que aun no as cambiado Tom, pero en fin, supongo que tendremos que continuar con la batalla que dejamos pendiente – decía Dumbledore con absoluta calma.

- Supones bien viejo, espero que esta ves no tengamos interrupciones de ningún tipo, así que – y de inmediato lanzo una maldición.

- Siento decir que se equivocan, si abra interrupciones – el hombre que hablo detuvo la maldición y de pronto aparecieron ante todos, los caballeros escarlata.

Voldemort de inmediato, mando una maldición asesina asía donde estaban ellos, pero los caballeros escarlata la esquivaron con facilidad, Voldemort empezó a atacarlos a diestra y siniestra, Dumbledore se dedico a combatir a los mortifagos junto con los miembros de la orden, pero los caballeros empezaron a atacar a ambos bandos, entonces Dumbledore decidió atacarlos, fue entonces cuando aparecieron los arlequines, pero solo eran dos.

- Muy bien, quisiera preguntarles algo, por que solo vienen ustedes, ni Harry ni Vicius han venido y también puedo ver que faltan los demás arlequines, que pasa? – pregunto Dumbledore muy extrañado.

- MALDICION, TODOS VAMONOS AL OTRO ATAQUE, ALLA ESTA POTTER Y LOS DEMAS – y como si su vida peligrara, todos los mortifagos empezaron a desaparecer de inmediato, Voldemort había dado la orden de ir a ayudar, así que lo harían de inmediato.

Sheila caminaba junto a sus amigos rumbo al gran comedor, cuando de repente siente que algo le quema dentro de la túnica, de inmediato saco un galeón de oro y lo vio, era un mensaje de Harry y este decía que tenia que protejerce de inmediato, que empezaría un ataque contra Hogwarts. Ella les dijo a sus amigos que la siguieran y no preguntaran nada, ellos la siguieron con algo de preocupación, ella se había puesto muy seria y en sus ojos se pudo ver la frialdad de quien ha visto la muerte de cerca y no le teme, sentían miedo y curiosidad, así que la siguieron para ver que sucedía.

Iban en las escaleras principales, rumbo a el gran comedor, caminaban rápido, cuando llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor se oyó un estallido, inmediatamente Sheila por inercia, saco la varita y apunto rumbo a la puerta principal del castillo, McGonagall apareció en ese momento, salía del gran comedor, vio a la niña apuntando con la varita a las puertas del castillo, no pudo preguntar nada por que en ese instante se escucho como gritaban "bombarda máxima" y las puertas se quebraban en pedazos.

- No se muevan, si lo hacen los – pero no pudo terminar, un rayo cruzo el cielo y le dio por la espalda.

- No quisiera interrumpir, pero no será tan fácil que ataquen Hogwarts – decía con tranquilidad un hombre al que nadie veía – excelente, ahora será mejor que bajen esas varitas con sumo cuidado o pueden salir muy mal librados de aquí.

De repente el dueño de la vos salio de detrás de los mortifagos que eran unos veinte de ellos, al salir, nadie pudo reprimir un "o" de sorpresa, pues delante de ellos estaba ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter y con el otros tres magos, todos con varita en mano y apuntando directo a los mortifagos estos al verlo lo atacaron de inmediato, eso dio comienzo a una batalla. Los mortifagos no eran para nada comparables a ellos cuatro, los alumnos que ya se habían dado cuenta de todo, empezaron a avisar a los demás y comenzaron a correr despavoridos rumbo a sus salas comunes, la profesora McGonagall les ordenaba que mantuvieran la calma, Harry y los otros habían sacado al patio a los mortifagos para no hacerle daño a nadie de adentro, eran cinco por cada uno, pero en eso draco se dio cuenta que faltaba uno, así que los que combatían con el salieron volando por uno de sus hechizos y corrió hacia adentro del castillo para buscarlo, en las escaleras se encontraba Sheila con sus amigos, ellos no se habían movido de su lugar por que Sheila había dicho que no lo aria y ellos no la querían dejar sola.

Draco le izo una seña inperseptible para los otros chicos, ella solo señalo hacia donde estaba la biblioteca, corrió en aquella dirección, Fuera del castillo, los demás peleaban, Harry ya había acabado con los cinco que tenia, ahora estaba peleando con los cuatro de Draco, Ernie y luna ya solo peleaban contra uno cada uno. De repente sonaron varios gritos desde las rejas que daban la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que habían llegado mas mortifagos, Fred y George corrían en dirección a Harry, ellos se habían a cuidar las rejas por si llegaban mas mortifagos, llegaron junto a Harry y este les dijo se esparcieran por los terrenos, desde donde estaban ubicados ya, empezaron a atacar a los mortifagos, Harry vio a lo lejos y detrás de sus mortifagos a Voldemort, este lo vio y de inmediato corrió hacia el, Harry empezó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas a cuanto mortifago se le atravesaba, esta fue la señal para sus amigos de que empezaran a usarla y ellos lo imitaron.

Llego a la biblioteca y busco al mortifago que había entrado, no lo encontraba, pero de repente vio como un as de luz cruzo el aire y el lo esquivo, pero solo eso basto para que el hombre saliera huyendo de la biblioteca, Draco emprendió de nuevo la persecución, Harry le dijo que buscarían un libro, no le dijo cual, pero el tenia la sospecha de cual era ese libro, Harry les había hablado de aquel libro antiguo con el que supo de aquel objeto y la poderosa magia que podía aprender, concentrándose de nuevo en la persecución, Draco ya no podía ver al mortifago, llego a las escaleras y lo vio peleando contra dos arlequines que reconoció como Fred y George, el Mortifago era muy hábil, Draco le apunto con la varita, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el mortifago logro escaparse y salio a los terrenos, el corrió a todo lo que daba, pero al salir de ahí, vio como el mortifago llegaba junto a Voldemort y este daba la orden de retirada, todos los mortifagos corrían hacia las rejas, al llegar, Voldemort vio como aparecían los miembros de la orden, pero estos no pudieron reaccionar y lograron salir fuera de los terrenos del castillo e inmediatamente desaparecieron, Draco volteo y vio como estaban ahí ya todos los caballeros escarlata.

- Se lo llevo verdad? – le pregunto Harry con seriedad.

- Si, lo siento, no pude alcanzarlo y lo robo – dijo Draco afligido por lo que había sucedido.

- No te preocupes, ya veremos que hacer – y le dedico una sonrisa confortante, Draco se recompuso y asintió, Harry volteo a ver a los demás – VAMONOS – y todos empezaron a desaparecer entre llamas moradas.

Todos los miembros de la orden y aurores que los acompañaban, no podían creer lo que veían, fue algo que jamás olvidarían.

- Por fin hicieron algo bien, aquí tengo el secreto de los poderes de Harry Potter y Lord Vicius, este libro dice todo sobre sus poderes, conseguiré que sean míos y por fin los acabare – fue todo lo que dijo y se retiro con el libro en la mano.

Hermione estaba recostada en la cama, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos años, como cambio su vida el haber traicionado a su mejor amigo, para ella el era como su hermano y aun lo quería, se dio cuenta cuando el salio de esa habitación y le dijo que los extrañaba, ella pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza y sinceridad con la que hablaba, no pudo mas y empezó a llorar. De pronto tocaron la puerta, ella callo y se limpio las lágrimas.

- Pase – dijo la joven.

- Hola, como estas? – le pregunto una pelirroja con seriedad.

- Bien, gracias y tú, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Ginny – le preguntaba Hermione con melancolía.

- Muy bien, veo que tu y mi hermanito no han perdido el tiempo, así que voy a ser tía, valla, tan joven y ya voy a ser tía, que raro es todo esto, recuerdas como se peleaban en el colegio – le pregunto Ginny.

- Si, supongo que nadie que nos conociera se lo imaginaria, recuerdo que cuando le dijimos a tus papas que éramos novios, se pusieron muy contentos – decía divertida Hermione.

- Si lo recuerdo, mi mama lloro de alegría por que su pequeño por fin se había decidido con la mejor chica que ella conocía, mi mama siempre te a querido Hermione, yo también, me dio mucho coraje que traicionaran a Harry, el les había contado eso y ustedes se lo dijeron al Wizengamot, no es reproche Hermione, es solo que aun siento algo de dolor por eso, pero créeme que ahora se que estaba en lo correcto, además, Harry aun los quiere y no los lastimara, de eso me di cuenta cuando te trajo aquí, llego preguntando por ti, estaba muy preocupado, estuvo a tu lado toda el tiempo desde que te trajo, te examino y checo que estuvieras bien, créeme, el los quiere mucho – le decía Ginny con una sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro.

Hermione sabia que lo que su amiga le decía era verdad, ella vio como Harry estaba a su lado al despertar y pudo ver un gran alivio en su rostro cuando vio que estaba despierta, ella también lo quería mucho, sabia que había sido un grabe error haber contado todo lo que Harry les había confiado, eso fue lo que lo condeno al final, sentía mucha culpa por lo que había echo y quería disculparse con el. De pronto se abrió la puerta y vio entrar corriendo a una pequeña de pelo azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, era muy bonita, la pequeña llego junto a Ginny y la abrazo, Hermione calculo que tenía máximo tres años la pequeña.

- Mama Ginny, ya llego papi, me dijo que viniera a avisarte y que me quedara un rato con tigo – le dijo la pequeña con mucha ternura.

- Gracias Lily, podrías ir a tu habitación y esperar, tengo que platicar con mi amiga.

Entonces la pequeña volteo y vio por primera ves a Hermione, soltó a Ginny y se acerco a Hermione, ella vio a la niña con ternura y la pequeña se le quedo viendo muy fijamente, no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, luego volteo a ver a Ginny.

- Ella esta muy triste, por que, esta lastimada – le pregunto a Ginny volviendo a abrazarle las piernas.

- Si, tu papa la trajo para cuidarla un tiempo, tú también la vas a cuidar verdad, ella es una vieja amiga de tu papi – le dijo con mucha dulzura a la niña y esta asintió.

La pequeña soltó a Ginny y se acerco a Hermione, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Papi dice que mis besos lo hacen sentir muy bien, creo que la ayudara a sentirse bien – y le sonrió con ternura, después salio de la habitación corriendo.

- Es una niña muy bonita y tierna – decía Hermione con ternura – es hija de Harry verdad, esos ojos son inconfundibles.

- Si – dijo Ginny

- Pero… y la mama – pregunto Hermione.

- Murió cuando ella nació – dijo Ginny algo melancólica.

- Quien era, la conocí – le pregunto.

- Si, era Pansy, ella y Harry se volvieron novios durante el viaje que hicieron con el, desafortunadamente ella murió cuando dio a luz a Lily, Harry sufrió mucho, fue la primer chica de la que se enamoro de verdad, después el y yo empezamos a tener una relación y se que me ama, no igual, por que como el dice, son dos amores muy distintos, pero me ama, de echo tenemos poco de andar, apenas unos cuatro meses, Lily me quiere mucho y sabe que estoy con su papa, pero a ella no le importa, dice que soy buena y que acepta que sea su otra mama, es muy dulce, pero cuando se enoja, es como si vieras a Harry – Hermione estaba muy atenta a todo lo que decía Ginny, estaba feliz de que el pudiera encontrar el amor, aun después de todo el sufrimiento.

- Y ese viaje que dices, fue ahí cuando conoció a Lord Vicius – le pregunto Hermione.

- Si, pero por a horita ya fue mucha información, será mejor que escribas la carta para el tonto de mi Hermano y los demás miembros de la orden – saco su varita y con un movimiento de esta apareció sobre el pequeño buró que tenia alado de la cama, una pluma y pergamino – regresare después por la carta para mandarla, descansa – y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su amiga saliera.


	9. Desentrañando Secretos

Hola a todos, pues de nuevo gracias por los reviews y por darce el tiempode leer mi fic

**harryPeru**:Hola y bueno, gracias por los comentarios y si, espero k t guste, a ver k dices d este cap.

**DnK**:Gracias por tus comentarios y si puedes, cheka el septimo cap. lo acabo d corregir.

**hollycullen**:Hola niña y gracias por tus comentarios, espero este cap. tambien t guste.

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola y gracias por el comentario y si, yo creo lo mismo, lee este cap. y m das t opinion.

**Mery Lupin**:Hola y gracias por el apoyo, espero t guste este tambien.

**denisland**:Hola, aki esta el siguiente, a ver k opinas.

**Pedro I**:Hola y si, creo que estuvo raro, pero t dire k es una relacion algo interesante y la verdad tengo ganas d acer un fic donde la pareja sean ellos.

Y bueno, ya terminado d responder y saludar, aki vamos con el noveno capitulo.

**9.-Desentrañando Secretos**

- Harry, puede ser muy peligroso que Voldemort tenga ese libro? – pregunto un chico.

- No lo se Michael (Michael Corner), depende de que tanto este dispuesto a creer en ello, los conocimientos que contiene ese libro son un mito para muchos magos, pueden ser tomados asta como cuentos, verán, ese libro habla de cosas que jamás podrían creer de no ser por que ya las han visto – todos se sorprendieron y lo miraban con atención y expectantes a lo que decía – si, ya las vieron, Lord Vicius y yo usamos muchos de los poderes, maleficios, contra maleficios, pociones y demás cosas de las que se habla en ese libro, el problema de si se puede o no usar ese conocimiento, esta en que si eres capaz de creer o no en ello, les diré como es que conocí aquel libro que me llevo a conocer a Lord Vicius y me izo hacer aquel viaje.

Todos estaban alucinados, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin conocerían el secreto de por que Harry fue a aquel viaje y como conoció a su mentor. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda que Harry había comprado cuando amueblo la mansión, lo miraban con gran admiración e impaciencia.

- Todo empezó… - se interrumpió al ver a Ginny bajar de la habitación de Hermione – que sucede Ginny, esta bien.

- Si, la deje escribiendo la carta para ellos, tu que haces, mas bien, que hacen? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Harry nos va a contar como encontró el libro y consiguió sus poderes – le dijo Luna con la simpleza de siempre.

- O, ya veo y puedo oír? – pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba un beso muy tierno en la boca.

- Claro, aunque me gustaría que estén todos, esperen un momento, tengo que ver a alguien y sobre todo, que Lily no baje, no me gusta que este aquí – y cuando iba a subir, Narcisa le llamo.

- Si quieres yo la cuido, después de todo yo ya se lo que paso en el viaje – y le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

Narcisa, Lucius y Draco avían cambiado mucho, mientras viajaban junto a Harry, este les había contado varias cosas sobre el y les pregunto de ellos, el decía que tenia que conocer a sus compañeros de armas, Narcisa se sentía en deuda con el por haberla llevado junto a su esposo e hijo, el le decía que no le debía nada, que tal ves era mas arriesgado haberlos llevado con el por que no sabia a que se enfrentarían, ellos poco a poco le tomaron estima y comenzaron a ver sus errores, como Voldemort los había traicionado y encerrado en azkaban, mientras viajaban, convivieron con muggles y aprendieron a soportarlos y darse cuenta que no eran lo que ellos pensaban, muchos de ellos los ayudaron, ellos ahora no eran los de antes y se lo agradecían a Harry, Draco y Harry eran buenos compañeros, pero aun así no se consideraban amigos.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señora Narcisa, voy por ella y de paso veo si Granger ya termino su carta – volteo a ver a todos – cuando regrese les contare sobre el libro – y salio de la habitación rumbo a las de Lily y Hermione.

Subió asta las recamaras, llego frente a la puerta de la de Hermione y cuando la abrió, vio que su hija estaba platicando con Hermione, la pequeña estaba acostada junto a esta, Hermione le prestaba atención y le dedicaba una sonrisa muy tierna, Harry veía la escena y le pareció muy tierna, ellas no se avían dado cuenta de su presencia, no izo ruido y escucho lo que decían.

- Papi siempre a sido muy bueno con migo, cuando me porto bien me regala lo que quiero, pero si me porto mal me regaña y castiga, pero yo lo quiero mucho, si le pido que me hable de mami lo hace – decía la pequeña.

- Y tu papa te habla de ella? – pregunto Hermione.

- Claro, papi dice que cuando iban a Hogwarts no se llevaban bien, que se odiaban, pero cuando se fueron a viajar junto a mama Narcisa, papa Lucius y tío Draco la conoció mejor y se enamoraron perdidamente, aun no se que es eso, pero dice papa que cuando lo entienda, será el sentimiento que mas querré y cuidare, ya que según el me a dicho, ese sentimiento me dará el poder de hacer lo que quiera – decía la niña muy contenta e ilusionada.

- Valla, Harry te quiere mucho verdad?, si, ese sentimiento nos da la fuerza para ser lo que queramos, sabes, tu papa siempre a sido muy bueno, es incapaz de odiar a alguien – la niña la interrumpió.

- No, el odia a Voldemort y a Dumbledore, dice que ellos le han hecho la vida miserable y que con Voldemort tiene unas cuentas pendientes – la niña dijo esto muy seria, pero en sus ojos se notaba la nobleza que Harry tenia antes de azkaban.

- A si que tu papa te a dicho eso?, valla, no creí que el fuera tan directo con tigo.

- Dice que los secretos son malos, pero que hay unos que nos ayudan, a el le gusta contarme todo, pero también me dice que hay cosas que no puede decirme – la niña le sonrió y Hermione sabia que la niña se sentía muy satisfecha de eso.

- Si, a tu papa jamás le gusto que le ocultaran nada, sabes, yo fui su mejor amiga en Hogwarts, el era como mi Hermano, pero yo cometí un grabe error y…

- Hola, como están, espero que te encuentres bien Hermione – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- PAPIII!! – grito la niña y corrió a abrazar a su papa, el la alzo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Como estas amor, as tratado bien a nuestra invitada, no la as atosigado con tus preguntas? – le decía Harry con cariño.

- No, le e platicado sobre ti y lo que me as contado de mami – la niña le decía a Harry muy contenta lo que le platico a Hermione.

- O, ya veo, entonces acabas de traicionarme y le contaste a alguien que no es parte de la familia y mis amigos, cosas sobre mi? – le decía Harry muy serio mientras bajaba a la niña.

- NO, YO JAMAS TE TRAICIONARIA PAPI, ELLA ES TU AMIGA – y la niña volteo a ver a Hermione muy seria y con los ojos llenos de confusión y coraje – VERDAD QUE ERES SU AMIGA, DIME QUE SI – Lily estaba apunto de llorar y Hermione no sabia que decir – por favor – le dijo la niña con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Si hija, es mi amiga, ella es mi hermana, no llores amor, perdóname – Harry estaba arrepentido, no le gustaba ver a ninguna de sus hijas llorar, ellas eran lo mas preciado que tenia, lo único que lo mantenía vivo e incitaba a pelear por el mundo mágico, el mundo al que ellas pertenecían y merecían conocer sin ningún mago tenebroso que las lastimara.

- Ya estoy bien, pero eres malo, me hiciste pensar mal de ella – la niña volteo a ver a Hermione y le sonrió.

Hermione le sonrió también y se preguntaba por que la niña se había comportado de esa manera.

- Y como te llamas, aun no me dices – le pregunto Hermione, ella sabia que se llamaba Lily, Ginny la había llamado así cuando le dio las gracias.

- Lily Jane Potter y tu? – le pregunto la niña muy contenta.

- Hermione Jane Granger, mucho gusto Lily – le dijo Hermione.

- Tu eres Jane, por fin te conozco – la niña saltaba contenta y Hermione estaba muy confundida – mi papi me dijo que me había puesto esos nombres por las dos mujeres que mas había querido en la vida, aparte de mi mami, que ellas lo avían ayudado a vivir y eran parte de su familia, una era mi abuelita Lily y la otra su Hermana Jane, tu eres mi tía – y la pequeña la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no la quería soltar y empezó a llorar – no te vuelvas a ir por favor, quédate con nosotros, papa llora por todos ustedes, cuando ve sus fotos se pone muy triste, quédate.

- Lily, si ella tiene que irse lo ara, tú tienes que comprender que ella no puede quedarse aquí si no quiere, claro que si así lo desea puede hacerlo – y miro a Hermione a los ojos, ella también lo izo y pudo ver en la mirada de Harry sinceridad.

- No se Lily, tendré que pensarlo – y le dio un beso, Hermione estaba muy confundida, pero se sentía muy feliz de que la niña le dijera que era su tía y le pidiera que se quedara.

- Bueno – dijo la niña separándose de ella y limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Ve con tía Narcisa, te espera en el comedor – dijo Harry.

- Si, te veo al rato tía – se acerco a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo de la habitación.

- Gracias Harry, a pesar de todo tu le dijiste que somos her…

- Si, ellas no deben tener rencores por los demás, lo que me hicieron no fue a ellas, además – Harry empezó a ver asía el suelo y se le notaba nervioso – para mi fuiste mi hermana.

- Y tu el mió – decía Hermione con vos quebrada y viendo a las cobijas que tenia encima – Harry, perdóname, yo no creí que con eso te culparían, perdóname por no creerte, fui una idiota al darte la espalda cuando mas me necesitabas, perdón – y las lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos.

- No tengo nada que perdonar, durante el ataque donde les lance el cruciatus, me pude dar cuenta que los perdone en el mismo instante en que los volví a ver ese día, yo siempre los extrañe mucho, se que se dejaron guiar por las pruebas y no los culpo, pero tampoco los justifico, sin embargo, podemos intentarlo de nuevo – y le dedico una gran sonrisa, Hermione le correspondió.

- Si, acepto eso, el problema será Ron, sabes lo testarudo que es – y ambos empezaron a reír.

- Valla, valla, ya decía yo que era muy raro que tardaras tanto, veo que ya hicieron las paces – y los dos voltearon a ver a Ginny – bueno Harry, no piensas bajar, todos te esperan para que les cuentes lo del libro.

- Es cierto, casi se me olvida – y volteo a ver a Hermione – bienes, es sobre el ataque de hoy y lo que se llevo Voldemort, descuida, nadie te atacara – le dijo Harry para que no se pusiera nerviosa.

- De hecho al que van a atacar será a Harry por la tardanza, además te quieren preguntar que significa eso que bajo Lily gritando, empezó a gritar que su tía estaba aquí – decía Ginny divertida, ella ya sabía a lo que se refería la pequeña.

- Bien, Hermione, independiente de lo que decidas, se que no contaras nada de esto, así que vamos – y la chica salio de la cama, se puso la bata y salieron de la habitación – una cosa mas Hermy, no se te ocurra volver a querer decirle a Lily que me traicionaste, ella me vio llorar varias veces por los que me traicionaron, a ella no le gusta verme llorar, así que odia todo lo que me pone triste, tiene un corazón muy puro – y Harry sonrió con mucho cariño.

- Lo imagine y de nuevo te doy las gracias, otro poco y me hubiera odiado de porvida – le dijo Hermione.

El solo le dedico una sonrisa, así siguieron hasta llegar al comedor, entraron y todos se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

- Muy bien, antes que nada, quiero que sepan que e perdonado a Hermione, se que es algo muy raro, pero como ustedes saben, ella y Ron son para mi como mis hermanos, sin embargo, si ustedes no se sienten a gusto con esto, pueden ponerla aprueba y cuando convenza a Ron, pueden hacer lo mismo – les dijo Harry a todos.

- Confiamos en ti Harry y creo que hablo por todos al decir que nadie la tocara si tú confías en ella – decía Lavender Brown.

- Gracias chicos y bueno, regresando a lo primero, lo que Voldemort se llevo es un libro antiguo, a lo mejor algunos de ustedes lo han visto o leído, se llama "Magos, Mitos y Leyendas Antiguas de la Magia", a pesar de lo ordinario y poco inteligente del titulo, resulta que solo hay tres ejemplares en toda Inglaterra y dos estaban en Hogwarts, el otro lo deje escondido – decía Harry.

- Perdón Harry, pero si hay dos en Hogwarts, por que solo se llevo uno – Pregunto Cho.

- Por que el otro lo tiene Dumbledore en su despacho, cuando fui a su despacho la primera ves, lo vi, solo que en ese entonces no le tome importancia y el tampoco le dio importancia a que yo lo viera o no – todos lo veían fijamente – el libro habla sobre grandes magos antiguos y como estos crearon y controlaron magia tan antigua y poderosa que eran casi invencibles, uno de ellos fue Merlín y como todos sabemos, el es el mas poderoso de todos los magos antiguos, según ese libro habla de grandes hechizos, maleficios y pociones de las cuales se dice que si puedes utilizarlas, significa que eres un gran mago o bruja – nadie decía nada, solo escuchaban atentamente.

- Yo leí ese libro Harry y te puedo asegurar que como el titulo lo dice, son solo mitos, nadie puede usar semejante magia, es una ilusión – dijo Hermione, todos voltearon a verla.

- Siento decirte esto Hermione, pero por si no te diste cuenta, Lord Vicius y Harry usan esos poderes – le dijo un joven que estaba junto a la puerta y la sombra le cubría la cara.

- Así es cuñadita, ellos han usado esos poderes y tu los as visto, por lo menos las llamas infernales – le dijo otra vos.

- Fred y George? – pregunto atónita.

- Así es, pensaste que en verdad nos mataría, si nosotros somos los bufones – y todos sonrieron.

- Valla, eso fue increíble, así que todo fue solo un truco, en fin, si es cierto, como es que ningún otro mago ha podido usar esa magia? – pregunto Hermione.

- Por que es magia pura y solo un mago extremadamente poderoso puede usarla, si algún mago común la intenta usar… morirá, esta magia toma tu magia, pero si tu no posees la suficiente magia como para que el hechizo que usaste pueda alimentarse, este se alimenta de tu fuerza vital, lo cual al principio no lo sientes, pero conforme vas usando mas y mas estos hechizos, tu poder y fuerza física se va mermando y una ves que empiezas a sentir los estragos, ya no hay vuelta de hoja, tu vida se va consumiendo poco a poco asta que mueras – dijo Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes son tan poderosos? – pregunto Hermione.

- Así es, en el viaje que ice, encontré a Lord Vicius y el me entreno para soportar ese gran poder, sin embargo, encontré dos formas de conseguir ese poder, de echo el libro lo dice – y todos lo vieron con interrogación en sus rostros – una es maldiciendo tu cuerpo y la otra es consiguiendo "la lagrima de dios" – y todos lo vieron con sorpresa.

- Pero como te puedes maldecir para conseguir ese poder y como conseguir algo que no existe – pregunto de nuevo Hermione.

- De nuevo te encierras en tu mundo Hermione, abre tu mente y acepta lo que no ves, cuando lo hagas podrás ver cosas muy hermosas, el que no veas las cosas no significa que no existan – le dijo Luna.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luna, y te diré por que, la lagrima de dios si existe y Lord Vicius la tiene, la escondió en un lugar donde jamás la podrán encontrar, yo la vi y pude tenerla en mis manos, es peligroso que alguien la obtenga, en malas manos puede ser fatal – Harry los había dejado perplejos con la confesión, nadie sabia nada de lo que el les había dicho – muy bien, vamos a descansar, pronto tendremos una dura batalla, Voldemort se ara con ese poder y será muy peligroso, mañana les diré todo, llego el momento de que sepan todo, así que vamos a descansar – y todos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a sus cuartos y otros a sus casas.

- Tía, puedo dormir con tigo – le dijo Lily a Hermione.

- Claro, vamos – le dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ginny las vieron ir al cuarto de Hermione, sonrieron ligeramente, Harry estaba contento de verlas juntas y fue cuando supo que no podía dejar de quererlos, así que decidió que desde ese momento aria todo por obtener la victoria y que pudieran ser felices todos.

- Vamos amor, tengo ganas de estar con tigo celebrando toda la noche – le dijo Harry a Ginny.

- Que bien, ya quiero que venga Ron – le contesto picaramente y Harry solo sonrió.


	10. Cuando era Joven

Hola de nuevo, pues bueno, otra ves disculpenme por la tardansa, pero andube muy ocupadon, aki dejo este decimo cap. que espero les agrade.

**HARRYPERU**:Hola y gracias por tus comentarios y si, a mi tambien me gusto el perdon y lo de los nombres de Lily.

**Pedro I**:Gracias por el comentario, espero k este tambien t agrade y lo de el perdon a todos... ya veremos, solo t digo k el siguiente cap. sera muy bueno, o almenos eso espero y dificil d escribir, esa muerte kiero k sea buena jejeje ., nos emos, bye.

**denisland**:Alop niña y bueno, si, tenias razon, el no es malo, ta sentido, pero no es malo y sip, Dumbledore pronto vera una parte de Harry k no konocia, pero eso sera en el capitulo 13 jejeje. beshos niña.

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola y gracias por el apoyo, espero este t guste.

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola, okei, okei, aki esta tu comida, espero t guste.

**miguel spain**:Hola y gracias por leer mi fic, espero t agrade este cap. y no c, al y si, t k opinas? o.Ó jijiji

Bueno, una ves terminado el saludo correspondiente, pues aki dejo el cap. espero les guste y disfrutenlo, a y no crean k c me olvida, tambien les agradesco a los k no dejaron reviews y c dieron el tiempo d leerlo, a ellos, mushas grax n.n y espero les siga gustando y una ultima cosa, si alguien sabe donde puedo comprar los libros de THE WORST WITCH aka en Mexico o sabe donde los puedo descargar, c lo agradeceria mucho n.n, bueno, ya esta bueno, a leer n.n

**10.-Cuando era Joven**

- Muy bien, para mañana quiero un pergamino completo con todo lo referente a los maleficios y contra maleficios, no aceptare trabajos inconclusos y no daré segundas oportunidades, así que espero que hagan un buen trabajo – y después de esto, Ron dejo salir a los chicos.

- Profesor Weasley, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que lo llamara, que lo espera en su despacho – le dijo un chico de cuarto año.

- Gracias – y Ron salio rumbo al despacho del director.

Llego frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director y después de darle la contraseña, la gárgola se aparto para dejar ver las escaleras ascendentes que lo llevaron a la puerta del despacho del director. Una ves frente a la puerta toco, dentro, la vos del director le indico que pasara, lo izo y dentro estaban la profesora McGonagall, Snape, Moody y sus padres, el los vio y después de saludar a estos últimos, se dirigió hacia la silla que estaba vacía, justo delante del director, este le dijo que se sentara y así lo izo.

- Muy bien, ya estando aquí todos los allegados al caso del secuestro de la señorita Granger o mejor dicho, profesora Granger, debo pedirles que no interrumpan al profesor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore y acto seguido, saco un pergamino de su túnica, el pergamino estaba enredado con un listón rojo, todos veían al director y al pergamino muy expectantes – profesor, esta nota es para usted, si no me equivoco, es de la profesora Granger.

Ron no podía ni moverse, después de una semana sin noticias sobre Hermione, por fin tenia frente a el una nota de ella, estiro la mano y tomo la nota, la mano le temblaba tanto de emoción como de miedo, no sabia que le podían hacer en el lugar donde se encontrara, estaba desesperado por saber alguna noticia de ella.

Tomo el pergamino y lo empezó a leer, conforme la iba leyendo, su rostro se tornaba en momentos feliz y en otros muy serio. Los presentes estaban confundidos por las muecas que hacia Ron, después de un momento, aparto la vista del pergamino y vio al director, el cual estaba impaciente por saber lo que decía el pergamino.

- Esto es algo raro, les voy a leer lo que dice – todos asintieron, Snape se limito a no decir nada - "Ron, no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien, a pesar de todo, Harry se a comportado como un caballero, a dado ordenes de que me cuiden a todo momento, que si sufro alguna complicación se le informe de inmediato, sabes, es algo raro, esta muy preocupado por mi salud y dice que no dejara que le pase nada a mi bebe, bueno, de echo es nuestro bebe, ese día te lo iba a decir, pero desafortunadamente no pude y siento hacerlo por este medio y no en persona, pero que crees, vas a ser papa, se que es muy pronto, pero la verdad a mi me da mucho gusto, te amo demasiado y tener un hijo tuyo es lo mas maravilloso del mundo. Me hubiera encantado estar junto a ti y ver la cara que pondrás al saber esto, créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, jamás hubiera tenido un hijo con alguien que no fueras tu, Harry me a cuidado muy bien, además, Ginny esta con el y si, era la misma que peleo con el profesor Dumbledore, si vieras lo contenta que esta, es como si jamás hubiera estado al borde de la locura, sabes, ella y Harry están juntos, por fin lo hicieron y decidieron darse una oportunidad. Quiero que sepas que no se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, según Harry solo el necesario, dice que el se encargara de llevarme personalmente. Ron, descubrí muchas cosas estando con el, como que el es inocente, pero eso lo platicaremos en su momento, por lo mientras me despido de todos y a ti te mando un gran beso.

P.d. Ronald Bilius Weasley, eres lo mas grande que me pudo pasar y te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca me cansare de ti." – termino de leer Ron con mucha pena por lo que la chica decía de el en la carta – como ven, creo que Potter a engañado a Hermy, pero en cuanto vuelva la ayudare a recobrar la cordura – decía Ron confundido.

- Eso me temo que no podrá lograrlo profesor Weasley, la profesora Granger esta loca desde que se juntaba con ustedes, ella era demasiado inteligente para juntarse con ustedes, no eran precisamente la mejor compañía para una mente de su capacidad y termino pegándosele algo – decía Snape con suma convicción y desprecio en su vos.

- Me parece profesor Snape, que lo que usted piense no nos importa, por lo menos a ella y a mi – dijo Ron bastante molesto, pero calmándose para no lanzarse contra Snape.

- Ya fue suficiente, creo que ya es suficiente de peleas inútiles, debemos estar contentos por que tanto la señorita Weasley y la profesora Granger están sanas y salvas, ahora, debemos preocuparnos por el libro que se llevo Voldemort, mañana abra una reunión con la orden completa, esto es importante, la aremos aquí en mi despacho, bien, pueden retirarse y gracias por venir – y al terminar de decir esto todos se retiraron.

Todos salieron del despacho y unos diez minutos después entro alguien que no dejaba ver su rostro.

- Hola de nuevo profesor, creo que querrá saber más sobre la niña, verdad? – pregunto el hombre.

- Claro, claro y bien, que me puedes decir de ella, confía en ti? – pregunto Dumbledore con mucho interés por oír el informe.

- Pues de entrada, le diré que esa niña no confía en nadie mas que en sus amigos, cada que quiero que confié en mi, me dice que no tome mucha confianza con ella, que guarde mi distancia, es algo insolente, pero la comprendo, yo tampoco confiaría en nadie si todos me vieran con odio, en su casa nadie la quiere, la odian desde el pequeño espectáculo que dio en el gran comedor, pero al día siguiente de ese evento, según e oído decir a los demás alumnos, ella les dio una paliza a las chicas que se quisieron meter con ella, por eso no se meten con ella, me e dado cuenta que es muy hábil en todas sus materias, los demás profesores la tienen en alta estima, dicen que su inteligencia es igualable a la de Hermione Granger o mas, aunque… - dudo en decirle algo al director y este lo vio con suspicacia – bueno, el profesor Weasley dice que conoce sobre magia negra, que le a demostrado estar muy preparada, que tiene la suficiente preparación como para estar en quinto año, yo en lo personal encuentro en ella una gran inteligencia y me parece que seria prudente saber que tanto sabe sobre magia, por que a mi parecer, para ser una niña de descendencia Muggle, esta muy bien preparada, como si fuera una guerrera lista para luchar en cualquier momento. Además ese día del ataque, según oí, sus amigos le dijeron que se fueran y ella ni se movió, dicen que estaba en primera fila y ni se inmuto al ver a los mortifagos, asta la profesora McGonagall dice que vio como la niña tenia la varita apuntando asía la puerta y dice que juraría que la niña estaba dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, ella le a tomado bastante estima a la niña – decía el hombre.

- Ya veo – decía Dumbledore agarrando su barba y alisándola – no me equivocaba, esa niña es muy inteligente, según ella me dijo, su padre era mortifago, pero dejo a Voldemort por que lo traiciono, la verdad es que no se quien pueda ser, pero por lo que me dices, parece que el es un gran mago también y le a enseñado muchos trucos a esa niña – Dumbledore estaba intrigado, la niña parecía ser demasiado inteligente.

- Creo profesor, que esa niña esta aprendiendo Oclumancia por su parte, el otro día quise entrar en su mente y no pude, se dio cuenta y desde entonces esta mas esquiva con migo – Dumbledore estaba sorprendido por esa información.

- Quiere decir que esa niña en verdad es extraordinaria, trata de dejar sus debilidades a un lado, grandioso, mándale trabajo extra, les diré a los demás profesores que también lo hagan, veamos que tanto puede lograr, hazme el favor de seguir cuidándola muy de cerca, pero déjala un rato, así no sospechara – y con esto el hombre salio del despacho del director.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando a lo que Harry diría, se veía bastante nervioso y todos se preguntaban por que.

- Bueno, pues por primera ves hemos fallado, llegamos tarde y parece que Voldemort lo cambio de sitio, no estaba en la cueva, encontramos el recipiente y lo vaciamos, pero no se encontraba y creo, que es el mas importante de todos – todos lo veían atónitos – que no lo hayamos encontrado significa solo dos cosas, que Voldemort ya sabe que los estamos juntando o que alguien mas sabe de su existencia y nos a ganado – nadie podía creer esto, que alguien mas pudiera adelantarse a Lord Vicius o a Harry significa que es un gran mago.

- Harry, podría preguntar de que hablas – decía Hermione algo confundida.

- Veras, a Pansy la encerraron en azkaban por ir a verme, ella fue a confesarme lo que sentía por mi, pero también fue a decirme que conocía el secreto de Voldemort y su inmortalidad, lo escucho por accidente y el no se dio cuenta, si no, estoy seguro que la mata – pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar.

- Quieres decir que tu sabes de…

- Si Hermione y por lo que veo, ustedes también, descuida, ellos también saben de ellos, pero supongo que del lado de Dumbledore, solo lo sabrán el y unos cuantos, o no? – decía Harry.

- Si, de echo solo Ron y yo aparte de el lo sabemos y si no me equivoco, hablas de la cueva del mar, donde esta la vasija donde estaba el horrocrux, verdad? – Harry asintió – nosotros fuimos por ella y la conseguimos, Dumbledore la tiene en su despacho, muy bien resguardada – dijo Hermione.

- Maldición, sabes si ya lo destruyo – pregunto Harry muy preocupado.

- No, no sabe aun como, es el primero que conseguimos, por que a todos los que hemos ido, resulta que no están y según por lo que dices, fueron ustedes que se nos adelantaron, así que estamos a mano, cuantos tienen – pregunto Hermione.

- Cuatro, la diadema, la copa, el diario y el anillo, nos faltan Nagini y el guardapelo, el que mas me importa es el guardapelo, es muy importante que lo tenga y no sea destruido aun, sabían de todos estos? – le pregunto a Hermione.

- Si, pero dime, por que es tan importante el guardapelo – le pregunto la chica.

- Si Lord Vicius y yo estamos en lo correcto, ese guardapelo contiene la esencia buena de Voldemort y si logramos unirlo a su cuerpo, podríamos derrotarlo mas fácil, ya que de ese modo se romperá la maldición que se pondrá para obtener los poderes del libro – dijo Harry muy convencido de lo que decía.

- Entonces es un echo que el ara esa maldición a su cuerpo?, aun no nos dices en que consiste esa maldición ni como se consigue – le dijo Hermione y todos lo voltearon a ver.

- Es cierto, se los debo por no haber podido decírselos al día siguiente, pero era necesario que fuéramos a ese lugar para poder conseguir el guardapelo, pero fue inútil, en fin, les contare todo mañana, será mejor que durmamos – y todos asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la mansión Potter estaban en el comedor esperando a que Harry les contara sobre el ritual de maldición que aria Voldemort.

En Hogwarts pasaba lo mismo en el despacho de Dumbledore, era sábado, así que la orden por completo se junto ahí.

- Bueno, les contare sobre un ritual que creo que se llevara acabo por parte de Voldemort – la mayoría se estremeció con la mención del mago tenebroso y mostraron interés por las palabras del director – primero, les contare sobre ese libro y como siendo yo joven, lo encontré.

- Chicas, si quieren váyanse, lo que les contare será muy fuerte, además, puedo sentir como la magia sufre alteraciones, Voldemort ya empezó el ritual – todos lo veían asombrados de ver como el podía percibir eso.

- Bien, cuando yo estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts, buscando un libro que me hablara de magia muy antigua y poderosa para aprender, encontré el libro de "Magos, Mitos y Leyendas Antiguas de la Magia", este libro hablaba de magia sumamente poderosa, magia que ningún mago después de Merlín podría imaginar poseer, yo lo leí muy detenidamente, o al menos eso pensé, cuando leí un hechizo que así que mi magia se volviera diez veces mas poderosa, lo intente y funciono, después intente usar un hechizo muy poderoso, las llamas infernales, las mismas que Harry y Lord Vicius usaron, lo malo es que no las pude usar, en el mismo instante en que las invoque mi poder empezó a flaquear, no importo el hechizo de aumento de poder, no era suficiente mi poder para usar esa magia antigua, fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que aun era un chiquillo y me faltaba mucho. Pero bueno, en el libro decía dos maneras de obtener el poder suficiente para soportar esa magia, la primera era improbable, ya que solo en ese libro hablaban de ella, así que opte por la segunda, solo que el precio era mucho y yo comprendí que no debía intentarlo siquiera – decía Dumbledore muy afligido, todos lo veían sorprendidos y expectantes por lo que diría.

- Para comenzar con el ritual, necesita cien niños de menos de un año de edad, no importa que sean o no magos, pero si son magos, mejor, de ese modo obtendrá su magia también, después necesita dibujar una estrella de cinco picos y en cada punta poner una vela negra, cada vela tiene que tener una gota de sangre de cada uno de los cien niños, después, el que hace el ritual tiene que pararse en medio de la estrella y en una copa, debe poner la sangre de los cien niños y apilar los cuerpos de estos alrededor de la estrella y decir el hechizo que lo maldecirá asta su muerte – todos estaban horrorizados, era un acto cobarde y sádico, no tenia nombre lo que oían, Harry sabia lo que ellos pensaban y era lo mismo que el pensaba.

- Harry, dime algo, al decir, apilar los cuerpos, quieres decir, que los niños están muertos? – pregunto Ginny – jamás me habías dicho eso.

- Ni a nosotros – decía Draco – Harry, lo que estas diciendo es que Voldemort va a matar a cien niños solo por volverse mas fuerte – preguntaba el chico muy conmocionado.

- Si y si no me equivoco, ya empezó, sentí los disturbios y eso quiere decir que va a la mitad del ritual – todos tenían en sus rostros mucho miedo y asco – no pudimos detenerlo, Lord Vicius y yo tratamos de detenerlo, pero nos equivocamos, no busco a niños magos, estaba seguro que lo aria, fuimos a los orfanatos mágicos y vigilamos familias mágicas, pero al parecer fueron niños muggles – decía Harry muy apenado y dolido por su fracaso.

- No estabas equivocado, uso niños mágicos – y todos voltearon a ver al que había hablado. En la puerta que daba a la sala, estaba una figura encapuchada, no dejaba ver su rostro, pero todos supusieron que era el informante de Harry – lo izo, pero uso a los hijos y familiares de los mortifagos, por eso no se supo nada y los idiotas esos se los dieron con gusto – decía la figura con un tono de vos muy molesto.

- Gracias por la información, lo mejor será que te retires, te agradezco mucho esto, pero si alguien te ve, podrían matarte y no quiero eso – le decía con una sonrisa y la figura asintió y se fue.

- Harry, quien era, el infiltrado con voldemort? – le pregunto George.

- Si, bueno, tengo que ver unos asuntos, así que será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día muy duro, nos enfrentaremos a los nuevos poderes de Voldemort y tal ves, mañana muera alguien mas todos asintieron, pero en su rostro se notaba la duda por las palabras de Harry – por cierto, están entrenando nuevos arlequines, así que tal ves pronto venga el mas poderoso de mis arlequines – y de esta forma se fueron.

- Albus, lo que nos acabas de decir es una locura, es un psicópata asqueroso, debemos matarlo ya, no podemos dejar que eso pase – decía McGonagall con indignación.

- Ya paso, justo cuando les contaba esto, no se como consiguió a esos pobres niños, pero ya lo izo y me temo, que de ahora en adelante, el enfrentamiento contra el será muy peligroso, así que e decidido disolver la orden del fénix, no quiero que nadie mas salga herido o muerto, si ustedes deciden enfrentarlo, no lo evitare, pero ya no hay ataduras que los obliguen – y de su túnica saco un pergamino, todos lo vieron fijamente y no pudieron creer lo que veían.

Dumbledore lo desenredo y en unos instantes, el pergamino que contenía el nombre de cada uno de los miembros de la orden del fénix se quemo. Nadie podía moverse, esto significaba el fin de la única fuerza real contra Lord Voldemort, ya nada podían hacer, todos se sentían acabados.

- Muy bien, ahora ya pueden retirarse, por fin son libres – dijo Dumbledore.

Y con esto, el director regreso a su asiento y todos lo miraron una ultima ves antes de retirarse, se veía notablemente cansado y sin fuerzas, fue entonces cuando todos supieron que era el fin, ya no había oponente contra el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

O al menos eso era lo que creían.


	11. La Caída de un Mentor

Hola a todos de nuevo, pues aki paso a dejar este cap. que espero les guste, siento k m kedo algo raro, ya me diran ustedes y sobre algunas cosas k los sacaran d onda, pues lo explicare en el siguiente cap. y espero dejen reviews. n.n

**harryperu**:Hola, estoy de acuerdo con el H/Hr, pero este me salio asi, pero no t preocupes, are uno en cuanto termine este. n.n

**Dakota Potter**:Alo chika wuapa, grax por el review y no te preocupes, yo comprendo, espero este t guste y si, Voldemort es un hijo de "&· n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por el tip y como puedes ver si lo use. n.n

**Victoria Balck**:Alo chika, pues aqui lo dejo y espero t guste. n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola y aki t dejo otro plato, a ver k t parece el sabor. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola, grax y espero que este cap. t guste y espero k t agrade y no, no c quien morira, eso ya lo veras. n.n

**denisland**:Alo chika y si, tienes razon, son tontos, pero ni modo, asi son ellos jijiji, a ver k opinas de este cap. n.n

Y bueno, quiero darles las gracias a los que leen mi fic y no dejan reviews, a ellos se los agradesco por darce el tiempo de chekarlo, espero les guste este cap. y por favor, no me vallan a matar por la muerte de... hay lo leen. n.n

Y bueno, a leer.

**11.-La Caída de un Mentor**

Ya había pasado un mes y a pesar de lo que pensó Harry, no había pasado nada. Al parecer Voldemort no creyó necesario mostrar su nuevo poder, o era acaso que no lo había logrado, no, Harry estaba seguro del éxito de este, podía sentir su gran poder, además, tenia una forma muy segura de saber lo que pasaba dentro de la mansión Riddle.

Pero por que tenia ese sentimiento de culpa, tal ves era por que obligo a Dumbledore a retirarse de la batalla, sabia gracias a su informante, que la orden del fénix se había desintegrado para siempre, el nunca creyó que eso seria posible, pero paso y no se pudo evitar, Dumbledore se dio por vencido y de esa forma demostró que era débil. Acaso se había dado cuenta que de los tres lideres el era el mas débil, si, eso fue lo que paso, no había mas explicaciones, Dumbledore sabia muy bien que no lograría enfrentarse contra ninguno de los dos y sobraba, así que había llegado el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

De repente, alguien entro corriendo a la sala principal donde se encontraban todos los aliados de Harry.

- Están atacando los mortifagos una plaza muggle, en el centro de Londres, es un caos, los policías muggles les disparan y al parecer hirieron a unos, pero eso izo enojar a los demás y ahora están atacando con todo lo que tienen – decía Seamos.

- Muy bien, vamos de inmediato, no hay que perder tiempo – y con estas palabras, Harry se los llevo al campo de batalla.

Al llegar, se sorprendió de ver que ahí estaban la mayoría de los antiguos miembros de la orden y se decepciono de no ver a Dumbledore.

No tubo tiempo de continuar, una ráfaga roja paso muy cerca de el, volteo y ahí estaba Ron apuntándole directo al corazón.

- Que, piensas matarme Weasley, no creo que sea tan difícil, lo hiciste una ves, cuando me mandaron a azkaban tu y Hermy – le decía Harry muy sereno.

- Si no me dices donde esta te mato Potter – le dijo Ron.

- Puedes intentarlo, pero creo que mejor seria que no lo hicieras, puede salir contraproducente para ti, además, estamos en medio de una batalla y si no te cuidas te podría llegar una maldición – y en eso alzo la varita tan rápido que Ron no pudo darse cuenta de cómo lo izo y Harry lanzo un hechizo que desvió otro que iba en contra de Ron – como ese, dejemos esto para después – y con estas palabras se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Ron decidió dejarlo hasta después de la batalla, esta era muy cruel, las maldiciones volaban por todas partes, los muggles estaban muy asustados por todo lo que pasaba, algunos estaban inmóviles por el miedo y algunos aurores que habían llegado para ayudar se los llevaban a resguardar en una tienda de la plaza.

Tras una fuente de la plaza se escondía una chica muggle, el arlequín gris la vio y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de cómo un mortifago iba tras de ella, se desapareció y apareció junto a ella y al mismo tiempo que lo hacia la tomo y volvió a desaparecer. Apareció dentro de la tienda donde estaban resguardando a los muggles, rápidamente lanzo un hechizo antia parición en la tienda y salio de ella, se dirigió de nuevo contra otros mortifagos y los ataco con fiereza, uno de los mortifagos con los que se enfrentaba lo ataco por la espalda y le dio, el volteo y vio que era Bellatrix, bajo la varita y la vio fijamente, esta lo miro con un odio inimaginable y le volvió a lanzar otra maldición, el la detuvo con la mano desnuda y no apartaba su vista de ella, esta lo miro con mas odio y le lanzo la maldición asesina, el la esquivo y de inmediato le lanzo una maldición aturdidora y después una de desmayo, ella no pudo esquivarlas y callo al suelo.

Harry combatía contra cinco mortifagos a la ves, los que alcanzaban a ver la pelea no podían evitar la sorpresa de ver como el solo podía con los mortifagos sin ningún problema, uno de los mortifagos le lanzo la maldición asesina y el la detuvo con el fuego infernal, los que lo vieron se quedaron paralizados por ver como había logrado parar una maldición asesina y seguir peleando como si nada.

McGonagall se encontraba peleando con dos mortifagos y los controlaba muy bien, pero no se dio cuenta de que llegaba un tercero por su espalda y este le lanzo un cruciatus. Antes de que la maldición llegara, otra lo intercepto, la profesora volteo a ver quien la había salvado de ese ataque y no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa al ver que había sido Harry quien la había salvado, este solo le dirigió una ligera sonrisa y asintió.

Tonks y Remus se enfrentaban junto a otros cuatro aurores a un grupo numeroso de mortifagos, eran unos diez o quince y al parecer eran muy buenos, estaban empezando a perder terreno ante estos, pero Moody llego a ayudarles y se emparejo la pelea, Kingsley estaba enfrentándose a Rodolphus y estaban muy igualados. Los arlequines estaban muy cerca de Harry, pero este les indico con la mano que ayudaran a los demás y al instante fueron a ayudar a los aurores y antiguos miembros de la orden, los caballeros atacaban a todos los mortifagos y resguardaban la tienda donde estaban los muggles y uno que otro que estaba escondido por hay y era atacado por algún mortifago.

Así estaba la batalla cuando de repente una maldición asesina se dirigió rumbo a Harry que estaba en medio de la plaza peleando contra tres mortifagos, este alcanzo a ver la maldición y la esquivo, volteo a ver quien la había lanzado y lo vio ahí, caminando asía el, como si no hubiera nadie mas ahí, nadie se movía, todos veían la escena muy de cerca, los mortifagos estaban deseosos de ver lo que ocurriría, los aurores no sabían que hacer y los de la ex orden no sabían como reaccionar, Harry solo se irguió y lo vio fijamente, delante de el estaba Lord Voldemort y a primera vista se notaba un aura sumamente poderosa, ya no tenia duda, el había hecho el ritual de maldición de espíritu y cuerpo, solo el sabia como llevarla a cabo y en que consistía verdaderamente, no les había dicho todo a sus amigos, pero ahora también lo sabia Voldemort y lo mas probable era que también lo sepa Dumbledore, después de todo el era un erudito.

- Valla, valla, pero si es ni mas ni menos que Voldy, que, estas estrenando tu nuevo poder? – le dijo Harry en tono burlón.

- Así es y vengo a darte unas clases de educación asía tus superiores – le contestaba Voldemort con una mirada tan fría como el hielo y una vos tan carente de sentimientos.

- Ya veo, hiciste el ritual y dime, que se siente perder todos tus sentimientos buenos y quedar con lo peor de ti? – le dijo Harry con seriedad.

- Maravilloso, el poder fluye en mi cuerpo, puedo controlar mi magia al máximo y mi cuerpo lo soporta sin problemas – decía Voldemort con la misma vos.

- Ya veo, así que si funciono, lastima que tengas ese sentimiento de vació que tienes en tu alma, si, lo se Voldy, tu alma se quedo solo con un infinito vació dentro, este hace que ni el matar ni el poder lo llenen, conseguiste lo que querías, pero a un precio tan alto que no imaginabas y a la ves tu cuerpo se izo resistente a tu poder, es una lastima que pronto tengas que desacerté de el – decía Harry con tranquilidad.

- Así que sabias de los efectos del ritual, debo suponer que habías planeado todo para que yo consiguiera ese libro y pudiera obtener este poder? – le pregunto Voldemort.

- Claro, todo lo había planeado desde un principio, o acaso creías que me podías ganar, por favor, no podrías, eres tonto si pensabas que lo podías lograr sin que yo lo quisiera – le dijo Harry con una vos divertida.

- JAJAJAJAJA, entonces déjame agradecerte Harry, gracias a ti logre obtener este poder, todo salio como tu querías, lastima que el ritual no tubo los efectos que tu esperabas – Harry se quedo serio de inmediato y todos estaban con la respiración contenida – así es Harry, no quede con ese sentimiento de vació que dices, puedo disfrutar del placer de la tortura y de mi nuevo poder, ahora soy invencible – decía Voldemort.

- Eso no es cierto Tom, siempre tendremos un punto débil, pero con tigo acepto que será difícil hallarlo – decía Dumbledore que acababa de aparecer en el campo de batalla.

- Pero si es el viejo cobarde que dejo que su tonta orden se encargara de todo – decía Voldemort – quieres morir, tu ya no estas a mi altura viejo, retírate y no te matare hoy – le dijo con suficiencia.

- Siento decirte que no puedo, e venido a terminar con esto de una ves por todas – le dijo Dumbledore.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Voldy Albus, tú ya no estas a nuestro nivel, eres muy débil para nosotros, mejor retírate como lo hiciste con la orden – le decía Harry con resentimiento en su vos – date por vencido y demuéstranos que solo eres un cobarde – le dijo Harry.

- No fue cobardía, pero no podía permitir que ellos siguieran arriesgando la vida, ustedes ya se encuentran en otro nivel y no quiero que les pase nada a ellos – decía Dumbledore con tranquilidad – así que, quien será el que pelee contra el Harry, tú o yo – dijo por ultimo.

- Como guste, me encantara ver que hace usted contra el – dijo Harry tranquilo.

Y sin decir mas, Voldemort le lanzo un cruciatus a Dumbledore, este lo esquivo con dificultad y le lanzo un desmaius, Voldemort lo intercepto con un expelliarmus y de su boca lanzo una serpiente de fuego, Dumbledore Lanzo un hechizo para detener la serpiente pero no funciono, lanzo otro y esta desapareció, entonces el profesor le lanzo un Petrificus Totalus y Voldemort lo detuvo con la mano, fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se quedo parado e impresionado por el poder de Voldemort. Voldemort aprovecho esto y lanzo el avada kedabra y cuando este llegaba asta Dumbledore, alguien empujo al director y cayo junto con el al suelo, todos veían lo que pasaba y nadie podía creer lo fácil que le estaba resultando a Voldemort derrotar al director de Hogwarts que supuestamente era considerado el mejor mago y director de la historia, pero aun mas sorprendente ver que Remus Lupin se arriesgara a salvarlo.

- Remus, no debiste meterte en este duelo, es entre ellos dos – le dijo Harry.

- Harry, como puede ser que permitas que maten a Dumbledore, que acaso no ves que Voldemort es muy poderoso, si Dumbledore no puede con el que nos queda a nosotros? – le decía un Remus muy decepcionado.

- Nada, eso es lo que quiero, que no les quede esperanza, de ese modo me pagaran un poco del sufrimiento que pase en azkaban, además, si no lo mata Voldy lo mato yo, no hay diferencia en ello, al final morirá a manos de un antiguo alumno suyo y sobre Voldy, no me preocupa, yo lo matare al final, es débil y descuidado – decía Harry con demasiada calma para lo que sucedía.

- Tienes mucha confianza en ti Harry, deberías de tener mas cuidado en lo que dices, te podría matar ahora mismo – y después de decir esto, Voldemort le lanzo un avada kedabra y Harry solo lo vio como si nada pasara.

De la nada apareció frente a Harry una figura que detuvo para sorpresa de todos, la maldición asesina con sus manos, era ni más ni menos que Lord Vicius y vio hacia todos lados y volvió a mirar a Voldemort.

- Tom, ni se te ocurra volver a intentar algo así, Harry es mi heredero y no permitiré que le hagas daño, eres tan débil, tu avada kedabra es un insulto – todos estaban alucinados, Vicius había detenido la maldición asesina con sus manos como si nada y se burlaba de el poder de Voldemort – seria tan fácil para mi matarte, pero ese no es mi trabajo, Harry se encargara de eso, pero Dumbledore será mió, aunque aun no es tiempo, sin embargo, nunca me a agradado que se metan en los duelos ajenos – volteo asía donde estaba Dumbledore y Remus, estaban de pie y no podían decir nada, Dumbledore no podía comprender como podía alguien detener la maldición asesina, pero en cuanto vio los ojos de Vicius supo lo que vendría – Harry, mata al estorbo – fue lo único que dijo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry inmediatamente, incluso Voldemort veía atento, no creía capaz a Harry de matar a Lupin, después de todo el lo quería mucho.

- Harry, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después – le dijo Dumbledore.

- Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o no – le dijo con enojo y alzo la varita así el – crucio – y la maldición dio contra el director, este se revolcó de dolor, todos veían impactados lo que pasaba, Voldemort no podía creer lo que veía, jamás pensó que Harry fuera capaz de eso – ya entendió, no vuelva a querer decirme lo que debo o no hacer – y volteo a ver a Remus – AVADA KEDABRA – la luz verde y los ojos tristes que alcanzo a distinguir en Harry fue lo ultimo que vio Remus antes de ser impactado por la maldición.

Todos estaban atónitos, nadie podía creer lo que veían, Remus había muerto delante de sus ojos y no podían creer que hubiera sido Harry el que lo matara.

- Entiérrenlo en el valle de godric, junto a mis padres, ese es el lugar que merece tener – todos lo veían con odio en sus rostros.

- Es interesante ver lo cruel que puedes ser, por que no te unes a mí, seriamos invencibles – le dijo Voldemort.

- Crucio – fue lo que dijo Harry y voldemort lanzo el cruciatus también.

Fue un gran choque y era muy impresionante ver como ambos mantenían el control de las maldiciones, ninguno cedía, pero se podía notar que ambos poderes eran iguales.

- Sabes, ya me aburrí de esto, nos vamos maestro? – le dijo a Vicius.

- Si – y con un movimiento de la mano todos los caballeros escarlata desaparecieron, solo quedaron los arlequines, Harry y Lord Vicius – vamos Harry – y rompió el contacto de las maldiciones con un movimiento de su mano.

- Bien, arlequines, vamonos – y todos desaparecieron excepto el arlequín gris – que sucede – le pregunto Harry.

El se acerco y le hablo en vos baja, Harry volteo a ver hacia la tienda donde estaban los muggles que se resguardaban del ataque, dentro se veía alboroto y el cristal estaba roto.

- Ve – le dijo y este desapareció y apareció en la puerta de la tienda.

Deshizo el hechizo antiaparecion y entro, lo primero que vio fue a la chica que había salvado, estaba tirada y desmayada, se podía ver mucha sangre en el suelo, la levanto y desapareció del lugar.

- Bueno, nos despedimos, gracias Voldy, fue divertido ver tu nuevo poder y mis errores, a y Ron, no te preocupes por Hermy, esta muy bien – y con estas palabras desapareció junto a Lord Vicius.

Inmediatamente Voldemort izo lo mismo y sus mortifagos también, Rodolphus levanto a su esposa, la cual aun seguía desmayada y se la llevo.

Todos estaban confundidos por todo lo que había pasado, Dumbledore no sabia que hacer y desapareció con un gran sentimiento de culpa.


	12. Sospechas Confirmadas

Hola a todos, aki estoy de nuex para dejar un cap. nuevo y como siempre, primero los saludines. n.n

**harryperu**:Hola, pues si, ta bueno lo de los 2 juntos, pero eso lo sabran en el siguiente y sobre Remus, pues aki c ve el por k, nos emos y grax por el comentario. n.n

**denisland**:Alo, si, lo c, todos me kieren matar T.T, pero ya veran el por k lo izo, nos emos y espero mas comentarios, bye. n.n

**F. Expelliarmus**:Hola, gracias por tu review, pues como dije, en este cap. ven por k mato a Lunatico, solo espero no me manden Avadas T.T, nos emos, bye. n.n

**roger00black**:Hola y grax por el review, la verdad es k espero estar escribiendo en este momento el cap. 13 y ahi empesare a revelar el viaje de 3 añejos de Harry y los otros, ya voy a empezar a revelar cosas, aunke kreo k t puedo decir k sera algo enredado jijiji, bueno, t dejo para k sigas leyendo, bye y besos. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola y grax d nuevo por tus comentarios y sobre el multijugos... no sere tan malo, t dire k no fue, eso si, sobre Remus podras ver eso aki, nos emos, bye. n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola y bueno, como los demas, ya c k me kieres matar, sorry, pero todo tiene un por k y la muerte de Lunatico no es excepción, asi k lee este cap. y sabras por k fue, bye, nos emos. n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola y sorry, ya no mi lo odies T.T, tenia k pasar, lee este cap. y sabras por k, nos emos y hay ta tu comida, bye. n.n

Y bueno, Kiero agradecer a todos los k c han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y a los k la han agregado a favoritos o alarma, en serio eso m da gusto, espero no decepcionarlos en este cap. ni en los siguientes, por favor dejenme sus reviews para saber k les parece la historia y por favor, diganme la verdad, acepto d todo tipo d criticas, mientras me ayuden a mejorar son buenas n.n, bueno, los dejo para k puedan leer este cap. y espero no decepsionarlos, bye, aios!!. n.n

Aclaro esto, los personajes y lo relacionado al universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling y la WB. Si hay personajes k no reconoscan o sean nuevos, ellos son mios y sientance libres de usarlos en otros fic's, eso significaria para mi un gran onor n.n

Y despues d la aclaracion, a leer.

--

**12.-Sospechas Confirmadas**

Llegaron a la mansión Potter y todos veían a Lord Vicius y a Harry muy detenidamente, nadie se atrevía a preguntar como era que por primera ves en tanto tiempo se habían juntado ambos en un ataque, nadie los había visto juntos, ni siquiera los arlequines, era algo muy raro, pero nadie se atrevía a formular la pregunta. De pronto alguien hablo.

- Lord Vicius, por que fue al ataque, pensamos que solo iríamos nosotros guiados por Harry? – pregunto Colin.

- Sucede que sentí el nuevo poder de Voldemort y no podía permitir que se llevara acabo una batalla entre Harry y el, es indispensable que primero encontremos los Horrocruxes antes de que ellos puedan enfrentarse - todos lo oían atentamente – claro que esto también me sirvió para medir el poder de Voldemort y como pensé, es formidable, su poder casi es igual al mió, claro que a el le falta la experiencia y conocimientos que e adquirido, así como los que le e dado a Harry – y volteo a ver a Harry a los ojos.

- Tiene razón maestro y le pido perdón por haber enfrentado a Voldy, aunque como usted dice, le falta conocimiento y experiencia para usar ese poder, solo usa poderes que ya conocía, claro que aumentando su poder a mucho mas del que ya usaba, claro, ni siquiera se compara al que tiene maestro – decía Harry con respeto.

- Gracias, pero tu ya casi eres tan poderoso como yo y mas que el, bueno, me retiro a mis aposentos, necesito descansar – y con estas palabras se fue de la habitación.

- Bueno, creo que algunos me pedirán explicaciones de por que el profesor Remus tuvo que morir, verdad? – todos asintieron – bueno, el me había dicho hace poco, esto se los digo a horita, el y yo tuvimos contacto siempre, el fue parte de mis espías, en fin, me dijo que el profesor Dumbledore no creía que yo fuera capas de vengarme de nadie de los de la orden, después de lo que paso con Hermy el lo dudo, así que la única alternativa era que le demostrara lo contrario y Remus me propuso matarlo para que así Dumbledore me creyera capaz de cualquier cosa, después de todo, todos saben la relación tan estrecha que tenia con el, no quería, pero a final de cuentas acepte y aunque internamente estoy destrozado, no pienso desperdiciar el sacrificio de Remus, así que seguiré con el plan – todos lo miraron con lastima y admiración, podían ver en sus ojos la tristeza de lo que había echo y la fuerza que demostraba solo los hacia sentir que el era el indicado para acabar toda la pesadilla – como recompensa, les contare sobre el viaje que ice y como encontré a Lord Vicius – todos callaron y lo observaron atentamente.

- Esto es una locura, no creí que fuera capas de hacer algo así, menos a Remus, que acaso ya no tiene corazón, es un mal nacido, todo lo que se izo por el y el solo voltea y mata al que se interponga – decía Ron con odio en su vos – y así quieren que este tranquilo por Hermione, es peligroso que ella este con el, no sabemos de lo que el es capas de hacerle, capas y ya asta le lanzo el imperio y así escribió la carta – no podía calmarse, estaba desesperado por Hermione.

- Cálmate Ronald, ya veras que todo saldrá bien – le decía kingsley – ahora ya sabemos que tenemos que acabar también a Harry y sus aliados, el problema es que con ese tal Vicius defendiéndolo, esto será difícil, ustedes vieron como detuvo la maldición asesina, la verdad es que ni siquiera después de verlo con mis propios ojos lo puedo creer, jama había visto algo semejante, digo, sabemos que Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina cuando era un bebe, pero que alguien la detuviera y no fuera Harry, lo siento, pero es increíble, la verdad no quisiera ser el que se enfrente a el en un duelo, vieron la cara de Voldemort al ver eso, no se movía, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma y eso que ya es tan poderoso como Harry – le decía a todos y nadie pudo replicar algo, todos sabían que tenia razón.

- Pues a mi la verdad lo que mas me decepciono fue la actitud de Dumbledore, jamás pensé que el aria algo así, perder la esperanza y abandonarnos, digo, ustedes lo vieron, sus ojos reflejaban el cansancio que jamás mostró y esa desesperación que jamás creí ver en el, es lamentable su estado, viéndolo así, creo que por fin me doy cuenta de que ya es un anciano, ya no podemos depender de el, es una lastima – dijo Ron muy dolido.

- Yo también lo siento, pero de nada nos sirve lamentarnos, mejor será que nos pongamos a pensar en que vamos a hacer con el problema de Potter y Voldemort – decía Moody – ahora que sabemos que ambos consiguieron ese gran poder, será necesario saber si hay manera de quitárselos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ojoloco, lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar en una manera de contener sus poderes, tal ves algo de lo que sepamos y no hayamos tomado en cuenta – dijo Tonks – yo no pienso dejar que maten a alguien mas y Remus será vengado, aunque para hacerlo tenga que morir – dijo esto con odio y tristeza en el rostro.

Mientras en el colegio Hogwarts, tres chicos trataban de estudiar para entregar sus tareas.

- Sheila, estas segura que así es, digo, no desconfió de tu sabiduría, no por nada estas en Ravenclaw y estas considerada como la mejor estudiante en la historia de Hogwarts, después de la profesora Granger, la cual por cierto, aun no regresa – decía Michael.

- Estoy cien por ciento segura, te juro que así es, que ganaría yo con mentirte, aparte de que con eso arias tu solo la tarea – decía la niña con seño fruncido y una media sonrisa – vamos, si no me crees, puedes buscarlo por tu parte.

- Vamos, no digas eso, yo te creo, solo preguntaba – le decía este.

- Oye, me podrías decir donde se metió Margaret, hace bastante rato que no la veo, desde k salimos de transformaciones que se desapareció – preguntaba Marik.

- La verdad no se, ustedes deberían saber eso, o que, no entraron a trasformaciones? – pregunto Sheila.

- Si fuimos, solo que ella salio corriendo y alegando que tenia algo que se le olvido – dijo Marik.

- Hola chicos, ya volví, es que le deje a un amigo de Hufflepuff un libro que me había pedido prestado y lo voy a usar para una tarea, el ya termino de usarlo y se lo pedí – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Un amigo, valla, no lo conozco, cuando nos lo presentas? – pregunto Michael algo molesto, los otros lo vieron extrañados de la actitud que tomo por la información.

- Tal ves luego, aunque no tengo por que y menos si te pones así, últimamente no se que te pasa, andas de mal humor y cuando estoy con otros chico… a no, espero… será… huí, tengo que ir a otro lado, ahora regreso, me acompañas Sheila? – pregunto la chica algo roja.

- Claro – contesto la aludida con algo de confusión.

Las dos fueron a los baños de chicas del segundo piso y al revisar y estar seguras que no había nadie, Margaret le izo señas a Sheila para que se apartaran lo más posible de los retretes y de la puerta de entrada, una vez hecho la miro y se puso roja.

- Creo que le gusto a Michael – le dijo sin rodeos y se puso aun mas roja.

- Por que lo dices, estas segura de lo que me estas contando? – pregunto Sheila algo confundida y divertida por la situación, ella ya tenia sospechas, pero no había comentado nada con ninguno de sus amigos.

- Si, últimamente se pone de un carácter que no lo aguantas, ayer por ejemplo, estábamos platicando el y yo en la sala común, Marik no se donde había ido, en fin, estábamos sentados cerca del fue, ya era noche y la verdad tenia algo de sueño y el propuso que nos sentáramos cerca del fuego, lo hicimos y estábamos platicando muy bien, de repente se acerco un chico de tercer año y me pidió que si lo podía ayudar a subir unas cosas que estaban en una de las mazmorras y yo le dije que si, pero Michael se puso rojo por que le dije que regresaba en un momento y el lo único que izo fue ver muy feo al chico, el otro chico lo vio y como si nada me tomo de la mano y salimos.

- Espera, el chico te tomo de la mano, ya lo conocías? – pregunto Sheila algo molesta con el chico.

- No, era la primera ves que lo veía y la ultima, salimos y de repente me puso contra la pared y me dijo que yo le gustaba, me quiso besar y yo me asuste, en eso apareció Marik y le dijo que ni lo intentara, el chico volteo a verlo y le dijo que no se metiera en lo que no le importa, entonces Marik le pego en la cabeza con algo que traía en la mano izquierda y el otro callo, al instante me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo – le dijo Margaret a Sheila.

En los ojos de Sheila se podía notar una gran ira, estaba indignada por la acción del chico de tercero, como podía tratar de abusar de una niña de primero y sobre todo tratándose de su amiga y todavía hablarle así a Marik, eso no lo iba a permitir.

- Como se llama el chico – le pregunto a Margaret.

- Alan, es rubio y muy guapo, pero es un pedante, no se por que quedo en Gryffindor, pero bueno, te digo, y así a estado Michael y la verdad, tengo que confesar que me gusta, es muy bueno con migo y muy guapo – dijo la chica sonrojada.

- Si, es guapo y la verdad me e percatado que te observa mucho, por que no hablas con el, si quieres yo distraigo a Marik y tu te quedas con el – y le guiño un ojo a su amiga, ella sonrió y asintió.

Llegaron a la biblioteca donde habían dejado a los chicos.

- Marik, podrías acompañarme, tengo un asunto pendiente y quisiera que me ayudaras por favor – le dijo Sheila con una sonrisa y el chico asintió y se despidió de su primo y Margaret.

Salieron de la biblioteca y Marik vio como cambio Sheila su expresión a una de odio, el chico la observo y la detuvo.

- Que pasa, por que estas tan molesta? – le pregunto su amigo.

- Primera, nuestras suposiciones son correctas, a tu primo le gusta Margaret y a ella el y por eso te saque de ahí, ella va a hablar con el – dijo con una sonrisa picara – y segundo, por que estoy muy molesta con tigo por no contarme sobre el incidente con ese tal Alan, quiero que me lo enseñes – y volvió a cambiar su expresión por una de odio.

- Esta bien, vamos, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, te conozco y se que quieres desquitarte – dijo el chico serio, pero en el fondo el también lo quería y sabia lo hábil que era su amiga – por cierto, hay una conversación pendiente entre tu y yo, no creas que me olvide, ese día nos interrumpió el maestro, pero me la debes – dijo el chico mientras caminaban por un pasillo donde alcanzaron a ver a dos chicos de gryffindor.

- Después se los contare, no lo e olvidado, pero será a los tres – y le dedico una sonrisa que el chico correspondió.

- A, que bien, por fin te encuentro idiota, me la vas a pagar, anoche me golpeaste por la espalda, pero a horita no te escaparas – le dijo un chico rubio que Sheila supuso que era el tal Alan.

- Tu eres Alan? – pregunto la chica.

- Si, por que, quieres andar con migo? – pregunto el chico de un modo muy arrogante, Sheila lo miro y luego sonrió.

- Claro, pero tengo que decirte algo – y saco su varita muy rápido, el rubio no se dio cuenta de cómo lo izo – yo solo salgo con chicos que sean buenos en duelos.

- Me estas retando? – pregunto molesto.

- No, te estoy diciendo que te daré una paliza por intentar besar a mi amiga, pero lo aremos de un modo justo, será un duelo y si yo pierdo seré tu novia, no creo que tengas objeción, no creo ser tan fea, pero si yo gano, tu dejas a mis amigos y serás nuestro sirviente por un mes, que dices? – pregunto la chica muy divertida.

- Acepto, donde será? – pregunto el rubio.

- En el gran comedor, todo Hogwarts estará ahí, y de una ves te digo, es un trato y no puedes faltar y será en una hora – el chico no dijo nada y se fue.

Marik no decía nada, solo la seguía, llegaron a la biblioteca y encontraron a Margaret y Michael juntos y algo sonrojados, decidieron no hablarles, pero estos los vieron y les hicieron señas de que se acercaran, ellos lo hicieron y se sentaron juntos.

- Adivinen – les dijo Michael.

- Dinos, no estamos para adivinanzas – contesto Marik, los otros dos los vieron suspicaces.

- Que sucede? – pregunto Michael a los dos.

- Me batiré a duelo con Alan, será en una hora y todo Hogwarts tiene que estar ahí, lo are en el gran comedor, tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore – y se paro en ese mismo instante.

- Te acompañamos – dijo Margaret y Michael asintió.

Salieron de la biblioteca y fueron hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. Cuando iban a llegar asta la gárgola, se dieron cuenta que nadie sabia la contraseña, en eso apareció Snape y los vio suspicazmente.

- Que hacen aquí, si buscan al director, no esta – dijo el profesor de pociones con su habitual tono molesto.

- Profesor, quisiera saber si podría tener un duelo en el gran comedor, con todos los alumnos del colegio y los profesores presentes – pregunto Sheila sin rodeos.

Snape la vio con odio e indiferencia y cuando iba a contestar, tras el apareció el director.

- Me parece que podríamos hacer una excepción, pero dígame señorita Brook, por que quiere organizar el duelo? – pregunto el director con una sonrisa.

- Es que un chico de tercer año de Gryffindor quiso aprovecharse de mi amiga y no puedo permitirle eso, es casi como si lo intentara con migo y como el se jacta de ser muy bueno en duelos, pues quiero tener uno con el – dijo la chica.

- Me parece muy noble su propósito, no debería dejar que esto pase, pero ya que me lo a pedido y no intenta esconderse para tenerlo clandestinamente, aceptare su petición – y acto seguido, saco su varita y se la puso en la garganta – "a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y profesorado, se les pide que se presenten en el gran comedor… - y volteo a ver a la chica, Sheila le dijo "cuarenta minutos" y el asintió – dentro de cuarenta minutos, por favor no falten – bajo la varita y les guiño un ojo a los cuatro.

- Gracias profesor – le dijo Sheila con una sonrisa.

- Prefiero supervisar ese duelo yo mismo, se muy bien que es buena en duelos y no quisiera que ocurriera un accidente, así que mejor le doy ese permiso – dijo el director sonriendo – vamos Severus, es necesario arreglar el lugar – y el profesor de pociones asintió de mala gana y ambos caminaron rumbo al gran salón.

- Eres fantástica, como logras salirte con la tuya siempre, ayer en DCAO también lo hiciste, el profesor Weasley no te castigo por lanzarle esa maldición a Marcos, me encanta eso de ti – dijo Marik y Sheila se ruborizo, al instante se volteo para que no la vieran.

- Vamonos, tengo que prepararme para el duelo – fue lo único que dijo y los otros asintieron y fueron con ella asta la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

En el gran comedor empezaban a llegar los profesores y alumnos, pero una pequeña charla se llevaba acabo entre el profesor de pociones y el director.

- Dígame profesor, por que acepto algo así, es muy arriesgado hacer esto, se da cuenta que ella es una alumna de primero y el de tercero, hombre y con mas experiencia que ella, puede ser muy peligroso para la niña – decía Snape con algo de cansancio y enojo.

- Cálmate Severus, tengo mis razones para hacer esto y una de ellas es que prefiero estar presente para poder controlarla, tu fuiste testigo de lo que esa niña puede hacer – le decía mientras lo veía por encima de sus gafas y sonreía.

- No se que razones tenga, pero creo que esto será peligroso – dijo Snape para terminar la discusión.

- Ya lo veras – y en ese entonces entro por la puerta Ron, la profesora McGonagall y Flitwick – que bueno que llegan, abra algo interesante – les dijo a los recién llegados.

Habían entrado sin fijarse que no estaban las mesas de las casas, en su lugar estaba una plataforma de duelos.

- Que sucede Albus – pregunto McGonagall y Dumbledore solo le dedico una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ya es hora, así que les pido de favor que reciban con un aplauso a Sheila Brook y Alan McGregor – todos aplaudieron y vieron como entraban dos grupos, uno era el de Sheila y sus amigos y el otro era Alan y otros dos.

Llegaron hasta la plataforma de duelos y subieron, ambos se observaban con rencor. Ella quería darle una lección para que no volviera a intentar pasarse de la raya con su amiga y el quería quitarle lo confiada.

- Muy bien, ya saben las reglas, no se permiten las maldiciones imperdonables, fuera de eso, pueden usar las que quieran, el duelo termina asta que uno de los dos quede inconciente o se rinda – decía Dumbledore – comiencen.

En cuanto dio la orden, Alan lanzo un expelliarmus que Sheila esquivo muy fácil, luego lanzo un petrificus totalus y dio con un escudo, todos quedaron asombrados, incluso los profesores, ella estaba invocando un escudo no verbal. Después ella le lanzo un expelliarmus y un desmaius que el apenas y esquivo, no esperaba que ella le contestara, después de todo era de primer año y no pensó que supiera hechizos o maldiciones, el lanzo un desmaius también y Sheila lo detuvo con un escudo, de repente un rayo llego asta el chico que aun no reaccionaba y callo al suelo, otro rayo le dio y se levanto de nuevo.

- Vamos, aun no quiero que termine, vamos, aun te falta mas castigo – y seguido de esto le lanzo otra maldición.

El chico no la pudo esquivar, estaba aterrado por lo buena que era la chica en duelos. La maldición le dio de lleno y le empezaron a salir mocos voladores, era la maldición de Mocomurciélagos que Ginny le había enseñado. Ron no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana y lo peligrosa que era con este maleficio, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el profesor Dumbledore tenía una gran sonrisa y no perdía detalle de la pelea. Sheila le lanzo un expelliarmus y le quito la varita de su mano, esta salio volando y ella la agarro en el aire, todo el colegio estaba impresionado por lo hábil que era Sheila, cuando la vieron el día de la selección, se habían dado cuenta que no era cualquier niña, pero ahora estaban mas que impresionados, no sabían que pensar de ella, si temerle o respetarla.

Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y alzo las manos, todos lo voltearon a ver y callaron.

- La ganadora de este duelo es Sheila Brook y me complace decir que nunca había visto algo igual, que una niña de primer año sea tan hábil en duelos y pueda con un chico de mas alto rango que ella, les pido un aplauso para ella – todo el colegio le aplaudió y ella se puso muy roja, nunca había tenido semejante reconocimiento, si bien los caballeros escarlata reconocían su habilidad, nunca le habían demostrado todo eso – bien, habiendo terminado con esto, pueden retirarse a sus salas comunes a esperar la hora de la cena – y todos empezaron a salir del gran comedor.

- Ahora si me dirá por que lo izo? – pregunto Snape muy bajo para que solo el director pudiera oír.

- Tenía una sospecha y quería comprobarla, viste los guantes y la manera de moverse de la señorita Brook? – le pregunto a Snape y el asintió – pues bueno, esos movimientos son los mismos que hacia el arlequín azul y el también traía unos guantes azules, iguales a los de Sheila y lo que me termino de confirmar mis sospechas fue el mocomurciélagos, estoy seguro que se lo enseño la señorita Weasley – dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa y Snape se mostraba sorprendido – será mejor que nos vallamos, tengo que hacer algo en mi despacho – y se levanto de su asiento y salio rumbo a su despacho.

Caminaba hacia su despacho cuando alguien lo alcanzo, el lo vio y sonrió.

- Sabia que no podrías quedarte quieto, te tengo que pedir de favor que la vigiles mas, ahora que sabemos que es el arlequín azul, debemos seguirla con mas cuidado, es muy astuta – y la persona asintió y se retiro – creo que pronto será hora, debo verlo y asegurarme de que todo quede bien para entonces – y con una sonrisa se fue hacia su despacho.


	13. Había una ves

Hola a todos, aki les dejo este nuevo cap. que espero les agrade. Estube un poco confuso sobre si poner esto o no, pero en fin, creo que llego la hora de saber sobre el viaje, solo espero que no se desepcionen, hay algunas cosas en las k no profundice por k aun no c si esos personajes daran su punto de vista, lo que si les puedo decir es k tuve k usar muchos d los conocimientos k ya tenia sobre historia n.n, bueno, aki empiezo con los acostumbrados saludos.

**juansorvolopotter**:Gracias por el comentario, si, estoy deacuerdo con tigo, es una lastima lo d Lunatico, pero fue en pos d una buena causa, en fin, espero t agrade este cap. bye. n.n

**juancho**:Hola, si, tienes mucha razon, fue divertido el duelo y sobre k no duro el chico, pues k esperabas, ella es un arlequin y le dio un repason a Bellatrix, asi k no iba a durar mucho el chico, bueno, me despido y ojala sigas leyendo el fic, muchas gracias por tus saludos. n.n

**denisland**:Hola niña, pues si, son la misma persona, como es k pudieron estar juntos al mismo tiempo, pues solo Harry lo sabe y lo dira en el proximo capitulo y si, t doi la razon, fue muy descuidada al demostrar su poder, mas aun sabiendo k la vigilaban, en fin, ya vera los resultados por su descuido, bueno, nos emos y hay sigue leyendolo porfis, ojala t guste este cap. bye. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola, pues ando bien entre lo k cabe, en fin, k puedo decir, grax por el saludo y si, tienes razon, no los e dejado saber nada del viaje, pero k crees?, claro, ya leiste arriba y ya no es sorpresa, este cap. es solamente sobre el viaje, solo espero no t decepcione, lo unico k puedo decir a mi favor, es k me esmere con los datos, muchos los sabia, por k aun k no lo paresca, a mi m gusta la historia y leer, algunas cosas tube k buscarlas d ultimo momento por k ya c me abian olvidado, pero espero t guste, hay m abisas k t parece, bueno, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**ilblack**:Hola, grax por tus comentarios y apoyo, espero t agrade este cap. k como ya le dije a Pedro I, es sobre el viaje de tres años k tubieron Harry, Pansy y los Malfoy, hay m dices k t parece, bye. n.n

Bueno, terminado los saludos personales, pues solo me keda dar los saludos y gracias a todos los k c dan un tiempo para leer mi historia y aun k no dejen reviews, c k muchos la pucieron en favoritas y en alerta, eso me alaga y a todos en general, les quiero decir que es un honor k lean esta umilde historia, k si algunos no lo saben, es mi primer fic, a todos, muchas gracias. n.n

Ahora solo m keda decir k los personajes y lugares k tienen k ver con el universo d Harry Potter son y seran siempre, propiedad de su legitima autora, la señora J.K. Rowling y la WB, con la cual por cierto, creo k es general, todos estamos muy molestos por el cambio d fechas en el estreno de "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince o Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo o su traduccion chafa en mi querido Mexico, Misterio del Principe" ¬¬, en fin.

Bueno, los dejo para que puedan leer este cap. y si soy molesto con tantos comentarios, sorry, no es mi intencion, bueno, comencemos. n.n

--

**13.-Había una ves…**

- Todo comenzó cuando aparecimos en el centro del Londres muggle, ahí busque una biblioteca donde poder revisar escritos y alguna que otra leyenda muggle, después de todo a veces se basan en historias verdaderas – todos lo veían con suma atención y entusiasmo – entre a una y revise todos los libros que pude, claro que íbamos disfrazados, no podíamos correr el riesgo de encontrarnos con algún mago, squib o muggle que supiera de nosotros, así que aviamos preparado disfraces para nosotros. Buscando entre todos esos libros, encontré uno que me izo muy feliz, este hablaba sobre la Atlántida o Atlantis, como gusten llamarlo, el legendario continente perdido, se dice que se sumergió en el fondo del océano, la ciudad tenia una fuente de energía sumamente poderosa, algunos decían que los seres que vivían ahí eran dioses, otros que habían logrado conseguir su poder por medio de pactos con dioses malvados, pero entre todas estas historias había una que decía que la ciudad tenia un cristal que volvía poderoso al que lo tuviera, que los reyes de Atlantis lo heredaban de sus antepasados, no se sabia como había aparecido dicho cristal, pero el era la causa de la supervivencia del continente, según el libro, había unas hojas en un museo en Londres, era lo único que se había encontrado referente a Atlantis y el supuesto cristal, así que decidí ir al dichoso museo – Harry estaba absorto en su propia historia y todos estaban igual.

Era impresionante lo que oían, sabían que el viaje de Harry había sido algo sumamente crucial, pero que incluso algo como la Atlántida aparezca en juego, era algo que no podían esperar, los que eran hijos de muggles habían escuchado aunque fuera por casualidad sobre Atlantis, pero que incluso Harry la tomara tan en serio, los hacia pensar que tal ves podía ser verdad lo que para algunos era una fantasía.

Hermione oía todo con atención, no sabia que sentir, Harry había matado a Remus, el les había dicho que había estado en contacto con el desde un principio, Hermione no lo dudaba, sabia que Remus apoyaría a Harry siempre, pero que Remus decidiera morir para que todos creyeran en la crueldad de Harry… era imposible, era lo único que la chica pensaba, no podía ser verdad y sobre todo que Harry lo hiciera, no sabia que pensar, eso era algo tan inesperado que no sabia que pensar o hacer. Decidió oír todo y después hablaría con el, tenia que hacerlo, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Voldemort estaba enfurecido, no importo el maldecir su cuerpo, tal ves era muy poderoso ahora, Dumbledore no era oponente, pero Harry y ese Lord Vicius aun eran un peligro y lo peor de todo fue descubrir que el avada kedabra no servia, por lo menos con Lord Vicius, lo había detenido con una mano, como era posible, según el mismo Vicius, el avada kedabra que lanzo era un insulto, que era lo que aquel sujeto conocía como para poder detener la maldición que ningún otro a logrado detener. Decidió que entrenaría para poder estar mas allá del poder de aquel sujeto, se juro matarlo y acabar con Harry antes de volverse tan poderoso como su maestro, pero antes de eso, tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos con sus mortifagos.

- Bellatrix, otra ves me as defraudado, ya no se cuantas veces van, pero te aseguro que mi paciencia tiene un limite y a llegado a el, así que si para la proxima ves me fallas, mejor asegúrate que te maten, por que si no, yo lo are, después de una gran tortura – dijo Voldemort con una frialdad y odio en su rostro, que no podía envidiarle nada a Harry cuando se enojaba – pero eso no quiere decir que no te daré tu castigo que mereces por tu error de hoy – alzo la mano con la varita y le apunto directo al pecho, ella estaba de rodillas ante el y en su rostro se reflejo el miedo, miedo que jama sabia sentido, ni con el, asta ese momento – "crucio" – y al momento del grito, ella se derrumbo y convulsiono del dolor que sentía – espero que con esto, todos sepan a lo que se arriesgan al fallarme, así que espero que se esfurzen mas de ahora en adelante – y siguió con la tortura de Bellatrix.

Harry los veia a todos y sabia que esperaban que les contara todo, el tenia pensado resumir el viaje, no se preocuparía por tiempo o fechas, a menos que el lo considerara necesario.

- Fuimos al museo británico, busque los escritos por las distintas salas y los encontré, para mi fortuna los tenían por separado, eran partes de pergaminos muy antiguos y también había un libro, comencé a leer los escritos, eran ocho y tenían las traducciones a los lados de cada uno, cuando llegue al tercero lo empecé a leer como si nada, pero cuando Draco llego a el, me pregunto si lo podía entender, yo le dije que si y el me dijo que leyera la placa, entonces lo ice y comprendí por que me pregunto eso, según la inscripción de la placa, ese documento y los demás que le seguían no habían podido ser traducidos, según pensaban, era una lengua muy antigua y muerta, no había indicios de que se conociera otro escrito con aquella lengua, por eso eran aun mas valiosos, ya que eran la prueba de que había existido una lengua aun mas compleja, ya que esta no se parecía en nada a alguna conocida, ni antigua y mucho menos moderna. Esto atrajo aun mas mi atención, leí todos y me sorprendí por lo que decía, así que decidí copiar el un cuaderno muggle, así no atraería la atención, cuando lo termine de copiar, Draco me dijo que lo había traducido tal cual el ingles, lo leí y en efecto, era como si aquella forma de escribir fuera algo conocido por mi, después de eso, decidí copiarlo igual a como estaba y en efecto, pude hacerlo igual, un señor se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo y se acerco, cuando vio que había traducido el texto e incluso lo había copiado igual, me pidió que le dijera como lo había logrado, fue entonces cuando decidimos irnos de ahí, salimos y desaparecimos al instante –todos estaban absortos por lo que les platicaba Harry.

- Harry, quieres decir que encontraste un tipo de escritura que solo tu sabes leer, es algo casi imposible – le decía Lavender.

- De hecho, Voldemort e incluso Slytherin también podrían leerlos – todos se asombraron.

- Harry, no me digas que es pársel escrito – todos voltearon a ver a Hermione de inmediato.

- Así es Hermione, como siempre tan deductiva, pues si, es pársel escrito, no se como, ni quien lo izo, pero de eso estoy seguro – dijo Harry con convicción.

- Eso quiere decir que si Voldemort quisiera ir a buscarlos, los podría usar? – pregunto Padma.

- No, el no los podría usar por el simple echo de que no creerá en una historia muggle, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de buscar en el mundo muggle sobre algo referente a la magia, para el eso seria una gran deshonra para los magos, así que no los buscara y aunque lo hiciera, no sabría que significarían esos escritos – dijo Harry con orgullo.

- Pero entonces ya dinos que decían esos escritos Harry, anda, síguenos contando – dijo Parvati.

- Muy bien – y se acomodo las gafas, este gesto izo sonreír a todos – después de haber salido del museo aprisa, fuimos al hotel donde nos hospedábamos, lo que pasa es que antes de ir al museo británico, nos hospedamos en un hotel muggle, de esta forma nadie nos reconocería – todos estaban atentos y asintieron para darle la razón – así que llegamos y me puse a revisar lo que había copiado, era algo sorprendente, los primeros dos escritos narraban que la Atlántida había sobrevivido al cataclismo al que se le adjudica su desaparición y que estaba bajo el océano, decía algo sobre un Leviatán o no se que cosa, en fin, cuando llegue al tercer escrito, comencé a leerlo con mas cuidado, este hablaba de que antes de desaparecer la Atlántida, uno de sus hombres del rey, el cual según era el mismo que estaba escribiendo los pergaminos, había tomado el cristal y escapo de la ciudad de Atlantis, según sus propias palabras, decía que vio como toda la ciudad era tragada por el océano y una gran cúpula brillante la cubría, el supuso que era para protegerla y pudiera llegar al fondo del océano, dice que ya jamás regreso, en su lugar decidió llevarse el cristal y buscar un lugar seguro donde nadie lo encontrara y esconder la lagrima de dios, según el, así la llamaban por que había caído del cielo como una gota de agua y al tocar la tierra se convirtió en un cristal, dentro de este, se encontraba el gran poder de dios y volvía a todo aquel que lo tuviera, en lo mismo, "un dios", pero el juro que mientras viviera la escondería de todo el malvado que la quisiera para saciar su sed de poder – lo que les platicaba Harry era algo increíble para ellos, no podían siquiera imaginar todo aquello, saber que había forma de escribir el pársel y que la lagrima de dios si existiera era algo inimaginable.

- Amor, eso no me lo as contado, que mas había en los otros pergaminos? – pregunto Ginny.

- La mayoría de lo que decían los demás, era sobre como había sobrevivido a todo aquello y que por esa experiencia, decidió recolectar libros, documentos, arte y todo lo que fuera parte de alguna cultura, para que de esa forma no se perdiera en el tiempo y algún día, la humanidad pudiera conocer todo aquello – todos se asombraron por aquello – con ayuda del cristal, el logro crear un santuario que se mantuviera intacto y que ni el tiempo ni las catástrofes lograran acabar con el, el lo mantuvo de ese modo durante mucho tiempo. Cuando llegue al ultimo pergamino, encontré lo mas importante y lo que me motivaría durante mi viaje – los demás lo miraban expectantes, lo que el les contaba, los mantenía absortos – en el hablaba de un hombre, un muggle, para esto el ya sabia sobre los magos, cuando el huyo de la Atlántida, no sabia por que era tan especial y después de años lo descubrió y aprendió rápidamente todo sobre la magia, también supo que eran muy raros los magos que podían hablar con las serpientes y dedujo que el había logrado escribir ese idioma que solo el entendía gracias al pársel, el ya sabia asta los significados de cada cosa, en fin. Ese muggle había encontrado lo que el tanto se había empeñado en ocultar, se sorprendió de que fuera un muggle, siempre creyó que el primero en encontrarlo seria un mago, pero al verlo y sabiendo el gran esfuerzo que izo para encontrar su santuario, decidió recompensarlo, le enseño todo lo que el había recolectado y le dijo que podía pedirle lo que el quisiera, así que el hombre lo pensó bien y le dijo que quería el santuario junto con todo lo que este albergaba, incluyéndolo a el. El hombre lo vio muy sorprendido por la petición y le pregunto que para que querría tener todo aquello, así que el muggle le dijo que era para que todo el mundo conquistado por el, pudiera ver la riqueza que había encontrado y el guardián le dijo que cual era, así que el muggle le dijo, "la riqueza mas grande que un hombre le puede dar a otro es la sabiduría, el conocimiento debe ser compartido y usarlo para el beneficio de todos " así que este hombre, el mago para que no se confundan y el otro es el muggle, así los podrán ubicar mejor – dijo Harry y todos asintieron con una risa – bueno, el mago decidió otorgárselo y le dijo que con esta acción, el era responsable de lo que pasara, que podría usar y disponer de cuanto hubiera en el santuario, pero que no podía dejar que saliera de ahí, el muggle acepto y entonces fue cuando el muggle le pregunto su nombre, ya que no lo había echo, el le dijo que se llamaba Auriga y el muggle le dijo que se llamaba Alejandro y en varias partes del continente lo llamaban "Alejandro Magno" – los que eran hijos de muggles y sabían de quien hablaba Harry, ahogaron un grito.

- Harry, eso no puede ser posible, la Atlántida desapareció casi mil años antes de que viviera Alejandro Magno, es imposible que el mago que narra todo esto viviera tanto tiempo, al no ser que fuera Nicolás Flamel y eso lo dudo – dijo Hermione muy convencida de sus palabras.

- De echo Hermione, Nicolás Flamel fue alumno de Auriga, el le enseño las bases de la inmortalidad, claro que no todo, el resto se lo dejo a Flamel para que el las encontrara por su cuenta, fue así como consiguió crear la piedra filosofal – no sabían que decir ante todo lo que les rebelaba, era como si con esa información ellos consiguieran la inmortalidad, era un gran honor el que sentían – Alejandro mostró el santuario y fue llamado después "la biblioteca de Alejandría", el empezó a ayudar a Auriga a recolectar documentos de todo el mundo y sobre todo de los países que el había conquistado y no eran pobres en cultura, así fue durante muchos años, asta que Alejandro murió. Alejandro le pidió como ultimo favor, que les permitiera seguir yendo al santuario, Auriga le dijo que lo complacería, pero que si el creía prudente, desaparecería el santuario para que nadie mas lo encontrara, Alejandro acepto y el mago dice en los pergaminos, que fue lo ultimo que oyó de su boca, ya que unos días después, el gran Alejandro Magno murió. Eso es todo lo que dicen los escritos – dijo Harry terminando de narrar.

- Pero eso quiere decir que entonces la que se quemo… no puede ser Harry, entonces como encontraste el santuario o que paso – pregunto Hermione muy sorprendida.

- Y por que supones que lo encontré, yo no he dicho eso – dijo Harry.

- Por que supongo que si es como dices, Auriga fue quien te dijo sobre Flamel – dijo Hermione confundida.

- Exacto, con la información de estos pergaminos, me di a la tarea de buscar todo lo que pude sobre la biblioteca de Alejandría, y cuando supe por fin donde se supone que se encontraba antes del fuego, la busque, fue algo muy peligroso, al llegar todo parecía normal, pero no fue así, encontré rastros de magia, aprendí a encontrar los rastros de magia gracias a que en ese lugar había demasiada esparcida por los alrededores, así que cuando encontré la entrada, me aventure, Pansy no quería que fuera, para esto ella ya estaba embarazada de Lily – a Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa melancólica, para el era duro recordar a Pansy y el por que moriría después, el darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo perdió al no darse cuenta de la chica que tenia al lado y el despreciaba – yo le dije que era necesario que entrara y que ellos se quedaran fuera, Draco dijo que iría – volteo a ver a este y sonrío burlón – para que no me escapara y los dejara ahí – todos rieron y Draco solo lo fulmino con la mirada – bueno, entramos por una entrada que estaba oculta en el suelo, solo se abría con el alohomora, un hechizo simple, pero quien lo buscaría, bajamos por unas escaleras que nos llevaron muy adentro, cuando vimos una luz que se hacia cada ves mas grande y sentimos una ligera corriente de aire, supimos que era la salida o entrada, llegamos y nuestra sorpresa fue que llegamos a un desfiladero, no había manera de cruzar, excepto por las orillas, había una especie de camino, pero este era muy estrecho, apenas y pasaba una persona delgada, empezamos a caminar por el camino y llegamos a una grieta que no se alcanzaba a ver desde donde estábamos anteriormente, entramos por ella y llegamos a un pasillo, estaba amplio y sin rastros de peligro, se veia muy seguro, así que caminamos y cuando llegamos a la mitad de este, se activo una especie de mecanismo que lanzaba llamas azules, alcanzamos a hacernos a un lado, pero una me dio en el brazo izquierdo, me levante y de inmediato lance un protejo y después un diffindo, con estos pude destruir los mecanismos, pero al dar unos pasos mas, empezaron a lanzar una serie de hechizos de todo tipo, uno de ellos me iba a dar de lleno y no vi como, pero se interpuso entre el hechizo y yo, no la vi, fue mi error, no debí de llevarla, debí dejarla en el hotel e ir solo – decía Harry con desesperación y coraje, no se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, todos lo veían con sorpresa y tristeza, ya que suponían quien fue la que se interpuso – Pansy callo al suelo, Draco pudo contener los ataques y yo me arrodille y puse su cabeza en mis piernas, ella abrió los ojos y lo único que me pudo decir antes de perder el conocimiento fue que me amaba y que salvara al bebe, al terminar de decir estas palabras, una sombra se acerco por el otro lado, no se activo ningún mecanismo, era Auriga, nos dijo que lo siguiéramos y así lo hicimos, llegamos al final del pasillo y entramos a una habitación que estaba al final, al entrar se podía ver una inmensa biblioteca, no se podía ver el fin, tenia tanto pergaminos como armaduras y de mas cosas. Me dijo que la colocara en una especie de mesa que apareció con sus manos, lo ice sin preguntar nada ni decir nada, el la examino y después de un rato me dijo "lamento que por mi culpa tengas que tomar esta decisión, pero solo podré salvar a una, tu decide, la mujer o el bebe", yo no sabia que decir, era algo que me dejo helado, así que voltee a ver a Pansy y al recordar lo que me había dicho, lo decidí "el bebe por favor, ella me lo pidió, aunque daría todo por que fueran ambos", Auriga solo asintió con tristeza y comenzó a intervenirla, nos dijo que saliéramos al pasillo y lo hicimos, cuando salimos, el señor Lucius y la señora Narcisa ya estaba ahí, dijeron que no avían tenido ningún problema para llegar, yo no decía nada, no podía, solo pensaba en Pansy y en el bebe, la perdería, la primer mujer importante en mi vida, después de mi madre y sin quitarle merito a las demás que me han demostrado su cariño. Después de un rato salio y me dijo que entráramos, así lo hicimos – volteo a ver a Draco y este salio rumbo a las habitaciones – al entrar vi esa hermosa imagen que jamás olvidare, estaba Pansy ya conciente y tenia a la bebe en brazos, me acerque corriendo y me agache hacia ellas para besar a ambas, Auriga me dijo que era niña y también me dijo que lo sentía, que fue lo mas que pudo hacer, no entendí al instante, pero Pansy me volteo a ver a los ojos y empecé a comprender, me acerque y ella me dijo "Harry… no sabes cuan feliz estoy de haberte conocido y poder compartir con tigo este corto tiempo, ya no tengo mucho tiempo, pero créeme si te digo… que te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi y te amare asta después de la muerte, por favor, cuida a Lily y as que sea una gran mujer, ahora, solo quiero que me dejes sola con ellos por favor, no quiero que me veas morir, no podría… soportarlo, llévate a la niña", fue lo ultimo que me dijo, le di un beso con todo mi corazón y salí de ahí con Lily.

- Harry, lo siento, siento no haber estado junto a ti en ese momento tan doloroso – le decía Hermione que se había parado de su asiento y lo abrazaba con ternura, el solo correspondió el abrazo y se separo.

- Draco me dijo que Pansy les había pedido que cuidaran de mi y que tuvieran cuidado, es lo único que Draco me dijo – Harry siempre sospecho que Draco quería a Pansy como a una hermana, justo como Hermione, Ron y el – para ninguno de nosotros fue fácil, Pansy conocía a la familia Malfoy desde siempre, ella y Draco fueron como hermanos, ambos eran hijos únicos, yo no quería que ella se quedara ahí, por eso la enterré en el cementerio del valle de godric, junto a mis padres, Auriga me trasporto asta aya y me regreso, es como una aparición, pero mas potente. Después de todo esto, nos presentamos ante Auriga y el nos recibió con gusto, nos mostró todo el santuario y nos platico que el fuego que supuestamente termino con la biblioteca, ósea el santuario, el lo provoco, pero lo hizo para ocultar el santuario justo bajo el otro, de ese modo nadie sospecharía y no lo buscarían, dijo que después de Alejandro Magno, había llegado Nicolás Flamel y me dijo sobre lo que le enseño y que después de el estaba Lord Vicius y que en ese momento se encontraba ocultando la lagrima de dios, me dijo que el sabia que por eso lo busque, pero que no podía dármela, pero que podía enseñarme lo que el sabia, al menos lo que yo podía aprender y que si Lord Vicius quería, el podía ser mi maestro, acepte y fue cuando comenzó mi tortura. Estuve con el casi un año, después nos fuimos de ahí, no sin antes advertirnos que nuestro enemigo se volvería muy poderoso y tendríamos que hacer sacrificios que nos dolerían.

Nadie podía hablar, era increíble lo que escuchaban.

- Harry, supongo que cuando salieron del santuario, avían pasado como dos años, por que cuando se alivio Pansy tendría unos ocho meses mínimo, o no? – pregunto Cho

- Si, pero Pansy ya tenia los nueve meses, era cuestión de días, solo que nunca se quiso quedar atrás y se iba con nosotros. Nos fuimos junto con Lord Voldemort y el me iba entrenando todo el viaje, ya aviamos echo arreglos para regresar, pero faltaban mis aliados, así que les pedí al señor y señora Malfoy que buscaran a mis aliados, que fueran donde Luna y Neville, ellos ya sabían a quienes reclutar, así lo hicieron, les pedí que llevaran a Lily y la cuidaran, Draco fue con nosotros dos y después nos encontró Ginny. Ellos entrenaron junto a mi, pero Lord Vicius fue muy duro con migo, me castigaba si no aprendía al pie de la letra lo que me enseñaba. Fue sumamente doloroso, pero valió la pena – dijo esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa y todos lo imitaron.

Nadie se sorprendía de eso, sabían lo estricto que era Lord Vicius, pero a Harry no le afectaba, era gratificante para el y los demás solo podían apoyarlo.

- Y como todos saben, en ese viaje conocí a Sheila, unos mortifagos atacaron a sus padres y los mataron, cuando iban a hacer lo mismo con ella, yo los mate con el avada kedabra, la cargue, estaba temblando de miedo, de inmediato me di cuenta de su magia, le dije que yo la protegería y que no dejaría que nada le pasara, que la entrenaría para que pudiera defenderse y vengarse de los que le hicieron eso. Ella solo me veia, tenia su mirada perdida y lo único que izo la pobre fue llorar, en ese momento la quise como a mi hija. En solo dos meses ya había aprendido lo que se aprende en quinto curso, así que Lord Vicius decidió entrenarla el mismo y ya vieron el resultado, es un genio y sin embargo no deja de ser una niña, por eso la deje que fuera a Hogwarts, así conocería niños de su edad – sus amigos lo oían con mucha atención, ellos sabían cuanto la quería y protegía, no permitiría que alguien la tocara y el osado que lo hiciera, no sabia en el peligro que se metía, ambas niñas eran su tesoro y como tal, las protegía a capa y espada – bueno, es mejor descansar, hoy fue un día agitado – todos asintieron y se retiraron.


	14. Recuerdos Dolorosos y Encuentros

Hola a todos, pues aki dejo este nuevo cap. que espero les guste, no se, pero creo que es el mas largo que e escrito asta el momento, solo espero que no me vallan a matar por el final, casi me medio matan por lo de Lunatico, no se que vallan a acerme ahora n.nU, bueno, pasemos a los saludos.

**harryperu**:Hola, pues veras, Harry les cuenta de ese modo el viaje para que no sospechen que el y Lord Vicius son la misma persona, espero k con esta corta explicacion t kede claro a ti y a los demas k no entendieron, bye. n.n

**susigabi**:Hola, grax por tu apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo, bye. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola, pues si, Alejandria asta donde recuerdo la ubicaron en el Cairo, no recuerdo bien donde mero, si estoy equivocado, por favor alguien k me diga y no, no tienen conexion, como dije en el fic, son separadas por casi un milenio, por lo tanto es casi imposible k tubieran algo k ver entre si, al menos eso se yo, bueno, t dejo para k leas este cap. bye. n.n

**Victoria Balck**:Hola y gracias por darte tiempo de dejar tu review, espero este cap. t guste, bye. n.n

**denisland**:Hola, grax y aki esta el siguiente, ojala t guste, bye. n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por el comentario y lamento decirte k eso no pasara, seria bueno, pero no pasara, con respecto a tu duda, como ya abia dicho, si, Lord Vicius y Harry son el mismo, abia dicho en el cap. anterior k en este explicaria, pero lamentablemente no pude, asi k lo dejare para el otro, bye. n.n

**spelliarmusgirl**:Hola y gracias por pasarte por aki, espero k si t aya gustado, se k es algo distinto de todo lo que estas acostumbrada, pero espero k t agrade, y por cierto, ya sube el proximo cap. niña, ya kiero ver k pasa jijiji, hay nos leemos, bye. n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola, me da gusto tenerte de nuevo por aka, penc k t abia dado digestion por el cap. 12, ya estaba preocupado, pero bueno, aki dejo este nuevo, a comer, bye. n.n

Y bueno, una ves terminado estos saluditos, pues kiero darles las gracias a los k c an dado el tiempo de leer mi fic y han agregado mi historia a favoritos y alertas y uno k otro k me agrego como autor favorito, la verdad no creo llenar ese lugar, pero muchas gracias por el onor, aki los dejo con este nuevo cap. k espero les guste y disfrutenlo, bye. n.n

Comencemos n.n

--

**14.-Recuerdos Dolorosos y Encuentros**

Hermione estaba en su cuarto y antes de acostarse fue a ver a Lily, se había encariñado mucho con la niña. Llego al cuarto de la pequeña y ella dormía muy placidamente, a Hermione le pareció que jama sabia visto a una niña tan linda, se acerco y le dio un beso, salio del cuarto y al notar que la puerta del cuarto de Harry y Ginny estaba entre abierto, se acerco y vio a Harry cuando se quitaba su playera. No pudo dejar de ahogar un grito, en la espalda de Harry se notaban cicatrices que ella estaba segura, eran de su entrenamiento, marcas muy profundas, como si se hubiera quemado y otras como látigos, no podía comprender de que eran.

Ginny subía y la vio parada enfrente de la puerta, al ver la cara de terror y preocupación, supo de inmediato a que se debía.

Harry solía cambiarse y usar una pijama de color azul cielo con franjas blancas, muy común en realidad, pero a el le gustaba. Se había quitado la camisa y cuando ya había terminado, se quedo recordando todo lo que había contado ese día y como siempre, recordó a Pansy. Cuando iban a Hogwarts, jamás pensó que ella lo quisiera, al contrario, siempre sintió que lo odiaba, igual o mas que Draco, pero ella le demostró todo lo que lo amaba, se entrego a el, arriesgo su vida, soporto las torturas de azkaban, la traición incluso de sus padres y todo por el, por que lo amaba, el le dio su amor incondicional y le demostró cuanto le importaba y ella como gran acto de su amor hacia el, le dio una hermosa niña, era idéntica a ella, pero los ojos eran de el, con ese pensamiento sonrío, imagino que tendría que soportar esas palabras al igual que el lo izo.

Hermione se retiraba en silencio para que el no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero sintió que alguien le hablaba en susurros y la tomaba del brazo, ella volteo asustada y vio a Ginny, al ver el rostro tan sereno de su amiga decidió seguirla, entraron al cuarto de Hermione y se sentaron en la cama, se sentía incomoda por el silencio tan repentino que se había formado en la habitación, cuando iba a romperlo, su amiga se adelanto.

- Lo viste verdad? – dijo Ginny.

Ella no sabia que decir, sabia a lo que se refería, pero no sabia si decir que si, así que opto por decir la verdad, total, no sacaba nada con mentir.

- Si, lo vi y me gustaría saber de que son – le dijo Hermione en un tono preocupado.

- Son las marcas del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para proteger a los que ama – dijo Ginny con seriedad y orgullo – el sufrió mucho para conseguir ese poder que tiene, no creas que fue fácil, el tuvo que sacrificar tanto a personas como a si mismo, el esta dispuesto a darlo todo por los que ama y sobre todo por sus hijas – dijo Ginny.

- Ahora que mencionas a sus hijas, yo solo e visto a Lily, no conozco a Sheila, la niña de la que hablo en la reunión – dijo Hermione muy confundida – si no mal recuerdo, dijo que la mando a Hogwarts cierto? – le dijo a Ginny y esta asintió – eso quiere decir que la veré ahí, pero supongo que Harry no querrá que la trate con familiaridad, ni que quiera ser su amiga, así no sospecharan de ella, o no? – pregunto Hermione.

- Así es, no queremos que ella este en riesgo, que claro que eso seria si se enfrentara a Dumbledore o Voldemort, cosa que dudo que pase – dijo Ginny muy segura – Dumbledore no se atrevería a enfrentarse a ella y Voldemort no sabe ni queremos que sepa que es ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero nos desviamos del tema principal, por que tiene Harry esas cicatrices, como se las hizo? – pregunto Hermione.

- Por tratar de sobrevivir y no volverme loco – dijo Harry que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

- Harry, no te oímos – dijo Ginny.

- Salí a buscarte para ver por que tardabas tanto y cuando iba pasando por la habitación de Hermione, vi que estaba la luz prendida y oí tu vos, así que me pare junto a la puerta, la cual por cierto, estaba entre abierta – las chicas se vieron con una mirada de "que tontas fuimos" y se sonrojaron – en fin, nos podrías dejar solos Ginny?.

- Claro, voy a ver si ya se durmió Lily, no encontraba a Tum y ya sabes que sin el no duerme en su cuarto – y salio serrando bien la puerta.

- Harry, yo – pero el le izo una seña con la mano para que no dijera mas.

- Varias de las cicatrices que parecen latigazos… - se lo pensó muy bien antes de decirlo, pero decidió que era lo mejor – son eso, latigazos, me los daban cada tres días en azkaban, así fue el primer año, al principio fue insufrible, pero jamás lograron que dijera lo que querían oír, así que me azotaban cada ves mas duro, al fin llego el momento que me enfurecí tanto que les quite el látigo y casi mato a uno de los guardias a latigazos – Hermione no sabia que pensar, tenia el rostro sin expresión, su mente era un mas de emociones confusas, de culpa, de vergüenza, de tristeza y sorpresa por lo que le decía su amigo – así es, por eso empezaron a dejarme en paz, pero aun así lo siguieron haciendo, después usaron el cruciatus para poder doblegarme y tampoco lo hicieron – dijo Harry con orgullo.

Hermione no pudo mas y lloro, nunca imagino lo mal que la paso Harry en azkaban, fue horrible lo que le decía su amigo, ella no sabia que pensar, lo único que le decía su conciencia era que fue culpa de ellos, por que no le creyeron?, por que contaron lo que el les había confiado?, como podía el confiar en ella y haberla perdonado?, todo esto pasaba por su mente, de pronto el volvió a hablar.

- No llores, te dije que no los culpo, gracias a eso yo me volví casi invencible – dijo Harry con confianza – es poco modesto que lo diga, pero es la verdad, una ves que as vivido lo que yo, lo demás no te puede causar dolor, al contrario, te hace mas fuerte, aprendes de esos errores y los conviertes en tu fuerza, así es como empecé a sobrevivir a todo lo que me paso. Las demás margas también fueron causadas por látigos, pero estos eran hechos con magia, eran látigos de fuego, Auriga me entreno y cuando no podía comprender algo, el usaba un látigo de fuego que salía de su dedo índice, era sorprendente, yo nunca había visto algo así, dijo que con entrenamiento conocería la forma de la magia, su esencia y como cambiarla a mi antojo, así que yo seguí entrenando con mas ahínco que nunca, tenia que aprender lo que nadie había logrado, así que a partir de ese momento no deje de entrenar – dijo Harry con mucho orgullo.

- Nadie excepto Auriga, o no? – dijo Hermione con seriedad, Harry solo asintió – creo que el es muy cruel en su entrenamiento, pero supongo que Vicius es mas estricto o no? – pregunto la chica.

- Si, bastante debería decir, después de dejar a Auriga, el comenzó de inmediato con el entrenamiento, por eso mande a Lily con Luna y Neville, ahí ella podría estar tranquila y justamente una semana después de haberla mandado con ellos, encontré a Sheila, nos acompaño durante el viaje por un mes, después la mande con ellos, así estaría con Lily y la conocería, ya había planeado lo de la adopción legal, así que lo ice, claro que no se lo dije, fue una sorpresa, en ese mes que estuvo con nosotros viajando, yo mismo la entrene e incluso Lord Vicius también, así que ella se volvió muy hábil en poco tiempo, claro que fuimos muy estrictos, pero no tanto, después de todo es solo una niña – dijo Harry con ternura.

- Por eso paro Vicius el ataque en el ministerio y no dejo que le lanzara la maldición asesina a Bellatrix verdad?, para que no se manchara las manos – dijo Hermione.

Así es, ella debe conservar su inocencia, es demasiado joven para vivir con el peso de haber matado a alguien mas, veo que comprendiste de inmediato quien era, eres la chica mas inteligente que conozco Hermy

– dijo Harry con seriedad y después sonrío, Hermione se sonrojo un poco – bien, ya sabes lo que paso y el por que de mis heridas, ahora dime, que piensas hacer ahora, volverás con ellos o te quedaras, no importa la decisión que tomes, se que no revelaras nada de lo que te dije, excepto claro, a Ron, yo apoyare tu decisión y no diré nada, solo dime que piensas – Harry la vio serio y sin emoción en su rostro.

- Regresare con Ron, quisiera quedarme con tigo, pero amo a Ron y no soportaría un momento mas sin el – Hermione lo vio con pena en su mirada, el solo asintió y sonrío – perdón.

- No tienes que pedirlo, yo sabia que no te quedarías, después de todo, amas mucho a ese cabezota de Ron, solo espero que el te haga la mujer mas feliz del mundo y no te decepcione – y Harry se puso serio y en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo extraño – por que si lo hiciera… créeme que lo mataría después de torturarlo asta la muerte, no me importa que sea el hermano de Ginny, ni mucho menos que sea el padre de tu hijo, jamás lo podría perdonar – Hermione supo que hablaba muy en serio y solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa llena de tristeza y felicidad.

Lo amaba, no como a un amante, sino como a un verdadero hermano y ella aria lo mismo por el, ambos sentían ese lazo de hermandad que los unía y aunque Harry sabia que no seria lo mismo con Ron, sabia muy bien que en el fondo, el tonto de su ex amigo lo estimaba, el trataría de recuperar su amistad, pero en el fondo sabia que seria muy difícil que todo fuera como antes.

De repente se oyó que tocaban a la puerta, ambos voltearon y se oyó una vos al abrirse esta.

- Puedo pasar – dijo Ginny cuando se asomaba para ver dentro de la habitación.

- Claro – dijo Hermione.

- Harry, Draco te busca, parece que hay problemas con la chica que trajo del ataque a la plaza – dijo Ginny con notable preocupación en el rostro.

Harry solo pidió disculpas a Hermione y salio deprisa del cuarto, se dirigió a uno que estaba como a cinco puertas del de Hermione y toco, dentro solo se oyó una vos que decía "pase", el lo izo y de inmediato noto cual era el problema.

- Draco, desde a que hora esta sudando tanto? – pregunto Harry.

- Hace como unos diez minutos, no puedo controlarlo, Harry, por favor ayúdala – pedía desesperado.

Harry asintió y de inmediato empezó a checar el estado de la chica, noto la fiebre y el como la chica deliraba, no sabia mucho del problema, pero sabia que era algo grabe. Unos minutos después de haber usado los hechizos indicados para determinar el problema, Harry suspiro y se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, se aparto de la cama donde estaba la chica y le izo una seña a Draco para que lo siguiera.

- Esta muy mal herida, sufrió el impacto de una maldición desangrante y una de corte, al juntarse ambas, estas provocaron que su efecto fuera mayor, lo único que puedo hacer es preparar una poción para que deje de desangrarse y usar un hechizo para que sus heridas sanen mas fácil – le decía Harry con mucha aprensión.

- As todo lo posible por ella, por favor, no quiero volver a perderla, ya la perdí una ves y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo, si es necesario voy por Auriga para que nos ayude – decía Draco muy desesperado por ver en ese estado a la chica.

- No te preocupes, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que este bien, ve a descansar, yo mismo la cuidare, así veo el avance que tiene después de que le de la poción, anda, descansa – le dijo Harry con confianza, Draco solo lo vio a los ojos y asintió, pero antes de irse le dijo.

- Te agradeceré esto toda mi vida, no sabes cuanto tiempo la busque y ahora que la vuelvo a encontrar, no pienso dejarla ir, gracias – le dijo Draco y salio de la habitación rumbo a la suya.

Harry vio a la chica, era rubia, de tes blanca, muy hermosa, parecía de porcelana, se veía frágil. Harry sintió de inmediato que la había visto, la magia que corría por sus venas, no se explicaba como el ministerio y Hogwarts no la encontraron. No pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar como Draco le había pedido llevarla con ellos, no quería dejarla ahí, era algo muy raro el ver a Draco tan preocupado por alguien y menos por una chica que no fuera parte de sus aliados, sonrío y vio a la chica que aun se encontraba algo grabe.

- No sabes cuanta suerte tienes de que el te allá encontrado, Sirrah Malfoy, por fin estarás con tu familia – dijo Harry con satisfacción y ternura.

Sheila caminaba junto a sus amigos, estaban en los terrenos y querían descansar.

- Oye y que piensas hacer con lo que te dijo el profesor Dumbledore? – le pregunto Margaret a Sheila.

- No se, tal ves acepte, pero será algo muy raro, que una de primero les enseñe duelo a los demás y sobre todo a los de años mas arriba – decía la niña algo nerviosa – si de por si muchos me odian y otros me temen, imagínate que pensaran ahora de mi – dijo la niña cabizbaja y bastante triste.

- No te preocupes, nosotros te apoyamos y si alguien te hace algo, nos la pagan, por eso somos amigos – le dijo Michael.

- Gracias chicos, se que ustedes me apoyan, pero es algo muy doloroso, yo nunca había tenido amigos, verán, mis papas murieron a manos de mortifagos – los chicos se quedaron mudos y muy sorprendidos por lo que les decía su amiga – y un mago me salvo, el me adopto y me a criado, me enseño las artes del duelo, el es el mejor que yo conozco en duelos, así que ya saben como es que se pelear, además, donde vivíamos, había un hechizo que hace que no detecten cuando yo ago magia, no hay forma de localizarnos, excepto las lechuzas, ellas pueden encontrarla gracias a su magia, son muy efectivas – dijo Sheila un poco mas animada.

Sus amigos sonrieron y en ese momento sintieron que habían dado un paso mas en su relación, por fin ella les había confiado algo que ellos suponían era muy importante para ella. Sheila sabia que podía confiar en ellos y les sonrío, en eso oyó que alguien se acercaba a ellos, busco y vio a su profesor de DCAO, hacia tres días que andaba de mal humor, no sabia el por que, pero suponía que tenia que ver con la pelea en la plaza, Harry se lo había contado y ella estaba un poco deprimida por no haber participado, pero el le dijo que ella tenia que prepararse, que pronto vendrían tiempos difíciles. Ella le contó de la propuesta del director y el le dijo que era buena idea, que sus compañeros deberían prepararse ya que estaba seguro que la batalla final seria en Hogwarts y ellos corrían mucho riesgo, el le dio permiso de enseñarles lo mas que pudiera, pero que no les mostrara lo mas secreto y menos a los Slytherin, ella acepto, por eso quería ver al director ese día, aceptaría la oferta y le diría sus condiciones.

En la mansión Potter todo era confuso, nadie sabía quien era aquella chica, lo único que les había dicho Harry a todos, es que Draco les diría quien era, incluso Ginny no sabia quien era.

Estaban en la sala de la mansión y Harry llegaba de revisar a la chica, no había despertado desde que llego y esto preocupaba a Harry, no creía que fuera a tardar tanto, claro que con la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, era muy probable que se debilitara, ya le había dado una poción para recuperar la sangre perdida, pero eso no significaba que fuera a recuperar su fuerza al instante. Draco se había quedado en el cuarto de ella para cuidarla, los señores Malfoy también estaban angustiados, no sabían que harían a la hora de que la chica despertara, junto con Draco habían estado cuidándola, pero Harry les dijo que ellos también tenían que descansar o sufrirían un agotamiento extremo, así lo habían echo, en esos momentos se encontraban en su cuarto.

Hermione por su parte, estaba cuidando a Lily, que desde que su "tía había regresado, no la dejaba, le encantaba que su tía le contara cuentos y sobre todo que le enseñara cosas que a la niña se le hacían interesantes, a Hermione esto se le hacia muy raro, ya que la pequeña era muy despierta para tener apenas dos años, lo quería comentar con Harry, pero con lo apurado que estaba por la chica que había traído Draco, no sabia cual era el mejor momento para comentárselo.

De repente alguien llego corriendo a la sala, era Michael Corner, se veía muy agitado, todos lo voltearon a ver y Harry de inmediato se levanto de un salto del sillón donde se encontraba.

- Que sucede Michael? – pregunto Harry con seriedad.

- Esta atacando en varios puntos – dijo el chico.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, de inmediato se imaginaron de quien se trataba.

- Donde y como se distribuyo? – pregunto George.

- En dos escuelas primaria, un hospital y otra plaza, en total cuatro grupos, el va en el de la plaza y lleva a los mejores con el, sus lugartenientes – dijo Michael con desesperación.

- Bien, George y Fred llevaran con sigo un grupo al hospital, Ginny ira con otro a una de las escuelas, Luna ira con otro a la otra y los demás vendrán con migo, tengan cuidado, no sabemos que nuevas trampas nos hayan preparado Voldemort y sus mortifagos – dijo Harry.

Con estas últimas palabras salieron todos a sus destinos, pero antes de que Harry desapareciera, Hermione lo detuvo.

- Harry, Draco y los señores Malfoy que, no iran con tigo? – le pregunto Hermione.

- No, ellos tienen que esperar a que Sirrah despierte, tienen asuntos que resolver entre ellos – decía Harry, el ya les había dicho a todos el nombre de la chica, mas no su apellido ni quien era.

- Esta bien, Harry, hoy me iré a Hogwarts, debo volver ya, pero espero que podamos hablar antes, es sobre Lily – le dijo su amiga.

- Esta bien, nos vemos – y le dedico una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con su grupo.

En cuanto llegaron empezaron a atacar a los mortifagos, no les dieron tregua, Harry de inmediato busco a Voldemort, no lo encontraba, pero un rayo morado paso cerca de el y vio a Bellatrix apuntándole, era la única que tenia el rostro descubierto, los demás mortifagos cubrían su rostro con las mascaras de calavera. El empezó a esquivar sus ataques, ella no podía darle y estaba desesperada, en eso empezaron a llegar los miembros de la ex orden junto a aurores, la profesora McGonagall los guiaba, junto a ella iba Ron, al ver a Harry, el se le enfrento de inmediato, Bellatrix empezó a atacar a ambos, pero de repente, tanto Ron como Bellatrix cayeron por un hechizo de Harry.

Caminaba rumbo a ellos, cuando de repente vio como un humo negro aparecía y se juntaba, dando forma a Voldemort, en ese instante comprendió que de ahora en adelante seria mas difícil enfrentarse a el sin usar todo su poder, así que ya había llegado la hora.

Voldemort lo veía fijamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, ya había comprendido que todo se tenia que definir entre ellos dos, pero junto a ese asqueroso mocoso que lo había echo ver su suerte desde que tenia un año de edad, estaba otro estorbo del que se tenia que liberar antes, el problema era que no sabia como.

- Hola Voldy, veo que aprendiste trucos nuevos – decía Harry con una sonrisa que contagio a Voldemort, todas las peleas habían cesado, todos querían ver el nuevo enfrentamiento entre esos grandes magos – la neblina oscura, gran truco, solo los mas capacitados pueden usarla, ya que no cualquiera puede soportar la presión que causa, la verdad me sorprendiste – Voldemort no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gesto de sorpresa – así es, te lo dije o no, no hay truco que me puedas enseñar, incluso – y se señalo la cabeza – tengo aquí dentro lo que tanto as querido conseguir, el secreto de la inmortalidad – bajo la mano y vio el rostro de Voldemort, estaba confundido y sorprendido – claro que se cual es tu deseo, lastima que soy el único que lo sabe y para tu desgracia, no lo sabrás – y al momento alzo la mano derecha, con la que sostenía la varita – CRUCIO – grito.

Voldemort reacciono de inmediato e izo lo mismo, ambas maldiciones chocaron y se produjo una gran onda expansiva. Neville de inmediato izo que los demás comenzaran a resguardar a los muggles que estaban desprotegidos. Harry y Voldemort comenzaron a notar que sus varitas volvían a conectarse, así que Harry decidió romperla, ya que aun no era tiempo, pensaba Harry, Voldemort opto por la misma opción. Harry logro romper la conexión gracias a que logo soltar la varita, esta callo al suelo y el la trato de recuperar al instante, pero una maldición impacto cerca y el observo quien había sido, Bellatrix se encontraba de pie y le apuntaba con firmeza, el se enderezo y la observo, Voldemort se puso a lado de ella y vio como deseaba matar al chico.

- Bellatrix, acaso no te enseñaron que interrumpir en los duelos ajenos es peligroso? – pregunto Harry con ironía y diversión.

- Cállate asqueroso sangre sucia, eres igual al traidor de tu padre y la sangre sucia de tu madre, te matare con mis propias manos y de esa forma mi señor volverá a confiar en mi – decía encolerizada, loca de rabia – AVADA KEDABRA – grito.

La maldición se dirigió a Harry, pero el ni se movió, cuando estaba apunto de llegar, las llamas moradas aparecieron y absorbieron la maldición asesina, todos vieron la acción, pero no daban crédito a lo que había echo Harry, ni por que en la batalla pasada lo había echo ya. Voldemort estaba furioso, no sabia como, pero el mocoso había conseguido el secreto para detener la maldición imperdonable, Bellatrix estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer.

- Lo siento, pero esa maldición no funciona con migo, debiste intentar otra cosa – decía Harry con calma – siento hacer esto, pero ven… Neville, llego tu hora.

El arlequín blanco se acerco y se paro junto a Harry, se quito la mascara que cubría su rostro y bajo la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, todos pudieron ver a Neville, se veía que los años lo habían vuelto duro y algo atractivo. Volteo a ver a Harry y el le asintió con la cabeza., volteo a ver a Bellatrix con un inmenso odio en sus ojos, alzo la varita y le apunto, ella no se movía del shock.

- CRUCIO – grito Neville y la maldición impacto en el pecho de Bellatrix, esta se retorcía en el suelo, Voldemort no se movía, solo observaba como la que el considero algún tiempo como su mejor lugarteniente, era torturada, "eso es lo que merece por inútil" pensaba Voldemort y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de asco. Neville paro y la vio fijamente – por fin pagaras por lo que les hiciste a mis padres… AVADA KEDABRA – grito y la maldición golpeo el pecho de la mujer.

Callo al suelo, inerte, sin vida, la que alguna ves fue considerada como la más cruel de los mortifagos, había muerto a manos del hijo de unas de sus tantas victimas, por fin pagaba el precio de sus actos.

- Bravo, por fin me liberaron de ese estorbo, ya me había fallado mucho y a Lord Voldemort, nadie le falla y vive para contarlo – decía con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Este no fue un favor para complacerte Voldy, simplemente se lo debía a mi amigo – dijo serio.

- Me parece que me estoy perdiendo de esta charla – dijo Dumbledore que acababa de aparecer en medio de ambos – creo que llego el momento de que acabemos algo muy antiguo que tenemos tu y yo Tom – dijo dirigiéndose a Voldemort.

- No te atrevas a llamarme por ese asqueroso nombre viejo, tu ya no eres rival para ninguno de nosotros dos, eres solo una carga a la que no aria caso alguno – dijo con desden y fastidio Voldemort.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el, así que mejor que te parece enfrentarte a mi – dijo una vos que provenía de una tienda muggles que estaba casi destrozada.

- Pensé que no estarías aquí, pero ya veo que me equivoque, creo que será mejor que tú y yo acabemos con esto de una ves por todas… Vicius – dijo Dumbledore.

Todos vieron al que había retado a Dumbledore, caminaba con paso elegante y muy seguro, no volteaba a ver a nadie, su mirada estaba fija en Albus Dumbledore, el mago mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos.


	15. La Ultima Esperanza se Pierde

Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza, andube ocupado y pensando muy detenidamente el como hacer esta pelea, espero k les agrade, digamos k para k no c enojen, les deje un pequeño regalo, solo espero k les guste. n.n

**harryperu**:Hola, grax por los comentarios y espero t agrade este cap. k ya sabes k estube apurado estos dias, en fin, sobre Ron... pues con lo cabezota k es, kien sabe, al = y asta el final lo acepta, bueno, hay lee este cap. y m dices, bye. n.n

**lady_harmione**:Hola, grax por leer mi historia, espero no desepcionarte y sobre lo otro, pues dire abajo, lee porfis, bye. n.n

**susigabi**:Hola, grax por seguir mi historia y pues ya veras si si o no, tu lee, solo espero no me mates, bye. n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Alo, grax por la emocion, pero ten cuidado, los mouse salen caros, solo espero este cap. no t desepcione, hay me dices, bye. n.n

**denisland**:Alo, pues si, es una gran mentira, pero no le kites merito al viejito, despues de todo el educo a Harry durante 5 años, pero creeme, vas a ver a un Dumbledore k no esperabas, solo espero t agrade, por k lo intente hacer así para ti, bye n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola, pues aki, dejandote la comida, solo espero no t caiga mal, hay m dices, bye. n.n

**liriodefuego**:Hola, pues espero t siga gustando, me dices si t agrada este cap. o la regue, bueno, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Victoria Balck**:Alo niña, pues aki, dejando este cap. k espero t guste, hay me dices k tal, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola, aki dejo lo demas, espero t agrade, hay me dices, bye. n.n

**pottergranger**:Hola, primero, gracias por darte tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar review, la pelea entre estos 2 ya c abia tardado, asi k ya termino la espera, ojala t agrade y sobre lo otro, pues lee abajo, bye. n.n

**kari_potter**:Hola, espero no decepcionarte con la batalla y con lo otro, pues igual k los demas, lee abajo por favor, bye. n.n

**il_black**:Hola y gracias por leer mi historia, lo de Neville, pues si, tienes razon, pero por eso le dice Harry k lo disculpara y a Neville no le importa, primero, por k el siempre apoyo a Harry y segundo, por k se podria vengar y lo de Sirrah, pues es curioso, eres la unica k me pregunto por ella y solo por eso, t dire k si, bye. n.n

**kenshina**:Hola, muchas gracias, espero t agrade este cap. y si, a mi tambien me hizo llorar T.T, pero asi tenia k ser y sobre lo otro, pues hay lee abajo por favor, por cierto, por k tu nick m suena a Battousai el destajador? mmm... bueno, hay nos leemos, bye. n.n

Y terminado con esos saludos, paso a darle las gracias y saludar a los k han leido mi historia y no han dejado review, ya sea por pena, flojera o lo k sea, muchas gracias por darce el tiempo de leerla, se los agradesco mucho, espero k este cap. no los decepcione, la verdad siento como k falto algo, ya me diran ustedes su opinion, ya saben k acepto comentarios d todo y ahora, con respecto a los de continuar el otro fic, pues veran, me puce en contacto con una amiga k me asesora y me dijo k sin el permiso del autor yo no lo puedo continuar, si no, la patrulla de fic's me kitaria de fanfiction, asi k sorry, no puedo continuarla aki, asi k hay comunikence con harry peru y si kieren, k el les d mi mail para explicarles bien, bueno, nos vemos, hay dejo k lean, asi k bye. n.n

Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter, asi como los lugares, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, solo los k yo invente me pertenecen, no intento lucrar con esta historia, es solo por diversion.

Muy bien, aclarado todo, adelante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15.-La Ultima Esperanza se Pierde**

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, querían adivinar el movimiento que cada uno aria. Todos los estaban viendo con suma atención, Voldemort había echo señas a sus mortifagos para que se acercaran a el, de inmediato lo hicieron y los de la ex orden también se reunieron con sus amigos, de esta forma cada grupo se junto, excepto los caballeros escarlata, ellos empezaron a reunir a los sobrevivientes y los llevaron a una tienda para protegerlos, después de esto, se formaron en dos grupos que de inmediato se colocaron junto a cada uno de los enemigos, Harry se izo a un lado y dejo en el centro de la plaza a Lord Vicius y Dumbledore.

Mientras, Vicius y Dumbledore parecían dos muñecos, inertes y carentes de expresión, asta que uno de ellos decidió dar el primer paso.

- Petrificus totales – dijo con calma Vicius.

La maldición dio contra un escudo que había invocado de manera no verbal Dumbledore. Vicius sonrío y lo vio fijamente.

- Ya veo, así que quiere que nos enfrentemos con hechizos no verbales, bien, me parece perfecto – y lo miro con suficiencia a los ojos.

De inmediato lanzo una maldición aturdidora que el profesor detuvo con otro encantamiento escudo, pero no se dio cuenta que iba otra maldición detrás de la primera. Al darse cuenta, de inmediato intento esquivarla y lo logro por muy poco.

Vicius de inmediato le lanzo otra maldición, era un rayo de color morado, Dumbledore desapareció al instante y Vicius de inmediato volteo y lanzo otra maldición hacia un lugar vacío, pero de inmediato apareció Dumbledore, que al percatarse de esto, invoco un escudo que apenas y resistió el ataque, al impactar la maldición, este se destruyo al instante, Dumbledore callo de rodillas.

- Que sucede Dumbledore, de esta forma jamás podrás detenerme – decía Vicius con una sonrisa burlona – mejor ríndete y te permitiré vivir un poco mas – dijo con total tranquilidad.

- Bien, ya que insistes, tendré que pelear en serio, hace mucho tiempo que no lo ago y la verdad, no creía que lo aria de nuevo – decía Dumbledore mientras se ponía de pie, saco un medallón que tenia en el cuello, se encontraba escondido dentro de su tunica.

- O, valla, quien lo diría, un medallón de restricción, solo unos cuantos pueden crearlos y sobretodo, saben como – decía Vicius con serenidad – no cabe duda que eres un erudito, presento mis respetos ante ti, lastima que ya no te servirán de nada, por que ahora que me mostraste por que estaba siendo obstruida toda tu magia, se que ganare con facilidad, tal ves algunas magulladuras, pero nada de que preocuparse – decía esto mientras se quitaba la tunica que llevaba puesta, dejándolo cubierto por una tunica mucho mas ajustada y cómoda, ya que la otra era mas grande y llegaba al suelo, obstruyendo sus movimientos.

- Veo que tal y como pensé, tu sabrías de inmediato que era este medallón – dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad – pues si, es un medallón de restricción y se tan bien, que sabes por que lo uso – le dijo Dumbledore con calma y una sonrisa.

- Claro, por que tu cuerpo no soporta tu magia y podría explotar, eso quiere decir que o eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas o hiciste el hechizo amplificador, con el que tu poder aumenta unas diez veces mas – dijo Vicius con tranquilidad.

- Veo que eres muy inteligente – decía Dumbledore con mucha calma – pues si, ice el hechizo amplificador y mi cuerpo no soporta toda mi magia, así que no me quedo de otra mas que crear un medallón de amplificación, de esta forma mi poder no se descontrolaría y causaría daño a alguien mas… aparte de a mi – dijo Dumbledore.

- Muy bien, entonces, ya que piensas hacerlo, tendré que usar la mitad de mi poder, de esta forma mostrare mi respeto ante ti – dijo Vicius con una sonrisa burlona y se inclino, en seguida se irguió y vio a Dumbledore – bien, creo que será mejor que lo rompas, pero antes, pondré un escudo y nos cambiaremos de lugar, solo vendrán mis arlequines y Harry, los demás caballeros se encargaran de todo – volteo a ver a los dos grupos, tanto el de Voldemort como el de la ex orden que incluía a los aurores – todos vendrán, de esta forma serán testigos de lo que jamás pensaron ver.

Y de esa forma, alzo el brazo derecho con el puño cerrado, al abrirlo, de su palma que daba hacia el cielo, apareció una esfera de color rojo, de pronto, nadie supo como, pero la esfera se agrando, cubriendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí, y transportando solo a los que "Lord Vicius" había dicho que llevaría.

Aparecieron en un páramo, nadie podía creer lo que aquel hombre había echo, los había transportado a todos a un lugar que suponían era muy alejado de donde estaban. Dumbledore lo volteo a ver y Harry solo le sonrío de un modo malévolo, todos los vieron y callaron, esperaban ver que sucedería ahora que tenían campo libre para su pelea.

- Muy bien, aquí ya no dañaremos a esos muggles inocentes – todos excepto los arlequines y el otro Harry, lo voltearon a ver asombrados – no se sorprendan, yo no soy como el inútil de Voldemort, yo no peleo por la pureza de la sangre, eso es para mi repugnante, ni siquiera peleo por apoderarme del mundo mágico, lo ago para ayudar a Harry en su venganza, es algo que ago por mi discípulo – decía con calma y esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba – así que, dejando de lado esta conversación – y volteo a ver a Dumbledore a los ojos – podrías empezar?, me estoy aburriendo mucho – dijo con calma.

Dumbledore tomo entre sus manos el medallón, era hermoso, redondo y de una hechura muy fina, tenía grabados alrededor y una piedra preciosa de color azul cielo en el centro. Dumbledore comenzó a recitar unas palabras y el medallón comenzó a cuartearse, inmediatamente la piedra cambio de color, de azul cielo a un intenso color rojo sangre y el medallón se desquebrajo. Todos sintieron el enorme poder que salio del interior de Dumbledore, era inimaginable, era casi tan poderoso como Harry, Lord Vicius y Voldemort, nadie creía el enorme poder que escondía el antiguo director.

Dumbledore volteo a ver a Vicius y el hizo lo mismo, no parecía alterado por el poder mágico que estaba mostrando Dumbledore, en el rostro de ambos se dibujo una sonrisa y al instante lanzaron una maldición cada uno. Estas chocaron entre si, formando una explosión que levanto el polvo del lugar.

Nadie podía ver, el polvo que se había levantado no los dejaba, cuando se esparció, vieron como ambos rivales se apuntaban directamente al corazón. Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, ya que Vicius solo usaba sus manos para lanzar maleficios, esto desconcertó a Dumbledore, pues el sabia de Harry, también había visto a Voldemort en contadas ocasiones y de el mismo, pero el y los otros dos, usaban sus varitas, pero Vicius demostró que no la necesitaba, en las ocasiones que había aparecido, jamás uso varita y eso desconcertaba y preocupaba a Dumbledore, no podía imaginar que pasaría si usaba una varita que canalizara su poder. Pensaba en esto, cuando de pronto.

- Así que, tienes curiosidad de ver que ago con una varita en la mano!? – dijo Vicius – bien, te daré una pequeña demostración, solo por unos momentos – y en eso volteo a ver al otro Harry – préstame tu varita por un minuto por favor.

Harry levanto su varita y se la lanzo, Vicius la sostuvo en el aire y al instante le lanzo a Dumbledore una maldición. Dumbledore la esquivo por muy poco, no esperaba un ataque así, el también lo ataco con una maldición desangrarte y Vicius de inmediato lanzo un escudo que resistió muy bien la maldición del director, lo vio a los ojos y sonrío.

- Valla, valla, por fin comprendes que si sigues con esas tonterías de no usar maldiciones de ataque, no podrás con migo? – pregunto con malicia Vicius.

- Para mi desgracia… si, no quisiera usarlas, pero veo que solo de esa forma tendré una oportunidad contra ti – dijo Dumbledore.

- Muy bien, ya que insistes.

Y de inmediato lanzo varias maldiciones con la varita, Dumbledore lo imito y esto dio comienzo a un gran enfrentamiento. En el aire solo se veían rayos azules, morados y rojos, por momentos también se veían rayos verdes por parte de Vicius, pero nadie sabia si era la maldición asesina o no, el no usaba palabras para mencionar las maldiciones. Sin embargo Dumbledore se veía cada ves mas cansado, todos se dieron cuenta de eso, sin embargo se movía igual que al principio y algunos jurarían que más. Cuando el director veía las maldiciones de color verde, solo las esquivaba, pero esto le costaba el recibir alguna de las otras. Así que Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor seria atacar de igual manera.

- AVADA KEDABRA – grito el director.

Vicius al momento alzo la mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha detenía la varita, detuvo la maldición y volteo a ver a Dumbledore con una sonrisa maligna, que cambio de inmediato a sorpresa, tras esta maldición, venían otras tres asesinas. Vicius no supo lo que paso, pero al instante recibió las tres en el pecho y callo al suelo, como un papel sin peso.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron, ninguno podía componer algún tipo de gesto. Voldemort, al igual que sus mortifagos, se quedaron viendo con perplejidad, el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, inerte y aparentemente sin vida. Ron observaba la reacción de Harry, el simplemente estaba viendo fijamente el cuerpo de su maestro, no se movía ni decía nada. De repente vio como sonreía y su impulso fue voltear a ver la escena.

Dumbledore estaba parado frente al cuerpo de Vicius, algo le decía que no debía descuidarse, que esto aun no terminaba. Cuando pensaba lanzar una nueva maldición asesina hacia el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, para asegurarse que estaba muerto, se dio cuenta que aun estaba el escudo que este había puesto.

- JAJAJAJA – se oyó una risa sumamente macabra que provenía del cuerpo inerte y todos se quedaron simplemente desubicados de todo, no sabían que pensar ni que hacer – pensabas que con eso podrías con migo, creo que deje bien claro que a mi no me podrán matar con el avada kedabra – se oía la vos de Vicius desde el cuerpo.

Se fue incorporando muy lentamente, Voldemort no lo podía creer, que clase de hombre es el?, acaso era inmortal?, como podía sobrevivir a tres maldiciones asesinas?. Todas estas preguntas se hacia, era algo que el no podía comprender.

Vicius se puso de pie y vio fijamente a Dumbledore, el se veía claramente confundido y Vicius noto algo mas, algo que el quería ver en esos ojos azules que siempre lo observaban y mostraban serenidad "miedo", por fin podía ver miedo en aquellos ojos, así que solo faltaba hacer una ultima cosa y terminaría con su trabajo.

- Eso es lo que quería ver de ti, miedo, miedo a lo que no conoces, miedo a lo que va mas allá de tu entendimiento, así que me doy por servido, de esta forma podré morir en paz – al decir esto, todos, incluyendo los arlequines, que en ningún momento se avían mostrado preocupados, vieron con sorpresa a Vicius por lo que este acababa de mencionar – así es, yo voy a morir ya, así que esta será tal ves, la ultima ves que nos veamos, fue un gran placer conocerlos a todos, el único que sabia de esto era Harry – lo dijo mas para sus arlequines que para los otros – así que a partir de este momento, Harry será el líder de los caballeros escarlata, a el le e dejado mis conocimientos, pero a ustedes les daré un regalo que ni Harry ni yo podemos ver – y los vio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Estiro los brazos a sus costados, comenzó a levantarlos asta ponerlos enzima de el con las palmas de las manos encontradas. Poco a poco comenzó a separarlas y de en medio de ambas, una luz deslumbrante apareció y de pronto, todos quedaron segados. Cuando ya podían ver, no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

Era el gran comedor, sin embargo, estaba demasiado distinto, pareciera que había una gran batalla y en efecto, eso era, al lado de donde se encontraban Vicius y Dumbledore, había otras personas y otras mas esparcidas por el lugar, era como estar en un pensadero, solo que lo que veían era algo raro. Junto a Vicius y Dumbledore, estaba Harry, la reacción de todos fue la de voltear a ver al Harry que estaba con ellos y fue una gran sorpresa, ya que este se encontraba en una posición de media loto y con los ojos cerrados. Volvieron a ver al que se encontraba parado junto a los dos combatientes y se dieron cuenta que ese Harry estaba llorando, pero era un llanto de amargura y odio infinito, en sus ojos se reflejaba la determinación y la furia. Frente a el se encontraba Voldemort, se podía notar que era mas poderoso de lo que era en ese momento, parecía imparable, ambos se veían fijamente.

- Será la ultima ves que me quites a alguien a quien amo, te juro que hoy morirás o lo aremos los dos, pero no dejare que sigas haciendo sufrir a mas personas, así que prepárate a morir, por que hoy vengare a todos y me voy a asegurar de que mi hija aya sido tu ultima victima – decía Harry con furia – AVADA KEDABRA – grito.

- AVADA KEDABRA – grito también Voldemort.

Ambas maldiciones chocaron y produjeron una gran onda de choque, ambas maldiciones estaban parejas, todos veían la escena muy preocupados por lo que pasara. De pronto oyeron como gritaban a Harry, lo alentaban y daban ánimos. Ron y varios voltearon a una parte alejada, ahí se encontraba Hermione, sostenía a una niña, nadie podía ver quien era, junto a ellas se encontraba Ron, muy mal herido, sangraba mucho, pero estaba atento a cualquier tipo de ataque, ya que Hermione se notaba embarazada aun.

Dumbledore no perdía detalle de nada, sabia que eran imágenes del futuro, uno en el que el no estaba, ya que podía ver a varios miembros de la orden, pero mas le intrigaba el collar que Harry tenia en el cuello y la niña que Hermione tenia en brazos. Harry y Voldemort no se daban por vencidos, ambos usaban todo su poder, pero no se podía distinguir quien ganaría, el punto de impacto era inamovible. De pronto comenzó a avanzar hacia Harry y se podía ver como este se cansaba, la maldición avanzaba rápido, pero de pronto, un chico empezó a ayudar a Harry, lanzo una maldición hacia el punto y se coloco junto a Dumbledore, muchos no lo conocían, pero los que lo hicieron, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Voldemort quedo en estado de shock, como era posible que ese chico estuviera ahí, era imposible, simplemente no podía estar pasando, el, Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas grande de todo el mundo, se había encargado de el, no sabia ya que pensar, era una locura e idiotez lo que veía, De pronto todo comenzó a brillar y todos quedaron ciegos de nuevo, un instante después, estaban en aquel páramo y todos veían a Lord Vicius con mucha confusión.

- Lo que vieron fue el futuro, es algo que yo les regalo, un fragmento de lo que será el final de esta guerra, solo ustedes pueden verlo, ni Harry ni yo podemos, es la condición por usar este hechizo – dijo con tranquilidad.

Después, sin previo aviso, volteo a ver a Dumbledore y estiro una mano hacia el, la alzo y Dumbledore se elevo al mismo tiempo, todos quedaron mudos y sin saber que hacer, sin mas, con la mano derecha lanzo la maldición asesina - AVADA KEDABRA – fue lo ultimo que oyó Dumbledore. Todo fue tan momentáneo, que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ni Dumbledore tubo tiempo de reaccionar, la maldición impacto en su corazón y callo al instante, ni Voldemort esperaba esa reacción.

- Vámonos mis arlequines, Harry, es hora de irnos – Harry y los arlequines se pusieron junto a Vicius – muy bien, ahora los dejo, espero que no les moleste, pero me llevare la basura – volteo a ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore y este desapareció – muy bien, así no tienen de que preocuparse por entierros ni nada, les ahorro el trabajo – sonrío malignamente, nadie decía ni hacia nada, simplemente estaban perplejos por todo lo que pasaba – cuando allá enterrado al viejo, les diré donde fue, adiós – y con esto, el desapareció.

Voldemort hizo lo mismo, ya que no quería seguir peleando, tenia mucho que pensar, ese sujeto que ayudo a Harry en el gran comedor no podía estar ahí, simplemente era imposible, como puede hacerlo si el mismo lo destruyo. Con estos pensamientos desapareció con todos sus mortifagos y ni los aurores, ni la ex orden hicieron algo por detenerlo, simplemente ya no sabían que hacer, pues en ese momento se daban cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba, Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto, la ultima esperanza del mundo mágico había muerto, ya no tenían quien los protegiera. Los aurores no avían intentado detener a Harry en ninguna de las ocasiones que había aparecido, no sabían por que, pero no lo habían echo y ahora no sabían ya que pensar, con estos pensamientos fueron desapareciendo del lugar, ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, ahora lo mas importante era, como decirle al mundo mágico que Dumbledore murió, como decirle que su única esperanza había sido asesinada.


	16. Un Reencuentro muy Esperado

Hola a todos, bueno, antes k nada, sorry por la tardanza, lo k pasa es k esta ves se me cruzaron las ideas, cuando empeze con el cap., se me empezo a ocurrir mas, asi k me puce a ver como poner este cap. y kedo asi, espero les agrade, esta ves los dejo descansar de la violencia, pero no c preocupen, k no pienso dejarla, asi k pronto veran lo k c me ocurrio, bueno, vamos a los saludos.

**harryperu**:Grax por el comentario, aun k no c, no creo k este como para una peli, pero aun asi, mushas grax, espero no decepcionarte con este cap., nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Victoria Balck**:Hola niña, aki dejo este cap. k espero t agrade. Si, c k es una mania muy fea, pero no t preocupes, todo tenia k pasar por el bien d Harry y si, se llama Sheila, asi k no c t olvido, bueno, nos vemos, t cuidas, bye. n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola y si, tienes razon, solo k aun no c si lo deje k cambie, ya veremos k sucede, bueno, espero t agrade el cap., nos vemos, bye. n.n

**pottergranger**:Hola y grax por el comentario y no t preocupes, k aun no abandono la idea, asi k kien sabe, alomejor encuentro una solucion favorable, bueno, nos vemos y no t preocupes, alomejor el futuro cambia, tal y como dijo juansorvolopotter, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**susigabi**:Hola niña, espero t agrade este cap. y asi m perdones la vida, no me gustaria morir d esa manera, yo no tengo la culpa de k el viejito c puciera con sanson a las patadas, en fin, ojala t agrade y perdona la demora, bye. n.n

**macabre-wolf**:Hola, no t preocupes, t abisare y grax por el tiempo d leer este fic, espero t agrade el cap., nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola, aki dejo tu racion, espero t guste, nos vemos y grax, bye. n.n

**JAIMOL**:Hola, espero t agrade este cap., ya me daras tu opinion, grax por el tiempo d leerlo, bye. n.n

**ale-cullen4**:Hola, aki esta el nuevo cap., espero t agrade, grax, bye n.n

**Denisland**:Hola, k floja e, pero bueno, grax por el comentario y si, tienes razon, pero ahora viene el turno d alguien mas, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Yulia-Yelenna Katina Volkova**:Hola niña, grax por el comentario y bueno, sobre la imaginacion, digamos k se me empiezan a ocurrir muchas cosas y cuando leo un libro, ni hablar e, soy un mar de ideas, me imagino el lugar, las cituaciones, es padre y divertido, d echo, en estos momentos estoy leyendo una coleccion d libros k se llaman Sally (Sally Lockhart), son 4 los k yo conosco, si puedes leelos, son muy buenos, luego m contactas en inter y t platico d ellos, es mas, en youtube esta el trailer de la pelicula basada en el primer libro, la sacaron en el 2006 y se llama "The Sally Lockhart Mysteries", el primer libro lo titularon en mexico como "Sally y el misterio del rubi", neta, si puedes y si alguien mas puede, chekenlo, en fin, me desbie mucho del tema , pero neto, es facil, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**il_black**:Hola, grax por el comentario y no t creas, si tiene un papel importante, solo k aun no lo dejo k lo vean y sorry por la tardanza, aki esta este cap. y espero t guste, nos vemos, bye. n.n

Bueno, terminado los saludos, kiero agradecer ahora a todos akellos k c dan el tiempo d pasarce a leer mi fic y no dejan reviews, gracias, espero no defraudar a nadie en este cap. y creanme, pienzo (cosa rara en mi ¬¬) ponerle mas ganas, por k las nuevas ideas k c me ocurrieron, creo k les agradaran a algunos, ya veremos, nos vemos, bye.

Y ahora, comencemos!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16.-Un Reencuentro muy Esperado**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Dumbledore. El mundo mágico ya sabia la noticia, nadie tenia idea de que hacer, era un caos, en Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall había tomado el lugar de Directora y ya estaba atiborrada de cartas de los padres. Pedían un informe completo sobre las medidas de seguridad que tomarían para el resguardo y protección de los estudiantes, misma que se les negaba y explicaba en una carta a todos ellos el por que de la negación.

Era simple, si se les decía como era protegida Hogwarts, podía ser interceptada la lechuza o el medio que se utilice para informarse, por lo tanto no se les podía dar esa información. Dentro del colegio había problemas, al día siguiente de la muerte de Dumbledore, Hermione regreso, todos se alegraron, pero Ron estaba algo molesto con ella. Y es que ella le había platicado que Harry era inocente y estaba de su lado, pero el le dijo que no podía creer eso, que era una vil treta para engañarla, ella defendió a Harry y le dijo a Ron que como podía creer eso de aquel que siempre daba todo por los demás. El le dijo que entonces lo mejor era pensar las cosas, ya que al parecer no podrían ponerse de acuerdo, a lo que ella le dijo que seria lo mejor, pero que ella apoyaría a Harry y Ron solo dio media vuelta y se fue a su despacho. Todos los profesores sabían del incidente, aun que no exactamente de el por que ocurrió, pero habían decidido no inmiscuirse.

Por su parte, los alumnos estaban contentos con la nueva profesora, pues para algunos era un sueño y para otros todo un modelo a seguir, ya que en el corto tiempo que llevaba en el colegio, había demostrado ser muy capaz. Sheila no confiaba en ella, sabia muy bien quien era y aunque ella le dijo que estaba a favor de Harry, la niña solo se limito a decirle que si se metía con ella, la aria sufrir mas de lo que hizo sufrir a su padre, Hermione no dijo nada, pero le dijo a la niña que cuando quisiera, podía contar con ella. Sheila solo la miro a los ojos y después se retiro sin decir más.

En el ministerio de magia había un gran caos, pedían la dimisión de Fudge y este se negaba a presentarla. Harry sabia que si Fudge renunciaba, la que ocuparía el cargo seria Dolores Umbridge y era algo que el no podía permitir, así que considero que era el momento adecuado para mostrar su inocencia, pero antes tenia que ver a Sirrah, ya que apenas dos días antes había despertado y estaba algo alterada desde entonces, ya que no sabia donde estaba, ni que hacia ahí, al principio creyó que la habían secuestrado, pero después de ver a Harry y hablar con el, se había calmado un poco, pero aun estaba algo alterada. Desde entonces, ni Draco ni sus padres la habían querido ver, ya que al despertar la chica, lo que vio fue a Draco, el estaba dormido junto a su cama, le sujetaba la mano y ella juraría que tenia rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, de momento sentía que lo conocía y el la protegería, pero después se altero al recordar que había estado en medio de un ataque en la plaza, donde estaba comprando ropa y víveres, de repente vio a personas encapuchadas que atacaban a todas las personas que estaban ahí, ella se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, el miedo la paralizo, solo veía luces que salían de unas varitas que sostenían y al verlas, algo dentro de ella empezó a sentir que las conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde. De pronto vio como unos hombres comenzaban a aparecer de la nada, ellos también usaban varitas, pero protegían a la gente y atacaban a los primeros.

Recordaba que había visto como aparecían unos encapuchados con túnicas escarlatas y entre ellos uno con tunica gris, este al verla se quedo estático, pero al instante fue con ella y la llevo dentro de la tienda, dijo algo mientras blandía la varita y antes de salir la vio a los ojos y eso la hizo confiar en el.

Harry toco a la puerta de una habitación que se encontraba en el mismo piso donde estaba la de el, a unas cinco puertas. Se oyó una voz femenina que lo invitaba a pasar. La habitación era elegante, no tanto como la de alguien rico, pero si lo suficiente como para admirarla, además tenía toques femeninos, los cuales le dio Ginny e incluso la misma Sirrah. Harry le había dicho que si ella quería cambiarle algo al cuarto, lo hiciera, también le dijo que pronto le diría todo y el por que la llevaron con ellos.

- Hola Sirrah, como te encuentras? – pregunto Harry, el cual se había sentado junto a la cama de la chica y la miraba con ternura.

- Bien gracias, pero dime, cuando podré irme, ya me quedo claro que no me secuestraron, pero tampoco me han querido decir que paso y por que estoy aquí?! – dijo la chica con calma, algo en Harry la hacia confiar en el.

- A eso e venido, pero tengo que pedirte de favor que no te alteres y no me interrumpas asta que termine, de acuerdo? – le pregunto Harry a la chica y ella asintió – bien, empezare por preguntarte, donde vives y quienes son tus padres? – ella lo vio a los ojos y al sentir la tristeza que brotaba de ellos, se sintió segura.

- No se, cuando tenia un año, alguien me dejo en las puertas del orfanato donde viví, nunca me adoptaron, no se por que, pero por lo regular, muchos niños quedan sin un hogar, yo fui una de ellas. Así que como puedes ver, no se si tengo padres – le dijo la chica con algo de tristeza.

- Y si encontraras a tus padres, que arias? – le pregunto Harry.

- No lo se, lo mas seguro es que les preguntaría por que me abandonaron y después, si ellos en verdad me quieren… y si ellos lo desean… me quedaría con ellos. Siempre e querido conocerlos, y hay veces que salgo del orfanato a dar vueltas y esperando que alguna de las personas que pasa por la calle, voltee y me diga "hija, somos nosotros, tus padres" y me lleven con ellos – la chica no soporto mas y lloro, Harry la abrazo y ella se aferro a el.

Después de desahogarse, ella se incorporo y le dio las gracias a Harry. El solo la vio y le sonrío. El silencio se había apoderado de la habitación, entonces ella le pregunto a Harry.

- Y dime, que fue lo que paso en la plaza y sobre todo, quienes son todos ustedes? – le pregunto Sirrah.

- Nosotros somos magos, tal ves no creas en nosotros o pienses que somos de los que sacamos conejos del sombrero, pero no, somos magos de verdad y lo que viste en la plaza era una pelea entre magos. Los que aparecieron primero eran seguidores de un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, la mayoría de los magos evita decir su nombre, ya que ese mago es considerado el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y es tan cruel y sádico, que para incrementar su poder y poder enfrentarse a mi, sacrifico a cien bebes para poder tomar su sangre – Sirrah abrió los ojos y Harry noto el miedo que la chica tenia por la confesion – así es, no todos los magos son buenos, hay magos que como Voldemort, intentan ser los mas poderosos y no les importa a que precio. Tu no debes temer a su nombre, nadie lo debe hacer, eso, como dijo mi hermana, solo aumenta el temor al hombre – y la vio fijamente a los ojos, Sirrah podía ver que el por fin le diría algo muy importante, algo que tal ves cambiara para siempre su vida – y tu Sirrah… eres de las que menos debe temer, ya que eres una Malfoy, tu nombre es Sirrah Malfoy, hija de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Hermana de Draco Malfoy y sobrina de de Sirius Black – la chica no podía creer todo lo que oía, estaba estupefacta por la noticia – así es, eres una bruja, el chico que estaba junto a ti el día que despertaste… era tu hermano Draco, el fue el que te salvo – Sirrah no sabia que decir, solo sabia que toda esa información era demasiada y que pronto estallaría.

- Podrías llamarlo – le dijo después de unos momentos, casi inconcientemente.

Harry asintió y salio para llamarlo.

Draco estaba nervioso, no sabía como actuar, ni que decirle a su hermana, tantos años en su busca y ahora que la tenía enfrente, no sabia que decirle, Harry le dijo que quería verlo, en cuanto se lo dijo el salio corriendo, claro que cuando estaba frente a la puerta de ella, se había paralizado, seria la primera ves que se verían sin grito.

Toco a la puerta y ella le dijo que pasara Entro muy despacio y la vio en su cama, no se había movido de ahí mas que para arreglar su cuarto, Harry le había dicho que aun estaba débil y necesitaba descansar. Se vieron a los ojos y Draco pudo notar en ellos, que algo había cambiado dentro de ella, se acerco y ocupo la misma silla que Harry había usado, vio que junto al buró de la cama, del lado donde el estaba sentado, estaba un collar de plata, era muy bonito y en el se veía el nombre de Sirrah, bajo una rosa que era atravesada por una espada. Draco no pudo evitar demostrar sorpresa y desconcierto por el dije, ya que el se lo había regalado cuando eran niños.

- Conoces ese collar? – le pregunto la chica.

- Si, muy bien, hacía años que no lo veía – dijo con melancolía y no pudo evitar que una lagrima solitaria, resbalara por su rostro.

- Por que lo conoces, que significa? – le pregunto Sirrah con mucho interés.

- Por que yo te lo regale cuando tenias un año, eres menor que yo por un año… soy tu hermano mayor, Draco Malfoy y tu te llamas Sirrah Malfoy, cuando tenias un año, unos muggles te robaron y desde entonces no sabemos nada de ti, asta ahora – dijo Draco con tristeza.

Sirrah veía a Draco con interés, podía ver en esos ojos grises que le decía la verdad, pero aun no entendía todo, quería saber más.

- Y el collar que significa? – le pregunto ella.

- Es el escudo de los Malfoy, de nuestra familia, pero en ese le pedí a mi mama que le pusieran tu nombre, también le dije que yo te lo daría – Sirrah lo veía muy atenta a lo que decía – sabes, tu y yo éramos inseparables, yo siempre te e querido mucho y cuando te robaron, no lo soporte, empecé a odiar a los muggles y culpe a todos por tu desaparición, llore mucho – en los ojos de Draco aparecieron lagrimas – y de repente, mientras conteníamos a los mortifagos, voltee y te vi, de inmediato te reconocí, no se por que, pero en cuanto te vi, supe que eras tu, así que me dirigí a ti y te protegí con los demás muggles, después, cuando vi que estabas herida, no pude evitarlo y le pedí a Harry que me dejara llevarte con nosotros, le dije quien eras y el acepto de inmediato, así fue como te encontré y por lo que te traje – la vio con mucha ternura y ella no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas y dedicarle una sonrisa – lo que aun no me explico, es como no demostraste magia y por que no supieron en Hogwarts donde estabas, es muy extraño.

- La verdad es que Harry también me pregunto lo mismo y le dije que jamás ice algo extraño, nada fuera de lo común, lo único que si le dije, es que cuando vi que usaban las varitas, sentí que las conocía y cuando vi tus ojos grises, sentí mucha seguridad, algo me decía que tu me defenderías de cualquier cosa – le dedico una sonrisa y sin decir mas, se aventó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – sabia que algún día encontraría a mi familia, no sabia si los perdonaría por haberme dejado, pero ahora que se lo que paso, se que no fue culpa de nadie, mas que de unas personas que no tenían escrúpulos. Por fin tengo un hogar y una familia que me ama – le dijo Sirrah y al oírla, ya no pudo soportar mas y lloro como nunca lo había echo, excepto cuando murió Pansy.

- Claro que te amamos, nunca perdimos la esperanza de encontrarte y ahora que lo hicimos, no dejare que te pase nada – le dijo Draco entre sollozos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y cuatro personas entraban.

- Me alegra que hallas reaccionado así, por fin podremos tener a una familia contenta – al oír la vos de Harry, ambos se separaron, estaban sonrojados y se les veían lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos, pero no les importo.

Sirrah vio a Lucius y Narcisa y les sonrío. Ellos de inmediato corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, Lucius, a pesar de su elegancia, la dejo de lado y jalo a su hijo para que los cuatro se pudieran abrazar.

Harry estaba parado cerca de la puerta y a su derecha estaba Ginny. Ginny lo abrazo por la cintura y el la abrazo por los hombros con su brazo derecho, ambos estaban contentos por los Malfoy. Harry sabia, por medio de Draco, todo lo que sufrieron y el por que odiaron a los muggles, a pesar de que en su familia siempre había pesado la sangre pura, ellos no los odiaban a ese grado, fue por el rapto de Sirrah que ellos empezaron a odiar a los muggles y ahora que estaban juntos, el se encargaría de que no los volvieran a separar.

- Bueno, ahora solo falta que vea el por que no a sido detectada – dijo Harry – creo que tengo una ligera sospecha – y se acerco a la chica.

Draco y sus padres se hicieron a un lado para que Harry pudiera examinar a Sirrah. La observo muy detenidamente, después pasó su mano por todo el cuerpo, sin tocar a la chica, era como si buscara algo que estuviera flotando sobre ella. Termino de pasar su mano y la volvió a observar, después volteo a ver el collar y frunció la ceja. Después de unos momentos, Harry tomo el collar y sonrío.

- Dime, te quitabas seguido el collar? – le pregunto a Sirrah.

- No, solo cuando me bañaba o dormía, por que? – pregunto confundida la chica.

- Por que alguien lo maldijo, es una maldición simple, pero muy efectiva, es antigua, sirve para que puedas suprimir tu magia y nadie note tu presencia – explicaba Harry y todos en la habitación lo miraban perplejos – solo funciona mientras uses el collar, lo que no comprendo es, que como pudieron dos muggles, hacer esto, algo me dice que fueron mandados por alguien y estoy casi seguro de que fue Voldemort, lo debió hacer para asegurarse de que le fueran fieles. Fue muy astuto, la verdad es que no imagine que fuera tan inteligente – nadie decía nada, pero en la cara de los Malfoy, se pudo ver un rostro de odio y unos ojos llenos de sed de venganza – no se preocupen, yo me encargare de el, mientras, le quitare la maldición al collar, así podrás conservar tu preciado recuerdo y Draco, vele enseñando lo básico, solo necesitas llevarla a Ollivander por su varita y usa poción multijugos.

- Harry, antes que nada, que aras con Fudge? – le pregunto Draco.

- Descuida, lo ayudare a que siga siendo ministro de magia, no nos conviene que Umbridge se apodere del cargo, creo que pronto tendremos que ir a juicio y descuida, que saldremos libres. Con respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron, de cómo pude ser Lord Vicius y yo al mismo tiempo, descuiden, se los contare en la reunión de mañana, mientras ve con Sirrah por su varita y disfrázate bien, no quiero que te descubran. – Draco asintió – Pensándolo bien, deberían ir los cuatro, así pasan tiempo como familia, nos vemos al rato – y Harry salio de la habitación.

- Amor, no será peligroso? – le pregunto Ginny, la cual iba junto a el.

- No, es como debe de ser. Yo sabia que pronto tendría que aparecer ante el wizengamot y no pensaba atrasar las cosas, así que pronto veré a Ron y los demás. Seguro que querrán matarme al instante, lastima que ya esta todo arreglado – y le dio un beso en los labios a Ginny.

- Lo se, pero con el idiota de Ron, estoy seguro que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, recuerda lo obstinado que es. No se de donde salio tan tonto e idiota, abecés me hace enojar demasiado – decía Ginny enojada, como siempre que hablaba de lo tonto que era su hermano.

- No te enojes, que en eso se parecen mucho, son poco tolerables – Ginny le pego en el hombro y lo vio con ojos asesinos. Harry solo se sobo y la vio con una sonrisa picara – pero tu eres mas bonita y dudo que me haga sentir como tu lo aces – y le dio otro beso en la boca, este era mas profundo y apasionado que el primero y cuando se separaron, el le guiño un ojo.

- A si?, pues aun no has visto nada, creo que tendré que demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, en la noche ajustaremos cuentas – y le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa, que Harry solo vio con algo de duda "en la que me metí" se dijo y paso saliva.


	17. Lo Siento, aun no Puedo

Hola a todos, perdon, les pido una gran disculpa, no habia podido subir por que estube muy ocupado y me pasaron varias cosas, fallecio una tia y despues c me borro el cap. asi k tube k volver a escribirlo, pero al acerlo, c me ocurrieron varias cosas, asi k asta este momento voy terminando. En serio les pido una gran disculpa, espero k este cap. les guste y me perdonen la vida. n.n

**macabre-wolf**:Hola, gracias por tu comentario, pues aki espero k encuentres respuestas a lo k preguntaste y ojala no t defraude, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por tu comentario, yo tambien pienso k fue bonito lo de los Malfoy, ojala t agrade este cap., bye. n.n

**susigabi**:Hola niña, grax por no matarme n.n, creo k todos tienen a Ron en un concepto de idiota, pero k puede acer el, asi es y ni modo, a ver k t parece este cap., nos vemos, bye. n.n

**harryperu**:Hola chavo, pues ya ves, Hermy tenia k saber y Sheila solo le dijo lo k siente, despues d todo, ya lo traicionaron una ves, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Victoria Balck**:Hola niña, grax por el comentario, pues si, bonita la familia Malfoy, espero t agrade este cap. y me des tu opinion de el, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola, pues espero t agrade este cap., grax por el comentario, bye. n.n

**Jimi Blue Ochsenknecht**:Hola, grax por el comentario, pues si, Ron es bobo y todo, pero por eso es k tiene tantos segudores como tu, asi k espero t agrade este cap. y sobre la accion, creo k no abra mucha (si no es k nada¬¬), nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Denisland**:Hola niña, espero t agrade este cap., grax por el comentario y no c, tal ves allá algo en este cap. k t agrade, nos vemos, bye. n.n

Y bueno, abiendo terminado de responder esos comentarios, pues solo me keda decirles k les doy las gracias a todos por el apoyo a mi fic y k sigan leyendolo por favor y mandando reviews y los k no mandan, les agradesco el tiempo k c toman por leer esta porkeria d fic, la cual escribo con mucho cariño y espero les guste, nos vemos y cuidence mucho, bye. n.n

Y como siempre... comensemos. n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17.-Lo Siento, aun no Puedo**

Fudge estaba muy ocupado en su oficina, escribía las estadísticas de asesinatos que había habido por causa de los mortifagos que habían aparecido en los últimos tres meses. La aparición de Harry y ese tal Lord Vicius, que para mayor conflicto, acabo con Dumbledore, el cual era el pilar del mundo mágico, sin el, las esperanzas de todos estaban perdidas. Todos querían su dimisión y amenos que ocurriera un milagro, la tendría que dar. Pensaba en esto, cuando de repente, alguien le llamo.

- Hola ministro, ya tiene tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, como a estado – pregunto Harry, mientras se sentaba en una silla, justo delante de Fudge, el cual estaba atónito y aun que no quería demostrarlo, se notaba en su mirada, el miedo de ver a Harry frente a el, en el mismísimo ministerio de magia, con aurores trabajando ahí – no se preocupe, no le voy a hacer nada y no intente llamar a nadie, nadie podrá escuchar ni entrar, hechice la oficina con un hechizo insonorizador y uno anti magos y muggles – Fudge lo veía con fijeza y miedo – quiero hacer un trato con usted.

Fudge recobro algo de compostura y vio a Harry a los ojos, sabía que tal vez podría usar a Harry para retener su puesto.

- Y bien, de que se trata, que trato me quieres proponer Potter? – le pregunto Fudge.

- Bueno, antes que nada, quiero que me llame Harry, segundo, usted no me va a usar a mi para retener su puesto, yo lo usare a usted y le ayudare a que lo retenga, por la única razón de que no nos conviene que Umbridge lo obtenga, ella es una mortifaga – dicho esto, Fudge abrió desmesurada mente los ojos y soltó una media sonrisa.

- Harry, por favor, eso es una tontería, acepto que Dolores a estado actuando raro y que incluso se a confabulado en mi contra, ya que quiere mi puesto, pero de ahí a que sea mortifaga, por favor, ni siquiera tiene la marca tenebrosa – decía Fudge muy confiado en lo que decía.

- Acepto que no tiene la marca tenebrosa, pero dígame una cosa, usted, si quisiera mandar un espía donde se encuentran todos los aurores y hay una revisión minuciosa por si hay algún mortifagos entre los servidores que trabajan en el, le pondría una marca para delatarlo? – Fudge arrugo el entrecejo y observo a Harry con mas interés – claro que no, eso seria una tontería y no solo eso, yo tengo pruebas de que ella es una mortifaga y lo comprobare – dijo Harry.

- Y como piensas hacerlo y en que consiste el trato que me ofreces – dijo Fudge con mas interés.

- Mañana me voy a entregar ante usted – dijo Harry y Fudge no pudo disimular un gesto de sorpresa ante lo que oyó – así es, lo are, por que de ese modo quiero que me de la libertad, me ara otro juicio y usara veritaserum que me dará la profesora McGonagall, preparado por el profesor Snape con anterioridad, de sus reservas, se lo pedirá antes de dar la noticia de mi captura, el juicio lo aran al día siguiente, de ese modo evitaremos que Voldemort – Fudge se estremeció al oír su nombre y Harry lo ignoro – vuelva a usar su veritaserum falso, ese con el que me hizo declararme culpable, ese día diré como funciona y llevare a un testigo que lo confirmara, todo esta preparado para que yo sea inocente, cosa que es cierta y también serán juzgados los Malfoy. Ellos también son inocentes de sus cargos y los podrán interrogar con veritaserum – Fudge estaba que no creía nada de nada, tendría a los fugitivos mas buscados, después de Voldemort, claro esta – y con mi nombramiento de inocente, usted me pedirá que los ayude abiertamente en contra de Lord Voldemort – Fudge volvió a estremecerse – creando un escuadrón especial, en el que entraran mis caballeros escarlata y buscare a los mejores aurores de entre sus filas para que sean miembros, yo seré el jefe de ese escuadrón y me dará total libertad para actuar e incluso mas poder que el jefe del departamento de aurores, pero no mas importante que usted, tenemos que dejar que todos crean que usted tiene las riendas del asunto y que todo fue idea suya – dijo Harry.

- Creo que será un gran plan y la verdad es que estoy con tigo, estoy tan desesperado que probare cualquier solución que me den y como veo las cosas, tu dirigirás todo, pero lo aras através de mi, de ese modo, todos confiaran en mi y tu podrás moverte con libertad. Un gran plan, pero solo hay un fallo en el y es que yo no puedo controlar la decisión del wizengamot – dijo Fudge con aprensión.

- Descuide, yo los convenceré durante el juicio de mi inocencia, todo saldrá bien y ahí, daré a conocer la verdadera identidad de Umbridge – termino Harry.

- Muy bien, entonces quedamos en eso, te espero mañana y nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato, de echo, creo que seria mejor que le pidiera a Snape el veritaserum de una ves, así no levantare tantas sospechas, acabos de detener a unos mortifagos – dijo Fudge.

- Claro, seria buena idea, hágalo, nos vemos mañana – y con esto, Harry desapareció entre fuego morado y Fudge solo se quedo asombrado por lo poderoso que se había vuelto aquel chico que una ves inflo a su tía.

Sheila se encontraba paseando junto al lago, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, sabia que su papa tenia razones por las cuales mato a Dumbledore, pero aun así, a ella la desconcertaban, después de todo, el no era mala persona y siempre trato de acercarse a ella y ayudarla, como en el duelo contra Alan, de no ser por el, no hubiera podido realizarlo y también las clases de duelo que le pidió dar a los alumnos. El día que dieron la noticia, ella pensaba decirle que si las daría, pero su padre le había ganado. Entonces decidió hablar con la profesora McGonagall, del asunto y esta le dijo que seria una buena idea, que si Dumbledore se lo había pedido, era por algo, así que accedió y los sábados de tres a cinco de la tarde, daría sus clases de duelo, y estaría asistida por el profesor Snape, Ron y la profesora Hermione para que la asesoren y supervisen que no allá accidentes grabes.

En eso pensaba, cuando de pronto, alguien le llego por la espalda y le tapo los ojos. La niña se detuvo al instante, tomo las manos que le tapaban los ojos e hizo un gesto de cansancio, bajo las manos y solo movió la cabeza como negando.

- Marik, ya deberías saber que odio que me tapes los ojos, la próxima te maldigo – dijo Sheila y el chico le quito las manos.

- En serio Sheila, hay veces que te comportas como una amargada – la niña solo lo volteo a ver molesta – en fin, que vas a hacer con las clases de duelos, se suspendieron el sábado pasado, pero no creo que este sábado pase lo mismo – dijo Marik.

- Y quien dice que me quiero escapar, lo voy a hacer, de echo espero que no pase nada que me lo eche a perder, por cierto y los tortolitos? – pregunto Sheila con vos picara.

- No se y ni quiero saberlo, que desde que son novios, ni quien los aguante, nunca creí que mi primo seria tan cursi y meloso, en serio, no se como los soportas – le dijo Marik

- Pues eres insensible y por lo que veo, no serás buen novio, lo siento por la chica que quiera ser tu novia, ya que serás todo un amargado – le dijo Sheila algo molesta.

- Pues tú no lo serás y con eso es más que suficiente, así no seremos dos amargados – le contesto Marik con fastidio y ella lo volteo a ver.

- Ni quien quiera ser tu novia, eres un tonto – y se fue molesta y dejando a un Marik arrepentido y triste por lo que había dicho.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Riddle.

- Mi Lord, creo que pronto dimitirá el ministro, de ese modo podremos apoderarnos del ministerio sin que se den cuenta – decía un mortifago.

- Si, estoy seguro. Pero no quiero sorpresas, así que mantén vigilancia sobre el ministerio y todos sus funcionarios, esto debe salir bien. Ahora vete, quiero estar solo, que nadie me interrumpa – dijo Voldemort con una voz fría y una mirada asesina.

El mortifago salio de la habitación sin decir más y Voldemort se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, que desde el último encuentro con Lord Vicius y esa imagen del supuesto futuro que les esperaba, solo podía pensar en aquel chico que ayudaba a Harry. Para el era imposible que eso fuera posible, el estaba seguro de haber matado a ese chico, lo hizo con sus propias manos, cuando solo tenían diecisiete años, después de todo lo que paso, los que conocieron a ese chico o murieron, tienen miedo de decirlo o simplemente no lo recuerdan, el único que podría reconocerlo sin duda, era Dumbledore, de eso estaba seguro.

- No, hay dos mas, solo así podría saber quien es, así supo Vicius quien es y lo agrego en aquella imagen – se dijo Voldemort en voz alta – ajajá, ese era el truco, ellos le dijeron y aprovecho todo para infundir miedo en mi, pero como no me di cuenta de ello!?, a, pero a Lord Voldemort, nadie lo engaña – dijo Voldemort con suficiencia y la maldad y deseos de venganza se apoderaron de el, en sus ojos no se veía otra cosa mas que un infinito odio.

Harry estaba en el comedor de la mansión Potter, todos los arlequines se encontraban con el, en espera de la explicación que les iba a dar. Querían saber, como era posible que estuviera tanto Lord Vicius y Harry Potter al mismo tiempo, ya que hasta donde ellos sabían, eso era imposible.

- Muy bien, les contare todo desde el principio – todos asintieron – cuando me encontraba entrenando con Auriga, el me dejo ver los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca, eran muy viejos e invaluables. Algunos eran muggles y otros eran mágicos, entre ellos encontré uno de magia algo extraña, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si clasificarlo en magia blanca o negra, no tenia definición, era muy extenso y extraordinario. Dentro había tanto hechizos de defensa como de ataque, pociones y magia curativa, entre ellos encontré un hechizo para duplicar el cuerpo de una persona. Cuándo lo leí, imagine que me seria muy útil, así que lo aprendí y le pregunte a Auriga que tan efectivo era y el me dijo que bastante, incluso me enseño algo que el le había agregado, cosa que me fue muy útil para esta ocasión, creas un cuerpo ficticio, o como dirían los muggles, un clon, solo que este es distinto, por que no tiene vida, así que solo te serviría para hacer pensar a tu enemigo que estas muerto, por ejemplo, si en este momento yo quisiera crear uno, lo único que tendría que hacer, seria desearlo y decir el hechizo, el problema de este hechizo es que, si tu nivel mágico es bajo, te podría matar, ya que este hechizo utiliza por lo menos, la mitad de tu magia, esta no se pierde, por que al desaparecer el cuerpo, tu magia regresa a ti, pero si eres débil, utilizara toda tu magia y por ende razón, ya no tendrá a donde volver, por que tu alma se abra desprendido del cuerpo. La razón es que nuestra alma ya no siente ese calor dentro de nosotros, se confunde y sale del cuerpo y esto es por que somos magos, al ser magos, estamos acostumbrados a hacer magia en exceso y el alma se acostumbra al calor que irradia esta, si fuéramos muggles no importaría, ya que estos al no tener magia, no irradian ese calor, solo el corporal y el alma siente solo ese calor, por ello, solo abandona ese cuerpo cuando deja de funcionar, ya que no produce ese calor. Es demasiado complicado todo eso, incluso yo aun no lo comprendo – todos lo vieron fijamente y con algo de humor.

- Vamos Harry, que fue lo que hiciste para darle vida al "muñeco"? – dijo Fred.

- Así es, le prometiste la fama? – dijo George.

- Oh acaso un gran beso de nuestra pequeña hermana? – dijo Fred.

- Ninguna de las dos, aun que no dudo que le hubiera encantado el beso de Ginny. – y le dedico una sonrisa a la mencionada y esta se sonrojo y le devolvió el gesto – La verdad fue algo mas complicado que eso, tuve que usar un imperio modificado. Verán, al lanzar el imperio, lo que se hace con el, es mandar ordenes al receptor, o sea, controlar su mente – todos asintieron – bien, pues en este imperio, lo que se hace es mandar tu propia memoria y dejar conectado ese lazo, unirlo como si fuera un imperio, pero a la ves, lo dejas que tenga vida, pero a basé de tus recuerdos, eso fue lo que hice, solo que lo use casi como un imperio, asta que empezó la pelea con Dumbledore, en ese momento me adentre mas en la mente del muñeco y le mande mas poder mágico, de esa manera no correría el peligro de que Dumbledore lo derrotara, o mas bien, me derrotara, ya que fue como si cambiara de lugar con el muñeco, algo ingenioso verdad – dijo Harry con orgullo y haciendo un gesto cómico.

- Por favor Harry, déjale eso a Fred y George, a ti no te queda la comicidad – dijo Draco y todos rieron.

- Gracias por defenderme – dijo Harry con fingida humillación.

- De nada – dijo Draco con una sonrisa cínica, pero cómica.

- Pero bueno, cambiando de tema… tengo que comunicarles que me voy a entregar al ministerio – todos se quedaron mudos, nadie podía articular palabra alguna – de ese modo, demostrare mi inocencia y seré legalmente libre, así podremos actuar mas abiertamente – todos lo veían con duda e incredulidad – lo se, es difícil de aceptar, pero ya tengo todo preparado para ser declarado inocente, incluso ya hable con Fudge y esta todo listo, me entregare mañana mismo – nadie dijo nada, optaron por mirarlo y escuchar lo que decía, ya sabían que cuando tomaba una decisión, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión – solo podrán presentarse al juicio los caballeros escarlata que quieran y de los arlequines Ginny, Luna y Neville, los demás no podrán asistir por su seguridad y por que aun no es tiempo de que se sepa que siguen vivos y los Malfoy también se entregaran con migo, quiero que queden libres, los interrogaran con el veritaserum, pero no podrán sonsacar nada que los culpe, les daré un antídoto que lo anula – todos asintieron – muy bien, la junta termina, será mejor que nos preparemos, por que en cuanto me dejen libre, empezara la verdadera batalla – y todos salieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El que Harry decidiera que la verdadera batalla iba a comenzar, significaba que el final se acercaba, pero todos sabían que faltaba algo. El guardapelo!, eso es lo que detenía a Harry, sabia que debía obtenerlo para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort y acabarlo definitivamente. Pero aun no sabia donde estaba, aun que ya sabía quien le diría eso y cuando fuera libre, entraría al despacho de Dumbledore y lo buscaría sin problemas.

- Draco, podemos hablar? – le pregunto Lavender.

- Claro – contesto el.

Caminaron hacia el jardín de la mansión y se sentaron en una banca blanca que era para dos personas, muy elegante.

- Dime, de que quieres hablar? – le pregunto Draco a la chica.

- Quería saber que has pensado sobre lo que te dije – pregunto Lavender con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Sigo pensando lo mismo Lav, no es el momento de pensar en eso, hace mucho tiempo decidí que ayudaría a Harry y no me distraería de esa misión – dijo el chico con algo de duda en sus ojos, pero una voz firme.

- Pero incluso el esta con Ginny, por que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, yo te amo con todo mi corazón – decía la chica mientras trataba de parecer firme y serena, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraron unas pequeñas lagrimas.

- Por favor, no llores, sabes que yo también te amo, pero no quiero que te pase nada, si Voldemort se enterara que tu eres mi novia… no quiero ni pensarlo, por favor, compréndeme, te juro que cuando esto termine, tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre – le dijo Draco y sin darse cuenta, ambos se besaron con mucha pasión.

Desde una ventana, alguien observaba aquella escena que era tan tierna.

- Así que estas vigilando a tu hermano? – dijo un chico.

- No, fue sin querer, es solo que los vi tan enamorados… sentí algo de envidia – dijo Sirrah.

- Si, tienes razón, es envidiable la manera en como se aman… y gracias a esta guerra que vivimos, no pueden estar juntos, por el temor de que algo le pase al otro – dijo el chico.

- Colin… alguna ves te has enamorado? – le pregunto Sirrah al chico.

- Hace apenas unos días me enamore de la chica mas perfecta que yo allá conocido – dijo el.

- En serio y quien es?, claro, si puedo saberlo – dijo Sirrah con una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible para los demás, mas no para Colin.

- Tu – fue lo único que dijo Colin y mostró una sonrisa que contrastaba con tu rostro, el cual estaba muy rojo.

- En serio? – pregunto ella.

- Si, te ame desde el mismo momento en que te vi, el día que te trajo Draco y cuando supimos que era tu hermano, me sentí muy feliz, ya que no eran novios y eso significaba que yo tenia una oportunidad – dijo el algo avergonzado.

- A mi también me gustas – dijo ella y sin que el pudiera reaccionar, ella se abalanzo sobre el, lo abrazo y lo empezó a besar, el correspondió al beso.

- Oye, no estarás confundida, digo, casi no nos conocemos, no digo que no me guste que me digas que tu también me quieres, pero, tal ves estas buscando una salida para todo lo que estas viviendo – dijo Colin.

- No, estoy segura de lo que siento, es la primera vez que me pasa, pero tienes razón, será mejor que sigamos como amigos y después podemos pensar en algo mas – dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna.

Y así pasaron la tarde ambas parejas, mientras Harry, encerrado en su habitación de entrenamiento, hablaba con cuatro personas que asta el momento nadie conocía, ni Ginny.

- Espero que todo salga bien, no me perdonaría que sucediera algo inesperado – las cuatro personas lo veían fijamente.

- Descuida, yo confío plenamente en ti, no hay nada que pueda cambiar los planes, incluso si Voldemort llegara a aparecer ahí, tu estas mas preparado que el y podrás controlar la situación a la perfección – le decía uno de los hombres, con vos serena y llena de confianza.

- Gracias, por eso, espero que puedan soportar un poco mas, aun no es tiempo de que los conozcan, ustedes son mi carta del triunfo… - y pensó detenidamente lo que diría – y también el guardapelo de Slytherin. Es muy importante que lo tenga, así que, una ves que tenga el perdón, iré de nuevo a Hogwarts por el, después de todo, ya se donde se encuentra – y miro con una sonrisa al que le había hablado.

- Mi Lord, es mejor que vea esto – dijo un mortifago que estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha – encontramos a alguien que asegura que Potter tiene un gran punto débil.

- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo Voldemort y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, el cual quedaba en la sala principal de la mansión Riddle, era alto y negro, muy oscuro, con unas figuras talladas, que daban la impresión de ser gárgolas.

Caminaron hacía una de las mazmorras que habían acondicionado en el sótano de la mansión. Ahí encerraban a los prisioneros que eran importantes para Voldemort… por lo menos mientras le eran útiles.

Llegaron a la mazmorra que estaba al final del pasillo. Solo había cinco celdas y esa era la peor de todas, estaba asquerosa y mal oliente.

- Muy bien, dime que es lo que querías contarme, si me es de utilidad te perdonare la vida – decía Voldemort con fastidio.

- Si, vera, Potter confío en mi y me contó que tenia dos hijas y una de ellas esta en Hogwarts, no me dijo sus nombres, pero ambas son muy importantes para el. Si usted lograra apoderarse de alguna de ellas, el no se resistirá y se entregara por su propia voluntad – decía el sujeto.

- Y que te hace pensar que confío en ti, no eres más que un infeliz traedor – dijo Voldemort.

- Solo cuido de mis intereses, eso es todo – dijo el tipo.

- Muy bien, esa clase de sujetos, son lo que necesito… - y lo vio fijamente a los ojos – pero también son a los que odio – alzo su mano con la varita sostenida y el tipo puso una cara de terror – AVADA KEDABRA – y fue lo ultimo que pudo decir.

- Mi señor, que haremos con la información que nos dio este sujeto – pregunto Igor Karkarov.

- Trataremos de averiguar quien es esa hija que tiene Potter en Hogwarts y si podemos, nos la llevaremos, llego la hora de que acabemos con esto de una ves por todas – dijo Voldemort y volteo a ver a Karkarov – recuerda que aun estas a prueba, si me fallas en esto, te matare lenta y dolorosamente, sentirás lo que es el verdadero dolor, me entendiste – dijo Voldemort con furia y Karkarov solo asintió con la mirada hacía el suelo.


	18. Comienza el Juicio

Hola a todos, perdon por la tardansa, pero tenia mucho trabajo y no podia escribir mucho, aparte d k tube un exceso de ideas y no sabia cuales poner, asi k espero les guste este cap. y le kiero decir k ya voy a la mitad del 19, asi k espero subirlo pronto. n.n

Bueno, terminadas las disculpas, aki vamos con los saludos. n.n

**Denisland**:Hola, gracias por tus comentarios y descuida, k aki empieza lo k esperabas y ya veremos k pasa con Sheila, bye. n.n

**harryPeru**:Hola y gracias por el aliento y si, al parecer para allá van ellos 2, espero k te guste este cap. y no t decepcione, a ver k pasa, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, gracias por el comentario y si, c lo merecia, aun k, kien sabe, tal vez... bueno, aki dejo este cap., espero t guste, bye. n.n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola, aki t dejo tu comida, a ver si t gusta. n.n

**dreamhp**:Hola, gracias por el comentario y si, yo pienzo lo mismo, solo espero k t guste el por k, asi k ojala sigas leyendo y a ver k pasa con ese bocon, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, k bueno k t guste, espero k t guste este cap, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**Pedro I**:Hola, espero t agrade este cap. y gracias por el saludo, nos vemos, bye. n.n

**F. Expelliarmus**:Hola, gracias por el comentario y espero t agrade este cap., nos vemos, bye. n.n

Y bueno, habiendo terminado estos saludos, solo me keda darles las gracias a todos los k leen mi fic y no dejan reviews. Muchas gracias por darce el tiempo de leerlo e incluso algunos me han puesto como autor favorito y en favorita mi historia y alerta, muchas gracias a todos ellos, en serio, se los agradesco mucho, eso me demuestra k si hay kienes leen este pobre fic, ojala les agrade este cap., nos vemos y de nuevo gracias a todos, bye.

Y ahora, a lo k nos importa, a leer. n.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18.-Comienza el Juicio.**

- Ministro, ministro, es urgente que venga con migo… en el atrio… Harry Potter exige hablar con usted, viene con los Malfoy – decía el auror que acababa de entrar al despacho de Fudge sin previo aviso. Apenas recuperaba el aire que había perdido por la carrera que había dado para avisar al ministro.

- Como dices, Harry Potter aquí? – preguntaba Fudge, con gran sorpresa en su rostro – y que esperan para detenerlo? – decía con enojo.

- Nadie quiere acercársele. Todos los aurores disponibles lo están rodeando, son más de quince y alguno que otro funcionario también. Los Malfoy al ver que le apuntábamos a Potter, levantaron las varitas y lo rodearon, como si lo protegieran. Potter no se movió para nada y solo a dicho que quiere hablar con usted en persona. Creo que ya empezaron a llegar periodistas. Ministro, tiene que ir – le decía el auror con desesperación.

- Muy bien, vamos, pero es necesario que todos los funcionarios estén apoyando – saco su varita y se la puso en la garganta – "Sonorus" – dijo Fudge – a todos los funcionarios disponibles, preséntense en el atrio y apunten al fugitivo Harry James Potter y a la familia Malfoy, no los ataquen si ellos no atacan, solo manténganlos en la mira – se oía la voz del ministro por todo el ministerio – vamos, rápido – y salio corriendo junto con el auror.

Todos los funcionarios corrieron hacia el atrio, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y todos corrían con varita en mano. El señor Weasley aprovecho que todos corrían, para poder mandar un mensaje a los ex miembros de la orden del fénix é inmediatamente salio corriendo al atrio. Cuando llego, todo el atrio se encontraba lleno de los funcionarios del ministerio y periodistas del mundo mágico. Cuando el señor Weasley llego, también lo izó el ministro y de inmediato, este se puso delante de Harry y los Malfoy.

- Hola señor ministro, podría decirles a sus hombres que bajen sus varitas, no me gustaría pelear con toda esta gente, podrían salir mal parados – y mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Todos los que les apuntaban, alzaron más las varitas y las tomaban con mucha firmeza.

- Bájenlas – dijo Fudge y todos lo vieron con extrañes – es una orden – y sin mas, obedecieron a regañadientes – muy bien Potter, ya lo han hecho, ahora podrías hacer lo mismo? – y ambos se vieron a los ojos con gran tranquilidad.

Harry solo alzo la mano derecha y los tres Malfoy bajaron sus varitas de inmediato.

- Bueno, ya que no hay amenazas por parte de ninguno, podemos hablar con tranquilidad – todos oían a Harry con incredulidad y algo de miedo – hemos venido aquí para entregarnos – un gran barullo se soltó en el atrio, nadie podía creer lo que habían oído. Harry alzo la mano y todos callaron. Infundía miedo y respeto a la vez y mas en aquellos que habían visto su poder – Solo hay una condición para esto y es que queremos un juicio justo e inmediatamente. Como puede ver, estamos en la mejor disposición, pero si no nos hacen esos juicios, nos iremos de inmediato – de nuevo un estallido de voces lo inundo todo.

- Y si me opusiera, como saldrías?, aquí no puedes aparecer ni desaparecer, a menos que lo hagas por red flu – dijo Fudge.

- Eso es lo de menos. Solo aria lo mismo que cuando escapamos de azkaban y listo – dijo Harry con calma.

- Muy bien, siendo así… pues acepto y si quieres, podemos hacer el juicio en este mismo instante – dijo Fudge.

- En serio? Pues adelante – fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry y se dejo guiar por Fudge.

Fudge lo llevo asta el tribunal del wizengamot. Harry al entrar, recordó sus dos anteriores visitas a ese lugar. Cuando lo acusaban por usar la magia siendo menor de edad y que en esa ocasión lo salvo Dumbledore y la segunda, cuando lo condenaron por asesinato, cosa que el no izó y ahora lo iba a demostrar. Y si todo sale bien, encerraran a un mortifago y empezara la verdadera batalla.

Todo el wizengamot se encontraba ahí, no izó falta mandarlos a llamar, ya que ese día se estaban efectuando unos juicios contra unos mortifagos capturados hace tres días y con todo el escándalo por la aparición de Harry en el ministerio, todos los funcionarios y reporteros del mundo mágico, lo supieron al instante.

- Mi señor, tengo una gran noticia – decía un mortifago que estaba muy excitado por lo que le diría a su amo.

- Habla y si no me convence tu noticia, te matare de inmediato, me interrumpiste cuando pensaba una manera de acabar con Potter – decía Voldemort con frialdad.

- Es del que le traigo noticias, se acaba de entregar al ministro y lo van a juzgar en este momento. Cuando llegaba al ministerio para ver los juicios sobre los capturados, empezó un gran alboroto y después se oyó la voz del ministro por todos lados. Mandaba a todos los funcionarios que se encontraran en el ministerio a que fueran al atrio y apuntaran a Potter y a los Malfoy, así que corrí como loco y ahí estaba parado. Eran mas de treinta varitas las que le apuntaban y el ni se inmutaba, los Malfoy apuntaban a los aurores y funcionarios que los amenazaban y rodeaban a Potter, después llego Fudge y ordeno que bajaran las varitas. Algunos no querían, pero lo obedecieron y Potter alzo una mano y los Malfoy bajaron las suyas.

"Potter y el ministro comenzaron a hablar y Potter le pidió un juicio justo, entonces Fudge le dijo que si quería, lo harían de inmediato y Potter acepto, en este momento debe estar en el tribunal del wizengamot. En este momento el profeta va a lanzar la noticia como urgente, el juicio podrá ser visto por los que quieran. Creo que mandaron a llamar a los antiguos testigos y van a ir profesores de Hogwarts a dar testimonio"

- Es muy interesante – decía Voldemort con una mirada llena de sorpresa y suspicacia. En su mente, solo podía pensar en la razón por la que Harry había hecho eso – Potter piensa que soy muy tonto si voy a caer en su juego. Es más que obvio que todo lo había planeado ya. Aunque no se si con ayuda de Fudge o no, pero lo mas seguro es que así fue. – Voldemort solo podía pensar en una cosa y era en que no podía perder aquella oportunidad de ver lo que pasaría. Se levanto de su asiento de un salto y miro a su sirviente – Que se alisten mis terratenientes, vamos a ir a ver el juicio de Potter – y salio rumbo a su habitación. El lacayo se levanto y fue a buscar a los terratenientes.

Todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor, era la hora del almuerzo y todos estaban muy contentos y platicando, cuando de pronto llegaron las lechuzas y vieron que solo traían periódicos. Sheila tomo el que le dejaba la lechuza y le metió el dinero en la bolsita, desenredo el periódico y lo leyó.

- QUE? – todos voltearon a verla y al darse cuenta, trato de disimular – ya vieron, Harry Potter se entrego y en este momento le van a hacer un juicio – dijo Sheila en general.

Los que no habían visto el periódico, de inmediato lo empezaron a leer. Los profesores se apresuraron a leer y confirmar lo que Sheila había dicho y en efecto, Harry Potter se había entregado y había pedido un juicio justo, para poder demostrar su inocencia. Ron leyó el artículo varias veces y no lo podía creer e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Hermione y noto la preocupación en su rostro. Ron sintió en su corazón algo de pena, pero también celos de Harry.

Siempre que le pasaba algo a el, ella corría a ayudarlo y eso lo ponía celoso, el la amaba con todo su corazón y sabia bien que ellos se querían como a hermanos e incluso el quería o quiso a Harry como a un hermano, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos por ello, a fin de cuentas, hombre era y peor aun, enamorado locamente. El solo la tomo de la mano y ella al darse cuenta, lo volteo a ver y se perdieron ambos en la mirada del otro. Después de un momento, el asintió y ella le dedico una sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron y miraron a McGonagall, esta al ver su mirada, asintió y se levanto de su asiento, alzo las manos y todo el gran comedor se callo al instante.

- Como pueden ver, lo que su compañera Sheila a dicho, es verdad, así que les pido que guarden la calma y se dirijan a sus salas comunes, el día de hoy se suspenden las clases – un gran barullo de sorpresa se dejo oír por todo el comedor – les informo que abra unos profesores con ustedes y algunos iremos a ver el juicio. Todos a caminar – y con esto ultimo, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus salas comunes de inmediato.

En el ministerio había un caos, todo mundo quería saber que pasaría en el juicio, se había dicho que seria publico. Harry y los Malfoy ya estaban en su lugar. Las sillas donde se encontraban, eran de metal y tenían correas en la parte de las muñecas y el empeine del pie.

Harry veía todo con atención. No quería perder detalle, ya que sabía lo que pasaría, estaba dispuesto a soportar las tontas preguntas que le harían y como responderlas, todo estaba planeado muy bien, después de todo, no en vano tenia infiltrados por todos lados.

Draco y su familia confiaban en Harry, sabían lo inteligente y meticuloso que se había vuelto mientras entrenaba con Auriga. El les había enseñado mucho. Harry les dijo que la mejor manera de atacar directamente a Voldemort, seria siendo libres y usando al ministerio, así que tenían que pasar por el juicio. Les dijo que no se preocuparan de nada, que ya todo estaba arreglado para que salieran libres.

McGonagall, Ron y Hermione, fueron al ministerio juntos, ahí se encontrarían a mas ex miembros de la orden y a Snape, el cual había recibido un mensaje urgente del ministerio, en el que le pedían veritaserum para interrogar a los prisioneros, así que el se había ido por su lado.

- Harry, crees que esto fue lo mejor, digo, no dudo del plan, pero tanta gente… como que me pongo nervioso – le decía Draco a Harry y este solo sonrió.

- Muy bien, su atención por favor, el juicio da comienzo, se les suplica a todas las personas que se encuentran en la sala, que por favor guarden silencio, de esta manera terminaremos mas rápido – decía Fudge y la sala enmudeció al instante.

Toda la gente estaba impaciente por que empezara el juicio, la mayoría había creído en la culpabilidad de Harry, pero con todo lo que había pasado desde que lo encerraron, empezaron a dudar, ya que cuando lo sentenciaron y encerraron, los ataques de Voldemort habían comenzado con intensidad, la gente se arrepintió, pero ya no podían hacer nada, estaba encerrado, Fudge ya no quería hacer nada y con los ataques, a la gente le preocupaba mas el resguardarse y proteger a sus familias. Pero ahora podrían hacer algo, después de todo, el elegido era Harry Potter y el siempre sostuvo que Voldemort había regresado y jamás se inmuto por lo que le dijeron y eso era algo admirable para muchos.

- El acusado, que se llama Harry James Potter, fue condenado por los cargos de homicidio en contra de cuatro muggles y dos aurores. Tres de los muggles eran sus tíos y primo maternos, los cuales fueron encontrados muertos por el maleficio avada kedavra, dentro de su casa en Privet Drive No.4 en Little Whinging – nadie decía nada, todos oían con suma atención – Los aurores que fueron enviados para ver lo que sucedía, entraron a la casa y encontraron los cuerpos de los tres muggles.

"Al salir de la casa, los seis aurores que se habían mandado, vieron como el acusado fue contra un niño muggle de solo tres años de edad y lo golpeaba con el puño cerrado y al caer el pequeño, fue pateado por el acusado. Los aurores lo trataron de detener, pero el acusado al darse cuenta de la aparición de estos, los ataco con la maldición asesina y mato a dos, los otros cuatro le mandaron hechizos de desarme y el los esquivo, entonces el pequeño comenzó a llorar y el acusado volteo a verlo y le lanzo la maldición asesina. Cuando el pequeño callo muerto, los aurores estaban paralizados por la acción del acusado, no se dieron cuenta cuando este corrió hacia la casa de sus tíos y ponía un hechizo para bloquear la puerta, al abrirla, los aurores encontraron al acusado en el suelo junto a las escaleras, al parecer había caído por ellas y se había desmayado por el golpe, fue arrestado y traído frente a este mismo tribunal para su juicio y se halló culpable y sentenciado a cadena perpetua en la prisión de azkaban, de la cual se fugo cuatro años después, llevando consigo a cuatro prisioneros mas"

- Como se declara el acusado – pregunto Fudge.

- Inocente – dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

- Y dígame señor Potter, tiene pruebas para demostrar que lo es? – pregunto Fudge.

- Así es, denme veritaserum – y se oyó un murmullo en la sala.

- Silencio por favor – toda la gente callo al instante – Le recuerdo que el juicio pasado tomo veritaserum y confeso haber sido usted, quien mato a esas personas – le decía Fudge.

- Lo recuerdo a la perfección y también les dije que era una trampa, por eso quiero que me den veritaserum, pero no del que tienen aquí en el ministerio, sino de alguien de confianza y que sea experto en pociones – toda la gente se sorprendió y empezó de nuevo el murmullo.

– Silencio por favor o desalojo la sala – la gente volvió a callar – muy bien, ya que insiste, le pediré al profesor Severus Snape, que nos regale algo de su veritaserum. De hecho hoy le aviamos pedido un poco, ya que por alguna extraña razón, el del ministerio se termino y aun no hay disponible – nadie volvió a hablar, pero miradas de sospecha se cruzaron por toda la sala.

- Siento interrumpir señor ministro – toda la gente volteo a ver a una mujer bajita y regordeta que había alzado la mano derecha – creo que no se le debería permitir al prisionero, el elegir como se le interrogue, si no mal recuerdo, en mi despacho tengo algo de veritaserum guardado.

- Gracias por su ofrecimiento, subsecretaria Umbridge, pero me temo que no podemos negarnos a lo que el acusado pide, después de todo, el se entrego por su voluntad – decía Fudge.

- Lo se, pero no tiene ningún derecho a elegir como se le juzgara, ya que es un condenada y prófugo – todos soltaron murmullos por lo que decía Umbridge – además, quien nos dice que el profesor Snape, no esta de acuerdo con el señor Potter – y de nuevo un gran barullo se soltó en la sala.

- De eso no se debe preocupar, le aseguro que odio tanto o mas a Potter de lo que cualquiera de aquí lo haría – decía Snape, el cual se había levantado de su asiento y en sus ojos se podía notar un odio infinito, toda la gente lo veía con expectación – así que le puedo asegurar que es autentico y para demostrarlo, le ofrezco que lo pruebe después de Potter – toda la gente callo y volteo a ver a Umbridge.

- Bien pensado profesor Snape, después del interrogatorio de los acusados, usted será la que pruebe la poción – dijo Fudge y muchos de los funcionarios del wizengamot sonrieron.

Umbridge no dijo nada y se callo, estaba como en un estado de shock y su mirada lo reflejaba.

- Bueno, regresando a lo importante, alguien se opone a lo que el acusado pide? – pregunto Fudge y todos los miembros del wizengamot se vieron entre si.

Una mujer del wizengamot se levanto y volteo a ver a Fudge.

- Creo que hablo por la mayoría del wizengamot al decir que no hay objeción alguna a la petición del acusado – y todo el wizengamot, a excepción de Umbridge, asintió.

- Muy bien madame Bones, le agradezco su opinión y a todos los miembros – dijo Fudge – Profesor Snape, podría darle usted mismo el veritaserum al señor Potter – y volteo a ver a Snape, el cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de triunfo.

- Claro señor ministro, será todo un placer – y volteo a ver a Harry a los ojos y este le sostuvo la mirada.

Ambos se miraban con odio. Toda la gente que veía la escena, podía darse cuanta del profundo odio que se tienen ambos. Snape se paro justo frente a el y antes de darle el veritaserum, le hablo de modo susurrante, pero tan claro que todos los presentes lo pudieron oír.

- No sabes cuanto desee ser yo el que te pudiera dar el veritaserum y así condenarte por tus propias palabras, la primera vez no pude… pero esta vez nadie me quitara ese placer Potter, eres tan despreciable como tu padre – dijo Snape con odio y acides en su voz.

Harry no dijo nada, lo volteo a ver a la cara y solo sonrío. Esto enfureció mucho a Snape y le metió en la boca el frasco que contenía el veritaserum, como queriendo meterle el frasco completo, casi lo ahoga. Harry tosió un poco y cuando por fin se detuvo, Snape ya estaba junto a los demás profesores de Hogwarts.

- Cual es su nombre – pregunto sin rodeos Fudge.

- Harry James Potter – contesto Harry.

- Que sucedió en el numero cuatro de privet drive la noche que fue arrestado – pregunto Fudge.

- Me encontraba recostado en mi cama y pensaba en todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en mi quinto año en hogwarts y sobre todo, recordando a mi padrino, ya que por mi culpa el murió.

"Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando oí que tocaron a la puerta, me levante de la cama de un salto y tome mi varita del buró. Cuando ya estaba en el ultimo escalón para llegar a la puerta, vi que mi tía habría la puerta y alguien decía la maldición asesina. Solo vi como caía mi tía de espaldas, rígida y con la mirada llena de terror, inerte."

"Al momento levante la varita y apunte hacia la puerta, en ese momento vi como entraba un mortifago por la puerta y me volteaba a ver. Mi tío salio de la sala hacia el recibidor y voltee a verlo para gritarle que corriera, pero el mortifago aprovecho para lanzarme un petrificus y me quede inmóvil en el suelo, solo vi como mi tío estaba aterrado por ver aquello y el mortifago se comenzó a reír como loco y le apunto, seguidamente le lanzo un avada kedavra y mi tío callo muerto, el tonto de mi primo salio de la sala para ver de donde provenían las risas e igual que a mis tíos, los mato con la maldición."

"El mortifago se me acerco y me comenzó a decir que su señor había tenido razón al decir que la protección que me mantenía vivo, solo funcionaba contra el y no contra otros enemigos, así que lo mando a el para poner en marcha su plan y al momento, me mando un desmaius y ya no supe mas."

- Muy bien, y dígame, si viera a ese mortifago, lo reconocería? – pregunto Fudge.

- Claro, se llama Yaxley y es uno de los lugartenientes de Voldemort – contesto Harry.

- Bueno y sobre lo que declararon sus amigos en el juicio pasado? – pregunto Fudge.

- Es verdad, yo les dije que estaba leyendo libros de magia oscura para enfrentarme a Voldemort y Bellatrix y poder matarlos con facilidad – contesto Harry.

- Y que le dijeron ellos, como consiguió los libros – pregunto Fudge con suma curiosidad.

- Ellos me mandaron lechuzas diciéndome que no aprendiera esa magia, Hermione decía que había magia tan oscura que muchos magos no podían aprenderla sin corromperse. Ron me dijo que eso era muy peligroso y que si alguien se enteraba que estaba practicando magia oscura, me expulsarían de hogwarts y me arrestarían por ser considerado un mago oscuro. Los libros los encontré en el callejón Knockturn y también compre algunas cosas en Flourish y Blotts, para poder aprender un poco mas – decía Harry.

- Y que pretendía al estudiar magia negra?, ya nos dijo que era para acabar con quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y Bellatrix Lestrange, pero en que le podía ayudar eso?, ellos saben bastante magia oscura y dudo que aprendiera algo que ellos no sepan – decía Fudge.

- Lo hice para saber que tipo de magia conocían ellos y de esa forma intentar contrarrestar algún ataque de ellos. Si conoces lo mismo que tu enemigo, es mas seguro empatar la situación. Al menos eso pienso yo – contesto Harry.

- Muy bien, entonces asegura no haber usado ninguna de las maldiciones asesinas que se detectaron esa noche en privet drive? – pregunto Fudge.

- Lo niego – contesto Harry.

- Pero no puede negar haber matado al guardia de azkaban, Kar, la noche que usted, junto con otros tres prisioneros, "que usted mismo libero", escaparan de la prisión de azkaban. Lo niega – pregunto Fudge con impaciencia.

- No – dijo Harry.


	19. El Final del Juicio

Hola a todos, perdon por el retraso (de nuevo ¬¬), lo que pasa es que eh andado muy ocupado y viendo unas pelis y series, asi k como podran imaginar, eh estado medio distraido, espero poder terminar el cap. 20 en esta semana y poderlo subir a mas tardar el domingo, ya que no no kiero estar tardando tanto, no me agrada hacerlos esperar y ver k les parece mi historia.

En el siguiente cap., Harry y el retrato d Dumbledore se veran frente a frente. Tendran una pekeña charla y Harry recibira una herencia que Dumbledore le dejo en su testamento y el ara un pekeño viaje solo. Voldemort comenzara atakes increibles, eso es lo que espera el el siguiente cap. o por lo menos en lo k sigue d la historia. n_n

Ahora voy con los saludos. n_n

**harryPeru:**Hola, grax por tu comentario y si, habra k ver la reaccion d la gente y a Ron, k es tan terco, hay lee este cap. y veras las razones, bye. n_n

**Nocturnal Depression:**Hola, grax por el review y sorry, creo k me volvi a tardar en subir, solo espero k t guste este cap., bye. n_n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por el review, pues aki veras k paso, asi k lee este cap. y me dices k t parece, bye. n_n

**YuliaCullen:**Hola, no t preocupes, lo importante es k lo has leido y espero k este cap. t guste y por lo d no continuarlo, creeme k no lo are, pienso terminarlo y ya estoy con la idea d otro, asi k no t desaras d mi tan facil, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**ALLEXX_MASEN_CULLEN**:Hola, grax por el review y por aberte dado el tiempo d leer mi fic. esta pareja siempre la tube en mente, aun k la verdad no pensaba que ella muriera, aun k conforme fui haciendo la historia, c me fue ocuriendo eso, asi k nimodo, aun k pienso seguir aciendo mas HP/PP y otras y si, yo tambien pienzo k Lily es bien tierna n//n, en fin, nos vemos luego y ojala t guste el cap., bye. n_n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, aki t dejo tu comida, espero t guste, bye. n_n

**il_black**:Hola, grax por la espera y disculpa la tardanza, ojala t guste tambien este cap. y aun k creo k el juicio d los Malfoy no t gustara, a mi la verdad, c m izo muy corto, pero es k no c me izo algo tan complicado lo k hicieron, o al menos lo k descubrieron en el ministerio sobre ellos, por k ciendo sinceros, en el ministerio no descubrieron los asesinatos k ellos cometieron, asi k fue facil su juicio. Harry si conoce todo lo k hicieron, pero sabe k en verdad c arrepienten, d igual manera nunca cambiaran el pasado, pero al menos podran ayudar por mejorar el futuro y ya, asta aki dejo esto, por k creo k ya me sali d contexto, espero t guste el cap., nos vemos, hay m dices k t parecio, bye. n_n

Y bueno, estos son los agradecimientos personales, pero tambien kiero agradecer a los k no han dejado review, pero c han dado el tiempo d leer mi fic y algunos asta han puesto este fic en favoritos, alerta y algunos asta me pucieron en autor favorito, gracias a todos ellos, aun k aun no creo ser ni la mitad d bueno k muchos, les doi las gracias a todos por el apoyo y espero no defraudarlos y ya, sigamos con lo k importa d verdad. n_n

Comencemos. n_n

_________________________________________________________________________

**19.-El Final del Juicio**

Todos los presentes, incluyendo al wizengamot, comenzaron a hablar y exaltarse por la afirmación de Harry. Tanto Hermione como Ron y varios de los que estuvieron presentes el día del escape de Harry, se habían quedado callados y solo lo observaban, sabían muy bien que esto seria un gran punto en contra de el.

Fudge en su interior, quería saber como saldría Harry de esta, pero solo le quedaba seguir con el plan.

- Silencio por favor o tendré que mandar a retirar a todos los que no pertenezcan al tribunal – dijo Fudge y de inmediato se callo la muchedumbre.

- Ha aceptado su culpa por el asesinato del guardia Kar. Dígame, por que lo izó – pregunto Fudge.

- Por que se lo jure la noche anterior a mi huida – contesto Harry.

- Y por que se lo había jurado, que causo el motivo para que usted actuara así – pregunto Fudge.

- Desde que llegue a Azkaban, el se encargo de torturarme todos los días. – el rostro de Harry se ensombreció y en sus ojos se notaba el odio`mas profundo y puro que muchos no habían visto jamás.

"Cada noche iba a mi celda y me daba latigazos en la espalda, incluso llego a dármelos por todo el cuero, pero solo de manera que nadie se diera cuenta, en las partes que cubría mi ropa y después usaba el cruciatus para torturarme. Muchas noches pensé que seria la ultima y jamás despertaría. Llegue al punto de la locura, pero el odio hacia los que me habían traicionado y encerrado en esa prisión me mantenía cuerdo, las visitas de los que en verdad habían creído en mi me daban fuerzas para la tortura que sabia que me esperaba en la noche."

"Una de esas veces me enfurecí tanto que soporte los latigazos y lo golpe, le quite el látigo y le dije que saliera de ahí. Salio y me juro que se la pagaría, a la tercera noche, llego a mi celda y espere a que comenzara el castigo. Me lanzo un hechizo de inmovilidad y mientras me comenzó a golpear con el látigo, pero esta vez lo uso con unas tiras que tenia en la punta del látigo y en las puntas, habían unas especies de púas metálicas y bolas de metal, eran pequeñas, pero se introducían en la carne y me la desprendían, el encantamiento se rompió, pero estaba tan agotado por el dolor, que ni siquiera podía moverme, entonces izó aparecer una barra de metal que en la punta estaba al rojo vivo y me quemo el pecho. Mientras hacia esto, el se estaba riendo, divirtiéndose por lo que hacia. Me medio curo y me dejo descansar una semana y a partir de entonces los castigos ya no fueron diarios, dejaba que me curara y volvía con el látigo de puntas. Guarde mucho odio hacia el y me volví loco por matarlo, pero solo me detuve por no gastar el poco poder que tenia y quería escapar con todos los que me lleve."

Toda la gente estaba atónita, tanto por la crueldad de la que decía haber sido expuesto, como por el hecho de aceptarlo. Madame Bones, se levanto de su asiento y todos callaron.

- Tiene pruebas de lo que dice? – le pregunto a Harry.

- Si – contesto el.

- Muéstrelas por favor – le dijo madame Bones.

Las correas que sostenían sus manos y piernas se abrieron. Harry se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la túnica. Todos callaron y observaban atentamente lo que Harry hacia. Termino de quitarse la Túnica y comenzó a quitarse la playera que tenia debajo. Cuando ya se la había quitado, todos dieron un pequeño respingo e hicieron gestos de desaprobación, coraje e indignación por lo que veían.

En el pecho de Harry se podían ver las marcas de látigo y la quemadura del acero caliente. Esta quemadura atravesaba el pecho de Harry de lado a lado y en su espalda se veían las marcas del látigo, eran horribles y se notaba que aun que ya tenían años de cerradas, eran profundas.

Ron no decía nada, ni siquiera les prestaba atención, era como si no viera. Hermione solo había visto las de la espalda, pero la del pecho era horrible, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan cruel, pero claro, ellos fueron los que mandaron a Harry a ese infierno y lo único que podían hacer, era esperar que esta vez el juicio fuera justo.

McGonagall estaba consternada por todo lo que estaba viendo, como era posible que ellos hubieran mandado a Harry a ese infierno, tan solo tenia quince años cuando lo mandaron allá, su cumpleaños dieciséis ya no lo pudo festejar fuera y ellos, que se supone lo tenían que cuidar, lo abandonaron a su suerte, dentro de una prisión que le robo las pocas ilusiones que podía tener, la poca adolescencia que le quedaba y todo por que estaba marcado como el elegido que acabaría con el señor tenebroso, "si no fuera por esa maldita profecía, el hubiera sido feliz", ese era el pensamiento que broto en la mente de la ahora directora de hogwarts y unas lagrimas escaparon por sus mejillas. Hermione vio las lagrimas de su profesora favorita y le tomo la mano, para reconfortarla, ella sabía muy bien lo que McGonagall sentía por Harry y lo duro que fue todo para ella. McGonagall volteo a ver a Hermione a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

El señor Weasley y su esposa, estaban tan consternados por todo lo que oían y veían, que no pudieron reprimir una oleada de odio asía Voldemort que lo había marcado y echo sufrir y Dumbledore, que en su afán por "proteger a Harry" lo lastimo tanto. La señora Weasley siempre sufrió mucho por lo que le había pasado a Harry y culpo a muchos de la orden, entre ellos a Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione por no haberlo apoyado, pero ver esas marcas de lo mucho que sufrió Harry, eso no lo pudo soportar y se desmayo. Bill y Charlie se llevaron a su mama fuera del tribunal y le pidieron a su papa que les contara después que sucedió. El señor Weasley les dijo que si y ellos salieron de la sala.

Los demás miembros de la orden y varios de los miembros del ministerio, estaban escandalizados y furiosos por el trato asía Harry. Madame Bones levanto la mano y todo el barullo seso.

- Cúbrase por favor y siéntese – dijo madame Bones.

Después de que Harry se cubriera y volviera a sentarse, Fudge volteo a ver a los Malfoy.

- Bien, terminado el interrogatorio así el acusado Harry Potter, continuaremos con la familia Malfoy – dijo Funde.

Todos veían a los Malfoy con algo de repudio. Ron de solo ver que Draco estaba junto a Harry, sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, coraje en contra del que siempre lo humillaba por ser de familia humilde, odio por, que si estaba junto a Harry, significaba que su hermana también lo trataba como a un aliado y eso no lo podía soportar… pero sobre todo tenia odio en contra de el por estar junto a Harry, el que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, eso no lo podía soportar, al menos eso pensaba Hermione al ver el rostro de Ron.

- El acusado, Lucius Malfoy, fue hallado culpable por irrumpir en el ministerio de magia y ser cómplice de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al intentar entrar al departamento de misterios. Como se declara el acusado? – pregunto Fudge.

- Inocente – contesto Lucius.

- Muy bien. Draco Malfoy, fuiste hallado culpable, por pertenecer al grupo denominado como mortifagos, los cuales actúan bajo las órdenes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, te resististe a la detención y atacaste a los aurores que intentaron detenerte, como te declaras? – le pregunto Fudge.

- Inocente de ser mortifago y culpable por resistirme – dijo Draco.

- Narcisa Malfoy, se le culpa por proteger y huir con dos fugitivos, además de ser sospechosa de mortifaga, como se declara – pregunto Fudge.

- Culpable de lo primero e inocente de lo`segundo – contesto con determinación.

- Muy bien, los tres se declaran inocentes de ser mortifagos, sin embargo hay pruebas que los incriminan, como la marca tenebrosa que traen en el brazo izquierdo, al menos los señores Malfoy, ya que para la señora Malfoy, es la primera vez que es juzgada. – decía Fudge con tranquilidad – Podrían mostrar sus brazos por favor - pregunto Fudge.

Se Liberaron ambos brazos de los tres Malfoy y levantaron la manga que cubría el brazo izquierdo y lo alzaron para que todo mundo pudiera verlo. Toda la gente se quedo viendo como donde una vez estuvo la tan temible marca tenebrosa, no había absolutamente rastro alguno de esta.

Fudge les pidió que bajaran los brazos y así lo hicieron. Cuando ya todos habían callado, Fudge prosiguió.

- Profesor Snape, podría darles algo de veritaserum por favor, necesitamos que contesten con la verdad – decía Fudge y al instante Snape les dio a beber el liquido, el cual tomaron sin oposición los Malfoy – aseguran ser inocentes de los cargos, por que tenían la marca tenebrosa y cual fue el motivo por el que actuaron de esa manera? – pregunto Fudge con irritación.

- Estábamos bajo amenaza de muerte por parte de Voldemort y si no hacíamos lo que el decía, mataría a mi madre – contesto Draco.

- Dijo que si no obedecíamos, aria que toda la comunidad mágica nos persiguiera y matara, nos culparía de crímenes atroces – dijo Lucius.

- Me controlo con el imperio y todo el tiempo tenia que mandarle informes sobre ellos y su comportamiento, cuando los culpo, mantuvo a mi hermana Bellatrix Lestrange viviendo con migo – nadie decía nada, solo estaban escuchando con atención – y cuando por fin escaparon, Harry fue a la mansión Malfoy y aprovechando que mi hermana no se encontraba, me llevo con mi esposo e hijo – termino Narcisa.

- Muy bien, dada la declaración por parte de los acusados y teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo el influjo de la poción veritaserum, solo me queda pedirle al wizengamot que de su sentencia – dijo Fudge.

Toda la gente comenzó a cuchichear por las declaraciones dadas y sobre todo por cual seria el veredicto que darían. Madame Bones se levanto de su asiento eh izo un ademán con la mano para que todos callaran y así lo hicieron. Cuando todos callaron, se dispuso a hablar.

- El wizengamot y yo, hemos decidido dar el veredicto de la familia Malfoy, ya que es el mas sencillo de resolver – toda la gente murmuro por lo bajo, ya que todos esperaban que dijeran primero el de Harry, después de todo, el fue el primer juzgado. Madame Bones los callo de nuevo con un movimiento de su mano – los que estén a favor de condenar a los acusados, levanten la mano por favor – solo quince personas la levantaron – bien, los que estén en contra. – y todos los miembros restantes del wizengamot la levantaron, incluida madame Bones y Fudge –

Muy bien, los acusados son hallados inocentes de los cargos – sentencio madame Fudge.

Al instante las correas se abrieron y liberaron a los Malfoy, ellos estaban contentos, por fin eran libres, solo faltaba Harry y por lo que dio a entender madame Bones, seria juzgado con más severidad.

La mayoría de la gente estaba aun sorprendida, no imaginaban que soltarían a los Malfoy, pero las pruebas eran irrefutables, así que nadie se oponía a la decisión que habían tomado, pero lo que en verdad importaba, era Harry y todos esperaban con impaciencia lo que pasaría.

- Ahora, con respecto al acusado Harry Potter – prosiguió Fudge –habiendo escuchado su declaración y que quede resaltado que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción veritaserum – hubo un silencio incomodo – lo cual es algo extraño y ahora que lo tomamos en cuenta, en el juicio pasado, también se le dio veritaserum, dígame señor Potter, cual es la razón de que esta declaración sea distinta a la anterior. – todos prestaron mas atención, ya que nadie había tocado ese punto asta ese momento – Ya que si mal no recuerdo, en esa ocasión usted acepto todos los cargos, que sucedió entonces – y un pequeño barullo comenzó en la sala.

- Me dieron una poción que actuaba como el veritaserum, pero esta me hacia aceptar las mentiras – contesto Harry, el cual aun tenia los efectos del veritaserum.

- Y como es que lo sabe – pregunto Madame Bones.

- Cuando me encontraba prófugo y atacaba a los mortifagos con mis amigos – los cuales aclaro, nos hacíamos llamar "los caballeros escarlata"

– Capture a un mortifago, que convenientemente resulto ser uno del circulo interno de Voldemort. A base de veritaserum, lo hice que me confesara la verdad de lo que sucedió ese día y el por que yo acepte la culpa.

"El me dijo que Voldemort había creado un veritaserum falso, el cual hacia que las personas aceptaran la culpa y que le había dicho a su infiltrado en el ministerio, que me lo diera en el juicio, así que lo izo y como esta persona es importante para el, por estar muy dentro del ministerio, le fue fácil cambiar los frascos. Por eso fue que nadie se dio cuenta ni sospecho"

- Y este mortifago le dio el nombre de esa persona? – pregunto de nuevo Madame Bones.

- Si – contesto Harry.

- Diga su nombre por favor – dijo Fudge.

- Dolores Umbridge – dijo Harry.

Y al instante de decirlo, esta mando una maldición asesina contra Harry y toda la gente vio atónita, como la maldición se desvanecía en el aire, justo a unos treinta centímetros de golpear a Harry.

Hermione, Ron y McGonagall, le lanzaron a la vez un desmaius, el cual impacto en el blanco. Dos aurores se la llevaron a una celda en el ministerio para retenerla en lo que decidía el wizengamot que hacer con ella.

- Muy bien, habiendo visto el acto de hace un instante, por parte de Dolores Umbridge, la declaración del primer juicio en contra del acusado, se declara nulo – sentencio Madame Bones.

- Ahora, tomando en cuenta la actual declaración hecha por el señor Potter, creo que queda claro que fue un grabe error el que se cometió en el primer juicio, ya que la declaración fue manipulada. Sin embargo, no podemos negar que el acusado cometió un grabe delito en contra de un guardia de azkaban, ya que mato a este, aun que las circunstancias que planteo el condenado, sugieren que fue guiado a ello. – todos cuchicheaban en la sala y estaban impacientes por el veredicto – Señores del wizengamot, por favor – les cedió la palabra Fudge.

- Habiendo tomado en cuenta la declaración del acusado, daremos nuestro fallo del caso. – dijo Madame Bones – Los que estén a favor de una condena por el acto de asesinato hacia sus tíos muggles, un niño muggle y dos agrores, levanten la mano – dijo Madame Bones y ningún miembro del wizengamot la levanto – los que estén en contra – y todo el wizengamot e incluso espectadores la levantaron.

- Los cargos son anulados – dijo Fudge.

- Los que estén a favor de una condena por el delito de asesinar a un guardia de azkaban, mientras escapaba – pregunto Madame Bones e igual que la primera vez, nadie levanto la mano – los que estén en contra – y todos la levantaron.

- Los cargos son anulados, el señor Harry James Potter queda en total libertad – dijo Fudge y las correas liberaron a Harry y el se levanto del asiento.

Toda la gente grito de felicidad, su esperanza regresaba y después de haber visto como detenía la maldición asesina, nadie dudaba que el podría con Voldemort.

- Solo una cosa mas – dijo Fudge y toda la gente callo – hemos acordado el wizengamot por completo, que le debemos una disculpa publica al señor Potter, por el grabe e irrefutable error que cometimos en el juicio pasado y le pedimos esta disculpa ahora mismo – toda la gente aplaudió por lo dicho por Fudge, Hermione solo le dijo a Ron "es lo mínimo que pueden hacer" – y le queremos otorgar un lugar en el ministerio – toda la gente estaba que no lo podía creer, Fudge, el cual siempre había sido un idiota para muchos, se estaba disculpando por un error e incluso compensando a una victima, era algo increíble – este cargo será, como jefe de la elite de aurores del ministerio, la cual será conformada por los elementos que el elija, ya sean o no del ministerio – toda la gente estaba comentando lo que oían – y tendrá poder sobre todas las demás ramas del ministerio. En conclusión, tendrá casi el mismo poder que el wizengamot y el ministro de magia, mas no sobre pasara la autoridad de estos y podrá llamar a su unidad como el guste – toda la gente callo por la sorpresa de la declaración.

Era algo insólito y jamás visto, todo el poder del ministerio en un hombre, ministro y wizengamot juntos, pero claro, sin sobre pasar la autoridad de estos.

- Es muy astuto Fudge y el wizengamot, de este modo recuperan la confianza de la gente – le comento Hermione a Ron y McGonagall.

- Si, demasiado conveniente – menciono Ron con suspicacia, a lo que Hermione solo lo vio con el seño fruncido y no dijo nada.

- Acepta señor Potter? – pregunto Fudge.

- Acepto – dijo Harry y todos en la sala aplaudieron, aun que algunos aun aturdidos por la noticia – y si no es muy precipitado?, me gustaría decir lo primero que are. – Fudge y todo el wizengamot le hicieron una señal de aprobación con la cabeza – Gracias.

"Mi prioridad será proteger Hogwarts, ya que sin el profesor Dumbledore, Voldemort se atreverá a atacarlo, ya que subestima a los profesores, los cuales están mas que calificados para mantener una batalla contra mortifagos. Pero no quiero que los chicos corran riesgos, así que mandare a diez de mis hombres a proteger el castillo en este mismo instante, tendrá guardia todo el día, mientras allá clases – toda la gente le aplaudió y se sentía mas segura, ya que la mayoría tenia a sus hijos en el colegio y no sabían que tan seguro era ahora que Dumbledore ya no estaba – eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, gracias – y toda la gente lo vitoreo.

Toda la gente comenzó a desalojar el lugar y algunos le daban la mano a Harry y los Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall, junto con Ron y Hermione, se acercaron a el.

- Felicidades Potter y quiero que sepas que en Hogwarts, siempre serás bienvenido – le dijo McGonagall y le dio la mano, Harry correspondió el gesto y le dijo.

- Gracias profesora y ya que dice eso, me gustaría que me dejara ir con ustedes en este momento, tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, bueno, su retrato, es urgente – dijo Harry.

- Claro, vamos – dijo McGonagall.

Iban rumbo a la salida, Harry les había dicho a los Malfoy que se fueran y mandaran a diez hombres para que protegieran Hogwarts. Ron simplemente lo ignoro y Harry igual, Hermione sabia que seria muy difícil que ambos se contentaran, ya que eran igual de cabezotas. Cuando pasaban junto a un grupo de personas que estaban cerca de la puerta, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafés muy hermosos, se le quedo viendo y Harry solo dibujo una ligera sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por sus acompañantes. Pasó junto al hombre y dijo algo.

- Adiós Tom – fue todo lo que dijo y el hombre se sorprendió y de inmediato se reflejo en su rostro el odio hacia Harry.


	20. Una Conversación Triste

Hola a todos, como ven, ahora no tarde nada en subir, tal vez el cap. es mas corto de lo que acostumbro, pero espero les guste. Ahora, pasemos a los saludos.

**JAIMOL**:Hola, gracias por el comentario y si, por fin es libre, ahora va lo bueno, nos vemos, espero t guste este cap., bye. n_n

**harryPeru**:Hola, pues aki esta este cap. k espero t guste y a ver k t parece la reaccion d Ron y Harry, espero t agrade, es mas corto d lo normal, pero asi tenia k ser, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por tu comentario, veras, Ron siempre a estado celoso d Harry y de sus hermanos, por k el siempre c a subestimado y eso lo ac k tenga ese tonto orgullo, pero esperemos k aprenda algo... o kien sabe, ya lo sabra, ya veremos k sucede, bye. n_n

**Pedro I**:Hola, gracias, espero no defraudar a nadie y k sigan leyendo mi fic y si t gusta k los deje en suspenso, a ver k t parece este cap., aun k no creo ser tan bueno, pero gracias por considerarme así, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, gracias por el comentario y no t preocupes, no me molesta k me den su opinion, ademas la tuya es muy buena, pero no tienes d k preocuparte, ya k desde un principio no pensaba acerlo, ya k como tu lo dijiste, seria hipocrita, espero k este cap. t guste, espero tu opinion, nos vemos y gracias por la opinion, bye. n_n

**il_black**:Hola, grax por el comentario y si, yo tambien creo k fue muy apresurado, sobre todo en el caso d los malfoy, pero es k cuando iba escribiendo, no c me izo algo complicado su caso, ya k supuestamente, ellos solo estaban siendo apresados por ser mortifagos, nunca los acusaron d asesinato, aun k Harry sabe k los cometieron, pero como dije, el sabe tambien k c arrepienten y como a todas las personas, merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero aun asi, c me izo muy rapido, pero ojala t guste el cap. y ya veras kien es Tom, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**Majo Black**:Hola, gracias por el comentario y espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n_n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, abre la boca, hay t va tu comida, espero t guste, bye. n_n

Y bueno, abiendo terminado con estos saludos, solo m keda mandar saludos a todos los k c pasan por mi fic y no dejan reviews, a todos ellos muchas gracias por tomarce el tiempo d leer este fic y aun k no dejan reviews, muchos lo ponen en alerta o favoritos, c los agradesco mucho y espero no defraudarlos, gracias. n_n

Ah y por cierto, por fin llegue a mi meta, el cap.20 y por lo k veo y lo k mi mente planea, van a ser mas, ojala llegue a 25, pero ya veremos, espero les guste este cap. y como ya dije, es mas corto d lo normal, a ver k les parece y sobre todo, a ver k opinan d ella, nos vemos, bye. n_n

Y comencemos. n_n

_________________________________________________________

**20.-Una Conversación Triste**

Una llama verde esmeralda se levanto en la chimenea que pertenecía al director del colegio Hogwarts. Harry aparecía por la chimenea y por fin, después de tantos años, volvía a ver aquel despacho que conoció hace tanto tiempo.

Como siempre, su aparición por la red flu, fue algo que no le gustaba, tantos años y no podía acostumbrarse a aquel transporte, mil veces preferible la aparición y si era escoba mucho mejor. Tras el apareció la actual directora del colegio de magia y hechicería, Minerva McGonagall y tras ella, Ronald Weasley, actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Hermione Granger, profesora de estudios muggles y prometida del profesor Weasley.

McGonagall tomo asiento en el lugar que correspondía al director y le señalo a ambos profesores eh invitado, que tomaran asiento, así lo hicieron, Hermione tubo que sentarse en medio de ambos hombres, ya que se podía sentir lo tenso que estaba el ambiente por ellos.

- Y bien señor Potter, ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría comunicarle que me parece bien la medida que tomo para proteger Hogwarts, se por experiencia, que sus hombres son muy capaces – le decía McGonagall a Harry y este solo sonrío y le asintió con la cabeza – lo que me intriga es el por que tiene esa urgencia de hablar con el retrato del profesor Dumbledore, si yo puedo ayudarle en algo, por favor pídamelo – le dijo la directora.

- Gracias directora, pero por el momento solo necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, es algo que nos debemos mutuamente – dijo Harry.

McGonagall lo vio fijamente y después de haberlo examinado detenidamente, asintió, se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, donde se detuvo para esperar a los otros dos profesores.

- Ustedes dos también salgan por favor, es algo privado entre Dumbledore y yo – dijo Harry, mientras volteaba a ver a Ron con desconfianza.

- No me salgas con cosas privadas Potter, de antemano te digo que yo aun tengo mis dudas con tigo, además, quien era ese tal Tom al que le dijiste adiós en el ministerio? – pregunto Ron.

- Aun sigues siendo poco observador, no se como te dejaron ser auror de ese modo, ese era Tom Riddle, o para que entiendas, Voldemort – los tres profesores se quedaron de piedra al oír eso – estaba usando poción multijugos, sabia que no se perdería mi juicio – dijo esto ultimo mas para el que para los otros y se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SONRIAS, TENIAS A VOLDEMORT ENFRENTE Y NO LO DETUBISTE, ERA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA DE QUE LO MATARAS, ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY, DEBISTE ACERLO EN ESE MOMENTO –gritaba Ron con enfado.

- En primera Weasley, que no se te olvide que solo mis amigos me pueden llamar por mi nombre y tu, hace años dejaste de ser uno de ellos, así que te suplico que te dirijas a mi como Potter o jefe, ya que ahora lo soy – decía Harry con calma y rencor en cada palabra – Segunda, por si no lo notaste, el lugar estaba lleno de gente inocente, algunos asta llevaron a sus hijos a ver el juicio del "elegido" y si yo hubiera atacado a Voldemort, una cruel batalla hubiera comenzado y aunque le matara en ese lugar, no serviría de nada, volvería a recuperar su cuerpo, primero tengo que volverlo mortal y esa es una de las razones por las que quiero hablar con Dumbledore, así que si me permiten – y con un gesto de la mano les indico que salieran del despacho.

Ron no podía creer lo que había oído, Harry le dijo que no lo llamara por su nombre, le dijo que no eran amigos y eso le dolió, la verdad es que el nunca se olvido de su amistad, pero no quería aceptar que fue su culpa el que el estuviera en azkaban. Ahora que lo avían declarado libre, creía que podría hacer las pases, pero no, eso no se podría, al menos no tan fácil. Hermione venia pensando en todo eso, eso era lo que ella creía que pensaba Ron, ya que sabia que el fue el que mas sufrió por todo lo que paso, nunca dijo nada, ni a ella, pero sabia que Ron extrañaba a Harry y lo arrepentido que estaba por haber traicionado la confianza de Harry. Volteo a ver a Ron y distinguió una mirada ausente, no reflejaba nada, era como si simplemente no pensara en nada, así que lo atribuyo a que ella estaba en lo correcto.

- Debes comprenderlo Ron. Todo lo que sufrió en ese lugar lo ah endurecido, asta a mi me reclamo y aun que dice que me perdono, se que en el fondo ya no confía en mi como antes, ten paciencia, el te perdonara, aun que ya no será lo mismo – le decía Hermione con ternura.

- De que hablas, yo no quiero su perdón, lo único que pienso es que el tiene razón, no pensé en las personas inocentes que estaban ahí, si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera atacado y mucha gente hubiera muerto por mi culpa, no se como pude ser auror y lo que mas coraje me da, es que Potter tenga razón – dijo esto ultimo con un profundo odio en las palabras.

- Se que esto es algo entre ustedes tres, pero lo que en verdad me importaría saber, es como supo Potter que era Voldemort si el estaba bajo el efecto de la poción multijugos y al menos que yo sepa, no hay modo de saber si la están usando o no, a menos que usen veritaserum – dijo McGonagall y los otros dos cayeron en cuenta de eso, lo olvidaron por completo.

No dijeron nada mas asta llegar al gran comedor y mandar a llamar a los alumnos para dar las nuevas instrucciones, pero esa era una duda que no dejarían de lado y en cuanto pudieran, le preguntarían a Harry como lo supo.

En el despacho del director, los cuadros de los antiguos directores lo miraban fijamente, pero el solo tenia ojos para uno en especial, el mas grande y que se encontraba justo arriba del asiento del director, Albus Dumbledore, o al menos el retrato de el, se encontraba viendo al joven que estaba frente a el. Harry no sabia que hacer, solo lo miraba fijamente, después de unos segundos de completo silencio dijo:

- Ya es hora de que me lo de, usted no sabe la importancia que posee ese horrocrux, puede ser la clave para terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas, dígame donde esta… por favor – dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

- Gracias por demostrarme que aun posees modales Harry. Como siempre, tu educación es buena y clara que te lo daré, solo que para tomarlo, tienes que desear no usarlo para tu beneficio – dijo el retrato de Dumbledore y miro a Harry por enzima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Ya veo, así que ahí lo puso, es usted muy astuto profesor – dijo Harry.

- Gracias y veo que tu has ganado mas experiencia de lo que imagine – contesto Dumbledore.

- Usted sabia que ese horrocrux era el más importante, verdad, por eso no lo destruyo, sabia el modo de hacerlo – le dijo Harry en afirmación.

- Si, lo sabia, lo que no se aun, es el por que y como usarlo, pero cuando tu regresaste, supuse que sabias la manera, ya que estabas juntándolos, o mejor dicho, destruyéndolos – le dijo Dumbledore con calma.

- Ya veo, creo que no se le puede ocultar casi nada, no en vano es el mejor director que a tenido Hogwarts y el mejor mago que yo pudiera conocer – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Gracias Harry, me halagas, nunca creí que pensaras así de mi, sobre todo después de no haberte ayudado en azkaban – dijo Dumbledore con pesar.

- Se por que lo izo, pero aun así no puedo justificarlo, pero ya quedo atrás, gracias a eso, tengo dos hermosas hijas, ame como nunca y ahora vuelvo a tener a alguien a quien amar, así que creo que soy algo afortunado – dijo Harry con satisfacción y ternura en su voz.

- Me alegra que ayas podido conocer el amor de esa manera, ahora se que tu poder es aun mayor del que siempre eh imaginado – contesto Dumbledore.

- Pero dejando a un lado eso, tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante y se que le dolerá mucho, pero tengo que saberlo, ella es muy importante y si no se que paso, no podré ayudar a ese chico – decía Harry con seriedad.

- Sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento y tienes razón, es algo que me duele mucho, pero no por que ella lo llegara a amar, si no por que yo me interpuse entre ellos, tal vez, si no hubiera sido por mi… - decía el retrato y en los ojos de el, se veían lagrimas.

- Yo no lo culpo, después de todo, usted ya tenia referencias de cómo eran ellos y como cualquier padre, tenia que protegerla sin pensar en nada, ahora lo puedo comprender mas, yo también tengo dos hijas, como ya le dije y se que por ellas, aria cualquier cosa – dijo Harry con ternura y algo de desafío en su voz.

- Lo se Harry y tienes razón, pero eso no me daba el derecho de tratarlo de esa manera y sobre todo, de arrebatarles la felicidad – dijo Dumbledore con suma tristeza en el rostro.

Harry se sentía mal por ver a aquel hombre, a la persona que a pesar de todo, el respetaba mas que a nadie, no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero era necesario saber todo sobre Rebecca Dumbledore, ya que ella jugo el papel más importante en la historia de aquel chico y Voldemort.

- No podría decirte todo yo mismo y no podrías captar la magnitud de las cosas sin verlas, así que eh dejado todos mis recuerdos sobre ella y el en frascos que tendrás que ver por ti mismo, si no estoy equivocado, el ministerio tiene mi testamento y debería de darte mi legado ya, así que puedes ir por el, solo te pido que no me juzgues con mucha crueldad, después de todo, tu también eres ahora padre y sabes lo que somos capaces por nuestros hijos – decía el retrato con indulgencia.

- No lo are y ahora me retiro, es mejor que me apresure, así podré terminar mas rápido con esta maldita guerra – dijo Harry.

El retrato asintió y le dedico una sonrisa triste, pero llena de orgullo. Harry estaba frente a la puerta y ya la había abierto, cuando el retrato le dijo:

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte Harry, me hubiera gustado verte cuando te convertías en el gran hombre que eres ahora, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti… tanto como yo lo estoy – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Gracias profesor, parte de quien soy ahora, se lo debo a usted y le estoy agradecido por eso, pronto nos veremos, no se preocupe – dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

- No me gustaría que fuera tan pronto, ah, se encuentra donde lo encontraste en primer año – fue lo último que dijo Dumbledore.

Harry salio y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando paso la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho, se encontró con alguien.

- Hola, te mandaron para guiarme – le pregunto Harry al hombre.

- Si – contesto el hombre.

- Como esta Sheila – le pregunto Harry.

- Bien, es muy inteligente, no me sorprende que quedara en Ravenclaw – le dijo.

- Que bien y que noticias me tienes – pregunto Harry.

- Nada nuevo, aun no saben donde esta el escondite de Voldemort y con el alboroto que causaste hoy, no se que pasara – le dijo el hombre.

- Si, tienes razón – decía Harry mas para el – necesito que cuides a Sheila con mas cuidado, parece ser que Smith le dijo a Voldemort de ella, aun que no creo que le dijera quien era, ahora se interesara mas en saberlo, la batalla final será aquí, así que te la encargo mucho por favor, tengo que ir a ver a Auriga, el es el único que sabe como usar el guardapelo – le decía Harry al hombre.

- Y sobre Nagini? – pregunto el hombre.

- No te preocupes, ella es fácil de acabar, no importa que este con Voldemort – le decía Harry con seriedad – Sabes que es lo único que eh estado pensando – y el hombre no respondió, solo lo miro fijamente – que el pobre Dumbledore siempre pensó que me tenia vigilado, pero el vigilado fue el – dijo Harry con algo de tristeza.

- Si, pero fue inevitable, el lo quiso así – le dijo el hombre.

- Si, tienes razón, voy al tercer piso por el guardapelo, no tardo, diles que dije que daría una vuelta antes de ir, que no tardo – dijo Harry y el hombre asintió y se fue rumbo al gran salón.


	21. La Herencia

Hola a Todos, pues aki dejando el cap.21, espero les guste, me tarde un poco a comparacion del ultimo, pero es k keria k se viera un poco presentable, ademas, van a notar que cambie algunas cositas en mi forma de escribir, espero les guste. Por cierto, se k dije k en este cap. abria puñetasos, avadas y asta jalones d pelo, pero sorry, no los habra, espero les guste. Ahora, a los saludos. :P n_n

**harryPeru**:Hola amigo, pues grax por el apoyo y espero k t guste este cap., ya veras kienes cuidan Hogwarts y espero t agrade mi forma d contar la historia, segui los consejos d una amiga, a ver k piensas tu y los demas lectores, bye. n_n

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, grax por el review, me tarde un pokito, pero ojala t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n_n

**Kaiser1993**:Hola, grax por el comentario y sobre tu pregunta... pues ni yo lo c jajaja, na, es broma, pero la respuesta se sabra cuando comienzen los recuerdos, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n_n

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por el review y si, alguien me dijo k confundi a muchos, asi k ahora trate d mejorar mi escritura, sobre kien vigila a Dumbledore, solo puedo decirles... k no c jijiji, ya veremos kien es, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**Alexander Malfoy Black**:Hola, grax por leer esta porkeria d fic, ago lo k c puede, pero siento k me falta mucho, ojala t agrade este cap. y ya veremos k sucede entre Harry y Ron, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**susimoratinos**:Gracias por el review y el apoyo, espero t agrade este cap. y yo tampoco me lo imagino traicionado por todos (espera, yo escribo el fic, entonces si me lo imagino O.O), nos vemos luego, bye. n_n

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, eres bien tragon, pero por eso t aprecio, hay t dejo tu comida, a ver k t parece, nos vemos, bye. n_n

**VeroSev**:Hola, grax por el review y yo tambien creo k Harry no debio ni perdonar a Hermione, pero, recuerda k Harry es (para desgracia) muy noble, eh ahi su defecto, aun k tambien es su mayor virtud. En cuanto al chico, pues ya c sabra a su devido tiempo, solo espero k los deje impactados :P, ojala t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n_n

**Pedro I**:Hola, grax y yo tampoco lo penc (me traiciono Harry, le dije k no y lo izo ¬¬), pero en fin, ojala t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n_n

**MARLA66**:Hola. grax por la felicitacion, ojala t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. n_n

**il_black**:Hola, grax por el review y supongo k si ya t imaginaste donde esta, ojala este cap. t agrade, el hombre con el k hablo Harry si ya a salido en otros capitulos anteriores, ojala no t defraude este cap., aun k la intriga, creo k aun la tendras, bye. n_n

Y bueno, terminando con los saludos personales, pues les doi un gran saludo y las gracias a todos akellos k no me han dejado review, pero k c han dado el tiempo d leer mi fic eh incluso muchos lo han puesto en alerta y favoritos, no saben lo feliz k me hacen cuando me doi cuenta d eso, es lo k me impulsa a seguir, a todos ellos, se los agradesco y espero k este cap. no los defraude, nos vemos, bye. n_n

Por cierto, ya estoy planeando mi proximo fic, espero les guste. Juntare a Harry Potter y a la Bruja desastrosa, ojala les agrade, tal vez algunos la conoscan y los k no, me pueden preguntar en msn y les dire kien es, nos vemos, bye. n_n

A lo que nos urge, comencemos

______________________________________________________

**21.-La Herencia**

Paseaba por los pasillos que lo dirigían al tercer piso. Mientras lo hacia, recordaba cuando siendo solo un niño de once años, el, junto con sus inseparables amigos, decidieron ir a proteger la piedra filosofal de las garras de Severus Snape "que equivocado estaba" se dijo así mismo Harry. Tenia mucha nostalgia por aquel lugar, ese castillo fue y aun lo siente como su hogar, en el aprendió tanto y conoció la amistad, aun que para su desgracia, los que considero como amigos incondicionales, lo traicionaron. Eso ya no importaba por el momento, ya que pronto tendría una de las piezas más importantes para derrotar a Lord Voldemort y así dejar el camino tranquilo para que sus hijas pudieran crecer en un mundo normal.

Llego a la habitación que buscaba y entro, bajo aquella puertezuela que de niño uso con sus amigos. Mientras caminaba recordó todos esos sentimientos que tubo aquella ocasión y no pudo reprimir la nostalgia que cada vez sentía mas fuerte "si el tiempo pudiera regresar" pensó y una ligera sonrisa se marco en su rostro. Así llego a una puerta y recordó las llaves que persiguió, la puerta se podía abrir con facilidad, paso el camino que lo llevo asta la habitación donde un ajedrez gigante se encontraba y no pudo evitar sentir admiración por Ron y su excelente juego, no importaba que tan hábil se allá vuelto, Ron siempre seria el mejor en ajedrez, ni Hermione podía con el y estaba seguro que ni aun ahora. Llego a una habitación que tenia dos puertas. Recordó que ahí, Hermione demostró como siempre, que era una bruja excepcional y que Snape no solo era odioso, sino que a su pesar, era muy inteligente. Llego por fin a la gran habitación donde conoció a Voldemort por primera vez, no con su cuerpo, pero era el. Bajo las escalera.

- Por fin nos volvemos a ver Oesed – dijo Harry frente al gran espejo.

Al instante, el espejo reflejo en el a un Harry rodeado de mucha gente. Sus papas estaban junto a el y atrás se encontraba una pareja de ancianos, los cuales el supuso eran sus abuelos. También estaban todos los Weasley, Ginny junto a el, justo a su izquierda, incluso Ron y Hermione estaban abrazándose a su derecha, en medio de todos, podía ver a Dumbledore que le sonreía tiernamente y por enzima de sus gafas de media luna. Tras todos ellos estaban Neville y Luna abrazándose, justo a su derecha y a la izquierda estaban los cuatro Malfoy "chistoso" pensó Harry, ya que estaba también Sirrah y tras ellos estaban todos los caballeros escarlata, pero alado de el, justo entre Ginny y el, estaba Pansy con una sonrisa tierna y justo frente a Harry, se encontraban sus Hijas, Lily lanzándole pequeños besos con la mano y Sheila sonriéndole pícaramente.

Harry no podía evitar llorar por esa imagen, era lo que el mas quería y añoraba, tener a su familia junto a el. En eso, la figura de Dumbledore le miro por enzima de las gafas de media luna, con una mirada de quien quiere que le contestes una pregunta. Al instante desapareció la imagen de todos y apareció Dumbledore que lo tomo por los hombros y a su derecha Pansy, a la izquierda estaba Auriga, entonces Harry vio que en el bolsillo de su tunica, Pansy le metía el guardapelo de Slytherin. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y de el saco el guardapelo, las tres figuras le asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y el solo pudo decir "gracias".

________________________________________________

Voldemort se encontraba en una habitación de la mansión Riddle. Desde que regreso del ministerio se encerró, no podía comprender como Harry pudo ver através de la poción multijugos, era imposible que el pudiera hacer semejante cosa y el, Lord Voldemort, no lo lograra.

Todos los mortifagos estaban aterrorizados, si su señor se enojaba, significaba que reprendería a todos y eso solo podía ser con el cruciatus, más de uno lo había recibido por lo menos cinco veces en los últimos cinco meses y no querían volver a sentir ese dolor. Voldemort salio de su habitación y nadie se atrevió a verlo al rostro, se hincaron y esperaron a que el se sentara en su sillón.

- Alguien sabe o tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo saber Potter mi identidad? – pregunto Voldemort y sus mortifagos se voltearon a ver entre ellos, cuando vieron que nadie respondería, negaron con la cabeza – muy bien, eso significa que a conseguido mas poder del que pensaba, así que tendré que fortalecerme mas, por lo tanto, necesito que algunos de ustedes vallan por algunos ingredientes que voy a necesitar para una poción que es considerada muy oscura – al instante se levantaron mas de la mitad – Muy bien, estas son las cosas que quiero que me traigan y no quiero que me fallen, si lo hacen, los matare lenta y dolorosamente, así que ya saben – los que se habían levantado asintieron y estiraron las manos. Al momento aparecieron unos pergaminos en sus manos y salieron del cuarto.

Los demás mortifagos se relajaron un poco al ver que su señor no los había castigado.

- Y ustedes, acaso no están ansiosos por hacer algo para su señor – asintieron de inmediato – no lo creo, ni uno solo de ustedes se levanto, así que tendrán que ser mi juguete – y todos sintieron un grabe terror en su interior – CRUCIO – grito Voldemort y un mortifago callo al suelo, se retorcía y chillaba.

_______________________________________________________

En el gran comedor había un gran revuelo por que nadie sabía la razón de llamarlos a todos ahí. Sheila estaba callada y observaba a los profesores muy detenidamente. En la mesa de los profesores había también confusión, sabían ya, gracias a McGonagall, que Harry estaba libre de los cargos y se encontraba en el colegio, así que esperaban que apareciera en el gran salón para que explicara lo de la seguridad que pondría en Hogwarts.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Snape tenia una cara de pocos amigos y que Ron podría ser su fiel sombra, eso le dio algo de risa. De pronto, las grandes puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par y todos voltearon a ver quien era el que entraba.

Eran diez hombres que los niños no reconocían, sin embargo los profesores y Sheila si. El que iba a la cabeza era ni mas ni menos que Draco Malfoy, atrás de el venia Sirrah, a ella ninguno la conocía, Sheila se preguntaba quien era y miro a Draco a los ojos, el izo lo mismo y ella asintió levemente. La que iba atrás de Sirrah era Cho Chang, después Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Angelina Johnson. Todos iban serios, pero al llegar frente a la mesa de los profesores, les sonrieron y saludaron con una ligera reverencia, a la cual los profesores respondieron igual.

McGonagall les indico que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y por ella entro Harry Potter. En el rostro se le veía una gran sonrisa: todos los chicos lo veían con asombro, Sheila lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y se tuvo que controlar mucho para no correr a abrazarlo, el la miro en la mesa de Ravenclaw y le asintió, ella se puso muy contenta, ya que significaba que el estaba contento por eso. Ninguno de los profesores le tomo importancia al saludo, ya que pensaban que era al asar, Llego junto a los profesores y a sus amigos, McGonagall le ofreció un asiento a su derecha y el acepto.

- Entras como todo un Lockhart Potter – le dijo Ron.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Weasley, Potter – dijo Snape.

- Valla, así que ahora son grandes amigos, tenia que suponerlo, ambos son unos envidiosos – dijo Harry con calma.

- No tientes a tu suerte Potter, que aun tienes mucho que aprender – le dijo Snape.

- Usted es quien no la debe tentar… mortifago traidor – le dijo Harry y esto izo que todos los profesores se callaran de golpe y los voltearan a ver. Snape ya había sacado la varita y le apuntaba a Harry en la cara, por su parte Harry solo lo veía con una sonrisa burlona a los ojos.

- Bájela, mis caballeros ya le apuntan a la cabeza – dijo Harry y todos los profesores voltearon de inmediato a ver a los diez hombres y en efecto, los diez le apuntaban a Snape a la cabeza.

- Caballeros, señoritas, por favor, bajen de inmediato esas varitas, no quiero que las levanten en contra de un profesor de mi colegio – les decía McGonagall, la cual ya estaba de pie y en su rostro se notaba una gran cólera – si no lo hacen, me veré obligada a pedirles que se marchen – al decir esto, los diez bajaron sus varitas y tomaron asiento, ya que se habían levantado de ellos – también usted profesor Snape – dijo McGonagall.

- Hágalo, no queremos que lo corran, además, le pido una disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderlo, es el viejo habito del alumno – decía Harry aun con su sonrisa, Snape la bajo, pero siguió viendo a Harry con odio – además, se muy bien que podía con mis hombres, pero eso no evitaría que saliera mal parado – dijo Harry.

- Y tus hombres estarían muertos, lastima por el señor Malfoy, ahora se junta con cualquier… persona – dijo Snape con asco.

Harry solo sonrío y Hermione agradeció que Harry fuera sensato. McGonagall se levanto y llamo la atención de todos.

- Jóvenes, por favor, préstenme su atención – y todos los chicos la veían – Quiero presentarles al señor Harry Potter, el se encargara de la seguridad del colegio, quiero que presten atención y no hagan desorden por favor.

Harry se levanto y observo a todos los alumnos, ellos lo veían fijamente, algunos hasta asombrados.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Harry Potter, pero pueden llamarme Harry, las diez personas que se encuentran aquí, serán los encargados de proteger el castillo de cualquier ataque que Lord Voldemort pretenda realizar – todos los chicos e incluso profesores, contuvieron un pequeño gritito por la mención del nombre – y si es necesario, yo apareceré de inmediato, además, tengo entendido que una de sus compañeras les esta enseñando duelo – y todos voltearon a ver a Sheila, ella se puso muy roja y se hundió en su asiento – Esa fue una buena idea, de ese modo, por lo menos podrán defenderse de alguna maldición y si te parece, puedo pedirle a alguno de mis hombres que te ayuden, de ese modo no estarás tan presionada, que te parece? – pregunto Harry y Sheila solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que aun seguía apenada – muy bien, también debo decirles que no deben temer al nombre de Voldemort – y de nuevo un estremecimiento general sacudió a los alumnos – ya que como una gran amiga me dijo una vez "temer al nombre, es aumentar el temor al hombre", por eso es que no quiero que le teman, así es que si quieren hablar de el, dirán su nombre, si no lo hacen, su casa perderá cincuenta puntos, ya hable de esto con su directora. – todos se quedaron atónitos, incluso los profesores no lo podían creer, voltearon a ver a la directora y esta no izo nada por aclarar lo que Harry dijo – Profesores, les agradecería que hablen con la directora de esto, así podrán quedar de acuerdo con esta regla. – ninguno dijo nada. Snape y Ron lo miraban con un profundo odio que no se molestaban en disimular, todos los profesores se dieron cuenta de esto y pensaban que era solo cuestión de momentos para que alguno atacara a Harry – Habiendo terminado con esto, me retiro, ya que tengo que hacer algunas cosas, por el momento, pero no duden en que nos seguiremos viendo – y con una reverencia, hacia los profesores y sus amigos, desapareció entre llamas moradas.

____________________________________________________

Ginny se encontraba en el patio de la mansión Potter, Vigilaba a Lily, ya que la pequeña quería salir a jugar en la pequeña casita que Harry les había transformado a las niñas. La izo de un tronco tirado en el patio y a las dos les gustaba mucho jugar ahí, solo que ahora que Sheila se encontraba en Hogwarts, Lily se sentía sola y casi no jugaba en ella.

Unas llamas moradas aparecieron de la nada y Ginny se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba, se dirigió hacia Harry, pero antes de llegar, Lily ya le había ganado y estaba abrazada a las piernas de Harry, Ginny solo sonrío y pensó "cuanto lo aman". Harry por su parte, comenzó a voltear a ver todo su alrededor, sin bajar la mirada, parecía buscar algo y Lily le llamaba con una risa llena de diversión.

- Papi, aquí abajo, voltea – le decía la pequeña.

- Quien me llama, Ginny, vez a alguien por aquí?, oigo una voz, pero no veo a nadie – le decía Harry con una cara de confusión.

- Veo a una pequeña traviesa que te tira del pantalón – le dijo Ginny divertida.

- En serio, que raro, no siento nada. Estas segura, abajo? – preguntaba Harry extrañado.

- Si papi, estoy aquí, veme – decía la niña con mucha risa.

- Donde, déjame verte – decía Harry al aire.

- Voltea hacia abajo – le decía la pequeña.

Harry de repente volteo a ver a sus piernas y soltó una gran carcajada al ver a su pequeña, la tomo por la cintura y la cargo.

- Aquí estas pequeño diablillo, con que asustando a tu papa eh, vas a ver – le dijo Harry y la dejo en el suelo.

Lily hecho a correr lo mas rápido que la dejaban sus piernitas eh iba riendo muy contenta, Harry salio tras ella y se la paso correteándola por todo el patio, la pequeña se escondía tras los árboles que se encontraban en el patio y la casita. Después de que la niña se dejara atrapar por que según dijo ella "papa ya no podía más", entraron a la casa, ya eran como las seis y media de la tarde y la niña bostezo, habían pasado dos horas jugando. Harry le pregunto si tenia sueño y ella de inmediato le dijo que no, Harry la cargo en sus brazos y ella se acurruco en ellos. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida y el solo sonrío con ternura por ver a su pequeña tan tranquila y dormida.

La subió a su habitación y la recostó, sabia que se despertaría en unas dos horas y le costaría dormirla, pero le gustaba – asta cierto punto – pelear con sus hijas, aun que era muy raro que lo hiciera. Una vez habiendo bajado a la sala principal, Harry llamo a los caballeros escarlata y sus arlequines. Ya estando todos reunidos, comenzó a hablar.

- Retrasare mi salida un poco, pensaba ir a ver a Auriga, pero se me presento algo mas, así que me parece que saldré en unas dos semanas, por lo tanto, comenzaremos a organizar los grupos que protegerán los distintos puntos que Voldemort puede atacar, tendré que escoger algunos aurores para reforzar la guardia de los puntos muggles. Por el momento solo aremos eso, ahora iré al ministerio a ver un asunto que es importante que lo trate lo antes posible, nos vemos – dijo Harry y desapareció en las llamas moradas.

________________________________________________________--

Apareció frente a la oficina de Fudge y todos los que se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a la secretaria de este, se sobresaltaron por verlo aparecer entre llamas moradas. El se acerco a la secretaria e ignorando el sobresalto que tubo, le pidió que mandara a llamar a los profesores Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en Hogwarts. Ella asintió y de inmediato se puso a redactar unas cartas dirigidas a los susodichos.

Harry pidió permiso para entrar a la oficina de Fudge y el le dijo que pasara.

- A que debo la visita tan tarde Harry? – pregunto Fudge.

- Me entere que hay un testamento que Dumbledore dejo y en el que figuran los nombres de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y yo, me gustaría tomar lo que el profesor me heredo – dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

- En efecto, Dumbledore los dejo a ustedes como herederos, pero solo estando los tres, podré darte su herencia, así que llamare a los profesores – decía Fudge.

- Ya me encargue de ello, le pedí a la secretaria que mandara unas peticiones para que se presenten – dijo Harry con naturalidad.

- O, eso esta bien, nos ahorrara tiempo – le dijo Fudge mientras lo veía con detenimiento y no pudo dejar de comparar su forma de actuar en ese momento a la de Dumbledore – fue sencillo liberarte cierto – le decía Fudge.

- Claro, tienen la esperanza por los suelos, así que lo único que quieren oír es que pueden confiar en alguien, de ese modo yo salí libre y usted volvió a tener la confianza de ellos – le dijo Harry.

- En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Fudge dijo que pasaran. Ron y Hermione habían llegado y se sorprendieron de ver a Harry ahí.

- Hola profesores, tomen asiento – les dijo Fudge

- Podría saber que hace Potter aquí? – pregunto Ron con fastidio.

- Lo mande llamar yo – dijo tajantemente Fudge.

- Por favor Ron, deja de molestar. Díganos señor ministro, que desea? – pregunto Hermione.

- Lo diré sin rodeos. Dumbledore dejo algo en herencia para ustedes tres, el problema por el que no se los entregue desde un principio, fue que Dumbledore pidió específicamente que los tres se encontraran juntos, así que ese fue un problema, ya que por la situación por la que pasaba Harry, me era imposible hacerles entrega de su herencia. – ninguno dijo nada y Fudge lo tomo como que siguiera – Ahora que ya están reunidos, les daré lo que el dejo para cada uno – dijo Fudge.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a un armario, lo abrió y saco una caja de madera que media unos cuarenta centímetros de largo por veinte de ancho y diez de alto, en el centro de la tapa, estaba grabado un escudo que tenia la figura de un fénix parado sobre una "D" mayúscula, el escudo se podía ver que también era de oro puro. Fudge lo puso sobre su escritorio y volvió a sacar del armario un pensadero, el cual dedujo Harry que era el de Dumbledore. Después dejo ver tres medallones de plata con un precioso ópalo negro de fuego triplete. Harry entorno los ojos al verlos, pero no dijo nada.

- Veamos, la caja y el pensadero se los dejo a Harry y los ópalos, uno a cada uno de ustedes, dijo en su testamento que tenían que colocárselos al mismo tiempo. – dijo Fudge – Me parece que eso es todo, así que pueden retirarse, espero que les allá quedado claro todo y si ya no necesitan algo mas – los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron del despacho.

Llegaron al atrio y Harry hablo.

- Debemos ir a mi casa, ahí podremos ponernos los ópalos – les dijo Harry.

- Yo no pienso usar nada que me ligue a ti, Potter – contesto Ron.

- A mi tampoco me agrada la idea Weasley, pero los ópalos son para su protección. – y ambos lo voltearon a ver al instante, con una cara de confusión e incredulidad – Es que no te has dado cuenta, tienen una magia defensiva muy poderosa. Cuando sienten que su poseedor esta en peligro, estos activan un escudo capas de repeler incluso al Cruciatus. Dudo que también pueda con el Avada Kedavra, pero con repeler al Cruciatus es una gran ayuda para ustedes, ya que no soportan mucho – Ron lo vio con un gran odio, pero después de pensarlo mejor, contesto.

- De acuerdo, vamos, pero mas te vale que no sea alguna trampa, o si no te matare – dijo Ron con una gran confianza en si mismo.

- Descuida Weasley, no necesito de trucos baratos para matarte, de quererlo, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero de nada sirve matar a alguien como tu – Ron se había puesto rojo del coraje y apretaba los puños – no vales la pena – termino Harry.

- Muy bien Harry, mejor vamos, tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts lo antes posible, no esta bien que tardemos tanto – se apresuro en decir Hermione para calmar un poco las cosas entre los chicos.

- Tóquenme, o si prefieren sostenerse de mi brazo, también pueden hacerlo – ambos lo sostuvieron por los brazos.

Las llamas moradas los envolvieron y solo sintieron como todo giro y veían las llamas moradas que giraban como un torbellino. De repente se detuvieron y al mirar, se dieron cuenta que estaban en un patio con árboles y una casita. Ron se dio cuenta de la casita y de inmediato pensó que Harry tenía un hijo, o más bien hija, el diseño de la casita era femenino. Volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que había una gran mansión, era hermosa, por lo menos tenia tres pisos y se notaba que tenia mucho espacio, como unas veinte habitaciones, una chimenea y grandes ventanales de colores y un gran patio.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y por ella salio corriendo una pequeña niña de no más de tres años de edad, pensó Ron. Lily corrió y se abrazo a las piernas de Hermione y esta la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la alzo, la pequeña la beso en la mejilla y Hermione igual. Ron estaba desconcertado por lo que veía, al parecer Hermione conocía a la pequeña y de repente recordó que Hermione había estado con Harry, así que supuso que conoció a la niña.

- Lily, te eh dicho que saludes a la gente cuando llegue – le decía Harry.

- Si papi. – lo miro con ojos de borreguito y después volteo a ver a Ron – Soy Lily, como te llamas tu – pregunto Lily.

- Lily, así no se saluda – le volvió a decir Harry y la niña lo miro triste.

- No te preocupes, es solo una niña. – dijo Ron y al instante Harry y Hermione lo miraron perplejos – Que, yo también fui niño y yo no preguntaba nombres – y ambos voltearon a verse aun mas confundidos – Hola señorita, me llamo Ron Weasley, como se llama usted? – pregunto Ron ignorando a Harry y Hermione.

- Lily Jane Potter, mucho gusto. – decía Lily con una risita – Hola – dijo por fin.

- Tienes muy bonitos nombres Lily – Ron le sonrío y la pequeña también.

- Lily, te dije que no te salieras corriendo… – le decía Ginny y se paro en seco al ver a Ron en el patio – Tú, que haces aquí? – y volteo a ver a Harry que solo le sonrío.

- Mami Ginny, la tía Hermione ha vuelto y llego con el – la pequeña señalo a Ron.

- Si, ya me di cuenta – decía Ginny algo molesta – Vamos amor, es hora de dormir – le dijo Ginny a Lily.

- Quiero quedarme con tía – decía la pequeña con tristeza.

- Vamos, no desobedezcas a Ginny – le dijo Harry y la niña asintió.

Ginny le lanzo una última mirada de coraje a Ron y desapareció con Lily.

- Vamos a mi estudio – indico Harry.

Entraron a la mansión y Ron estaba mas impresionado, la sala era muy amplia, aun que se dio cuenta que estaba acomodada como la sala común de Gryffindor. En la sala vio dos puertas y unas escaleras, Harry les indico que lo siguieran por una de las puertas, la que estaba a la derecha de las escaleras. Cuando Ron entro, se quedo mudo, el despacho de Harry parecía una enorme biblioteca, volteo a ver a Hermione y ella estaba igual que el, por lo visto ella no había entrado a ese lugar en su primera ocasión en la mansión. Se dieron cuenta que había un escritorio bastante amplio y unos estantes donde claramente vieron detectores de magia negra y en una repisa que estaba atrás del escritorio, vieron fotografías de cuando Harry y ellos estaban en Hogwarts.

Después de un momento, Ron decidió preguntar algo.

- Por que me odia tanto Ginny? – pregunto Ron.

- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, es mejor que te lo diga ella – fue lo único que contesto Harry.

- Tienes una hija muy linda, quien es su madre? – pregunto Ron, como si no le importara.

- Es hija de Pansy y mía. Sabes Weasley, no deberías de ser tan celoso con tu hermana, ya es una mujer y sabe tomar sus propias decisiones y para que te enteres de una vez, ella y yo tenemos una relación. Contento? – pregunto al final Harry.

- Esta bien "Potter", ella sabe lo que hace – contesto Ron.

- Harry, y a que vinimos a tu mansión? – pregunto Hermione para cambiar de tema.

- Para ponernos los ópalos. – y ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver con una mueca de interrogación – Verán, ha mi no me sirve el ópalo, es para proteger a la gente, actúa de modo, que cuando el portador es atacado, poderosos escudos de defensa se activan y es casi imposible atravesarlos, el problema es que, para que haga eso, necesita tomar magia del mas poderoso de los tres magos que los tengan puesto. La razón por la que nos lo tenemos que poner al mismo tiempo, es que si alguno de nosotros se lo pusiera primero, el ópalo drenaría toda su magia y moriría. Al hacerlo los tres al mismo tiempo, los ópalos detectan las tres fuentes de magia y deciden tomar un poco de todas, pero la que mas sufre, es la del mago mas poderoso de los tres, ya que para no desgastar a los otros dos, toma mas poder de el – dijo Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que tomaran poder de ti – dijo Hermione.

- Así es, el problema es que cuando terminen esa reserva de magia, tomaran más. Por lo tanto, si se usan mucho, la magia se agotara rápido y seguirán tomando magia sin dejar que el mago se recupere – termino Harry.

- Ya veo, nos dices esto para que te pidamos que no lo hagas. Pues yo digo que lo hagas, a mi no me importa lo que te pase Potter – dijo Ron con decisión.

- Sabia que esa seria tu respuesta, solo que esa no era mi intención, sino que dejaras que Lily tomara tu ópalo, así protegeré a Hermione y a Lily. Yo poseo mucha magia y podré resistir bastante, sin embargo, tu no, eres más fuerte que Hermione, pero no lo suficiente como para resistir. Así que, que opinas, aceptas? – le pregunto Harry.

- Acepto, pero tienes que jurarme que protegerás a Hermione y a mi hijo, que no les pasara nada y tu hija tiene que ser protegida muy bien, por lo tanto, yo are todo lo posible por hacerlo. Aun que creo que eso no es necesario que te lo diga – dijo Ron.

- Así se ara – le contesto Harry.

Ambos se dieron la mano y una luz roja envolvió sus manos. Avían formado un contrato mágico que ninguno de los dos podría romper, ni aunque mueran.

- Ahora tendrá que ser mañana, ya se acostó mi hija. Por el momento podemos dejar los ópalos junto con lo que Dumbledore me dejo – y asta ese momento no habían reparado en que Harry no llevaba la caja de madera, ni el pensadero. Con un movimiento de varita, los ópalos desaparecieron y los chicos se asombraron de ello.

- No se preocupen, están en un lugar sumamente seguro. Ahora los transportare a Hogwarts. – los calmo Harry.

- Confío en ti Potter. Mañana vendremos. Hasta luego – dijo Ron.

- Hasta luego Weasley – contesto Harry.

- Nos vemos Harry. – se despidió Hermione y antes de que Harry los desapareciera, le pregunto – Harry, que tiene la caja de madera? – y lo miro fijamente.

Harry la vio a los ojos y luego a Ron, los miro con seriedad y después de un minuto, sonrío.

- Es la clave para acabar con Voldemort. Contiene el pasado de el y el amor de un chico que murió por mantenerlo – contesto Harry y las llamas moradas envolvieron a Ron y Hermione.


	22. Las Cartas

Hola a todos, aki les dejo el cap.22 y espero les guste, hay me dicen k les parece.

Vamos con los saludos. ^^

**harryPeru**:Hola, tienes razon, esa entrada fue buena y creeme, la herencia creo k t gustara :P, hay me dices k t parece el cap., bye. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, grax por el comentario y buena, aki dejo este cap. para k no t desesperes, hay me dices k t parece, bye. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola y si, tienes razon, como k estos ultimos cap. me han kedado medios cortos, pero el siguiente espero k sea mas largo y sobre Harry y Ron, pues hay c vera k pasa con ellos, hay me dices k t parece este cap., bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola amigo, aki t dejo tu racion, espero t guste, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Hola, grax por el comentario y soy hombre ^^. Sobre k es la mejor historia k has leido, no lo creo, estoy seguro k has leido variar mejores, pero aun así, grax y aki t dejo mi mail - hao_asakura9 msn. com (kita los espacios y pon el arroba antes del msn) -, sera todo un honor ver tus dibujos y si kieres, tenerte en mis contactos d msn, la verdad ya kiero ver los dibujos, he kerido k un amigo me aga unos vocetos d los personajes, solo k como a tenido mucho trabajo, no a tenido tiempo y yo la verdad, pues soy medio flojo, aun k ya estaba aciendo unos, en fin, no t aburro mas, bye. ^^

**Pedro I**:Hola, muchas grax por la felicitacion, aki dejo este y espero tu opinion, bye. ^^

Y bueno, habiendo terminado con akellos saludos, solo me falta darle las gracias a todos los k c han pasado por este mi primer fic y c han tomado la molestia d leerlo he incluso d agregarlo a favoritos, otros d incluso ponerme como autor favorito (honor k aun no creo merecer ^///^) y otros ponerlo en alerta, gracias a todos ellos y a los k c tomaron la molestia d dejar reviews y en general a todos por leer cap. a cap. este fic, nos vemos y gracias, espero no defraudar a nadie, bye.

**Quiero aclarar que los personajes y algunos lugares, son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling y WB y que yo no busco ningun veneficio monetario d ningun tipo, este fic lo ago como divercion y los personajes y lugares k no aparecen en ninguno de los 7 libros originales de Harry Potter, son completa y total mente mios.**

Bueno, ya aclarado ese punto y ya no kiero volverlo a poner, me despido, nos vemos y ojala k les guste el cap. ^^

Comencemos!!!

______________________________________________

**22.-Las Cartas**

Aparecieron en el pasillo del séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Bernabás el chiflado, enseñando Ballet a unos trols. Ron miro a Hermione y solo hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta que se le comenzaba a notar el embarazo, se sintió contento por el hecho de que seria padre, pero también se sintió avergonzado por la manera en que la había tratado en las ultimas semanas. La miro a los ojos y ella a el, después de unos momentos, ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas.

- ¿Es increíble el poder de Harry verdad? Mandarnos a Hogwarts y sobre todo, el anular las defensas del castillo. Nunca imagine que Harry llegaría a ser tan poderoso – decía Hermione con nervios.

- De nuevo Potter. Deja de mencionarlo siempre, ¿o es que acaso te gusta? Ya estoy arto de que siempre lo menciones, es irritante Hermione, date cuenta que me hieres con eso, por favor, por una sola vez no me lo menciones – le replicaba Ron con furia contenida.

- Lo siento Ron, tienes razón, no he reparado en tus sentimientos, no era mi intención y lo sabes, perdón – dijo Hermione abatida por lo que había mencionado.

Enmudecieron los dos y no se atrevían a verse a la cara. Así duraron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hermione decidió retirarse a su dormitorio en el segundo piso. Ya marchaba cuando de pronto Ron la sujeto de la mano derecha y la izo voltear a verlo. Cuando ella lo miro al rostro y noto lo humedecido de sus ojos, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba por la pena de verlo sufrir.

- Perdóname Herm, no era mi intención tratarte de ese modo y mucho menos el reclamarte por lo de Potter. Yo se cuanto lo quieres, no, cuanto lo amas… – Hermione abrió mucho los ojos – como a un hermano, lo se, yo también lo ame así, solo que yo aún no puedo confiar en el y si he de ser completamente sincero con tigo y por que te amo. Te digo que me odio a mi mismo por no creerle, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja, lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es seguir peleando a su lado, aun que me odie o yo sienta celos de él – le dijo Ron.

- Tienes razón Ron, él es mi hermano y siempre lo será y espero lo comprendas. – le decía Hermione con voz firme – Y comprende también que a la única persona que amé, amo y amare siempre eres tu. Ronald Weasley, eres mi todo y lo que mas me hace feliz, es el saber que tendremos un hijo que nos unirá para toda la vida – decía una Hermione con lágrimas de dicha en los ojos.

Y sin haberlo previsto, se encontraban fundidos en un tierno y calido beso, en el que se querían demostrar cuanto se amaban. Después de que sintieron que les faltaba el aire, se separaron y ambos se miraban con una notable pena y sonrojados por lo que se acababan de demostrar.

- ¿Que te parece si nos vamos a tu habitación Herm? – pregunto picadamente Ron.

- Eso si que no profesor Weasley, no seria un buen ejemplo para los alumnos – decía Hermione con tono serio pero divertida por el gesto que mostró Ron al decirle eso.

Y tras meditar un momento, Ron contesto.

- Tiene razón profesora Granger, es un ejemplo que no les debemos dar a nuestros alumnos, así que mejor la acompaño a su dormitorio – dijo Ron con solemnidad.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al segundo piso y en el camino, aprovecharon varias veces para darse cortos besos. Así llegaron al dormitorio de Hermione y tras abrazarla con delicadeza y darle un beso mas apasionado, el se despidió de ella. Cuando comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, Hermione le grito.

- El domingo vamos a pasear y quien sabe, tal vez podamos ir a algún otro lado – oyó Ron que le grito Hermione y en seguida cerro su puerta. Ron solo atino a poner una cara de tonto con una sonrisita y volvió a encaminarse a su Habitación.

Ginny se dirigía al despacho de Harry, quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y Ron no peleara con Harry. Ella no podía perdonar a su hermano por no confiar en Harry, supuestamente Harry era su mejor amigo y aun así lo traiciono he incluso lo insultaba. En Hogwarts tuvo que sufrir siempre por eso, Ron quería que todos odiaran a Harry y se la pasaba hablando en su contra. Por eso de todas las personas que traicionaron a Harry, a él es al que mas rencor le tiene.

Por fin llego al despacho de Harry, toco y la voz de Harry le dijo que pasara. Cuando entro vio a Harry sentado frente a su escritorio, con el semblante muy serio, al parecer estaba meditando sobre algo muy importante, volteo a ver y no encontró ni rastros de Hermione ni Ron. Suponiendo que estos ya se habían ido, se acerco al escritorio y se sentó frente a Harry, en la silla que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio. Lo miro a los ojos y el izó lo mismo.

- ¿Que sucede Harry? – pregunto Ginny.

- Estaba pensando en si era correcto dejar que Ron y Hermione vean los recuerdos que Dumbledore me dejo, aun no confió por completo en ambos. Perdone a Hermione, pero eso no significa que he olvidado lo que me izó y Ron, que aun sigue empeñado en no dar su brazo a torcer, es muy molesta la situación – decía Harry con aprensión.

- Lo se, aun que no entiendo el por que trajiste al idiota de Ron – decía Ginny con voz acida.

- ¿Sabes? me pregunto por que lo odias tanto – dijo Harry con diversión.

- ¿Y que le dijiste? – pregunto Ginny.

- Nada, solo que eso te lo tenía que preguntar a ti – contesto Harry con simpleza.

- No creo que se atreva, después de todo lo que me izó – decía Ginny con rencor.

- Amor, nunca me has dicho que te izó sentir ese coraje en contra de el, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry.

- Lo que pasa es que después de que te encerraron en Azkaban, Ron se encargo de ensuciar tu nombre con todos los de Hogwarts. De ahí que muchos te odiaran, sin embargo, él no contó en que los del ED te tendrían una gran estimación. Todos lo comenzaron a odiar eh incluso lo evitaban, si él se acercaba, ellos daban media vuelta, no se preocupaban en disimular el repudio que sentían hacía él.

"Varios de los Gryffindors lo querían maldecir, Dean, Seamus y Neville le dejaron de hablar y lo maldecían seguido. Hermione no sufrió tanto, ella se mantenía alejada de todo eso, pero cuando Ron se puso a gritarme en medio del gran salón mientras almorzábamos, Hermione no pudo evitar meterse y desde ese momento tuvo muchas enemigas. Lo que sucedió fue que Ron comenzó a querer llamarme la atención por protegerte y decir que no eras un asesino, así que decidió que debía llamarme la atención. Comenzamos hablando bien, pero después de que yo le dijera que no me interesaba lo que un traidor pensara, él me dio una bofetada y yo de inmediato le lancé un puñetazo en el rostro y cuando sintió el chorro de sangre, saco la varita y me apunto con ella. Yo solo lo observe con odio y le dije que si seria capaz de lanzarme una maldición a mí, de traicionarme como lo izó con tigo y fue cuando se enfureció más. De repente, varios aces de luz roja salieron disparados en contra de él y salio despedido por el aire, voltee y fue cuando vi a todos los que fueron miembros del ED que le apuntaban a Hermione, ya que ella le apuntaba a Neville que era el mas cercano y él cual apuntaba al pecho de Ron. Dumbledore pidió que nos tranquilizáramos y que guardáramos asiento, así que todos nos sentamos, pero incluso yo deje al lado de mi plato la varita, para poder atacar al primero que nos quisiera tomar desprevenidos."

- Ya veo por que lo odias tanto. – le dijo Harry con tristeza – Lo bueno es que los del ED te protegieron. – de repente Harry recordó algo - ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore de eso? y ¿que paso con el ED? – le pregunto Harry.

- Nunca supimos que pensó Dumbledore de eso y sobre el ED, pues decidimos entrenar muy duro para poder pelear contra Voldemort – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Ya veo, fue muy buena idea. – dijo Harry – Amor ¿te gustaría ver estos recuerdos con migo? – le pregunto Harry con seriedad.

- Si, seria un honor – contesto Ginny emocionada.

- Llamare a Draco también. – pero de repente se le ocurrió algo – Sabes, creo que lo mejor será que te lo enseñe mañana, debo enseñárselo a alguien mas y aun no lo puedes conocer… lo siento – dijo Harry con pena.

Ginny solo lo observó y después de un momento asintió y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerco a Harry y lo beso, después salio del despacho sin decir más.

Harry suspiro y después de un minuto, apareció entre llamas moradas una persona que cubría su rostro con una capucha.

- ¿Que sucede Harry? – pregunto el hombre.

- Hola, me gustaría que vieras con migo unos recuerdos que me heredo Dumbledore y espero que tu sepas algo de esto – dijo Harry y el hombre asintió.

Harry, que estaba frente a su escritorio, movió la mano y apareció el pensadero junto con la caja de madera.

- ¿Reconoces el escudo? – pregunto Harry.

- Claro, es el escudo de armas de la familia Dumbledore. Eso significa que te dejo algo muy valioso y te reconoció como sucesor directo, ya que si alguien de una familia entrega una pertenencia que contenga el escudo de armas de dicha familia, le esta diciendo que confía en él – explico él encapuchado.

- Eso no lo sabia, después averiguare cual es el escudo de armas de los Potter – dijo Harry más para el que para el encapuchado.

- Es un ojo atravesado por una espada de arriba hacia abajo – contesto el encapuchado.

- Gracias, se me olvido que tú conocías casi todo lo referente a las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico – contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

El encapuchado no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y Harry se dispuso a continuar.

- Bueno, será mejor que habrá esto y así poder ver los recuerdos que Dumbledore me dio – dijo Harry.

Harry observo que la caja no tenia ranura, solo estaba cerrada mediante un broche. Toco el broche y al instante la caja emitió un brillo azul, cuando dejo de brillar, el broche se boto. Harry levanto la tapa y dentro de la caja de madera, se encontraban seis frasquitos que contenían una sustancia que no era ni liquida, ni vaporosa, era homogénea y de un color gris plateado. Harry vio también junto a las botellitas, un anillo de oro macizo y una llave. Tomo el anillo y este también brillo de color azul y se apago, después tomo la llave y la examino para comprobar si era de Gringotts y una vez confirmada su teoría, la guardo en el cajón de su escritorio. Luego tomo unas cartas que se encontraban dentro de la caja de madera y observo que ambas eran para el. Abrió la que rezaba "abrir primero" y esta decía:

"Hola Harry, siento tener que pedirte disculpas por este medio, pero supongo que será la única manera de hacerlo, ya que como es lógico, he muerto y es por ello que tienes en tu poder estas cartas. Cuando fuiste enviado a Azkaban, me sentí muy triste, ya que eras muy joven como para soportar esa tortura. Sabía que saldrías de ese lugar y lo que querrías hacer era vengarte de todos nosotros. Y no te culpo, yo aria lo mismo y sin miramientos, los cuales pude comprobar al verte después de todo ese tiempo, aun posees y es ese sentimiento que demuestras hacia las personas que amas, lo que te hace tan diferente a Voldemort y a mi. Te digo que eres diferente a mi, por que yo siempre supe que fue una treta organizada por Voldemort, pero creí que era lo mejor, al menos de ese modo no sufrirías mas atentados en contra de tu vida y tus amigos no serian perseguidos tan despiadadamente, ya que estoy seguro que Voldemort así lo aria por el simple hecho de que eran tus amigos y aliados. Estoy seguro que a pesar de leer esta carta y conocer mis razones para actuar de esa manera, no podrás perdonarme y mucho menos comprenderme. Se también o por lo menos tengo una ligera sospecha, de que la persona que esta recolectando los Horrocruxes, eres tu y lo supongo por el hecho de que en uno de los escondites de ellos, encontré rastros de magia muy poderosa y antigua y la única persona que yo conozco con semejante poder, aparte de mi – perdona la falta de modestia – eres tu. Cuando escapaste de Azkaban, sentí tu magia y fue por ello que pude reconocerla en aquella casa vieja. También tenía la sospecha de que Lord Vicius y tú, eran la misma persona. Harry, en mi vida como profesor de Hogwarts, he conocido a muchos estudiantes muy buenos y a la mayoría los quise demasiado. Tu padre y sus amigos Sirius y Remus por ejemplo – a Peter siempre lo vi como a cualquier otro estudiante, por eso no lo menciono – ellos tres siempre fueron el alma de Hogwarts, mientras estudiaron en ella, sus bromas fueron muy divertidas, aun que algunas no lo eran tanto, el pobre de Severus fue el blanco de muchas de ellas y tu padre y sus amigos se ganaron su odio. Pero de todos los alumnos que he tenido en Hogwarts, ahí uno entre todos ellos al cual quiero como si fuera mi propio nieto y ese eres tu Harry."

"Cuando tuve que dejarte con tus tíos, pensé por un momento que tal vez podría cuidarte yo, pero decidí no hacerlo ya que significaría rodearte de personas que por estar tan agradecidas con tigo, podrían volverte banal y pedante y era exactamente lo que yo no quería, así que te deje con ellos. Desgraciadamente tuviste que sufrir aquel desprecio de su parte, pero no te volviste malo, si no que eso te volvió la persona sensible que eres, ya que no deseabas hacerles a los demás lo que ellos te hacían y por ello eras más comprensible en algunas cosas. Ahora que te volví a ver, se que no me equivoque, fue la mejor decisión, te has vuelto un maravilloso hombre y gran mago Harry, se que tu no te consideras así, ya que como siempre se los he dicho a los que me preguntan como eres "Harry es la persona mas modesta y desinteresada que conozca, es capas de dar la vida por alguien al que quiera". Harry, solo puedo pedirte que no cambies, se fuerte y protege a los que amas, no cometas el error que yo cometí, aprende de los que este anciano cometió, no quiero que tu pases por lo que yo y tengas que ver como sufre la persona a la que mas quieres en el mundo. Sin mas que decir, me despido, mas no para siempre, espero que no nos tengamos que ver tan pronto, pero cuando suceda, me gustara recibirte y así poder continuar con nuestras andanzas."

Era todo lo que decía la carta y Harry comprendió muy bien lo que Dumbledore le decía en ella, ya que el mismo lo había pensado así y pensó que tal vez el pudo estar equivocado con respecto a su antiguo director, después de todo, el siempre lo protegió.

Abrió la otra carta y comenzó a leer:

"Harry, te he heredado la fortuna de mi familia, así como mis posesiones mas valiosas. Al darte esta caja con el escudo de armas de mi familia, automáticamente todos mis vienes te pertenecen y cuando ayas tocado el broche y este te allá reconocido, Gringotts lo sabrá y mi cámara pasara a formar parte de tus vienes. También mis objetos personales que tenia en Hogwarts se transferirán automáticamente a la cámara de Gringotts y Fawkes decidirá si te es fiel o se marcha, no tengo poder sobre el, los fénix deciden a quien otorgarle su lealtad, aun que creo que el te quiere mucho y es algo que no me sorprende. Mi fortuna no es mucha, pero si consta de bastantes objetos mágicos muy poderosos y antiguos, los cuales yo mismo he recolectado durante mi vida, mi familia era una de las mas antiguas, mas no era muy rica, pero tenia bastante oro como para que yo no trabajara en una vida. La verdadera fortuna de mi familia, radica en los objetos mágicos que heredamos a nuestros hijos, ya que son secretos y solo pasan a los que elegimos como sucesores de nuestros secretos. Tu familia también era de las mas antiguas y al ser libre – y se que ya eres libre por el simple hecho de que estas leyendo esta carta, por que si no fuera así, el broche no se abriría – puedes pedir que se te de tu herencia Potter y la de los Black – Sirius te dejo como su heredero – y haciendo cálculos con las tres fortunas, tu familia se vuelve una de las mas ricas junto con los Malfoy."

"La caja que te deje, la hice yo mismo – con la varita claro, he de admitir que no soy tan bueno para tallar la madera – en ella coloque seis frascos que contienen los recuerdos mas importantes que poseo y los cuales espero que te puedan servir para acabar con Voldemort. Tres de los frascos, contienen recuerdos míos, dos pertenecen a mi hija y uno le pertenece a un antiguo colega mío. Harry, es de suma importancia que pongas atención a todos, pero aun mas importante, que comprendas el de mi antiguo colega, estos recuerdos son importantes. El anillo te ayudara a que todo lo que pertenece a mi familia y este en la cámara de Gringotts, aparezca ante ti cuando lo desees, sin necesidad de nombrarla, solo piensa en el objeto que quieres y aparecerá, la llave es de la cámara, es por si quieres hacer algún movimiento en persona."

"Solo me queda despedirme y desearte suerte, se que lograras tu objetivo, solo me hubiera gustado estar presente cuando sucediera y de ser posible ayudarte, cuídate mucho y medita muy bien lo que aras"

P.D. Te pido que no me juzgues, se que fui alguien muy malo y tal vez pude evitar el surgimiento de Voldemort, pero era padre Harry y como padre quería lo mejor para ella.

Con cariño para mi nieto Harry Potter.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry termino de leer las cartas y supo que por fin podría saber toda la verdad acerca de Rebecca Dumbledore.

- Creo que ya podremos ver los recuerdos, solo espero que no sean tan desagradables – dijo el encapuchado.

- Si, vamos, hay que ver el primer recuerdo de Dumbledore – tomo el primer frasquito, el cual tenia en una etiqueta el numero uno en romano.

Vertió el contenido en el pensadero y juntos, se sumergieron en los recuerdos.


	23. Los Chicos Extraños

Hola a todos. ^^

Siento volver a tardarme, es que tuve algunos problemas y me kede viendo algunas series y animes k tenia rato que no veia ^^U, espero me perdonen, ojala este cap. no los desepcione, ya c k tiene rato que no hay peleas en mi fic, pero es k esas ya mero llegan y seran crueles, se los prometo :P, muy bien, aki vamos con los saludos. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, no t preocupes, yo se k no siempre se puede leer al momento, pero mas vale tarde k nunca, grax por tu comentario, se t agradece el apoyo, bye. ^^

**VeroSev**:Hola, grax por el review, ojala no t desepcionen los primeros recuerdos, prometo k los siguientes t dejaran O.O, jijiji, hay nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Pedro I**:Hola Pedro, grax por tu comentario, pues aki va el primer contenido, ojala t agrade, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Hola, estuve esperando k me mandaras eso o me agregaras, pero nada T__T, si no, pasame el tuyo y t contacto ^^, en fin, ojala t agrade este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**harryPeru**:Hola mi buen Peru, aki dejando el cap. nuevo, tambien ya lo subi a potterfics, hay cheka, ojala t vea luego en msn y platicamos, así t dejo picado con el siguiente cap. jijiji, hay nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, ojala t guste tu comida, hay me dices, bye. ^^

Y bueno, habiendo terminado los saludos personales, pues aki voy d nuevos con los saludos generales, k como siempre, les agradesco a los k c dan el tiempo d leer este fic, k aun k no es bueno, ago lo mejor k puedo, algunos como siempre me agregan a favoritos y a alerta, otros incluso me agregan a autor, aun k aun no creo estar a esa altura, espero no defraudarlos en este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

Ya abiendo terminado con los saludos, pasemos a lo k nos importa. ^^

Comencemos!!!

______________________________________________________

**23.-Los Chicos Extraños**

A primera vista podían ver que se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, pero notaron que este era distinto al que ellos conocían, pues en este se notaba mas alboroto y no se veía ni rastro de la guerra que corría actualmente. También observaron que mucha gente se encontraba comprando el material de sus hijos y eso indicaba que aun no iniciaba el curso en Hogwarts.

Caminaban por el callejón y de pronto él encapuchado se detuvo de golpe y Harry observo como miraba fijamente a una niña que se encontraba mirando los escaparates de Flourish y Blotts. Era una niña flacucha y no muy bonita, tenía algo pobladas las cejar y en su rostro se notaba algo de interés en un libro.

El encapuchado se acerco y se fijo que el libro que llamaba la atención a la niña se titulaba "los mejores equipos de Gobstones". Harry se acerco al hombre y le puso una mano en el hombro, el hombre lo volteo a ver y Harry se dio cuenta que en el rostro del encapuchado había una ligera lagrima.

- Nunca creí verla así – dijo el encapuchado.

- ¿Ella es…? – preguntaba Harry.

- Si, es ella. – decía el hombre – Siempre la quise mucho, solo que nunca supe demostrárselo – dijo el encapuchado con la voz entrecortada.

- Ella lo sabía. Estoy seguro de ello – le dijo Harry mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a caminar por el callejón y de repente, justo frente a Harry, observo a un niño de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos negros, tez clara y alto para su edad. Harry no podía equivocarse, frente a el se encontraba Tom Riddle de niño, era idéntico al que había visto una vez en el diario que Ginny tuvo en segundo año, solo que mas chico. El niño vestía con ropa muggle y notaba que era usada y no tendría más de once años. El niño observaba fijamente el callejón Knockturn, en su mirada se notaba expectación por entrar en el y saber que había en el, la misma mirada que Harry tenia cuando quería conocer algún secreto.

El encapuchado también lo vio, pero se limito a observar. Harry no noto que alguien se acercaba al niño.

- Si fuera tú, no miraría hacia allá, es peligroso, sobre todo para alguien de nuestra edad. – decía una niña de pelo castaño y largo hasta la cintura, un poco más baja que Tom, de ojos azules, tez blanca y mirada profunda, pero a la vez tierna – Es el callejón Knockturn y en ese lugar encuentras cosas de magia oscura – dijo la niña y le dedico una sonrisa a Tom.

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – pregunto Tom con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Mi papa me lo ha dicho – dijo la niña con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros.

Tom no dijo más, simplemente la observo con interés y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa muy tierna.

- ¿Por qué me sonríes tanto? ¿Me tienes lastima? – dijo Tom con una voz algo fría y cargada de repulsión.

La niña se puso seria al momento y lo miro con suspicacia y algo dolida.

- Perdona si te molesto el que quisiera ser amable con tigo, pero no lo volveré a hacer, creo que tu serás todo un Slytherin – decía la niña con una voz mordaz y cargada de desprecio – yo solo quería ser amable y ser tu amiga, pero creo que a ti eso no te importa – y lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo – no creas que por ser hijo de muggles tienes que causar lastima a todo mundo, aun que no dudo que algunos te señalen, pero yo no pensaba hacerlo… ahora ya no se – dijo esto ultimo y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Harry noto que Tom pensaba algo cuando la vio dar vuelta y noto que sus mejillas se ponían algo rosadas y tomo de repente a la niña de la mano, la izo voltear a verlo, pero ahora este mostraba una cara de arrepentimiento que Harry no creyó sincera.

- Perdóname, no era mi intención, lo que sucede es que nadie se a preocupado por mi – decía Tom y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa coqueta – y menos una niña tan bonita. – Harry noto como la niña se sonrojo y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa tímida y tierna – ¿Como te llamas? – pregunto Tom.

- Rebecca Dumbledore – contesto la niña y Harry se fijo que Tom entorno los ojos y miro a la niña con suspicacia.

- ¿Eres algo del profesor Dumbledore? – pregunto Tom.

- Si, es mi padre ¿Lo conoces? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta del gesto que izo Tom.

- Si, el fue el que me dio mi carta de Hogwarts y fue a buscarme al orfanato muggle en el que vivo – contesto con cautela.

- Ya veo, supongo que fue ayer, ya que me contó algo de eso, pero solo me dijo que fue al mundo muggle a dejar una carta de Hogwarts – le dijo Rebecca.

De repente se oyó una voz que nombraba ha Rebecca.

- Rebecca, por fin te encuentro, te pedí que no te separaras mucho de mí – decía Dumbledore.

Harry observo a su antiguo director y noto que se veía mucho mas joven, el pelo y la barba los tenía de un color caoba y la mirada que le dirigía a su hija estaba llena de amor. Intentaba ser duro con ella, al menos eso reflejaba su rostro, pero Harry se dio cuenta que al igual que el, no podía.

- Lo siento papa, es que me quede observando la lechuza que estaba en la tienda y me encontré con este chico – dijo Rebecca con una gran sonrisa y señalando a Tom con la cabeza.

Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tom y al instante, tomo una actitud seria, aun que cortes con el chico.

- Hola Tom, no imagine que te vería por estos lugares tan pronto, es una gran sorpresa – decía Dumbledore.

- Hola profesor – contesto Tom.

- Entonces si fue a ti al que visito mi papa ayer – decía Rebecca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- En efecto, fue a Tom al que visite ayer – confirmo Dumbledore – y dime Tom ¿ya compraste todas tus cosas? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- Casi todo, solo me faltan los libros – dijo Tom.

- Ya veo, supongo que compraste primero tu varita – dijo Dumbledore.

- Si – contesto el chico.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que el chico había contestado con gran avidez. Al darse cuenta de su contestación, Tom intento cambiar el tono de su voz.

- Por cierto profesor ¿usted que nos enseñara? – pregunto Tom.

- Transformación – contesto Dumbledore.

- Yo creí que seria Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – dijo Tom con una voz que Harry no pudo descifrar y estaba seguro que ni Dumbledore podía descifrar.

- Muy bien, nos veremos en el colegio Tom, con permiso. – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y después dirigió su mirada hacía su hija – Rebecca, es hora de irnos – le dijo a la niña.

- Si papa. Nos vemos Tom, me dio mucho gusto conocerte – le dijo la niña y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tom reflejaba perplejidad y después se ruborizo, haciéndolo parecer inocente.

La escena cambio y Harry, junto al encapuchado, pudo distinguir el gran comedor de Hogwarts. Los niños de primero se encontraban esperando su turno para ser seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador y así saber en que casa quedarían.

- Tom Riddle – dijo una mujer de tez blanca, ojos negros y edad media, con una tunica café oscuro y un sombrero de punta del mismo color.

Tom se dirigió al taburete y se sentó. El sombrero apenas y rozo su cabeza y dijo con voz fuerte.

- Slytherin – dijo el sombrero.

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió y Tom se dirigió con orgullo asía ella.

- Rebecca Dumbledore – y esta se dirigió con nerviosismo hacia el taburete.

Se reflejaba el temor por saber en que casa quedaría y cuando llego frente al sombrero, respiro hondo y se armo de valor para sentarse y que le colocaran el sombrero.

- Mm… esto es interesante. Puedo sentir el gran potencial que posees. Tienes miedo de ir a la casa errónea, tienes valor en extremo, inteligencia desbordante como tu padre y una gran avidez, además de ser alguien leal. Muy complicada la decisión. – decía el sombrero seleccionador más para el que para Rebecca, la cual se ponía más nerviosa – Ya veo, quieres demostrar a cualquier costo que puedes lograr lo que te propones. Ser tan grande como tu padre es tu meta, sin embargo, tu padre es alguien incomparable, aun que acabo de mandar a Slytherin alguien que podría ser un buen rival tuyo – dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

- ¿Y como puedo ser tan buena como el? – pregunto ella.

- En Slytherin podrás ser tan grande. Cierto es que Gryffindor es lo indicado para ti, Ravenclaw explotaría al máximo tu conocimiento, Hufflepuff te enseñara el enorme valor de la lealtad, la cual tu ya posees. Sin embargo, Slytherin es el lugar que tú buscas para lograr las cosas más extraordinarias – dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

- Ahí será – dijo Rebecca para zanjar el tema.

- Entonces así será – dijo el sombrero seleccionador y grito – Slytherin.

Dumbledore demostró una gran confusión en su rostro y la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el gran comedor también. En la mesa de Slytherin se reflejaba una gran confusión, sin embargo, Tom Riddle se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudirle a Rebecca. Al ver esto, los demás miembros de la casa de las serpientes lo imitaron.

Rebecca solo le lanzo una mirada de pena a Dumbledore y este se limito a asentir. Se dirigió a su mesa y le dedico una sonrisa a Tom, además de mover los labios en algo que supuso Harry, era un gracias. El y él encapuchado se habían acercado para oír lo que el sombrero le decía a ella, ya que hablo en susurros.

La escena cambio y Harry junto al encapuchado, distinguieron a Rebecca. Aun que se notaba que ahora tendría unos doce años, vestía los colores de Slytherin he iba junto a otros chicos de su edad, los cuales al igual que ella, también eran de Slytherin.

- Valla Rebecca, tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte en nuestra casa – dijo una chica alta que estaba a unos tres chicos a la derecha de Rebecca.

- ¿Por que dices eso Mary? – pregunto Rebecca.

- Por que contigo y Riddle, tenemos a los más inteligentes de todo Hogwarts. Podremos ganar la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo – dijo Mary muy alegre.

- Así es, las otras casas no podrán con nosotros y los traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia se darán cuenta de cual es su lugar – dijo con desprecio un chico que se encontraba atrás de Rebecca.

Rebecca se detuvo al instante y volteo a ver al chico, el cual se notaba que era por lo menos de cuarto año y fornido. Lo miro a los ojos y los entorno, su rostro mostraba una ira incontenible que amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento.

- Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir sangre sucia en mi presencia. Te lo advierto, si te oigo decirlo de nuevo, te va a pesar – decía Rebecca al chico y todos la vieron con temor.

La voz que ella empleo para hablarle al chico era fría y atemorizante. Los chicos ya sabían como se ponía con la mención de la palabra. Él chico entorno también los ojos y dio un paso adelante para enfrentarla.

- Eres igual a tu padre, amante de los muggle y sangre sucia. Traidores a la sangre – dijo con enojo el chico.

- Te lo advertí Marcus – dijo Rebecca y levanto la varita.

Le apunto a la cara, sin embargo, él también tenia ya la varita apuntándole al rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo cual izo que todos se apartaran de ambos he hicieran un circulo a su alrededor. Rebecca estaba un poco sorprendida por lo rápido que fue el chico, pero no se quería dejar ganar por el. Marcus aprovecho la sorpresa de Rebecca y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, le quito la varita de las manos y la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo. Comenzó a reír y se disponía a lanzar un hechizo cuando de pronto se oyó un grito a las espaldas de Marcus.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! – fue lo que oyeron.

Marcus cayó petrificado y con los ojos buscando al dueño del hechizo que le mandaron. Tom Riddle había sido quien lanzo el petrificus y aun apuntaba con su varita al chico que había recibido su maldición.

- Tom. – dijo Rebecca con una mezcla de alivio y agradecimiento en su voz – Gracias por ayudarme, otro poco y estaría maldecida por este tonto – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, Tom no le hacía caso y viendo al chico, dijo.

- Eres una basura, no te metas con ella o te las veras con migo. – y se agacho para hablarle al oído – Te voy a hacer sufrir – dijo Tom con una voz tan fría que no dejaba duda en que así seria. Se levanto bajando la varita y volteando a ver a Rebecca a los ojos – ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto algo sonrojado de las mejillas.

- Si, gracias – contesto ella.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Dumbledore que de repente apareció enfrente de todos.

Tom lo miraba con recelo, examinando detenidamente sus azules ojos. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico y con gesto serio hizo lo mismo que el chico é intento la legilimancia para poder saber lo que el pensaba, pero en cuanto Tom sintió que penetraba el profesor de Transformaciones, esquivo la mirada. Al darse cuenta de eso, Dumbledore sintió mas curiosidad por el chico y se dijo que lo vigilaría mas de cerca, por que si ya sabia lo que era la legilimancia, significaba que era mas inteligente de lo que parecía.

- Marcus dijo unos insultos que no me agradaron, así que le pedí que no los volviera a decir delante de mi, así que me desafío y no me di cuenta cuando el puso su varita frente a mi rostro. Y justo cuando pretendía lanzarme una maldición, Tom lo petrifico y me salvo – le dijo Rebecca a su padre y este la vio con un deje de duda en su rostro – es verdad – dijo Rebecca con suplica.

- Te creo – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en su rostro – así que le quitare a Marcus cinco puntos menos por comportamiento impropio y al señor Riddle le otorgare diez por defender a una compañera. – los chicos quedaron satisfechos con los puntos – Ahora, quisiera platicar con tigo Rebecca – le dijo Dumbledore a la niña.

La chica solo asintió a su padre y después hizo lo mismo a sus amigos, los cuales al instante se retiraron a su sala común. Tom la vio con seriedad y después volteo a ver al director, el cual le devolvió la mirada y sin decir nada, Tom se retiro tras sus compañeros.

Cuando ya se habían retirado todos, Dumbledore hablo.

- Hija ¿que te parece Tom? – le pregunto el profesor.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo la chica, la cual se notaba nerviosa.

- Por que he visto que al parecer, tú eres su única amiga – le dijo Dumbledore.

- No es cierto, los demás chicos de la casa lo respetan y admiran, tiene muchos amigos – le dijo la niña con desesperación.

- Tú lo has dicho. Lo respetan y admiran, mas no lo estiman ni quieren. Me atrevería a decir que le temen – dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero todos lo quieren, hasta los profesores. El profesor Slughorn lo aprecia mucho, dice que es de los mejores alumnos que a tenido – decía Rebecca con suplica en la voz.

- Lo se, también me dijo lo mismo de ti. Solo que Tom sabe ganarse a la gente que le interesa y tu solo quieres a la gente – decía Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Rebecca se sonrojo un poco, pero aun se notaba nerviosa por lo que su padre le decía.

- Tom es bueno papa, es solo que el no sabe de donde proviene, no sabe quienes fueron sus padres, por eso busca tanto si su apellido aparece en los archivos de estudiantes antiguos – le dijo la niña.

Dumbledore al oír esto, se quedo pensando y veía a su hija a los ojos, como queriendo saber que pensaba. Después de un momento Dumbledore sonrío.

- Se que es bueno, pero sus decisiones no me agradan mucho. Espero que si notas que él toma una decisión incorrecta, te alejes de él de inmediato, no quiero que te pase nada – le dijo Dumbledore.

La niña sonrío y asintió. Dumbledore le dio un beso en la frente y la niña se lo devolvió en la mejilla y se fue rumbo a su sala común.

Todo oscureció y Harry junto al encapuchado aparecieron en el despacho de Harry. Harry se dirigió a su asiento y le indico al encapuchado que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando el encapuchado lo imito, Harry le pregunto:

- ¿Y bien, que opinas? – pregunto Harry al encapuchado.

- Lo primero que creo, es que Dumbledore no fue ese día al callejón Diagon por casualidad, si no que sabia o suponía que Tom no perdería tiempo en ir por algo que marcaba que era distinto a los demás – dijo el encapuchado.

- Pienso lo mismo. Yo no sabia que el fue quien le había entregado su primera carta, así que supongo que noto algo extraño en el y por esa razón, decidió observarlo de cerca – dijo Harry.

- Aunque no contaba con que su hija lo conocería tan rápido y menos aun, que mostrara interés en el chico – dijo el encapuchado.

- Si, eso no se lo esperaba. También note que Tom no confío en la escusa que Dumbledore dio. Eso de que acompaño a su hija por sus materiales, es algo que ni yo creería y si Tom se dio cuenta que cometió algún error con el, desconfiaría de Dumbledore – dijo Harry con seriedad.

- Y la decisión de su hija de quedar en Slytherin fue influenciada por Tom. Dumbledore confiaba en que quedaría en Gryffindor, por eso su sorpresa cuando el sombrero seleccionador dijo su decisión – decía el encapuchado.

- Y que su hija fuera la única amiga real de él le molestaba, supongo que se dio cuenta de que ambos sentían algo. Aun que con Voldemort no se sabe, tal vez solo actuaba, tal como dijo Dumbledore, el sabia ganarse la confianza de los que le interesaban y tal vez quería llegar a Dumbledore por medio de su hija. Aunque no veo que fuera tan malo como dice haber sido – reflexionaba Harry.

- Tal vez los otros recuerdos puedan mostrarnos algo más. ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto el encapuchado.

- Que puedes tener razón. Así que es mejor que los veamos mañana, es tarde y tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo Harry.

- Entonces hasta mañana Harry, descansa, creo que el recuerdo de mañana será mas fuerte – termino el encapuchado.

- Si, tú también descansa. Nos vemos – se despidio Harry.

Ambos se dieron la mano y con una sonrisa, Harry mando al hombre a Hogwarts, en medio de llamas moradas.


	24. Pársel

Hola a todos, pues ya estoy por aka d regreso, ojala no los allá echo esperar mucho, tuve ciertos problemillas y no podia subir, pero ya esta aki el cap.24 y espero les guste. Vamos con los saludos. ^^

**K.J. Expelliarmus**:Grax por tu comentario y si, en efecto se enamoran, espero k este cap. t guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, grax por pasarte a dejar review y si, ya vimos la relacion k tenian, ahora solo falta ver k sucedio en eso, nos vemos, cuidate y bye. ^^

**Silber D. Wolf**:Hola Silber, tienes razon, anda lenta con la acción, es k así e kerido k sea por el momento, pero no t preocupes, pronto pondre mucha acción, es mas, kien sabe, al= y aki ya viene, bye. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, si, yo tambien kerria eso, aun k aun no vemos los otros recuerdos, a ver k sucede, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**susigabi**:Hola su, pues aun no lo digo, kiero k sea sorpresita ^^, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Pedro I**:Hola Pedro, pues por lo k veo, t unes a los fans del encapuchado, ya la mayoria kieren saber kien es, ya hasta me dijeron k es Snape, aun k aun no les puedo decir si si o no, mejor los dejo con la duda ^^, hay nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Hola Val, no t preocupes, pero cuando puedas me los mandas porfa, kiero verlos. Sobre si es Snape o no, pues no t voy a decir jijiji, aun k tu ya estas super segura, pero bueno, no t rompo las iluciones aun, hay nos vemos, cuidate, bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola mi buen Kaito, aki dejo tu racion, espero t guste tu comida, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Acarolin95**:Hola Acarolin, no t preocupes, yo c k hay veces k no c puede y k bueno k t gusto mi fic, eso me da gusto, atraer a alguien al lado oscuro muajajajaja (k payaso c vio ¬¬) sorry, me aloke u.u, bueno, como le dije a Pedro, otra mas para los fans del encapuchado jijiji, hay luego les digo, nos vemos, bye y grax por el review. ^^

**dulce**:Hola dulce, pues grax por el review y k bueno k t gusto mi fic, sorry por la demora, pero ojala k este cap. t guste, t prometo k por lo menos sera interesante, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Bueno, ya di las gracias a los reviews y como siempre, les agradesco a todos akellos k se toman la molestia d leer mi fic y algunos hasta lo agregan a favoritos e incluso a mi, k no valgo nada T__T, pero es bueno saber k hay gente k me considera bueno, aun k me falte mucho, a todos ellos muchas gracias y aki les dejo este cap. k espero les agrade, bye. ^^

Comencemos ^^

_________________________________________________________

**24.-Pársel**

- ¿Crees que en verdad venga hoy? – preguntaba un mago a otro que se encontraba acomodando unos papeles que traía en las manos.

Ambos magos se encontraban en el atrio del ministerio de magia. Desde muy temprano comenzaron los rumores de que Harry se presentaría ese mismo día. Nadie lo podía creerlo, ya que tan solo el día anterior había sido su juicio y nadie creyó que el comenzaría a trabajar de inmediato.

- La verdad no lo se, pero creo que si lo ara, ¿viste como actúo ayer en cuanto le dieron el mando? No dudo en dar las órdenes que muchos queríamos oír – decía el otro hombre -. Yo esperaba que alguien tomara las riendas del asunto. Fudge es demasiado tonto, ya nos lo demostró, aun que con este movimiento se gano muchos puntos. Mira que no solamente reforzó la confianza en el, si no que también capturo a Umbridge que era una mortifaga infiltrada y seria la que lo sustituiría en cuanto el renunciara – dijo el hombre.

- Si, tienes mucha razón. Mi esposa dice que se siente más tranquila ahora que Hogwarts esta más protegido y sobre todo por la elite de Potter. Ella siempre creyó en su inocencia y ahora que le dieron la libertad no para de echármelo en cara, ya que yo tenia mis dudas sobre eso – dijo el primer hombre.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, las chimeneas del ministerio se prendieron con unas llamas verde esmeralda y de ellas comenzaron a salir los caballeros escarlata. Todos los funcionarios que se encontraban ahí, comenzaron a ver perplejos el como salía de las chimeneas la nueva elite del ministerio.

Uno de los caballeros encabezo a los demás y hablo.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Colin Creevey. Algunos de ustedes me conocen por que fui auror hace año y medio, me retire por inconformidad en el manejo de las leyes, en fin, esto no es sobre mi. Quiero que todos los funcionarios del ministerio se reúnan aquí en el atrio en media hora, Harry quiere verlos a todos y me pidió que les dijera eso. Gracias por su atención y si pueden avisarle a sus compañeros que no se encuentran aquí, se los agradeceré, hasta dentro de media hora – dijo Colin y al instante volvió a hablar –. Y si alguien puede mostrarnos nuestras oficinas se los agradecería mucho, gracias – dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Draco se acercaba al asiento de la directora en el gran comedor y esta lo observo con curiosidad.

- Buenos días profesora McGonagall. Harry me pidió que le dijera ¿si puede recibirlo en su oficina en este instante? Dice que es algo importante – dijo Draco con tranquilidad.

- Claro, avísele que estaré ahí en un momento señor Malfoy, gracias – dijo McGonagall con amabilidad.

- Así lo are – dijo Draco y se retiro.

McGonagall se levanto pidiendo permiso y se retiro rumbo a su despacho.

Harry se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Potter. Esperaba la contestación de Draco y de repente su doblón le indico que lo esperaban. Entro a la chimenea – a regañadientes, ya que no le gustaba ese trasporte y Ginny le había dicho que seria una forma cortes de presentarse con la directora –. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo "oficina del director en Hogwarts" y al instante salieron llamas verde esmeralda y desapareció.

McGonagall iba entrando a su despacho, cuando vio que de la chimenea salía una llama verde esmeralda y de entre las llamas salía Harry dando un pequeño tropezón.

- Veo que aun no se puede acostumbrar a la red flu – dijo McGonagall ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, aun me cuesta trabajo. No creo que me llegue a acostumbrar, prefiero la escoba o la aparición, en fin – dijo Harry y volteo a ver a la directora –. ¿Como esta profesora? – pregunto.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar – contesto esta.

- Me alegro. Vamos a lo que en verdad nos urge – dijo Harry –. El motivo de mi visita es para pedirle que deje observar a Sirrah en las clases que a ella le interesen – decía Harry – ella es nueva en el mundo mágico, no sabia que existía hasta hace unos pocos días – dijo Harry.

- Es algo extraño ¿puedo saber por que no sabia del mundo mágico? – pregunto McGonagall.

- Cuando era niña la secuestraron – suponemos que fueron mortifagos – y no sabia nada del mundo mágico por que le pusieron una maldición que se encargaba de obstruir su magia. De ese modo tampoco la pluma de Hogwarts podía decir donde estaba o si existía – explico el chico.

- Ya veo ¿y cual es su apellido? – pregunto la directora.

- Es Sirrah Malfoy, hermana menor de Draco – contesto y la profesora se sorprendió bastante.

- Pobre chica. Claro que entrara a las clases que le interesen. Pero dime algo Potter ¿Por qué la mandaste a vigilar si no tiene entrenamiento adecuado? – pregunto la directora.

- Tiene entrenamiento en duelos. Yo mismo le enseñe y créame, es muy inteligente, aprende rápido lo que se le enseña, creo que tiene memoria fotográfica. Solo necesita ver las cosas una vez y las aprende de inmediato. Me sorprendió mucho esa chica – contesto Harry.

- Entonces aconsejaría que fuera a pociones primero. Aprenderá rápido y le pediré al profesor Snape que le enseñe las más difíciles – dijo la directora.

- Yo también creo lo mismo. Ninguno de nosotros le ha enseñado pociones, así que será lo más aconsejable. ¿Podría pedirle de favor que hable con ella?, yo tengo que ir al ministerio y no tengo tiempo – dijo Harry.

- Claro, yo me encargo – contesto McGonagall.

- A, otra cosa ¿podría dejarme traer a mi hija? es que quiere conocer el castillo. Se que es una petición muy poco común y que no es adecuado, pero ya que mañana tengo que venir ¿me gustaría saber si puede acompañarme? – pregunto Harry.

- Señor Potter ¿sabe que esta es una petición poco común? – pregunto la directora.

- Lo se, es por eso que le pido permiso de que venga – respondió Harry.

- Muy bien, puede traerla. Me gustara mucho el conocer a la nieta de James y Lily – dijo la directora con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

- Gracias profesora. Ahora me retiro, tengo que dar algunas órdenes en el ministerio y asegurarme de que la comunidad mágica y la muggle estén protegidas – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de si asiento.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana Potter – se despidió dándole la mano a Harry.

El asintió con una sonrisa y se fue por medio de la red flu, no sin antes hacer un gesto de fastidio que divirtió a la directora.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Colin había anunciado que Harry se presentaría en el ministerio y en el atrio ya se encontraban todos los funcionarios que se encontraban en el ministerio en ese momento. Una llama verde esmeralda que venia de una de las chimeneas adecuadas para que los funcionarios llegaran directo de sus casas se prendió y dejo ver a un joven alto, de pelo negro azabache, gafas redondas que cubrían unos ojos verde esmeralda y bastante atractivo.

Harry observo que ya se encontraban en el atrio todos los funcionarios esperándole. Los miembros del ministerio de magia se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Llego asta el centro del atrio, donde se encontraban las estatuas. Se detuvo y volteo a verlos a todos y comenzó a hablar:

- Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por acudir a esta reunión general – decía Harry con agradecimiento en la voz –. Les mande a llamar a todos por que es necesario que tomemos medidas drásticas para proteger nuestro mundo, tanto mágico como muggle. Recordemos que tanto un mundo como el otro se necesitan. No podemos permitir que un Voldemort se apodere de alguno de los dos y al menos yo estoy dispuesto a pelear con todo el poder que tengo y no pienso darme por vencido. Si es necesario moriré en el intento de matarlo.

"Se que muchos de ustedes han perdido mucho en esta guerra, tanto como familiares como posesiones valiosas. A todos aquellos les juro por mi vida, que are todo lo que este a mi alcance para que sus seres queridos descansen en paz, ó al menos lo hagan ustedes y al termino de esta guerra, se le bonificara una ayuda monetaria a aquellos que perdieron vienes y si perdieron algún familiar que los mantenía, también."

"Es por ello que desde este momento tomare como ejemplo a Bartemius Crouch y daré permiso a los aurores del ministerio, así como a todos los caballeros escarlata y arlequines de mi elite, de usar los maleficios imperdonables contra todo aquel hombre ó mujer del que se sospeche ser mortifago y si tiene la marca tenebrosa será arrestado al instante hasta que en un juicio justo sea hallado o no culpable del delito que se le imputa y sus vienes serán confiscados. La familia de los acusados serán sospechosos de complicidad y estarán bajo vigilancia constante, mas no serán arrestados y podrán vivir en sus casas o ir a la de algún familiar mientras termina su investigación."

"Si alguien es encontrado culpable de complicidad con algún mortifago, será enjuiciado. Las personas que otorguen información sobre el paradero de algún mortifago o del mismísimo Voldemort, serán recompensados y puestos bajo protección las veinticuatro horas hasta que el peligro allá pasado. Si la información es falsa, serán arrestados por fraude. Toda información será verificada al cien por ciento."

"Ahora, hablaremos de la protección general. Habrá aurores vigilando ciertos puntos del mundo mágico y muggle las veinticuatro horas, no sabrán a que lugar serán asignados hasta ese mismo día. Los caballeros escarlata estarán encargados de prestar ayuda en cuanto encuentren algo extraño en la región y con cada grupo de aurores será asignado un caballero escarlata, al cual deberán obedecer. Los arlequines serán enviados a los puntos más importantes o con menos protección. Los grupos serán formados por cinco aurores y un caballero escarlata, serán en total seis magos por cada punto y en algunos siete, contando a los arlequines. No soportare indisciplinas ni quejas, a menos que las quejas sean con fundamento."

"Por ultimo y no menos importante. Ninguna persona podrá salir a partir de este momento del ministerio de magia. Todos los presentes serán registrados por mi elite. Los que ya hallan sido registrados podrán salir. No hay forma de escapar, todas las salidas fueron bloqueadas en cuanto llegue. Estas nuevas medidas serán enviadas a todo el mundo mágico a partir de este momento. Los primeros en ser revisados serán los aurores y después los reporteros. Gracias por su cooperación."

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el atrio estaban estupefactas por las noticias que Harry había dado. Los reporteros protestaban por no poder ir a la imprenta y dar la noticia de inmediato.

- Escuchen por favor señores reporteros. Para que no se sientan discriminados, ustedes se encargaran de ser los primeros de dar las noticias de las nuevas medidas de seguridad – dijo Harry –. Después de ser revisados, se les dará una hoja con las nuevas normas y la tendrán que publicar en el diario del medio día – termino Harry.

Los reporteros se sintieron satisfechos con la exclusiva y no dijeron más. Harry se sentía satisfecho por su trabajo y contemplaba todo con gran alegría.

Voldemort estaba desesperado, a pesar de que solo había pasado un día de su encargo, se sentía muy desesperado, quería obtener pronto el poder para desafiar y acabar de una vez por todas con Harry. Estaba pensando en ello, cuando llego un mortifago.

- Mi señor, acaba de llegar el Profeta y trae una noticia importante – le decía el mortifago dándole el periódico.

Voldemort comenzó a leer y a cada párrafo se enfurecía más, algo que la mayoría de sus mortifagos notaron y se alejaban lo mas posible de el, ya que sabían que eso significaba que los torturaría hasta el cansancio.

- Maldito Potter. Esta acorralando a mis mortifagos y de ese modo evitar que actúe libremente, les infunde miedo – decía más para si que para los demás –. Pero no se saldrá con la suya – dijo con furia – alístense, atacaremos de inmediato – rugió Voldemort y sus mortifagos asintieron y se prepararon para el ataque.

En el gran comedor había gran alboroto por la noticia que acababa de llegar en el profeta. Sheila leyó el artículo y le pareció una gran decisión de su padre. Era una jugada muy buena de su parte, de ese modo no habría mortifago seguro ya que tendrían miedo hasta de sus familiares y estos les cerrarían las puertas por temor a perderlo todo.

Hermione pensaba lo mismo, aun que tenía cierto miedo, ya que la gente tiende a sentir pánico y comete muchos errores que pueden terminar en tragedia. Esperaba que Harry supiera bien lo que hacía, ya que algún movimiento en falso podría ser muy peligroso.

Ron no sabia que pensar, para el todo era algo bueno, ya que hace unos días le había dicho a Hermione que se necesitaba que alguien empleara esos métodos, tal y como lo había echo Crouch en la primer guerra. Aun que, el que fuera Harry el que tomo cartas en el asunto lo tomo desprevenido y no sabia que pensar, aun que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer con el tema de Harry.

- Su atención por favor – McGonagall se había levantado de su asiento – Como ya vieron, el ministerio a tomado nuevas medidas contra los mortifagos y Voldemort – todos los alumnos se estremecieron al oír el nombre –. También a decidido tomar represalias contra todos aquellos que tengan algo que ver con ellos. Es por eso que les tengo que pedir que aquellos que tengan algo que ver con mortifagos, me mande una nota con su nombre y el por que esta relacionado. Si podemos ayudarlos lo aremos. Siempre y cuando se determine que no son cómplices – dijo la directora.

Un gran barullo se elevo en el gran comedor. De repente Marik se levanto de su asiento y hablo:

- Profesora. Y si alguien que tiene algún familiar que es mortifago ¿También es sospechoso? Por que yo puedo asegurarle que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que mis tíos hacen y se que son mortifagos – decía Marik con algo de rencor y miedo en su voz.

- Le aseguro señor Lestrange. Que aun que su tía Bellatrix era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y su tío Rodolphus, el cual es y esta confirmado que aun es mortigafo, no significa que sus padres o usted lo sean. Aun que temo que si serán puestos bajo investigación – contesto McGonagall.

Nadie decía nada. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. Los profesores se veían entre ellos y no sabían que pensar de las nuevas disposiciones del ministerio.

Draco que se encontraba junto a Hagrid en la mesa de profesores, se preguntaba que pasara ahora que le declaro la guerra abiertamente a Voldemort. De repente sintió un calor en su bolsillo derecho de la tunica, metió la mano y saco un galeón de oro que estaba al rojo vivo y al tocarlo no le quemaba. Leyó una inscripción que decía "ataque en Hogsmeade. Pónganse en guardia por si atacan". De inmediato Draco se levanto de su asiento y todos en el gran comedor lo voltearon a ver.

- Profesora McGonagall, debo informarle que hay un ataque en Hogsmeade y que es muy probable que se dirijan hacía Hogwarts – dijo Draco.

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar y corrían a las puertas del gran comedor, pero la profesora se levanto y les pidió que guardaran la compostura.

- Jóvenes, por favor guarden la calma. Prefectos, lleven a los alumnos que les corresponden a sus salas comunes y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia – decía la directora –. Profesores, por favor prepárense para una posible confrontación – todos los profesores asintieron y se levantaron de inmediato –. Señor Malfoy, díganos que ara por favor – dijo la directora.

- Los demás caballeros escarlata ya están en los terrenos del castillo y esperan por si hay algún ataque – contesto Draco.

- ¿Saben si Voldemort esta en el ataque? – pregunto la directora.

- No lo sabemos – contesto el joven.

- Llegaron y están tratando de derribar las rejas. Voldemort viene con ellos – decía Katie que había entrado para avisar.

- Muy bien. Avisare a Harry, si pueden manténganlos a raya. Profesora, usted y los demás profesores resguarden el castillo desde dentro, los caballeros y yo nos encargamos de los mortifagos – decía Draco con calma.

- Draco, son por lo menos cincuenta mortifagos, sin contar a Voldemort – le dijo Katie.

- No te preocupes, podremos resistir, Harry llegara rápido y traerá gente – contesto Draco como si no fuera nada.

Todos se dispusieron a seguir las órdenes y Draco mientras mandaba un mensaje con su galeón.

Sheila se había separado de su grupo y se había escondido para que nadie la viera, no dejaría que les pasara algo a sus amigos y menos a su papa, así que pelearía. Transformo sus ropas en las de arlequín y de inmediato se puso su mascara, comenzó a caminar rumbo a los terrenos para confrontar a los enemigos.

Un rayo rojo paso rozándola y de inmediato se volteo apuntando con su varita a su atacante.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto el que la había atacado.

- Soy un arlequín y pertenezco a los caballeros escarlata de Harry. Tengo que ayudarlos en la batalla – contesto ella sin bajar la varita.

- No te vi entrar al castillo – contesto la persona.

- Somos expertos espías Weasley – contesto Sheila.

- Valla, me reconociste. Creo que te he visto en algún lugar – contesto Ron.

- Eso no importa ahora, tengo que apurarme – contesto ella y antes de que alguno dijera algo más, se oyó un estallido que provenía de los terrenos.

Ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a los terrenos. Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontraron con que había una feroz batalla contra los mortifagos y los oponentes eran solo nueve. Sheila noto que no estaba Sirrah y se pregunto por que. Siguió observando la acción y vio como Draco se batía a duelo contra tres mortifagos y de inmediato los dejaba en el suelo, Katie luchaba contra otros dos, Michael hacía lo mismo, al igual que los demás. Voldemort se encontraba atrás de todos los combatientes y mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Los demás mortifagos solo miraban con burla en sus ojos, ya que solo eso se les veía gracias a sus mascaras.

Sheila decidió atacarlo y fue a su encuentro. Varios mortifagos que notaron a Sheila se abalanzaron en su contra. Sheila simplemente esquivaba sus maldiciones e iba aturdiendo a todos. Voldemort la vio y les hizo señas a sus hombres para que la dejaran llegar a el. Por fin estaban cara a cara y Voldemort sonreía.

- Así que por fin nos volvemos a ver. Me preguntaba donde te habías escondido, pero ya suponía que tu papi te había metido a Hogwarts – dijo con malicia y odio en su voz.

- ¿Pero como…? – se había quedado estática ante lo que Voldemort le dijo.

- ¿Cómo se que Potter es tu padre? Fácil, uno de sus hombres me dio la información de que tenía una hija que estaba estudiando en Hogwarts y al ser tú el único arlequín que ya no veía desde que comenzó el curso, fue fácil suponerlo. Además tienes la estatura de un niño. O, perdón, tengo que decir niña – comenzó a reír y después de un momento dijo –. Será mejor que comencemos con esto – dijo Voldemort y le lanzo una maldición.

Sheila reacciono por inercia y esquivo la maldición. Contraataco con un sectusempra y Voldemort lo esquivo con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. No esperaba ese tipo de magia oscura de una niña de once años. Decidió tomarla más en serio y la volvió a atacar. Esta vez le lanzo una maldición desangrante y la niña la esquivo por poco. De inmediato ella mando una maldición aturdidora y Voldemort uso un escudo, al momento contraataco con un Curcio que impacto en Sheila y la niña callo de rodillas por el dolor. Voldemort estaba sorprendido por la resistencia de la niña, ya que cualquier otro abría caído completamente al suelo y se retorcería de dolor. Pero ella no, aferraba la varita y podía sentir como trataba de liberarse de la maldición.

De repente unas llamas moradas aparecieron en los terrenos de Hogwarts y Harry vio como Voldemort le lanzaba a Sheila el crucio y de inmediato corrió hacía ellos y nadie hizo nada por detenerlos. Junto a el aparecieron alrededor de veinte caballeros escarlata y por lo menos veinte aurores que al aparecer comenzaron a atacar a los mortifagos. Draco observo como corría Harry para proteger a Sheila y el hizo lo mismo. Al estar ya cerca de Voldemort, Harry le mando un hechizo cortante a Voldemort el cual esquivo y se fijo como en el rostro de Harry se veía el odio. Voldemort sonrío.

- Valla, valla, pero si es papi Potter ¿Qué, no podías dejarnos jugar más? Eres un aguafiestas – decía Voldemort con voz fría y burlona.

- Pagaras por tocarla. Ya me confirmaste que sabes sobre mi hija y solo por eso, te castigare – contesto Harry.

De inmediato lanzo un crucio hacía Voldemort y este lo esquivo. Voldemort lanzo de su boca un fuego que tomo forma de serpiente y para su sorpresa Harry lo imito, pero en vez de una serpiente salio un dragón que se comió a la serpiente. Voldemort mando una maldición rompe huesos y Harry la obstruyo con un potentísimo escudo y ataco a Voldemort con una maldición desangrante que también esquivo.

Todos los combatientes habían detenido sus duelos y veían la confrontación de sus líderes. Parecía que su batalla no terminaría pronto, cada uno lanzaba maldiciones poderosas y no se amilanaban ante su oponente.

De repente Voldemort dijo:

- La niña, atrápala.

Las personas no sabían lo que había dicho, no entendían nada. Harry volteo a ver a Sheila y vio que buscaba algo con la varita en guardia. Voldemort también lo noto y por unos momentos ambos se olvidaron de su contienda y Voldemort volvió a hablar:

- Detente y vete – dijo con voz fría.

Sheila lo volteo a ver al instante.

- ¿Que paso niña? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu papa? – pregunto Voldemort.

- No necesita ayuda, el solo puede contigo – contesto Sheila.

Voldemort abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y vio fijamente a Sheila. Harry estaba igual que él. No podía creer lo que había oído.

- Les perdono la vida por esta vez. Encontré algo interesante – dijo Voldemort –. Vamos mis mortifagos, salgamos de aquí – y de inmediato salieron corriendo sus mortifagos.

Harry hizo señas de que nadie los siguiera y todos se quedaron en sus lugares. Una vez que todos los mortifagos habían salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts, volteo a ver a Sheila.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas Pársel? – le pregunto sin rodeos y muy serio.

- Yo no hablo Pársel – contesto la niña sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Acabas de hablarla. Es por eso que Voldemort se retiro ¿oíste cuando dijo que te atraparan? – le pregunto.

- Si, lo dijo fuerte y claro, tú lo oíste – le dijo la niña con desconcierto.

- Si, lo oí por que hablo Pársel, al igual que él ¡¿También oíste todo lo que te dijo verdad?! – le decía Harry ya con más calma.

- Claro – contesto Sheila ya algo asustada.

Harry se relajo y vio a su hija con pesar. Los caballeros escarlata los rodeaban y Draco pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

- Sheila habla Pársel y Voldemort lo descubrió. Creo que las cosas se han complicado – nadie decía nada, volteo a ver a Sheila – desde este momento no saldrás del colegio si no es acompañada por otro arlequín y quiero que tengas cuidado. Voldemort querrá capturarte – le dijo a la niña.

- Está bien – contesto Sheila algo molesta.

- Vámonos, tengo que ver algo muy importante. No puedo esperar más – les dijo a sus caballeros y todos se fueron con el en medio de fuego morado.


	25. Grandes Sorpresas

Hola a todos de nuevo. ^^

Espero no me maten por la tardanza, pero es que se me habian ocurrido tantas cosas que incluso comence a escribir ya algunas para mi proximo fic el cual pretendo publicar cuando termine este (cosa que creo que aun va a tardar ¬¬). Ahora vallamos a lo principal. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por el review y si, tienes razón, pero ten en cuenta que voldy a estado aumentando su poder y por lo tanto, tambien les a enseñado cosas nuevas a sus mortifagos. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, grax y tienes razón, nadie esperaba eso (al menos eso creo n_ñU), ojala k t agrade este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Mary Shirou**:Hola y grax por el consejo. Se k mi orto es pesima (creo k todos c han dado cuenta T__T) y mientras e escrito este fic, e ido procurando mejorarla, solo espero que no les importe mucho si c me va algo, es k en serio soy pesimo (bendito auto corrector del word n_ñU). Cheke tu comentario del blog y la verdad tengo k decirte que t agradesco mucho la recomendacion. Nunca crei k alguien lo recomendara y hablara así d mi fic. Gracias, espero k este cap. t guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Grax por el review y no t preocupes, no me paso nada, toy bien ^^ y aki dejo el cap. nuevo k espero t guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, aki dejo tu comida, espero t guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**SAETA BLACK**:Hola, me gusta tu fic, es muy bueno a mi parecer y gracias por lo d la orto (t digo **Mary Shirou**, todos se han dado cuenta T__T), c k apenas has leido el cap.2 y espero k pronto leas este, cuando así sea, creo k t gustara ver k e mejorado un poco mi redacción y la forma de escribir, ojala t agrade, nos vemos luego y bye, a y no mandare tu recomendacion mucho por allá, me agrada k me digan cuales son mis errores, así voy aprendiendo ^^, ahora si bye. ^^

Y bueno, como siempre, grax a todos los que leen mi fic y c dan tiempo d agregarlo a favoritos y alerta, eso me da mucho gusto, espero k este cap. les agrade, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Comencemos

____________________________________

**25.-Grandes Sorpresas**

Los mortifagos observaban como su amo caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón de la mansión Riddle. Tenia como diez minutos que habían vuelto después del ataque a Hogwarts y Voldemort estaba muy callado, se notaba pensativo y los mortifagos sabían que también se encontraba molesto.

- ¿Por qué la hija de Potter habla Pársel? – pregunto a sus mortifagos.

- Por que es su hija, así que pudo heredar el don – contesto uno.

- Si, puede ser – admitió Voldemort –. Quiero que pongan a sus hijos a vigilar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial a los Gryffindor les ordeno.

Todos los Mortifagos asintieron y de inmediato se retiraron del salón. Voldemort vio a uno y antes de que saliera lo llamo.

- Dolohov, espera – le dijo Voldemort – Tu iras a una misión especial, quiero que vallas a Albania. En este pergamino te pongo la información que quiero que consigas. No me falles o morirás – le dijo Voldemort con los ojos centellantes de ira.

Harry se encontraba en la misma situación. Pensaba en como podía ser posible que ella hablara Pársel. Se dijo que tal vez al estar cerca de el y sin que el se diera cuenta le transmitió el don, pero lo descarto, era imposible eso. No encontraba solución alguna. Todos en la sala lo miraban con curiosidad, no sabían que decir, era algo muy extraño lo que había pasado. De pronto apareció un hombre que salio por la puerta del despacho de Harry. El al reparar en la presencia del individuo, se apresuro a ir con el y juntos regresaron al despacho de Harry. Nadie de los presentes dijo nada, solo se limitaron a observar a ambos.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que Sheila hizo? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Si y creo que es mejor que comencemos a ver esos recuerdos cuanto antes – le contesto el encapuchado que lo había acompañado el día anterior a ver los recuerdos.

- Tienes razón, prepárate para ver los siguientes – le dijo Harry y de inmediato se dirigió al armario donde ponía el pensadero y lo saco para después sacar la caja de madera con las botellitas que contenían los recuerdos. Vertió el frasquito que tenia el numero dos en romano y al instante la sustancia se arremolino y ambos se sumergieron en ellos.

Aparecieron en un pasillo del segundo piso el cual se encontraba vacío a excepción de dos personas. Se acercaron para ver mejor quienes eran y de inmediato las reconocieron. Se trataba de Tom Riddle y Rebecca Dumbledore, ambos estaban claramente contentos y felices. Rebecca mostraba una sonrisa radiante y Tom le correspondía con otra sonrisa igual. Harry pudo ver que en los ojos de Tom se reflejaba amor, algo que lo hizo que se sorprendiera mucho, ya que Lord Voldemort no creía en ese sentimiento.

- Buenas tardes chicos – dijo Dumbledore.

Ambos chicos dieron un respingo. Ninguno de los dos había visto llegar al profesor y Tom de inmediato tomo una actitud reservada y seria con el profesor de Transformaciones.

- Buenas tardes papa – contesto Rebecca un poco sorprendida aun.

- Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore – contesto con seriedad Tom.

- ¿Y que hacen por aquí? ¿No deberían estar fuera con sus amigos? La tarde aun es muy bonita – les dijo el profesor.

- Veníamos entrando, solo que nos entretuvimos platicando – contesto la niña.

- Ya veo – dijo Dumbledore pensativo –. Dime Tom ¿Te fue muy difícil hacer la poción de los muertos en vida?, es muy difícil y tu lograste hacerla perfectamente – le pregunto Dumbledore.

- No profesor, fue fácil – dijo Tom con simpleza y al notar la forma de decirlo, agrego –. Además, con un profesor como el profesor Slughorn, es imposible no sacar lo mejor de uno – contesto el chico.

- Si, tienes razón. Horace es un gran profesor de pociones – afirmo Dumbledore con seriedad.

Harry noto que Dumbledore veía fijamente a Tom y este no le quitaba la vista. Supuso que Tom desafiaba a Dumbledore con Oclumancia. Dumbledore debió desistir y volteo a ver a su hija.

- Rebecca, quiero hablar con tigo a solas, ven a mi despacho – le dijo a la niña.

- En un momento papa, deja le digo algo a Tom y te alcanzo allá – le contesto ella y Dumbledore asintió para marchar rumbo a su despacho.

Ya en el despacho de Dumbledore, el espero a que Rebecca llegara. Unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante – contesto Dumbledore.

- Con permiso papa – contesto Rebecca algo intranquila.

Ella espero de pie mientras Dumbledore leía unos pergaminos. Cuando Dumbledore por fin levanto la cabeza para observar a su hija, se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio.

- Perdona hija. Siéntate por favor – le indico el profesor con pena en el rostro.

- No te preocupes papa. Ya estoy acostumbrada a que siempre estés leyendo algo – le sonrío la niña mientras tomaba asiento frente al director.

El le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al instante se puso serio y la chica supo que vendría el interrogatorio que tanto esperaba desde hace semanas.

- Dime hija ¿Es cierto que tu y el joven Riddle están saliendo? – pregunto el profesor.

Harry y el encapuchado pudieron distinguir algo de frialdad en la voz de Dumbledore al preguntar esto a su hija.

- Así es papa, llevamos saliendo un mes. Hoy cumplimos el mes de ser novios – contesto la chica con entereza y orgullo.

- Eso quiere decir que fue en su primera salida a Hogsmeade – dijo el director más en afirmación que en pregunta.

- Si – contesto la chica y antes de que su padre hablara ella le dijo –. Se que Tom no te agrada papa, pero el es un buen chico y creo que el y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos – decía la chica con convicción e ilusión – Desde el primer día que lo conocí, supe que el era la persona que estaría destinada para mi. Que algún día, el y yo formaríamos parte de algo grande – dijo la niña con una voz que solo reflejaba amor puro.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa al oír a su hija hablar de ese modo tan puro. Después de unos momentos de observarla, cambio de nuevo su expresión por la de seriedad.

- Y es por ese sentimiento que me da pena pedirte esto – Rebecca de inmediato cambio su gran sonrisa por una expresión idéntica a la de su padre – quiero que dejes de verte con él joven Riddle – dijo Dumbledore sin dudarlo.

- No lo are – contesto la niña con seriedad y algo de furia en sus ojos – esta vez no te obedeceré padre. Lo siento – contesto la niña sin inmutarse ni cambiar la mirada de furia que se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos.

- Ya veo, has tomado tu decisión – dijo Dumbledore y la niña asintió con la cabeza – Muy bien, en ese caso tendré que mandarte a Beauxbatons – dijo con resolución Dumbledore.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – grito la niña con desesperación.

- Si puedo y lo are – le contesto su padre.

- Si lo haces… no quiero volver a hablar con tigo – le dijo la niña y Dumbledore cambio su expresión seria por una de tristeza – Así es padre, es algo que jamás te podría perdonar. Si lo haces, olvida que tuviste hija – dijo con odio en cada palabra.

Dumbledore la miro fijamente a los ojos y supo que era verdad lo que decía. Coloco sus manos entrelazadas con los brazos apoyados en el escritorio y después de meditar un momento, le contesto.

- Aremos un trato, terminaras este año en Hogwarts y el próximo lo pasaras en Beauxbatons y si cuando termines tu cuarto año allá sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él y él siente lo mismo por ti, no me opondré a su relación – le propuso Dumbledore.

La niña lo miraba con odio y no apartaba los ojos de los de su padre. Después de unos dos minutos contesto:

- Aceptare y así te darás cuenta de lo que Tom me ama. Jamás podré amar a nadie como lo amo a el y estoy segura que el tampoco – le contesto la niña.

- Entonces esta hecho – dijo Dumbledore y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Sabes, tu madre estaría sumamente orgullosa de la manera en que defiendes lo que amas – y una lagrima surco el rostro de Dumbledore.

Al ver esto, Rebecca se levanto de la silla de madera y rodeo el escritorio para poder abrazar a su padre y ella también derramo algunas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

- No llores papa, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Yo también la extraño aun que ya pasaron cinco años aun me duele mucho – y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar – no te odio papa, no quise decir eso, es solo que no comprendo el por que no quieres a Tom. Yo te amo papa y siempre lo are, perdóname – y la niña rompió en un llanto desconsolador al que Dumbledore se unió.

Harry no pudo sentir una gran tristeza al ver aquella escena. Al verlos, se veía reflejado a si mismo y a su pequeña hija, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo parecidos que eran Dumbledore y el y sintió aun mas cariño por él. Él encapuchado observo la escena sin decir nada y volteo a ver a Harry y supo de inmediato que Harry pensaba lo mismo que el. Ambos hombres tenían tanto en común que el encapuchado no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste por el hecho.

- Vámonos, creo que esto es todo el recuerdo – dijo Harry en el cual se notaban las lagrimas secas que había derramado por la escena.

Él encapuchado asintió y ambos volvieron al despacho de Harry. Ya ahí, Harry le indico al encapuchado que tomara asiento y Harry hizo lo mismo detrás de su escritorio.

- Creo que Dumbledore cometió un grabe error al hacer eso – dijo el encapuchado.

- Yo también lo creo. No tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de su hija ni los de Tom – decía Harry – Pude darme cuenta que Riddle en verdad estaba enamorado de Rebecca, el conoció el amor, no es como siempre dijo Dumbledore. Tom Riddle si conoció el amor, aun que creo que lo que hizo Dumbledore cambio muchas cosas y fueron esas decisiones que tomo, las que ayudaron a surgir a Lord Voldemort – decía Harry con seriedad.

- Si, creo que Dumbledore cometió el más grande error de todos. Es necesario ver el otro recuerdo para poder entender lo que sucedió – dijo el encapuchado.

Harry asintió y se levanto de su asiento, tomo la tercer botellita con recuerdos y la vertió en el pensadero. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron dentro y un segundo después, ambos hombres se sumergieron en ellos.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de una sala bastante lujosa. Lograron ver varios cuadros enmarcados en oro cerca de la chimenea, unos sillones muy lindos de terciopelo rojo y acabados en madera de color oscuro, un librero con varios libros que se notaban bastante antiguos. La sala estaba pintada de un color salmón muy bonito y en el techo una figura rectangular en Tirol, muy bella, el piso era de mármol blanco y reluciente, en medio de la sala había una mesita de centro que era de madera de roble, muy bonitamente acabada.

Harry y el encapuchado pudieron observar lo bella que era la sala y cuando Harry volteo a ver a la chimenea, encima de la pestaña que tenía esta, se encontraban unas fotos. Harry se acerco para verlas mejor y pudo ver claramente a las personas que salían en ellas. Se trataba de Dumbledore y Rebecca, ambos abrazados y felices, ella tendría en la foto unos diez años y saludaba a la cámara, en otra salían ellos dos y Rebecca se notaba mas grande, de unos doce años, pero en medio de ambas había una donde se encontraba Dumbledore junto a una mujer que tendría mas o menos la edad del profesor, pero a pesar de eso, se notaba que era una mujer muy bella. Ambos se encontraban parados unos junto al otro y Harry pudo ver en los ojos de aquellas fotos, que se tenían un gran amor. Después de un momento Harry se dio cuenta que en la foto, en los pies de ellos, se encontraba una niña de no menos de cuatro años, Harry la reconoció al instante, era Rebecca y se le veía muy contenta, mas que cuando Harry la había visto con Dumbledore, volteaba a ver a su padre y a la que Harry supuso que era su madre y ellos la voltearon a ver con grandes sonrisas y después se vieron entre ellos y se besaron con mucho amor. Harry vio como la niña se tapaba la boca y reía con alegría y picardía.

Harry y él encapuchado oyeron voces que se acercaban a la sala, se oía que era una plática acalorada, ya que casi gritaba una de ellas. Harry creyó reconocer una, al parecer eran tres personas. Después de unos segundos entraron a la sala y Harry pudo ver de quienes eran.

- No Albus, no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión ¿Por qué mandarla a Beauxbatons?, si en Hogwarts puede recibir la mejor educación mágica del mundo y lo sabes – decía un hombre que era tan alto como Dumbledore y tenia los mismos ojos de este. Harry creyó verlo en otra parte.

- Ya te lo dije Aberforth, no pienso cambiar de opinión. Rebecca se ira a Beauxbatons y es mi ultima palabra – decía Dumbledore con paciencia.

- Eres un necio Albus. Siempre crees tener la razón y no es así, acepta que te equivocas como todos los demás – le dijo Aberforth.

- Lo acepto, pero esta vez no pienso cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi hija y aunque seas mi hermano, no voy a permitir que interfieras en mi decisión – contesto Dumbledore.

Harry se quedo pasmado, no sabía que Dumbledore tuviera un hermano. Volteo a ver al encapuchado y este le asintió, después volteo a ver de nuevo al hermano de Dumbledore y fue entonces cuando lo reconoció. Era el camarero de cabeza de puerco, el Pub de Hogsmeade.

- Albus – dijo el otro hombre que había entrado junto con ellos. Hasta ese momento Harry no se había percatado de una cosa. Aquel hombre se parecía mucho a el, excepto por los ojos, que eran muy parecidos a los de su padre – solo quiero que me digas la razón y no quiero evasivas. Siempre te quieres salir por la tangente – le dijo el hombre.

- Charlus, jamás ha sido mi intención mentirles – decía Dumbledore.

- Pero lo has hecho y varias veces – le dijo Aberforth.

- Muy bien, si tanto quieren saber la razón la diré – les dijo Dumbledore y ambos hombres pusieron suma atención – es por Tom Riddle – les dijo.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver Riddle? – pregunto Aberforth.

- Bueno, a mi me gustaría saber primero ¿quien es Tom Riddle? – pregunto Charlus.

- Es un joven mago que entro el mismo curso que Rebecca y es muy inteligente. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts lo tienen en alta estima y creen que llegara muy lejos. Además de que es muy amable y gentil – le decía Aberforth a Charlus – También es de Slytherin – termino Aberforth.

- Ya veo ¿Y por que no te agrada Albus? – pregunto Charlus.

- Yo fui el enviado para decirle que era mago – comenzó a relatar Dumbledore – pero la forma en que tomo las cosas me causo gran interés. Acepto todo al instante "sabia que era diferente" fue lo que me dijo en cuanto le conté que era mago. Me dijo que podía dañar a los que les hacían daño y al decirme esto, vi en sus ojos satisfacción, no pudo evitar sentirse poderoso, lo disfrutaba. También me contó que el podía hablar con las serpientes, que lo buscaban. Desde entonces decidí vigilarlo y creo que se ha dado cuenta. Cada vez que estoy junto a el, se pone serio y me ve con desafío, aun que lo intenta disimular – dijo Dumbledore.

- Así que es eso – contesto Aberforth –. Si lo pones de ese modo, creo que debería de cuidarlo más. Yo lo vigilare cuando este por Hogsmeade – le dijo su hermano.

Eso estaría bien Aberforth, pero creo que si en verdad estuviera tan mal el chico, ya habría mostrado algún indicio – decía Charlus –. Dime algo Albus ¿Cómo se comporta el chico cuando esta con Rebecca? – le pregunto.

- Hasta donde e visto, él chico la respeta mucho y siempre esta atento para ella y es eso lo que me confunde – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

- ¿Te confunde? ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar Charlus.

- Una vez cuando caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso, alcance a oír la voz de Tom que decía "te he dicho que no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, si lo haces, te juro que te pesara… sangre sucia inmundo", así que decidí hacer acto de presencia y en cuanto me vieron, todos saludaron con respeto y como siempre, el solo me miraba con recelo – dijo Dumbledore.

- Has dicho "todos" ¿Había más con el? – pregunto Aberforth.

- Si, eran unos tres chicos más los que lo acompañaban – contesto Dumbledore.

- ¿Y a quien amenazo? – pregunto Charlus.

- A un chico llamado Erick que es hijo de muggles y pertenece a Hufflepuff – contesto Dumbledore con aprensión.

- Entonces creo que cometes un grabe error Albus – le dijo Aberforth.

- Yo igual – lo secundo Charlus.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto el aludido.

- Me parece que gracias a Rebecca el chico se ha contenido – le dijo Aberforth.

- Lo mismo pienso. Me parece que el en verdad esta enamorado de ella y es por eso que se a controlado – le dijo Charlus – no pienso oponerme a tu decisión, pero ten en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho hoy. No cometas un error irreparable amigo – le dijo Charlus con seriedad.

- Lo tomare en cuenta – les contesto Dumbledore.

En eso, el timbre de la entrada sonó y unos segundos después entro a la sala Rebecca. Al entrar, tanto Harry como el encapuchado vieron en su mirada algo de tristeza, pero al ver a los visitantes, ella corrió hasta ellos gritándoles.

- ¡Tíos! – les llamaba la niña con una gran sonrisa - ¿Por qué no me dijeron que venían?, de haber sabido les preparo algo rico – dijo la niña feliz.

- ¿Como? ¿Ya sabes cocinar? – dijo Charlus – Albus ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya sabia cocinar? – le pregunto Charlus al profesor.

- Ni yo lo sabia – contesto este divertido.

- Ya no se burlen, claro que le iba a decir a Tofty que cocinara en mi lugar por favor – dijo la niña con algo de vergüenza.

Los tres hombres rieron y a ellos se les unió Harry y el encapuchado.

- Ya decía yo que era muy bueno para ser verdad – dijo Charlus – Igual a tu madre. ¿Te he dicho que mi hermana tampoco sabía cocinar? – le pregunto a la niña y esta negó – Así es, no sabia cocinar, es por eso que busco un elfo domestico. Ella odiaba la esclavitud de los elfos, pero como no sabia cocinar y quería que tu papa comiera algo rico todos los días, decidió buscar uno – le dijo divertido su tío.

- Esa historia no la sabia. Fuiste muy tramposa mama – la niña volteo a ver un retrato que se encontraba justo arriba de la chimenea.

Harry no le había puesto atención hasta ese momento y vio a la mujer que se encontraba en el retrato. Era la misma mujer que había visto el las fotos, solo que en este, ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste muy bonito, al puro estilo del siglo diecisiete, con collares y uno de ellos era un sol y una luna unidos y en medio de ambos se encontraban una esmeralda y un rubí. Era hermoso y muy fino, o por lo menos eso pensó Harry. La señora del retrato le sonrío a la niña y le guiño un ojo.

- Tío Aberforth ¿Por qué no te has casado de nuevo? – le pregunto la niña –. Así podrías darme un primo o prima para jugar – dijo Rebecca con una gran sonrisa.

Este comentario puso serios a Charlus y Dumbledore que voltearon a ver a Aberforth con tristeza.

- Para que quiero tener hijos si ya te tengo a ti – le contesto a la niña mientras la cargaba y le daba una vuelta en el aire –. Tu eres mi princesa y por ti aria cualquier cosa – le dijo a la niña mientras la bajaba y sin que ella se diera cuenta se limpio una lagrima que se le había escapado.

Esto no paso desapercibido para los otros cuatro hombres.

- Bueno Albus, creo que es mejor que me retire. No hay quien cuide el negocio, mientras estoy aquí lo cerré – dijo Aberforth.

- Lo comprendo hermano – esto sorprendió a Rebecca y Harry lo noto – cuídate y por favor, perdona – le dijo Dumbledore mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Descuida, lo se – le contesto este con una ligera sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

Unos minutos después, Aberforth desapareció por la chimenea.

- Yo también me retiro Albus, debo revisar algunos asuntos de las acciones – le dijo Charlus y luego volteo a ver el cuadro de su hermana y dibujo una sonrisa alegre, pero Harry pudo notar que en los ojos se reflejaba melancolía – además Sheila me ve muy feo por contarle su secreto a su hija – y soltó una carcajada.

- Eres un tonto Charlus – le dijo el retrato mientras le sacaba la lengua y se hacia la ofendida.

- Y tu un basilisco – le contesto Charlus y el retrato le volvió a enseñar la lengua – te amo hermanita – y soltó de nuevo una sonrisa melancólica y una lagrima se le escapo.

El retrato también mostró una sonrisa melancólica mientras el se acercaba a la chimenea.

- Tío, ya quiero Primo, así que apúrate – le dijo divertida Rebecca.

- ¿Pues que crees tu? si no son empanadas de calabaza – le dijo divertido – nos vemos amor, cuídate mucho y cuida al viejo de tu padre, recuerda que ya no es el de antes – y le guiño un ojo mientras se desaparecía por la chimenea.

- Adiós, enano Potter – dijo el retrato de la hermana de Charlus con unas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía como desaparecía su hermano entre las llamas esmeraldas que distinguía por el reflejo de un espejo que se encontraba justo frente a la chimenea.


	26. Una Ayuda Inesperada

Hola a todos.

Antes que me maten por la tardansa, kiero decirles k fue por falta d tiempo, estuve ocupado, despues salio la peli d HP6 y pues ya sabran :P, anoche me desvele hasta las 3:30 a.m. para terminar el cap., pero como ya tenia mucho sueño no lo subi, así k por eso lo subo ahorita.

Bueno, pasemos a los saludos. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax por el comentario, tienes razon, fue una lastima k Dumbledore cometiera ese error, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Silber D. Wolf**:Hola, grax por el comentario y si, yo opino lo mismo, tenia k cambiar, d una u otra forma, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, grax por tu comentario, si, como ves eso d k c enamoro, fue bueno no, lastima k Dumbledore no pudo comprenderlo, tal y como el lo dijo, por ser mas sabio, sus errores pueden ser mas terribles, así k esta es la prueba, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kaiser538**:Hola, grax por el comentario, c t agradece, bye. ^^

**andrew2208**:Hola, grax por el comentario y k bueno k t decidiste en dejarme un review, no t preocupes, ya no seguire la historia, este es el ultimo cap. jijiji, na, es broma, es k en el review decia "espero no la sigas hasta terminarla.." y no podia dejar d hacer la broma ^^, no t preocupes, k pienzo terminarla y ya estoy pensando en otro fic, k espero les guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, aki dejo tu comida, espero no t este matando d hambre y t guste esta, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Y bueno, ya habiendo terminado los saludos correspondientes, kiero agradecer a todos akellos k c toman la molestia d leer este fic y algunos lo agregan a favoritos, incluso me han agregado como autor favorito, no creo merecer aun ese reconocimiento, pero c los agradesco d verdad, solo espero no defraudarlos y k este cap. les guste, ahora, vamos a lo k nos importa. ^^

Comenzamos...

_____________________________________________

**26.-Una Ayuda Inesperada**

Harry y él encapuchado se encontraban ya en el despacho de Harry. Desde que habían salido de los recuerdos de Dumbledore, Harry estaba pensativo y se notaba también algo molesto. Unos diez minutos después, Harry volteo a ver al encapuchado.

- Dime ¿Ese Charlus Potter que es de mi? – le pregunto.

- Tu abuelo – le contesto el encapuchado a Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que la esposa de Dumbledore era mi tía abuela – dijo más para si que para el hombre.

- Así es. Y Rebecca es por consiguiente tu tía, prima de tu padre – le dijo el encapuchado.

- ¿Tu sabias sobre esto? – le pregunto Harry.

- No. Según lo que se, Dumbledore no hablo mucho sobre su esposa después de que esta falleció. Al parecer le dolió tanto que prefirió no lastimarse a si mismo con la mención de ella – contesto el encapuchado.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry pensando

- ¿Y que opinas sobre la decisión que tomo con respecto a Rebecca? – pregunto él hombre.

- Aun no se que decir, necesitamos ver los recuerdos de Rebecca para poder opinar, aun que una cosa si tengo segura. Mi abuelo y Aberforth tenían razón, ella podría haber influenciado a Tom para bien – dijo Harry.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo en eso, aun que como tu dices, necesitamos ver los demás recuerdos. Así que vamos – dijo el encapuchado.

Harry asintió y tomo la botellita que decía Rebecca y con un numero romano el uno. Vertió el contenido en el pensadero y después volteo a ver al encapuchado y le asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ambos se disponían a sumergirse en los recuerdos, alguien toco la puerta del despacho y llamo:

- Harry, es una emergencia, sal rápido por favor – le dijo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Neville.

Harry le indico al encapuchado que se retirara, este asintió y desapareció en medio de llamas moradas que Harry provoco. Harry salio de su despacho y se encontró con Neville, tal y como se imagino.

- ¿Que sucede Neville? – le pregunto.

- Lo que pasa es que Voldemort esta atacando un centro comercial muggles – le dijo.

- ¿Ahorita?, pero si acaba de atacar Hogwarts, no tiene sentido – decia Harry mas para el que para su amigo – esta bien, vamos, alista a todos – le dijo Harry.

Mientras Harry esperaba a que todos llegaran a la sala, meditaba muy bien las acciones de Voldemort y el por que de su ataque tan repentino. Una vez que llegaron todos, él les dijo:

- Muy bien, creo que esta es una acción algo drástica de parte de Voldemort, así que quiero que tengan mucho cuidado, vamos al ministerio – les dijo Harry.

Todos asintieron y se colocaron junto a Harry, de inmediato unas llamas moradas rodearon a todos y desaparecieron. Unos momentos después reaparecieron en medio del atrio del ministerio. Toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, se sorprendió, unos funcionarios del mismo se acercaron a Harry.

- Señor Potter, llego un aviso urgente de que los mortifagos liderados por quien-usted-sabe, están atacando un centro comercial muggles. Ya fue un destacamento de aurores para contenerlos, entre ellos van algunos caballeros escarlata – le decía él hombre.

- Muy bien, vamos enseguida, ¿donde se encuentra el lugar? – preguntaba Harry, pero antes de que él hombre contestara, Harry se adelanto –. No, descuide, ya se donde. Estoy sintiendo la magia oscura.

La gente y los funcionarios reunidos ahí, se encontraban estupefactos por el poder que tenia Harry, ya que poder sentir la magia de alguien en especial es algo extremadamente difícil.

- Sheila, por favor, ya perdóname, no fue mi intención decir lo que dije el otro día, ¿hasta cuando me vas a perdonar? – preguntaba Marik.

- Deja pensarlo – le dijo la niña mientras hacia un gesto de pensárselo y luego le contesto – nunca. No mereces que te perdone, fuiste muy cruel con migo. Se que no tengo muchos amigos y que los chicos no me invitaran al baile por que les doy miedo y piensan que estoy loca, pero eso no te daba el derecho de decirme esas cosas, ¡eras mi amigo! – le dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ninguno de los presentes en el gran comedor dijo algo. La mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a la pelea de los chicos, pero esta vez si era algo fuerte, ya que nunca habían visto llorar a la chica.

- Soy tu amigo – le dijo Marik.

- No, no lo eres, si lo fueras jamás me abrías dicho eso – le decia la niña con coraje.

- Lo dije por que tenia miedo y pena – le decía el niño.

- ¿De que? – le pregunto ella.

- Es que… yo quería… invitarte al baile, pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaras – le dijo el niño todo rojo por la pena.

La niña se puso igual de roja y lo veía atónita. Momentos después comenzaron a oír silbidos y fuertes "dile que si", "eso es valor" y "Por fin se decidió", lo que hizo que los niños recordaran que no estaban solos y los avergonzó más y Sheila tomo a Marik de la mano para después salir como bólido. Alcanzaron a oír como todos se reían, salieron del castillo y ya fuera se relajaron un poco. Después de unos momentos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aun se tomaban de las manos, voltearon a verse y se sonrieron sin soltarse.

- Acepto ser tu pareja – le dijo la niña mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa mas tierna que el le había conocido hasta el momento.

- Gracias – dijo el chico mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

- Solo espero que no vuelvas a ser tan tonto – le dijo ella con rostro serio.

- Oye, que tu tampoco me querías escuchar – ella entrecerró los ojos y el agrego – claro, que también tenias razón – dijo el mientras tragaba saliva.

De repente, unos fuertes estallidos se oyeron y ambos voltearon para buscar el origen de estos. Cuando voltearon hacía las verjas del castillo y vieron que se trataba de Voldemort. Sheila reconoció a sus terratenientes, al parecer solo iba el con sus mejores hombres. Jalo a Marik de la mano y quiso correr, sin embargo una maldición paso muy cerca de ellos y tuvo que voltear a verlos.

- Valla, valla, dos enamorados fuera del castillo – decía Dolohov - ¿acaso no les dijeron que no salieran?, después del ataque del medio día yo lo hubiera echo – decía con burla.

Sheila lo miraba con suspicacia, no quería delatar su identidad, pero tampoco podía dejar que les hicieran nada, al menos a Marik. Mientras pensaba esto, Voldemort se paro frente a los chicos y les hablo:

- Lord Voldemort es agradecido con quien le ayuda, díganme quien es la chica mas astuta de Gryffindor o Slytherin y los dejare vivir – les dijo.

- No hay nadie sobresaliente en ninguna de las casas – contesto Sheila.

Voldemort la miraba a los ojos fijamente, estaba sorprendido de que la niña respondiera sin miedo. Comenzó a intentar introducirse a su mente con la legilimancia, pero al darse cuenta que no podía, una dicha lo comenzó a embargar. Forzó la entrada hacía la mente de Sheila y aunque ella lo intento evitar con todas sus fuerzas, no lo consiguió, así que Voldemort se sumergió en los recuerdos de la niña y logro ver como los mortifagos le apuntaban con la varita y atrás de ellos se encontraban un hombre y una mujer en el suelo. Ambos estaban mal heridos, pero pudo notar que aun vivían. La pequeña estaba aterrada, solo miraba la punta de la varita con mucho miedo, no lloraba, es como si hubiera quedado en estado de shock y lo único que podía hacer era observar ese palo que hirió a sus padres. De pronto un destello rojo dio contra él mortifagos y callo, después otros rayos iluminaron el interior de la casa y todos los mortifagos cayeron y un hombre se acerco a ella y la cargo, la niña no opuso resistencia y él hombre la saco de la casa. Tenia una capucha que le cubría el rostro, le dio la niña a otro hombre que se encontraba junto a un grupo de personas, todos se cubrían los rostros con capuchas, pudo ver que eran cinco personas, contando al que saco a la niña de la casa. Este regreso a la casa y después de unos minutos regreso, tomo a la niña y le dijo:

- Lo siento pequeña, murieron – al notar que la niña lo volteo a ver y el observar que estaba temblando, le dijo –. Ya no te preocupes, no dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar, te protegeré siempre.

La niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y se abrazo al encapuchado con desesperación.

Voldemort rompió el contacto y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro de serpiente.

- Eres tú – dijo Voldemort.

En eso una ráfaga morada se dirigió hacia Voldemort. Este lo esquivo con agilidad y voltio para ver quien osaba atacarlo.

- ¿Te atreves a venir aquí después de tu derrota? – dijo Draco, quien era el que se acercaba.

- Pero si es el pequeño Malfoy. Aprendiste trucos nuevos por lo que veo – dijo Voldemort.

- Así es, solo para ti – volteo a ver a los chicos –. Vallan dentro – les dijo a los chicos.

Pero antes de que Sheila pudiera correr, Voldemort la sujeto del brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

- Lo siento, pero ella vendrá con migo – decía Voldemort con una gran sonrisa llena de maldad – Fue mas fácil de lo que imaginaba. Dile a Potter que si quiere a su hija me busque.

Pero un rayo morado se dirigió contra Voldemort y este al esquivarlo soltó a Sheila y la niña de inmediato corrió rumbo a Draco y este se puso frente a ella para protegerla. Voldemort busco quien fue el que lo ataco y vio a varios de los caballeros escarlata detrás de Draco y supuso que fue alguno de ellos.

- Así que atacando a traición. Veo que Potter les a enseñado algunas cosas dignas de un mortifago, eso me agrada – dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse con maldad.

- En lo absoluto, simplemente fue para darle tiempo a la niña de escapar – dijo Draco.

- Muy bien, volviendo a la hija de Potter, ¿me la entregaras por las buenas o te mato? – le pregunto Voldemort.

Al instante, todos los caballeros escarlata comenzaron a atacar a Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero tomo a Sheila de la mano y corrió con ella rumbo al castillo, pero alcanzo a ver que Marik estaba ahí cera.

- Toma la mano de Marik y corran lo mas rápido que puedan hacía el castillo. Usa todas las maldiciones que sepas para protegerte y si es necesario, usa la maldición asesina – le dijo Draco a Sheila.

Ella tomo de inmediato la mano de Marik y lo hizo que la siguiera hasta el castillo, donde vio como varios alumnos estaban viendo desde las puertas la batalla que se llevaba acabo en los terrenos de este.

- ¡Todos adentro y métanse al gran comedor de inmediato! – les grito Sheila y todos obedecieron.

Algunos profesores entre los que se encontraban Flitwick, Snape, Sinistra y Ron, corrieron a ayudar a los caballeros escarlata. Hermione condujo a los chicos hacía el gran comedor y les ordeno que se sentaran.

- Hagrid, por favor protege la puerta. Tienes permiso para usar tu varita – dijo la directora al semi gigante.

Hagrid de inmediato se coloco junto a la puerta y de su abrigo saco el paraguas rosa y apunto hacía esta sosteniendo el paraguas con firmeza.

En los terrenos del castillo se libraba una gran batalla. Voldemort junto con unos veinte de sus mejores mortifagos, peleaban contra los caballeros escarlata y algunos profesores de Hogwarts. Draco peleaba con cinco a la vez y no le costaba mucho trabajo, mientras que los demás peleaban con los más que podían. El único que igualaba a Draco era Snape, el cual peleaba con cinco o seis a la vez. Cuando Draco termino con sus mortifagos, se dirigió hacía Voldemort y comenzaron un duelo. Voldemort le lanzo varios hechizos desangradores y Draco los esquivo, entonces le mando unas maldiciones quiebra huesos y Voldemort simplemente uso un hechizo escudo, después contraataco con un cruciatus y Draco estiro el brazo para detener el rayo con la mano y deshacer la maldición en el aire. Ambos se miraban con odio, entonces Voldemort lanzo de su boca llamas que tomaron la forma de una serpiente gigante y se dirigió contra Draco y justo cuando llegaba contra el rubio, la serpiente de fuego se hizo humo y este se dirigió contra Voldemort y lo envolvió. Voldemort estiro los brazos con fuerza y se libero del humo, inmediatamente todos buscaron al causante de este acto y observaron a dos hombres que caminaban hacía ellos desde los limites del bosque prohibido.

Ambas figuras estaban encapuchadas con ropa de arlequín y traían mascaras de los mismos. Una de las figuras era mas alta que la otra y se notaba que ese había sido el autor del contra maleficio. La otra figura era algo mas baja pero caminaba con elegancia. Llegaron junto a los caballeros escarlata y él mas alto de ellos levanto la mano izquierda y cerro el puño, de inmediato. Voldemort volteo y vio a otros dos encapuchados que se acercaban por la retaguardia, entonces los mortifagos se reagruparon y rodearon a su señor, dirigiendo sus varitas hacía las cuatro figuras.

- Quienes son y que quieren, no ven que nos encontramos en medio de una pelea, es de mala educación interrumpir – y de inmediato mando una maldición quiebra huesos contra el más alto de los cuatro, el cual solo hizo un movimiento con la varita y desapareció el rayo – veo que no eres tan tonto como creí. Muy bien, Lord Voldemort te acabara en persona.

Los mortifagos dejaron pasar a su señor y vieron como empezaba un duelo entre ambos hombres. Era increíble, nadie decía o hacía algo, ambos eran excelentes, maldición que lanzaban, maldición que detenían, sin embargo se notaba que había una ligera diferencia entre Voldemort y su contrincante, ya que este era demasiado bueno. Entonces los mortifagos salieron de su trance y comenzaron a atacar a los otros tres, los cuales eran igual de buenos y bastante fuertes. De repente Voldemort vio como el encapuchado con el que peleaba, bajo la varita y dio un paso hacía atrás y el que había llegado junto a el, dejo a los mortifagos con los que peleaba y se situó frente a Voldemort y las peleas pararon. Alzo la varita y de inmediato le lanzo un expelliarmus que Voldemort rechazo sin esfuerzo, luego lanzo una desangrante y Voldemort la esquivo, para después recibir un petrificus totalus que choco con su hechizo escudo, pero justo tras de el llego un cruciatus que volvió a esquivar y después un quiebra huesos, seguido de un desmaius. Voldemort estaba esquivando todos los hechizos que le mandaba aquel hombre que lo tenia tan confundido, su manera de atacar era tonta e irregular, combinaba tanto maldiciones oscuras ó peligrosas con unas que no valían la pena y eso lo tenia muy confundido. Uno de los ataques de aquel hombre lo sorprendió mucho, ya que resulto que su posición para lanzarlo le recordó mucho a alguien, entonces le hablo:

- Dime quien eres – le dijo Voldemort al hombre.

El encapuchado no decía nada, solo se podían ver sus ojos y fue cuando Voldemort se sorprendió aun más.

- No puede ser, tu estas muerto – le dijo Voldemort con miedo en la voz - ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?.

- Es algo que solo Harry podría responderte Tom – le dijo el mas alto de los cuatro que por fin hablo.

- ¿¡Tú!? – dijo Voldemort al reconocer la voz –. Yo vi como morías, todos lo vieron.

- Pues al parecer Lord Vicius y Harry conocen varios trucos que nosotros desconocemos.

- ¿También tú? – dijo con la voz llena de pánico.

- Por lo que veo ya no eres tan valiente ¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo los muertos? – dijo otro de los encapuchados que tenia voz de mujer.

- Nadie puede devolver la vida y si así fuera, yo, Lord Voldemort lo sabría – dijo el Lord Oscuro con orgullo y voz fría – Me han tomado por sorpresa, tengo que admitir que fue una buena trampa, pero no es posible que estén aquí, así que están usando poción multijugos, es la única explicación – dijo Voldemort.

- Lamento decirte que estas equivocado, ya que en efecto, somos nosotros, pero si quieres pruebas – y voltio a ver al hombre que había atacado a Voldemort y este le asintió.

Entonces el encapuchado tomo posición de ataque y Voldemort se sorprendió, ya que era la posición de los Black y comenzó a atacar sin piedad. Esta vez Voldemort no se contuvo y ataco con todo y vio con gran asombro, como el encapuchado usaba el estilo de duelos de los Black. Muchos no comprendían que sucedía y que tenia de espectacular ese estilo. Ron solo lo observaba como si fuera cualquier estilo, pero al voltear a ver a los demás, vio como Snape, Flitwick, Sinistra y hasta la Profesora McGonagall que iba saliendo para ver que sucedía, se quedaron atónitos y con los ojos bien abiertos. Entonces Volvió a ver la pelea y se percato de algo a lo que no le había puesto atención antes. Él encapuchado no se movía de su lugar y algunos movimientos le recordaban a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quien. En ese momento apareció junto a él, él otro encapuchado, el que tenia voz de mujer. De inmediato comenzó a atacar al señor tenebroso sin ningún miramiento y fue cuando todos se asombraron mas, ya que ambos se movían de la misma manera, como si estuvieran sincronizados. Ron se percato de esto y cuando pensaba que no tendría mas sorpresas, se percato de otra cosa. La guardia que tenían ambos era perfecta, cada movimiento era exacto y preciso.

Entonces Ron vio que Hermione se acercaba a el.

- Hermione, no deberías haber salido, es peligroso, entra – le decía Ron

- Me se cuidar perfectamente Ron, además, no quería perderme esta pelea. Se oye hasta el gran comedor – le dijo la castaña.

- Muy bien, pero al primer indicio de peligro, te vas ¿entendido? – le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Claro – dijo ella sin apartar la vista de la pelea.

Los tres contrincantes mostraban grandes trucos, pero Voldemort se veía bastante confiado y sonreía.

- Creo que los sobre estime, no son tan rudos, tal vez imiten la técnica, pero son débiles – dijo Voldemort con una risa fría.

- Eso crees Voldy – dijo el encapuchado que no había hablado.

Todos se quedaron helados al oír la voz del hombre, Ron y Hermione no podían creerlo. Fue cuando ambos encapuchados cambiaron su forma de atacar he hicieron sus ataques mas elegantes y por lo que todos notaban, con mayor poder. Cada vez iban caminando hacía Voldemort, que al notar el cambio de estrategia, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacía atrás.

En ese momento fue cuando Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de algo que los saco de sus dudas. Ambos encapuchados cambiaros sus estilos, el del hombre eran movimientos finos y con precisión que los hacían ver elegante. En cambio, los de la mujer, ya que todos suponían que lo era, eran más delicados, pero con fuerza y vigor, precisos y sin temor, como toda una dama. Ambos volvieron a igualar sus movimientos. Dieron un paso al frente con la varita extendida y apoyando el peso en el pie derecho, después se apoyaron en el izquierdo y dieron un paso con el derecho al frente y la varita de inmediato la colocaron con su brazo sobre la cabeza. Fue cuando Hermione dijo:

- Bellatrix Lestrange – con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

- Eso no es posible, Neville la mato – dijo Ron igual de sorprendido.

- Entonces quien crees que sea Weasley. Por que te puedo asegurar que ese es el estilo de pelea de la familia Black y solo un Black lo conoce – le decía Draco, el cual se había acercado a ellos – En la actualidad solo quedan cuatro personas con sangre Black y son mi tía Andromeda, Nymphadora, mi madre y yo – les dijo el Rubio con algo de confusión en su rostro y voz.

Fue entonces que unas llamas moradas aparecieron en medio de los contendientes.

- Valla, me supuse que estarías aquí Voldy, fue por eso que mande a mis arlequines de elite para que te entretuvieran mientras capturaba a tus mortifagos, varios escaparon, pero capturamos a bastantes – decía Harry –. Por cierto, ¿te gusto mi sorpresa? – le pregunto el chico.

- Digamos que fue algo sorprendente. Mas que nada por que es imposible el devolver la vida – decía Voldemort con tono Frío.

- Si, tienes razón, solo que yo descubrí la manera y ya vez, aquí los tienes – decía Harry.

- ¡Retirada! – grito Voldemort y sus hombres desaparecieron al instante – Nos vemos Potter, pronto sabrás por que no es bueno hacerme enojar – le dijo Voldemort y desapareció.

- Será mejor que vallamos dentro – dijo Harry a todo el mundo.

- Un momento Potter, quienes son ellos – le pregunto Snape.

- A si, se me olvidaba. No necesitan presentación, pero bueno – volteo a ver a los cuatro encapuchados – quítense las mascaras por favor – les dijo.

Así lo hicieron y los que se encontraban ahí no lo podían creer lo que veían. Frente a ellos se encontraban Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange y Sirius Black.


	27. La Poción del Diablo

Hola a todos, perdon por la tardanza, ya c me esta hacíendo costumbre ^^U, es k esta ves fue por k me puc a ver ONE PIECE, APRENDIENDO A VIVIR y otras cuantas k c me atravesaron :P, bueno, espero les guste este cap., hay me dan su opinion y como recompenza, les dire k pronto c sabra algo sobre su familia d Harry y Sheila ^^.

Bueno, vamos a los saludos, k esta ves si son varios WIII WII WII :P^^.

**harryPeru**:Hola Peru, como taz, grax por el comentario, creo k no eres el unico k c kedo asombrado, la mayoria c saco d onda con ellos cuatro, espero les guste la explicacion ^^, grax y nos vemos, bye. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola juan, grax por el comentario, espero este cap. tambien t guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Silber D. Wolf**:Hola Silber, grax por el comentario y d nada, espero k a los demas les allá caido tan bien como a ti, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**camislafann**:Hola niña, grax por el comentario, ya tenia rato k no tenia 1 d vos, espero k t allá gustado el cap. y si, m la pa c bien en el reven, lastima k no estabas, y sobre todo, para k kiero conocer a una chava si t tengo a ti, toy lokito por ti . jijiji, na, es bromita niña, ya sabes, hay m dices k t parece este cap., bye y besos. ^^

**Alexander Malfoy Black**:Hola Alex, grax por el comentario y espero t agrade la explicasion d por k estan ellos y Bella, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**JAIMOL**:Hola JAI, grax por el comentario, espero t agrade este cap. y sobre las sorpresas, pues les tengo una o a lo mejor mas, espero les guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Victoria Balck**:Hola niña, espero t agrade este cap. y ya t abi c k lo subi, hay a ver k t parece, grax por el comentario, nos vemos, bye y besos. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola, grax por el comentario, aki esta el otro cap., espero t agrade, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Pedro I**:Hola Pedro, grax por el comentario y espero k con la explicasion, kede aclarado algo, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**anapotter_cullen**:Hola, grax por tu comentario ana, y descuida, k en este cap. espero t guste l k pasa, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Hola Val, grax por el comentario, espero k este cap. t guste y si casi t orinas con el ccap.26, espero k no lo agas en los k vienen, ya k abra algo muy importante, sobre todo con el ultimo recuerdo, bye. ^^

**Kaiser1993**:Hola Kai, grax por el comentario, bye. ^^

**dulce**:Hola dulce, grax por el comentario y... este... soy hombre ^^U, pero bueno, ya no es raro k m confundan u.u, supongo k escribo como mujer T__T jajaja, na, grax d nuex, nos vemos y espero t guste este cap. bye. ^^

**lord vademecun**:Hola, grax por el comentario, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**anapottercullen558**:Hola, grax por leer mi fic, apesar d no ser tan bueno, les a agradado a muchos y k bueno k lo seguiras leyendo y no t preocupes, k ya vienen los gemelos y Ginny trae sorpresa :P jijiji, espero les guste, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**verodelprado**:Hola, grax por el comentario, espero t guste este cap., t kitara algunas dudas d como volvieron ellos jijiji, solo espero k no m kieras matar como la mayoria lo va a hacer cuando lean el cap., nos vemos, bye y d nuex, gracias. ^^

**lord juan**:Hola, grax por el comentario, espero t guste este cap. y dejame decirte k mi meta, eran 20, pero creo k aun falta para k termine, aun k no kiero k sean tantos, c m hace muy exagerado, esperemos a ver k opinan los demas, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Y bueno, esta ves si hubo muchos reviews y eso m agrada mucho. Cuando comence a escribir este fic, no crei tener tantos reviews, hasta crei k m iban a mandar jitomatasos jajaja, grax a todos los k leen este fic, tanto a los k dejan reviews, como a los k les da pena, flojera o lo k sea, yo los entiendo, luego da flojera escribir jijiji, ojala no los desepcione con este cap., a c me olvidaba agradecer tambien a los k han agregado mi fic a favoritos, alerta y hasta m han agregado como autor favorito O.O, ¿pueden creer eso? yo no, siento k aun m falta mucho, pero se los agradesco mucho y bueno, ya dejemos los saludos y a lo k nos hurge, k segun yo lo iba a subir desde las 10:30 A.M. y ya son las 4:03 P.M. aka en mexico, osea, ya m atrace jajaja, nos vemos y de nuevo, gracias a todos, bye. ^^

Comensamos :P

P.D. Perdon por la ortografia, soy pesimo T_T

_____________________________________________

**27.-La Poción del Diablo**

Al instante todos los profesores apuntaron hacía Bellatrix y ella no se inmuto.

- Bajen sus varitas por favor – les dijo Dumbledore.

- Albus, ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? Sabes lo que esta mujer a hecho – le decía McGonagall.

- Lo se muy bien Minerva, solo que Bellatrix esta de nuestro lado – dijo el director con calma.

Ron de inmediato volteo a ver a Dumbledore y le apunto con la varita.

- Usted no es Dumbledore. Todos ustedes son impostores – les dijo Ron.

- Weasley, baja eso antes de que te hagas daño – le dijo Remus.

- ¡Calla! No se quien seas, pero se que Remus murió a manos de él. – señalo con la varita a Harry –. Así que tú eres un impostor. Nadie ni nada puede devolver la vida – dijo Ron.

- Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que Harry no es cualquier mago y que tiene conocimientos que muchos de nosotros no podemos ni imaginar – le contesto George que aparecía en el campo donde había sido la pelea.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esa presencia. Ron se enfureció a tal grado que sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse tan rojas como su cabello. Le apunto a George y enseguida le mando una maldición, la cual fue desviada por la de otra persona que se paraba junto a George.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿No te basto con traicionar a Harry? – decía un enfurecido Fred.

- Díganme quienes son – dijo Ron con vos muy fría.

- Valla George, creo que el pequeño traidor nos ha olvidado – decía Fred.

- Así parece Fred ¿Qué se siente ser Colagusano dos querido Roni? – le pregunto George con tono burlón y enfadado.

- ¡Son ustedes! – dijo Ron sorprendido y con alegría contenida.

Se quiso mover para ir a abrazarlos y estos le lanzaron hechizos de desarme para evitarlo. Nadie pudo ver cuando sacaron las varitas.

- Asnos el favor de no acercarte a nosotros – dijo George.

- Los traidores como tu – dijo Fred.

- Solo – dijo George.

- Nos – dijo Fred.

- Contaminan – terminó George.

- ¿Y como sabemos que ustedes son los reales? – pregunto McGonagall a los otros tres.

- Es una buena pregunta Minerva. Yo sugeriría que nos preguntaran algo que solo los verdaderos supiéramos – dijo Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que me dijiste el día que te mataron? – pregunto McGonagall.

- Que extrañaría los dulces de limó – contesto Dumbledore con una sonrisa y varios lo imitaron.

- Es el – contesto McGonagall.

- ¿Y los otros?, yo no se gran cosa sobre Remus, Sirius y menos de la asquerosa de Bellatrix – dijo Ron con desprecio.

- Para nuestra fortuna, yo si – dijo Snape.

- ¿Tu? ¿Me preguntaras algo que solo yo se? – dijo Sirius con tono burlón.

- Así es – le contesto Snape - ¿Dónde fuimos cuando tuvimos nuestro duelo en quinto año? – le pregunto Snape.

Sirius se sorprendió, pero enseguida dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le contesto:

- En la sala de menesteres – contesto Sirius.

- Lupin ¿Quién fue mi segundo en esa ocasión y quien defendió a Black? – le pregunto Snape a Remus.

- … Lily fue tu segundo y Alcor defendió a Sirius – contesto Remus algo cabizbajo.

- Son ellos – dijo Snape con algo de coraje y tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Junto a quien estabas en Azkaban, Lestrange? – pregunto McGonagall.

- En la celda de mi derecha estaba Alecto y a mi izquierda Amycus – contesto Bellatrix con tranquilidad.

- Es ella – dijo McGonagall.

- Muy bien, me parece que es mejor que entremos – dijo Dumbledore.

- Creo que será lo mejor – lo secundo McGonagall.

Todos entraron, pero en lugar de ir al gran comedor, siguieron hasta llegar al despacho del director. Una vez dentro, McGonagall mando un mensaje a los demás profesores para que mandaran a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas y fueran a su despacho.

Llegaron los demás profesores y quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían. Dumbledore les dedico una sonrisa, se encontraba en la silla del director. Lupin estaba junto a Sirius y junto a ellos estaba sentada Bellatrix. Snape les dedicaba miradas cargadas de furia y McGonagall no mostraba expresión alguna, se encontraba tan seria como siempre.

- Me alegro de ver que todos se encuentran bien – dijo Dumbledore – Se que se preguntan donde me encontraba y solo les puedo decir que tenia unos asuntos que arreglar – les dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eso no es suficiente – dijo Ron con enojo – creo que merecemos una explicación. No pueden aparecer así como así y decir que no nos pueden decir donde estaban. – de repente volteo a ver a Sirius y Bellatrix y les apunto con la varita –. Ustedes estaban muertos, yo vi a Sirius caer por el Velo de la Muerte y a Neville matar a Bellatrix. Aun no creo que ellos sean los reales – decía casi a gritos Ron, sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su cabello y de su varita salían chispas rojas.

- Mejor baja la varita Weasley, puedes lastimarte – dijo Bellatrix con tono burlón.

- No te atrevas a pasarte de lista, quien quiera que seas – le contesto Ron.

- Yo puedo explicarlo todo Weasley – dijo Harry con voz calmada y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro – Y te aconsejo que le hagas caso a Bella si no quieres morir en sus manos – le dijo con burla en la voz.

Ron vio a Harry fijamente. No sabia que le molestaba mas, si el que Harry lo llamara por su apellido, que defendiera a la supuesta Bellatrix ó que le diera ordenes. Vio los ojos verdes de su antiguo amigo y no pudo dejar de sentirse triste por ello. En ellos se reflejaba tristeza y sufrimiento, ya no podía ver aquella alegría y chispa que poseían en aquellos tiempos felices, donde los tres se aventuraban en sus grandes cruzadas. Cuando sintió que sus ojos lo traicionaban con derramas lagrimas, bajo de inmediato la varita y se dirigió a la parte mas alejada de todos, para que de esta forma nadie lo viera, algo que no paso desapercibido para seis pares de ojos que lo siguieron con disimulo.

- Bueno, como le dije al profesor Weasley, les explicare como es posible que estas cuatro personas estén aquí con nosotros de "nuevo" – dijo Harry, remarcando la palabra nuevo con un ligero tono de burla. Todos lo miraban con atención y de ves en cuando dirigían una fugaz mirada a los cuatro individuos – Primero y lo más importante… ninguno de ellos estaba muerto, ni los gemelos – esto hizo a todos abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa y desconcierto – si bien algunos de los aquí presentes los vieron caer por medio del Abada Kedavra y las Llamas Infernales, no significa que eso allá ocurrido.

"En el caso de los gemelos, ellos eran espías míos, se unieron a mi hace algún tiempo y me mantenían informado de la mayoría de las cosas. Un día decidí que era tiempo de que se unieran a mí y fueran parte de mi elite, fue por eso que Lord Vicius los llevo a mi mansión y ahí recibieron el entrenamiento adecuado."

"Por otra parte, Remus y yo manteníamos comunicación y cuando le dije que Lord Vicius me ordeno matar a alguien de mis antiguos camaradas, para que todos vieran que no tenia apego a mis antiguos amigos, a mis sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a acabar con quien se me pusiera en frente. Me dijo de inmediato que el aceptaba ayudarme en eso, para así demostrarme que el siempre me creyó. Cuando yo pensé que lo había matado, Lord Vicius lo protegió con su poder, hizo creer a todos y a mi, que en verdad lo había matado, cuando en verdad lo salvo para volverlo uno de mis aliados, el mismo lo entreno. Yo no supe nada de esto, me lo dijo cuando lo lleve a donde quería morir. Ahí me contó todos sus planes y que había elegido a otros tres aparte de Remus y que los había mandado a entrenar a otro lugar, para así estar preparados para la batalla."

- Eso explica lo de Remus y mis hermanos ¿Pero como me explicas lo de los otros tres? – pregunto Ron aun molesto.

- Veras Weasley. Resulta que Lord Vicius se fijo en otras dos personas que el considero con potencial, así que cada ves que se enfrentaba con los miembros de la orden y los mortifagos, se dedico a observarlos bien, así llego a la conclusión de que debía obtenerlos para sus planes. – decía Harry con calma.

"Un día – según fue lo que me contó Lord Vicius – Bellatrix mando una lechuza pidiéndole que la viera en un bosque cerca de escocia. Él acepto y fue el día señalado, no le importaba que fuera una emboscada, a final de cuentas, el era muy poderoso. Le sorprendió ver que Bella había ido sola. Ella le pidió que la ayudara, ya que Lord Voldemort estaba cansado de sus constantes fracasos y la tenia sentenciada a morir. Lord Vicius acepto y le dijo que la ayudaría, pero había una sola condición y constaba en unirse a el y obedecerlo, así como obedecerme a mi cuando el ya no estuviera. Ella le pidió tiempo para pensarlo y el accedió, le dio de limite hasta su siguiente encuentro en el campo de batalla."

"Después de eso, fue cuando los mortifagos atacaron el centro comercial. Antes de salir, Lord Vicius le dijo a Neville que había una posibilidad de que Bellatrix se nos uniera. Neville como han de suponer, se indigno y estaba en contra, después de todo, ella era la causante de que el no tuviera padres. Lord Vicius le pregunto si confiaba en el y Neville le contesto que si. Lord Vicius le volvió a preguntar su opinión y que según lo que el le dijera, eso aria. Neville lo pensó unos instantes y le dijo que confiaba en el, cual quiera que fuera su decisión, pero que no perdonaría a Bellatrix, aceptaba pelear a su lado, pero terminando la guerra, el pelearía con ella a muerte. Lord Vicius acepto y fueron a la pelea."

"Por otro lado, Dumbledore fue mas fácil de convencer, ya que Lord Vicius y yo le presentamos unas propuestas que el no supo desaprovechar y así como a Bella, la condición fue que se uniera a Lord Vicius. Pero como era de esperarse, Dumbledore no quiso aceptar, hasta no comprobar el poder de Lord Vicius. Fue por eso que uso todo su poder en aquella batalla. Cuando se dio cuenta del gran poder de Lord Vicius, decidió aceptar su propuesta, uso la Legeremancia para decirle, fue cuando Lord Vicius acabo con la pelea."

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban absortos por la información recibida y no sabían que decir. Fue entonces que Harry sintió como le quemaba el bolso de la túnica. Saco un doblón de oro y comenzó a leer la inscripción.

- Me parece que pospondremos nuestra reunión para después, al menos, debo retirarme, nos vemos – se despidió Harry con una inclinación – vamos – les dijo a sus demás hombres.

Estos se levantaron de sus asientos al igual que él, solo Dumbledore se quedo en su asiento y con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de ellos, de inmediato unas llamas moradas los envolvieron a los seis y desaparecieron.

Voldemort estaba impaciente. Quería que su encargo lo hicieran lo mas rápido posible, sabia el riesgo que tenia el hacer lo que pensaba, pero no tenia otra salida, era la mejor opción que tenia para conseguir su objetivo principal. Se encontraba en su asiento, había pedido que no lo molestaran a menos que fuera alguno de sus mensajeros. De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Pedí no ser molestado – decía el lord oscuro.

- Mi Lord, soy yo, Dolohov. Ya tengo lo que me pidió – decía el mortifago.

- Muy bien, pasa de inmediato – le dijo Voldemort.

El mortifago paso y observo que Voldemort estaba impaciente, lo veía fijamente. Camino hacia el asiento del Lord Oscuro y se hinco, de entre su túnica saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino. Tenia el escudo de armas de los Potter – un ojo atravesado por una espada, de arriba hacía abajo –. A Voldemort le brillaron los ojos rojos, sus labios le temblaban, era como si deseara tocar esa caja con todas sus fuerzas.

Voldemort la tomo con sumo cuidado y la abrió. Dentro estaba un hermoso collar con la forma de un sol y una luna entrelazados y en medio de ambos, un rubí y una esmeralda. Voldemort cerró la caja y se la puso en las piernas, luego volteo a ver a Dolohov.

- Muy buen trabajo Dolohov – le dijo el Lord Oscuro – Por tu servicio, te dejare guiar a una de mis tropas y serás el encargado de atacar el punto más peligroso.

- Gracias mi Lord, será un placer – contesto el mortifago.

- Llama a los demás, quiero que todos sepan mis órdenes y las lleven acabo de inmediato – le dijo Voldemort.

- Si mi Lord – le contesto el mortifago, pero antes de levantarse le dijo – Mi Lord, hay algo que me preocupa.

- Habla – le dijo Voldemort.

- Cuando volvía de mi misión, había caballeros escarlata que merodeaban por el lugar, al parecer me buscaban en toda Albania, como si supieran que estaba ahí – le dijo Dolohov.

Voldemort se puso de pie. La caja que contenía el collar se callo de sus piernas. Estaba furioso ¿Cómo era posible que supieran sobre su encargo?, el no le dijo a nadie mas. Esto dejo intranquilo a Voldemort y comenzó a paseas por la habitación, Dolohov recogió el estuche con el collar y lo puso en la mesita que se encontraba alado del asiento de su señor. Voldemort se detuvo de repente y volteo a ver a Dolohov.

- Llama a todos, los quiero aquí de inmediato – le dijo Voldemort.

Dolohov salio de inmediato de la habitación. Unos minutos después, entraron todos los mortifagos que se encontraban en la mansión, veían a Voldemort con duda y este, después de haberse sentado en su asiento, los miro a todos.

- Mis queridos mortifagos, espero que recuerden que atacaron mi mansión hace algunos meses – todos asintieron –. Muy bien, ¿quiero saber si alguien vio entrar a alguno de sus hombres de Potter en ella?

- Si mi Lord, uno de los gemelos entro y yo lo seguí. Cuando lo encontré, estaba tomando una figura de las que se encuentran encima de esa chimenea – decía el mortifago y señalo a la chimenea que se encontraba en esa misma sala – lo ataque y al esquivar el ataque, se le callo, lo perseguí y fue cuando se fueron.

- ¿Cual figura? – pregunto Voldemort.

- Esa, la que tiene un ojo azul en medio – y el mortifago tomo la figura y se la mostró a Voldemort.

Voldemort la examino. Era una especie de triangulo negro y en medio había un ojo azul claro, en la parte posterior, tenia unas runas talladas, de inmediato Voldemort la lanzo al aire y de su boca saco llamas, estas se volvieron una serpiente y envolvieron el triangulo, al tocarlo este brillo y de inmediato fue consumido por las llamas.

- ¡CRUCIO! – Voldemort comenzó a torturar al mortifago y todos los demás estaban atemorizados por esto – debías decirme esto cuanto antes. Potter nos estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo, es por eso que sabia mis movimientos – dejo de torturarlo y el mortifago logro ponerce de pie - ¿viste si tomo algo mas?

- No – contesto.

- Avada Kedavra – dijo Voldemort y el mortifago callo muerto – saquen esta basura de inmediato y vuelvan, quiero hablar con todos. Hay nuevos planes – dijo Voldemort y todos asintieron.

- ¿Qué es lo que encontraron? – pregunto Harry.

- Este mortifago tenia esto – le mostro una rosa que brillaba con una luz hermosa.

- Valla, una rosa de luz – dijo Harry con asombro –. Dime, ¿Para que la quiere? – el mortifago escupió al piso y vio a Harry con repulsión –. Así que quieres que sea por las malas – dijo Harry con semblante serio y los demás caballeros que se encontraban ahí, lo vieron con temor – CRUCIO – la maldición le dio en el pecho y el mortifago se elevo unos centímetros, retorciendose y gimiendo de dolor – ¿Qué te parece si ahora me dices lo que quiero saber?.

- Este dolor no se compara con el que mi señor nos a dado a probar – contesto el mortifago.

- Bien, ya que crees que puedes soportar – Harry levanto de nuevo la varita y le apunto – veamos que te parece este hechizo.

Blandeo la varita como si fuera un látigo y de la punta salio un hilo de llama azul. Era un hilo fino y al contacto con la piel del mortifago, se incrusto en la piel y al salir le arranco parte de esta. El mortifago grito con todas sus fuerzas y lloro, pero Harry en lugar de sentirse mal, sonrío con malicia y repitió el castigo veinte veces.

- Ahora te diré algo – le dijo Harry –. Estas heridas no son como cualquier otra, estas no se cierran por el fuego, al contrario, quedan abiertas y te vas desangrando poco a poco. Las heridas te comienzan a arder y sientes un calor insoportable. Yo diría que son peor que el Cruciatus. ¿Tu que opinas? – le pregunto con una mueca de diversión que hizo temblar a todos.

- Harry, no deberías torturarlo de ese modo. Pareciera que lo disfrutas – le dijo Sirius con algo de aprensión.

- Y lo ago Sirius. El no merece piedad, le e dado oportunidad y no la a querido aprovechar. Tal ves ahora decida hablar – volteo a verlo, se hinco frente a el y le alzo la cara para que lo pudiera ver – ¿Que dices? ¿me lo dirás ahora? – le pregunto y el mortifago asintió débil y cansado – Bien.

- El señor tenebroso… mando a algunos de nosotros… por ingredientes para… una poción… - decía con cansancio – Ninguno sabe… lo que el otro lleva… solo tenemos que encontrar el ingrediente… y llevarlo… ante el señor tenebroso.

El mortifago se desmayo y Harry le apunto con la varita. En cuanto un rayo azul lo toco, todas sus heridas cerraron.

- Cúrenlo bien y mándenlo a Azkaban – les dijo Harry.

De inmediato obedecieron y se llevaron al mortifago a otra sala. Harry volteo a ver a Sirius, Lupin y Bellatrix:

- Ya deberías saber Sirius, que yo no soy capas de dejar morir a alguien. Sabia que confesaría, pero no podía dejar que viera compasión en mi, si no, nunca confesaría – le dijo Harry a su padrino.

- Lo se Harry, yo también actúe y por lo que veo, muy bien – decía Sirius con picardía.

- Pues tienes razón, pensé que en verdad te estabas apiadando del mortifago – le dijo Harry.

- Claro que no, para eso tenemos a Lunatico – señalo a Lupin.

- Oye, que yo estaba disfrutando la función – dijo Remus con seriedad.

Todos comenzaron a reír y de pronto Harry paro de repente y volteo a ver a Bellatrix.

- Bella ¿Voldemort tiene un libro negro con inscripciones en runas y un zafiro en la portada? – le pregunto Harry.

- Si, dice que es el más valioso de sus libros – contesto esta con seriedad.

- Eso es, ya se que poción esta creando – dijo Harry con seriedad y los otros lo voltearon a ver –. Va a crear la poción del diablo – los otros tres se vieron entre si, confusos por lo que les decía –. Esta poción le otorga un gran poder al que la bebe. Es como si se volviera casi un demonio, su poder es casi ilimitado – en el rostro de los otros se dibujo una mueca de miedo y confusión – No lo hace indestructible, pero si mas poderoso de lo que algún mago lo a sido. Aparte de Merlín y Morgana, no recuerdo a alguien que sea tan poderoso. Si en verdad la esta creando… tendremos muchos problemas.

Harry comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, con un semblante serio y pensativo.

- Harry ¿y no hay posibilidad de que salga mal o algo? – pregunto Remus.

- La hay – le dijo Harry –. La razón por la que nadie que conozca la poción la a intentado hacer, es por que su elaboración es tan compleja y peligrosa, que la única manera de saber si esta bien, es tomándola – los demás lo veían con algo de confusión –. Verán. Ustedes saben que cuando una poción no esta bien echa, esta muestra algún sigo, como el color, el olor o la consistencia. Pues en el caso de esta, no hay forma de saberlo, ya que al terminar la elaboración, esta siempre tiene el mismo color… negro y la única manera de saber si esta bien, es probándola, es por eso que lleva el nombre de poción del diablo, ya que si esta mal, mueres al instante – los cuatro se veían fijamente a los ojos –. El problema es, que no se si con ella, Voldemort muera, después de todo, su alma esta dividida y es por eso que es inmortal, no se a que grado le afecte si sale mal, aun que si el mismo la hace, creo que estará bien echa. Lo que nos lleva al problema principal – los otros tres se notaban confusos – Voldemort seria casi invencible, hasta para mi.


	28. La Propuesta y una voz Fría

Hola a todos ^^.

Muy bien, ya estoy de nuevo por aki y se que muchos kieren mandarme una imperdonable ^^U, pero esta ves me tarde por k keria despejarme un poco, tenia demaciadas ideas y no sabia como exponerlas, así k me distraje un poco del fic y m puc a ver series k tenia rato d no ver (ONE PIECE que x cierto, ya va en el cap.430 :P, DEXTER, , BONES y la k c atraviese) fue x esto k me desapareci, pero k kede claro k no pienso dejar sin fin mi fic, si lo comence, lo termino, no es bueno dejar a medias algo. Así k si m tardo, tengan x seguro k aun k sea así, subire un cap. nuevo, dicen x ahí k + vale tarde k nunca (aun k yo m pac d tarde jijiji^^U). Pero bueno, como regalo, les comunico k ya estoy terminando el cap.29, así k a lo mejor lo subo el sabado (así m dejan reviews esta semanita :P). Veran, lo k paso fue esto:

Comence a escribir el cap.28 y cada k podia o acomodaba mis ideas, escribia algo y hace como dos semanas, m llego la inspiración (si a lo k escribo c l puede llamar así ¬¬) y me puce a escribir, ya cuando me di cuenta, ya tenia mucho escrito. Pensaba escribir todo el recuerdo de Rebecca en un solo cap., no kiero k sea tan largo el fic x k c k avcs es tedioso leer un fic d + d 30 caps., pero para mi desgracia T__T trabajo mucho mi imaginación y cuando vi, ya tenia para k fueran 2, así k lo dividi y aki esta la primera parte, la cual espero les agrade, x cierto, les adelanto k al final del siguiente cap., creo k pasara algo k no esperaban :P.

Y bueno, terminada mi disculpa (pretextos ¬¬), pasemos a los saludos.

**harryPeru**:Hola mi buen Peru, ya tiene rato k no platicamos en msn, andas muy desaparecido, en fin, espero encontrarte pronto, con respecto a tu comentario, muchas grax x el, pero sobre Hermione, si hable d ella, al menos eso recuerdo, leere el cap. d nuevo, en fin, espero t guste este, nos vemos luego, bye. ^^

**Chago**:Hola y muchas grax x el comentario y si, tienes razón, m e dado cuenta k muchas d las historias Dark-Harry no son terminadas, es una lastima, hay muchas muy buenas y k demuestran a autores con mucho potencial, en fin, k podemos hacer, grax x esperar x el cap. y aki esta, espero t agrade, bye. ^^

**JAIMOL**:Hola, grax por el comentario y si, c merece mas humillación el Ron, digo, yo se que cualkiera puede llegar a tener celos y sentirce la sombra de alguien mas, pero el solo c acerco a Harry por su fama y creo k varios lo creen así, en fin, nos vemos luego y espero t guste el cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Nocturnal Depression**:Hola y grax por el review y espero no t enojes x k esta ves m tarde +, sorry u.u, en fin, ya veremos la posion despues, a ver k t parece este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Pedro I**:Hola y grax x el rr, tienes razón, no pueden ganar siempre los buenos, si no, esto seria aburrido, solo deja k veas el final del siguiente cap. y ya m diras k t parece, al menos creo k les agradara a la mayoria :P, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Victoria Balck**:Hola niña, grax x el comentario y ya veremos si la logra hacer, hay m dices k t parece este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Hola niña, espero k t agrade este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kirtash R**:Hola, grax x el comentario y si, tienes mucha razón, no es tan Dark, yo tambien esperaba hacerla así, solo k no m salio, lastima U.U, pero k bueno k t gusto, espero este cap. tambien t agrade, bye. ^^

**verodelprado**:Hola, grax x el comentario. Tienes razón, van a ponerce las cosas dificiles para Harry, solo espero k no c vuelva aburrida la historia, con eso d mi exceso d ideas, m da miedo k lo k biene c aga peresoso, en fin, ojala t guste este cap., bye. ^^

**Kaiser1993**:Hola, grax x el comentario y si, yo tambien comenzaba a extrañar el escribir, pero bueno, ojala t guste este cap. y x cierto, estoy volviendo a leer todo tu fic (c m olvido en k cap. m kede ^^U), nos vemos, bye. ^^

**VeroSev**:Hola, grax x el comentario y k bueno k t a agradado el fic, eso m gusta, aun k siento k aun l falta algo, pero ya veremos, creo k este cap. puede gustar, eso ya m lo dicen ustedes, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Y bueno, despues d los saludos personales, vienen los generales k x supuesto, ya saben k son a todos akellos k leen este fic y k x cualkier razón no pueden dejar review, muchas gracias al = k a los k m ponen como favorito, espero les agrade este cap. y creanme k espero les guste el final del siguiente cap., en fin, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Ahora si, comensemos. ^^

* * *

**28.-La Propuesta y una voz Fría**

- ¿Qué a pasado con los demás? – preguntaba Lord Voldemort.

- Aun no llegan, mi lord – le contestaba un mortifago.

- ¿Y con los preparativos? – le pregunto.

- Ya esta todo listo, solo esperan sus ordenes – le dijo.

- Muy bien – decía Voldemort –. Solo me faltan dos ingredientes y podré comenzar la poción – se dijo así mismo.

- Es raro que tarden, después de todo, no creo que sean ingredientes tan difíciles – le dijo el mortifago.

- Te equivocas, son sumamente difíciles, uno es la rosa de Luz y el otro es sangre de dragon negro – le dijo Voldemort.

- Pero mi Lord, ambos son casi imposibles. Los dragones oscuros son muy raros, en la historia solo han sido vistos trece – le dijo el mortifago con gran sorpresa en la vos.

- Claro que lo se, pero yo soy Lord Voldemort y se perfectamente donde se encuentra uno, así que mande a Amycus allá – decía con una risa llena de confianza.

- De eso ya hace unos días – le respondió el mortifago.

- ¡Ya lo se! – respondió Voldemort con furia –. Es por eso que e decidido comenzar con mi plan, quiero a todos aquí, de inmediato – le ordeno y el mortifago salio de inmediato.

- ¡Ah! – grito Harry en su cama.

Ginny se levanto sobresaltada y comenzó a tratar de despertar a Harry. Así como grito, seso, pero ella se preocupo demasiado y quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- Harry, amor, despierta – le decía ella mientras lo movía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el.

- Gritaste – le contesto.

- Ya veo. Tuve una visión de Voldemort, esta planeando algo, no se que sea. Todo iba bien, hasta que se enfureció y le grito a uno de sus mortifagos – le platico Harry.

- ¡¿Creí que ya no tenias las visiones?! – le dijo ella.

- Yo igual, pero al parecer, con todos los problemas que a habido desde que el se entero de Sheila, me e estresado tanto, que no controlo bien mi Oclumancia – le dijo Harry.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado. Si el se da cuenta de eso, podrá ponerte una trampa – le dijo Ginny.

- Si, eso are – le contesto Harry ya mas calmado, de pronto Harry recordó algo y volteo a verla - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme ayer? – le pregunto.

- Ah, bueno, creo que te lo diré mañana, pienso hacer una cena en casa de mis padres – le dijo ella con algo de temor y dicha.

Harry la vio a los ojos y pudo distinguir algo de esperanza en ellos. El sabía bien que ella quería ver de nuevo a sus papas. Tenia ya algunos años que no los veía. El problema era que el no quería ir a la madriguera, no sabia como reaccionarían todos al verlo, sobre todo Ron, pues este andaba muy huraño con el y claro, Harry aun no lo perdonaba del todo.

Para Harry, que Ron le diera la espalda en esos momentos tan dolorosos, fue lo peor que le pudo pasas. Ron mas que un amigo, era un hermano para el y que le diera la espalda, fue muy doloroso, incluso a Hermione aun no la perdonaba del todo y estaba decidido a hacerlos pagar por ello, aun no sabia como, pero lo aria.

- Está bien – le contesto – ¿Invitaras a Ron y Hermione? – le pregunto.

- Lo are, aun que yo no quiero, pero después de todo, tengo que hacerlo, es mi hermano y ella mi futura cuñada – le contesto.

Harry asintió y se disponía a levantarse, cuando Ginny se le colgó del cuello y le dijo al oído.

- Aun es muy temprano, son las tres de la madrugada, mejor aprovechamos que te despertaste y jugamos un poco – le dijo con una voz sensual y juguetona.

- Lo que usted mande Cenicienta – le dijo Harry mientras se volteaba y le comenzaba a besar el cuello.

- ¿Cenicienta? – le pregunto divertida.

- Te cuento sobre la marcha – le contesto él y comenzaron su juego.

* * *

- Muy bien, ahora que están todos aquí, les daré sus ordenes para comenzar con el plan – les dijo Voldemort y todos asintieron – Primero: Ira un grupo de diez de ustedes a cada punto y ahí se reunirán con los demás. Segundo: Una ves reunidos, se dirigirán al punto indicado y al dar las doce de la tarde, comenzaran a atacar sin piedad – les dijo con suficiencia – Recuerden que ya deben estar tanto dentro, como fuera del lugar. Lo mas importante son los mas altos rangos – les dijo y todos asintieron, muy bien, pues comiencen a irse – de inmediato todos se fueron salieron de la mansión para poder desaparecer.

- Mi Lord ¿y los que aun no llegan? – le pregunto el mismo mortifago.

- Yo mismo los esperare – contesto el Lord Oscuro – tu vete a tu puesto – el mortifago asintió y se retiro –. Esta ves no sabrás lo que paso Potter. Vas a ver de lo que Lord Voldemort es capas – y los ojos rojos brillaron con una gran intensidad.

En el ministerio de magia había mucho movimiento desde temprano, con las nuevas medidas que Harry había tomado para con los Mortifagos, muchas denuncias llegaban al día. Gracias a estas se capturaron diez Mortifagos y había veinte personas a las que ya se les investigaba. Tal como Harry lo ordenara, se les detuvieron sus cuentas en Gringotts y a sus familias se les investigaba a fondo. Muchos magos que sospechaban de algún familiar, se comunicaban con el ministerio para evitar que los investigaran y embargaran sus vienes.

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, cuando un mensaje urgente llego hasta la oficina de Harry. La leyó y momentos después mando a llamar a varios de sus caballeros escarlata.

- Hola chicos, tengo que pedirles que me acompañen a Hogwarts – les decía a sus amigos y estos lo veían con extrañeza.

- Harry, ahí se encuentran Draco y los demás, ¿Ocurre algo grabe? – pregunto Luna.

- Aun no lo se Luna. Me acaba de informar mi infiltrado, que Voldemort esta solo en la mansión Riddle y que sus Mortifagos se dirigen a varios puntos que el no conoce – les explico Harry.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quieres que vallamos a Hogwarts? – pregunto Seamos.

- Se los contare allá.

Y dicho esto, desapareció junto con sus amigos.

* * *

Sheila se sentía extraña cuando veía a sus amigos, pues al ser Marik el que oyó la verdad de quien era, se los contó a los otros dos y cuando la abordaron con preguntas, ella les pidió que no se lo contaran a nadie, ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara, ya que ellos no se lo dirían a nadie y seria su secreto. A pesar de eso, Sheila los había evitado durante esos días, sabia que tendría que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano, aun que ella prefería que fuera tarde.

Para su mala suerte, Marik la esperaba en la entrada del gran comedor y mostraba bastante enfado en su rostro. Cuando ella lo vio, supo que ya no podía darle largas, así que resignada, decidió enfrentarlo de una ves por todas.

- Hola Marik – le dijo Sheila con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Hola? ¿Es lo único que sabes decir después de que te has escondido de nosotros? – le pregunto Marik con tono molesto, pero bajo.

- Lo siento, es que no tenia ganas de enfrentarme a sus reproches – contesto seria y algo molesta por el tono que uso con ella.

- O, perdón por molestarte con nuestros reproches, los cuales no iban a ser, ya que solo queríamos saber como te encontrabas, pero dado que te molesta nuestra compañía, es mejor que dejemos de vernos, no valla a ser que incluso nos quieras atacar por preguntarte si te hicieron daño – le contesto Marik muy ofendido por la manera en que ella le había contestado.

Ella iba a hablar, pero el se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el gran comedor. Sheila no sabia que hacer, sabia que no debió contestarle de ese modo y que ellos tenían razón al reprocharle, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto y fue cuando recordó que hace tiempo le pregunto a su papa que tenia que hacer si alguna ves tenia amigos y estos se molestaban con ella "intenta hablar con ellos y arreglen las cosas, los verdaderos amigos siempre podrán arreglar sus diferencias y si tu tienes la culpa, se humilde y acepta tu error, nunca pierdas a tus amigos, son lo mas valioso", ella siempre pensó que esa respuesta era algo incoherente viniendo de su papa, ya que el no perdonaba a sus antiguos amigos. El profesor Weasley era su preferido, siempre la hacia reír, además de ser apuesto a su parecer y desde que se había revelado su identidad, el era mas bueno con ella, aun que ella quería saber la razón, después de todo, Harry siempre le enseño a que debía tener cuidado con sus enemigos, pero ella no podía definir a Ron como tal, era algo confuso todo aquello. Por otra parte, Hermione era otra historia, para ella, Hermione era alguien de cuidado, siempre razonaba las cosas muy detenidamente, así que no podía decir que no supiera lo que hizo y eso era lo que a Sheila mas le molestaba, pero tenia que admitir que la profesora Granger siempre trataba llevarse bien con ella y que jamás dijo su identidad a nadie.

Sheila tomo una decisión, tomaría el consejo de su mama Ginny "sigue tus instintos y a tu corazón" y así lo aria. Alcanzo a Marik, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para que se diera vuelta, el chico estaba notablemente molesto, pero la acción de Sheila lo desconcertó un poco.

- Lo siento – dijo Sheila – siento todo lo que dije, es solo que no se que decir, tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir, siempre e sido una tonta para expresar lo que siento – dijo la niña con la mirada en el suelo, sostenía la mano de Marik y el pudo notar que temblaba.

Marik se quedo mudo, nunca la había visto así, tenia miedo, algo que el no creyó ver en ella nunca, tenían poco de ser amigos, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era muy fuerte y conocer ahora ese lado temeroso, lo hacía sentir raro.

- Esta bien, yo también siento lo que dije, creo que no te comprendí – y le dedico una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas para desayunar algo.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Para que nos querías ver a todos? – pregunto Draco.

Se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbledore y ahí estaban los demás caballeros escarlata que fueron designados a proteger el colegio. Dumbledore se encontraba en el gran comedor, así no levantaba sospechas de que había tal reunión en su despacho. Desde que se le había dado la noticia al mundo mágico de que Dumbledore estaba vivo, los alumnos estaban muy intrigados por lo que hacía su director y claro, el mundo entero también.

- Creo que Voldemort puede intentar atacar Hogwarts de nuevo, así que e decidido que habrá mas vigilancia en el castillo, el quiere capturar a Sheila y no le importara lastimar a los demás alumnos y es por eso que creo que con el pretexto de vacaciones de navidad, la llevare a casa y no la dejare volver a Hogwarts hasta que termine definitivamente con Voldemort – todos estaban sorprendidos y Draco fue el que hablo antes que nadie.

- No le puedes hacer esto, ella esta muy contenta, me ha platicado que ya va teniendo más amigos de su casa o por lo menos ya le hablan algunos y esta muy emocionada por el baile de navidad – dijo Draco con algo de molestia en la voz.

- Es por eso que los reuní, no quería tomar esta decisión sin ustedes, saben que todos son importantes para mí y que me importa lo que ustedes digan – decía Harry – pero tengo que ser sinceros con ustedes. No quiero sacarla, pero si la dejo, pondré a los demás alumnos en peligro y la otra opción es poner mas vigilancia en el colegio y eso no se me hace justo, que por el simple echo de que mi hija se encuentre en el, tenga que poner en riesgo a los alumnos y a ustedes, así que ustedes deciden – dijo Harry.

- No se los demás, pero yo me quedo aquí día y noche si es necesario, pero ella se queda en el colegio, merece saber lo que es tener amigos y no pienso ser yo quien le ponga trabas – dijo Draco con convicción y todos los demás asintieron.

- Muy bien, si lo han decidido, no puedo hacer nada mas que darles las gracias y ya que eso quedo claro, es mejor que se queden aquí, yo tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente y regreso – los demás asintieron y el salio del despacho.

Salio del despacho y con el galeón de oro le llamo a la única persona que sabía todos sus secretos y protegía a su hija sin que ella lo supiera. Llego el encapuchado y Harry lo observo detenidamente.

- Creo que ya es hora de ver esos recuerdos, no hemos podido ver los de Rebecca y es necesario que lo hagamos, así sabré la verdad de una ves por todas – le dijo Harry.

Al instante desaparecieron en medio de llamas moradas y aparecieron en el despacho de la mansión Potter.

Una ves ahí, Harry fue hacia el armario y saco el pensadero. Después de colocarlo encima del escritorio y sacar la caja de madera que contenía los recuerdos, abrió la caja y saco el frasquito que tenia el numero cuatro, lo vertió en el pensadero. Él encapuchado y Harry se volvieron a sumergir en los recuerdos.

* * *

Se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, donde se encontraban dos chicos sentados frente a la chimenea. Rebecca miraba a Tom y este le devolvía la mirada, en la de ella se notaba molestia y en la de el fastidio.

- ¿Entonces tu excusa es que estabas muy ocupado con los estudios? – le decía Rebecca a Tom.

- Así es, por eso no te podía escribir. Sabes que este año tenemos los TIMOS y lo duros que son – la chica lo veía con enojo y el entrecejo fruncido. Tom al parecer, decidió decir algo mas – Quiero darte lo mejor para cuando salgamos del colegio, claro que eso si tu aun quieres seguir con migo para entonces – le dijo con una voz que Harry jamás creyó oír en el, llena de amor.

Rebecca al oír esto, se sorprendió y de momento no supo que contestar, pero pronto se recupero y le dedico una tierna sonrisa y con una voz llena de amor, le contesto.

- Claro que quiero seguir con tigo. Sabes que tu eres lo mas importante para mi – y le dio un gran beso en los labios, el cual el correspondió con énfasis.

La escena cambio y de repente se quedaron viendo alrededor, parecía que estaban cerca del bosque prohibido y en efecto, ahí se encontraban, y muy cerca de ellos estaban Rebecca y Tom, que al parecer tenían una acalorada plática, ya que se notaba lo tensa de la situación.

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que escuche mal? – le preguntaba Rebecca a Tom, con un tono muy molesto.

- Claro que escuchaste mal, en ningún momento dije que mis amigos eran mis mortifagos. No se de donde sacaste esa idea, es mas, no se de donde sacaste esa palabra – decía Tom con cansancio.

- Eso deberías de decírmelo tu, son "tus mortifagos" – le contestaba Rebecca con ironía – No se que tanto haces con tus amigos Tom, pero no me agrada que te juntes con ellos, son personas que no tienen escrúpulos e insultan a los demás por que no son "sangre pura" – decía ella y suspiro con cansancio –. Solo de imaginar que en mi ausencia te juntaste con esa clase de personas, me da mucha lastima y me da algo de rencor con mi papa por haberme separado ese tiempo de ti – decía ella con tristeza.

- No digas eso, tu padre lo hizo por que pensó que era lo mejor para ti. Además, no deberías de molestarte con el, disfrútalo y quiérelo, tu que tienes por lo menos a tu padre hazlo, yo no puedo – le decía el chico con voz decaída y melancólica.

Rebecca lo abrazo y le dio un beso corto pero tierno.

- Tienes razón amor, no lo are – decía la chica – pero prométeme que no te juntaras mas con esos tipos, no me agradan para nada – le dijo Rebecca con seriedad.

Tom la vio a los ojos y después de un minuto, le contesto.

- Lo are, pero ten en cuenta que es algo injusto lo que haces – ella levanto una ceja y lo miro fijamente – sabes que no te puedo negar nada, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo – y le dio un beso que la chica correspondió y al separarse, comenzaron a reír.

La escena volvió a cambiar y esta ves se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbledore. Ahí se encontraba él mismísimo Dumbledore, él cual estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y del otro lado de este, se encontraban Rebecca y Tom, ambos tendrían ya unos diecisiete años, se les veía muy maduros y ambos eran muy bien parecidos.

- Muy bien, antes que nada, tengo que felicitarlos, ya que ambos son los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts y son los primeros que han obtenido excelente en todos sus éxtasis, así que muchas felicidades – y les dedico una inclinación – Ahora, pasando a otro asunto, me gustaría saber ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vienen a verme? – les pregunto el profesor.

- Profesor Dumbledore, no quiero estar con rodeos, así que se lo diré de una ves ¿me concedería la mano de Rebecca? La amo y quiero casarme con ella en cuanto salgamos del colegio. Ya tengo una buena propuesta de trabajo para cuando salga de aquí, no ganare mucho, pero podré aumentar de puesto y podré mantenerla bastante bien – le dijo Tom.

Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, no dijo nada por unos segundos y los chicos no sabían como interpretar aquello. Al parecer, Dumbledore trataba de escoger sus palabras lo mejor posible y después de un momento de meditar, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacía una de las ventanas de su despacho, miro por ella y comenzó a hablar.

- Te amo mucho hija. Cuando perdí a tu madre, yo no sabia que hacer, quede destrozado, pero al verte a ti y darme cuenta que eras tan pequeña y hasta cierto punto frágil, decidí que tenia que salir adelante por ti, que si me dejaba caer por su perdida, te estaría abandonando y no lo iba a hacer, siempre fuiste lo mas importante para mi y siempre lo serás, tu felicidad es lo que mas deseo y es por eso que no te daré mi consentimiento para casarte con Tom – dijo Dumbledore y su voz se oía muy triste y casi quebrada. Harry nunca creyó oírlo así de afectado.

Rebecca se levanto de golpe de su asiento y se dirigió hacía su padre, se paro junto a el y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:

- Tu y yo habíamos echo una promesa, me dijiste que si cuando regresara de Beauxbatons seguíamos enamorados, no te interpondrías entre nosotros. Tú lo prometiste ó es que acaso no valen nada tus promesas. Dime por que no quieres aceptar – le decía la chica casi a gritos.

- La razón es simple – y volteo a ver a Tom. Harry creyó que vería lagrimas en su rostro, pero contrario a eso, se le veía serio –. No confío en ti Tom. Se que no eres un mal chico, pero has tomado decisiones equivocadas y si sigues tomándolas cuando estés junto a Rebecca, temo que le causes un daño muy serio. No puedo permitir que eso pase – le dijo Dumbledore con firmeza en la vos y en sus ojos se notaba furia, algo que Harry nunca había visto en ellos.

Harry pudo distinguir un brillo rojo en los ojos de Tom, fue rápido, pero estaba seguro que hasta Dumbledore lo noto, por que entrecerró un poco los ojos.

- Yo se que no le caigo nada bien, pero por el amor que le tengo a Rebecca, fue que yo me arme de valor para venir a verlo, pero ya veo que es una perdida de tiempo. No se preocupe, no me casare con ella, así "no la lastimare" como dice.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacía la puerta del despacho, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Rebecca corrió hacía el y lo jalo de la mano, el volteó y la vio a los ojos, ella lloraba con desesperación.

- No me dejes, no me importa que el no me de su bendición, yo ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir lo que quiero hacer de mi vida y con quien me quiero casar, no me importa lo que el diga, yo te amo y me casare con tigo – y le dio un gran beso.

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto el.

- Si – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Rebecca, hazme caso por favor hija, no hagas una tontería – le dijo Dumbledore.

- No es una tontería, es lo que deseo y si tu no estas de acuerdo con esa decisión, pues lo siento, ya la e tomado y nada me ara cambiar de opinión, así que no lo intentes, estas invitado, pero no quiero que trates de evitarlo – le dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos y con gran decisión.

- Muy bien, entonces creo que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, retírense ambos por favor – les dijo el profesor con seriedad.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar y aparecieron en un pasillo de Hogwarts, ahí se encontraba Rebecca y parecía que oía una conversación tras una puerta. Ambos se acercaron para saber que pasaba.

- Ya te dije que no quiero que la lastimes, si e estado contigo todo este tiempo sin hacer nada, es por que me juraste que no le arias nada, yo la amo de verdad y no te permitiré que la dañes – decía una voz.

- ¡Cállate! Osas querer darle ordenes a Lord Voldemort, tu, un pobre tonto que siente amor – Harry noto como Rebecca se estremeció cuando esa voz se burlo del otro hombre –. El amor te vuelve débil y es por eso que no te atreves a tomar lo que te puede pertenecer, por eso jamás me podrás derrotar y dejas que haga lo que yo quiera. Tu y yo podemos ser poderosos, invencibles, solo acéptalo y podrás tener lo que tu desees.

- No, jamás sucumbiré ante tu maldad, siempre estaré junto a ti, pero lo are por ella, no te permitiré que la dañes, ya mataste una ves y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, si eso pasa, te juro que te acabare, aun que en ello muera yo mismo – decía esa voz.

- Eso seria inevitable, después de todo, somos igual de poderosos – dijo Voldemort – Pero para demostrarte que te apreció, no te castigare, pero recuerda que cuando hables con migo, tienes que llamarme Lord Voldemort y tendrás que ser mas respetuoso con migo, si no, ella lo sufrirá – dijo Voldemort y comenzó a reír con crueldad.

Harry y el encapuchado, vieron como Rebecca temblaba de miedo por esa risa y sobre todo, por lo que había escuchado. Tan aterrada estaba, que no noto cuando salio Tom del cuarto y al verla, cerro rápidamente la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto algo molesto.

- Te buscaba – dijo algo nerviosa.

- Muy bien – le dijo él y la tomo del brazo

La condujo lejos de ahí y después de algo de tiempo, ella reacciono y se soltó de su agarre.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me tratas así? – le pregunto con molestia.

- Lo siento, fue un impulso, se que no tengo derecho de tratarte así, lo siento – dijo el con la cabeza gacha y con la voz arrepentida.

- Esta bien, pero quiero saber algo – el la volteo a ver a los ojos y noto su mirada penetrante - ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? – le pregunto.

- Nadie, por favor, no preguntes mas – le decía Tom suplicante.

Ella lo veía fijamente y después de unos segundos, bufo.

- Esta bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado y no te acerques a el, su voz me da mucho miedo – le dijo Rebecca.

- Lo intentare – y le dedico una sonrisa.

De pronto, sintieron como eran jalados y aparecieron de nuevo en el despacho de Harry.

- Fue bastante interesante el recorrido – decía Harry - ¿Qué opinas de lo que vimos?.

- Que la pobre estaba demasiado ciega de amor, no darse cuenta de lo peligroso que es, es imposible – dijo él encapuchado.

- Recuerda que ella siempre lo amo, pero lo que en verdad me sorprende, es que cambiara tanto en solo un año lejos de ella. Por lo que note, cuando ella se fue en cuarto a Beauxbatons, el hizo ciertas amistades que le volvieron a demostrar lo que el comenzaba a olvidar. Dejaron que surgiera el monstruo que habitaba en su interior. Supongo que Dumbledore debió darse cuenta de algo, es por eso que creo que no la quería dejar que se casara con el – dijo Harry.

- Pues si, pero el error fue de Dumbledore, si no la hubiera mandado a Beauxbatons ella lo hubiera controlado – dijo el encapuchando algo molesto.

- Puede que tengas la razón, pero eso no lo sabemos, tal ves pudo cambiar aunque ella estuviera a su lado, eso ya no lo podemos saber, solo nos queda pelear y tratar de cambiar las cosas – dijo Harry.

- Entonces veamos el otro recuerdo – dijo el encapuchado.


	29. Helena

Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con otro cap. mas de mi fic, espero que este cap. les guste. Pasando a otras cosas mas importantes, aqui van los saludos .^^

**sosaku**:Hola, grax por el comentario y espero que te agrade este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**verodelprado**:Hola y grax por el comentario. Tienes razón, comensamos a ver cosas de la relación de Tom y Rebecca, espero que te agrade este cap. y sobre la vision... pues ya veremos que pasa, yo tampoco quiero que se cumpla, pero a ver que sucede, bye. ^^

**Alexander Malfoy Black**:Hola y grax por el rr. Es verdad, ya se comienza a entender el por que han pasado algunas cosas, pero a mi parecer, el recuerdo mas importante y el que explicara casi todo, es el ultimo, ojala te guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola y grax por el comentario y si, habia pensado en esa posibilidad, pero se me hizo muy trillada, así que decidi cambiar un poco y ya vez, al parecer les agrado, solo espero que les guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**fatty73**:Hola y grax por leer y comentar este fic, ojala t guste este cap. y no te decepsione y yo tambien te deseo unFeliz Año Nuevo, perdon por la tardanza ^^U, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**VeroSev**:Hola y grax por el comentario y si, Voldy se moviliza y puede que le cause problemas a Harry. Sobre el alter ego... digamos que vas acercandote, pero no te dire que tanto ^^, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola mi buen Kaito Seishiro, ya comenzaba a pensar que te abias indigestado con la comida que te doi, a ver que te parece esta, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Y bueno, abiendo terminado con los saludos correspondientes, pues no me keda mas que darles las gracias a los que siguen leyendo mi fic y ya sea que solo lo leen ó que me agreguen como autor favorito (aun k lo vuelvo a decir, me falta mucho), agreguen mi fic a favoritos, alerta o me dejen rr, enserio se los agradesco, espero que este cap. les guste y no los valla a decepcionar, nos vemos en el siguiente, bye. ^^

Muy bien, comensamos

* * *

**29.-Helena**

Acto seguido, Harry vertió el nuevo recuerdo en el pensadero y ambos se introdujeron nuevamente en el.

Estaban dentro de una casa, era pequeña y a simple vista se notaba que debía de tener por mucho dos pisos. Era de madera y el aspecto que daba, no era muy agradable, pero tenia cierto calor de hogar, los muebles eran de madera y donde estaba la sala y la chimenea, se encontraba un sillón algo viejo. En la parte donde se encontraba el comedor, también estaba la cocina y era pequeña. Entre ambas salas, se encontraban unas escaleras que al parecer conducían al primer piso, donde Harry y el encapuchado dedujeron que se encontraban las habitaciones.

Observaban todo, cuando de repente se oyó un ruido proveniente de la parte de arriba, fijaron su vista en las escaleras y notaron que en ellas aparecía Rebecca, la cual no podía disimular el gran estomago que tenia, sin duda estaba embarazada y se notaba en su rostro que estaba muy contenta por ese echo. Entonces voltearon al oír que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Tom, Harry noto que traía una bolsa en la mano izquierda y se notaba algo ajetreado, pero desbordante de emoción. Rebecca corrió lo mas rápido que su condición la dejaba y lo abrazo por el cuello, dándole un gran beso que el joven correspondió, aun que Harry noto algo extraño en eso. Ambos jóvenes se separaron y Rebecca le pregunto:

- ¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo amor?

- Bien, muy bien de echo – decía Tom con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Harry pudo distinguir un destello rojo en sus ojos.

- Que bueno ¿Y por que te fue tan bien? – pregunto Rebecca con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Harry creía que el embarazo la hacía verse mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

- Veras, el señor Burke me a estado mandando a la casa de una bruja llamada Hepzibah desde hace ya unas semanas, quiere que ella le venda una armadura forjada por Duendes y ella se había negado, entonces hace unas semanas me mostró dos objetos muy valiosos que tenia en su poder. Uno era una copa de Hufflepuff, la cual dice que a pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones, ya que son descendientes de ella y la otra, era ni mas ni menos que un guardapelo que pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin – dijo el joven con alegría.

- ¿Y por eso estas tan contento? – pregunto Rebecca.

- No es solo por eso, si no que hoy, cuando le platique a ella sobre que era el heredero de Slytherin, ella me regalo el guardapelo y también la copa. Dijo que el guardapelo me pertenecía por derecho y que la copa me la heredaba por que ella estaba muy vieja y tal ves no viviría mucho tiempo más. Que su familia no la merecía por que solo la veían como dinero y no como una reliquia, así que era mejor que estuviera con uno de los descendientes de los fundadores de Hogwarts – dijo el chico y Harry observo la malicia en sus ojos y de nuevo ese destello rojo en ellos.

- Valla, es maravilloso Tom – le dijo Rebecca con una gran sonrisa.

- Por cierto, eh decidido que vallamos a Albania. Alguien me contó de un gran lugar para vivir – decía el como tanteando el terreno - ¿Qué opinas?.

- Solo dime una cosa – le dijo ella con seriedad - ¿Es muy importante para ti el ir a Albania?.

- Si – contesto Tom del mismo modo con que ella le pregunto.

- Bien, vallamos – le dijo ella, lo beso en la boca y el le correspondió.

La escena cambio y se encontraban en una casa un poco mas lujosa que la anterior y mas grande. Rebecca se encontraba sentada frente al fuego y al parecer, tejía un suetercito para el bebe. A ella se le notaba mas el estomago, por lo que Harry y él encapuchado dedujeron que faltaba poco para que ella diera a luz. Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Tom. Se le notaba mas pálido y el pelo mas corto, su mirada parecía mas fría que antes, se podía notar que sus ojos se estaban tornando rojos y fue cuando Harry noto que comenzaba a cambiar su cuerpo.

Rebecca lo volteo a ver y dejo lo que estaba tejiendo, se levanto y fue hacía el para darle un beso. El le correspondió, aun que Harry noto que fue algo seco. Rebecca lo vio a los ojos y al parecer le sorprendió algo en ellos, ya que abrió los suyos muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? – pregunto ella.

- No se, los tendré irritados – dijo el con fastidio.

- No me mientas, sigues experimentando con magia oscura – Tom al oír esto, se molesto y la vio con odio –. Si, es eso. No se que clase de magia oscura estés practicando, pero ya te dije que tengas cuidado, si tan solo confiaras en mi – dijo ella apenada y triste –. Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, esa magia te esta consumiendo, tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar, como si no soportara el poder de ella o como si… – y de momento ella tuvo una exaltación, como si comprendiera algo muy terrible y su voz sonó como un susurro – tu alma se desquebrajara – dijo ella con sorpresa y terror, abrió tanto sus ojos por la sorpresa, que casi se le salen de las orbitas.

En el instante en que ella menciono esto, Tom se puso serio y al parecer de Harry, se notaba mas amenazador que el Voldemort actual. La cogió del cuello y la apretó con fuerza, sus ojos se tornaron totalmente rojos y en ellos se podía notar la muerte, Harry no pudo reprimir un escalofrió terrible que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, él encapuchado estaba en la misma situación que el. Rebeca reflejaba terror y angustia en su rostro y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero contrario a lo que otra persona hubiera echo de sujetar con sus manos las del atacante, ella las llevo a su vientre, como tratando de proteger al bebe que se formaba en el.

- Jamás vuelvas a preguntarme por lo que ago y que te quede claro que si dices una sola palabra de lo que has pensado sobre mi experimento, te mato – le dijo Tom con frialdad y Rebecca reconoció la voz de aquel Lord Voldemort que oyó una ves en Hogwarts.

- Tom, me asfixias, suéltame – le decía con voz débil.

El lo hizo y al parecer se sorprendió de lo que había echo, miraba sus manos con horror y como no creyendo lo que había echo. Rebecca aprovecho esto y tomo su varita, la cual estaba en una pequeña mesa junto a ella. Le apunto a Tom y cuando este quiso reaccionar, ella ya le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor y salio corriendo de la casa, en cuanto puso un pie fuera de ella, giro sobre si misma y desapareció de ahí.

Se oscureció y al instante aparecieron en medio de una sala de operaciones donde pudieron ver a Rebecca en la mesa. Tenia una bata y varios médicos la atendían, al parecer el bebe estaba naciendo y así era. Un llanto les indico que el pequeño ya estaba fuera.

- Felicidades señora Gaunt, tiene usted una hermosa niña – le dijo el doctor.

- Es hermosa – decía Rebecca con una hermosa sonrisa –. Ojala que su padre pudiera verla – dijo con tristeza, la cual se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Si quiere podemos buscarlo – le dijo una enfermera de pelo castaño, estatura media, piel blanca y unos ojos avellana.

- ¡No!, pase lo que pase el no debe saber donde estamos – les decía con miedo y suplica en la voz –. Si alguna ves viene, por favor, que no sepa nada, nieguen cualquier dato mío por favor – les pedía al borde de las lagrimas.

- No se preocupe, todo será confidencial, pero si el demuestra ser el padre, tendremos que decirle, es la ley – le dijo el doctor con calma.

- Lo se, solo espero que no me encuentre – dijo mas para si.

- Ahora la llevaremos a una sala para que descanse y le dejaremos a su hija – le informo el doctor.

- Gracias – dijo Rebecca y volteo a ver a su hija.

Todo cambio y se vieron en medio de una sala que se notaba bastante acogedora. Tenia una mesita de centro y a su alrededor un juego de sillones bastante bonito. En el sillón que era para una persona, se encontraba sentada Rebecca y en sus brazos estaba su hija, la cual no dejaba de llorar.

Unos segundos después, entro por la puerta la misma chica que había ayudado en su parto, solo que en esta ocasión no vestía el uniforme de enfermera, si no un vestido casual y cómodo de color verde pasto. En las manos traía un biberón y cuando llego con Rebecca se lo dio y esta se lo dio a beber a la niña. La pequeña comenzó a beber del biberón y dejo de llorar al instante, Rebecca sonrío al ver a su hija beber casi con desesperación y la enfermera la imito. Rebecca volteo a ver a la chica y su rostro volvió a ser serio al momento de hablar:

- De nuevo gracias por dejarme quedar unos días aquí.

- No te preocupes, se que tienes que estar muy asustada como para no querer volver con tu esposo y tener ese miedo que sientes hacía el – le decía la chica.

- Si, el es muy peligroso y si nos encuentra o sabe que me ayudaste, estarás también en peligro Norma – le dijo Rebecca.

- Me lo dijiste al pedirme el favor y aun así acepte ¿o no?. Así que deja de decirme esas cosas y mejor explícame eso de que ya te vas – le dijo Norma.

- Es que tengo que regresar a Londres y comunicarme con mis familiares, ellos podrán esconderme bien y al menos con ellos el evitara hacer algo, pues son personas muy poderosas – dijo Rebecca.

- ¿Son políticos? – pregunto Norma con extrañes.

- Algo parecido, digamos que si el se atreve a tocarme, toda mi familia lo buscara hasta acabar con el – contesto Rebecca.

- ¿Y por que no llamarles? – pregunto Norma.

- No puede ser, este asunto tengo que tratarlo en persona – Norma la vio fijamente y asintió –. Pero la verdadera razón por la que te pedí que me ayudaras fue por que quería conocerte mejor y ahora que lo he hecho, se que eres la persona adecuada para cuidar de Helena – le dijo Rebecca.

- Explícame por que no entiendo – le dijo Norma.

- Quiero que te quedes con mi pequeña – Norma iba a replicar, pero Rebecca se adelanto –. No creas que lo ago por que no la quiera o por comodidad, lo ago por que si se encuentra junto a mi, ella estará en grabe peligro y eso no lo quiero para ella. Si para proteger a mí hija tengo que separarme de ella, lo are – dijo con convicción en sus ojos.

Norma no sabia que decir, se quedo muda unos minutos y cuando al parecer tomo una decisión, le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a Rebecca.

La escena cambio y ella se encontraba en un pequeño Púb., Harry y él encapuchado no lo reconocieron, así que pensaron que no era en Londres. Se acercaron a ella y notaron que ya no tenia el estomago grande, así que se había aliviado, pero no vieron ningún bebe cerca y se preocuparon bastante. Una persona encapuchada se le acerco:

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto.

- No muy bien, hace tres meses que me la paso yendo de aquí para allá – decía con cansancio – Mando a sus Mortifagos por mi y no pararan hasta que me maten.

- Ven conmigo, en mi casa estarás segura – ella negó con la cabeza – o bien, podrías regresar con tu padre, a el siempre le a tenido miedo y dudo que se atreva a ir por ti si estas con Albus – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Lo se, pero yo no quiero arriesgar a papa y mucho menos a ustedes. Hace dos semanas fui con el tío Ab y por poco nos descubren unos Mortifagos que se encontraban en su Púb. Si no hubiera sido por que Salí corriendo de ahí, quien sabe que le pudo pasar al tío Ab – decía casi llorando.

El le apretó mas fuerte la mano y le dijo:

- Querrás decir, ¿Qué les abría pasado a ellos?, recuerda que el es un Dumbledore – y ella sonrió mas calmada.

- Tío, hay algo que Tom me dijo poco después de que regresara de Beauxbatons – y ambos se tensaron un poco – Dijo que Grindelwald le mostró varias cosas. Tío Charlus, ¿papa mato a Grindelwald o no?

Charlus la vio fijamente a los ojos y suspiro:

- No – dijo con resignación.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto ella.

- Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que Gellert y tu padre fueron compañeros en Hogwarts, cuando éramos muy jóvenes, el llego de Bulgaria y era tan inteligente como tu padre, rápidamente se hicieron amigos y experimentaban con varios tipos de magia, sobre todo oscura, claro que no lo hacían en Hogwarts, eso les hubiera costado el despido. Gellert se hizo gran amigo de nosotros tres, Albus, Aberforth, Gellert y yo éramos inseparables.

"Después Gellert nos dijo que había ido a Hogwarts para saber mas sobre magia oscura, ya que Hogwarts tenia una de las bibliotecas mas dotadas sobre esa materia y el buscaba una magia muy oscura – tomo aíre y continuo – se llamaba Horrocrux. Encontró lo que buscaba y nos dijo que si queríamos, podríamos compartir con el la gloria, nosotros declinamos la oferta y el se fue, nunca supimos a donde. Tiempo después supimos que tenia un ejercito y aterrorizaba Bulgaria y varias partes de Europa, aun que no se extendió a Londres, suponemos que por tu padre, Gellert nunca lo dijo, pero sabíamos que le temía ó por lo menos sabia que tendría una pelea muy dura con el, como te dije, ellos eran casi igual de poderosos."

"Un día, Aberforth fue a Bulgaria con su esposa e hija, le dijimos que no lo hiciera, que la situación allá era critica, el dijo que no pasaría nada, que iba de entrada por salida, así que se fue. Nos dijo que dejo a su familia en un restauran mientras el le iba a comprar una muñeca a su hija, cuando el regresaba al restauran, aparecieron partidarios de Gellert y comenzaron a atacar a los comercios y peatones que pasaban por ahí, Aberforth corrió al restauran y este ya estaba destrozado, dice que entro y toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, estaba muerta. Busco a su familia y ellas se encontraban bajo un muro derribado, lo hizo a un lado y de inmediato se dio cuenta que ambas estaban muertas. Dice que se quedo petrificado, no supo como, pero de alguna manera llego a San Mungo y ahí lo único que pudieron hacer fue llamarnos. Después del entierro, no salio en tres días de su casa, se encerró al grado de que no recibía a nadie, tu papa estaba muy preocupado, sobre todo por que el pensaba que Aberforth era capaz de ir a enfrentar a Gellert por venganza. Albus y yo sabíamos que Gellert no fue el que las mato, pero de alguna manera, si lo hizo su ideología"

"Tu padre decidió ir a ver a Aberforth, aun que tuviera que derribar la puerta, así que decidí acompañarlo para evitar un enfrentamiento. Cuando llegamos, Aberforth nos abrió la puerta y nos pidió entrar, lo hicimos y una ves dentro, el le pidió a Albus que peleara contra Gellert. Albus le pregunto por que se lo pedía y el dijo que era por que nadie mas podía contra el, que mientras el siguiera teniendo el poder y la gente lo siguiera, mas familias quedarían destrozadas, que sabia que era egoísta de su parte el pedírselo, pero que solo el podía lograr traer la paz. Tu padre acepto, aun que no de muy buena gana, pero sabia que si no lo hacía, algún día podría ocurrirle a él la misma tragedia que a su hermano, así que fue a Bulgaria y se enfrento a Gellert, de echo, fuimos los tres, pero solo el lo enfrento y créeme cuando te digo que ninguno se dio tregua. Gellert y tu padre demostraron el por que tenían la fama de eruditos, ambos usaban tanto magia blanca como oscura, pero mientras se desarrollaba la pelea, los que nos encontrábamos viendo la batalla, nos quedamos atónitos al oír lo que Gellert le revelo a tu padre."

"Gellert le dijo que se uniera a el, que había descubierto la forma de ser inmortal. Albus le pregunto como y el le dijo que mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, busco algo que le indicara como alcanzar la inmortalidad y en uno de ellos, muy antiguo, encontró lo que buscaba. El libro hablaba sobre el Horrocrux. Tu padre en cuanto oyó esto, ataco con todo su poder y fue cuando termino con la pelea, la cual el gano. Dumbledore hizo que a Gellert lo encerraran en Nurmengard, su propia prisión. Supongo que de alguna manera Tom se entero de esto y busco a Gellert, lo raro aquí, es que pudo ir ahí sin que lo detectaran."

- Pero tío, ¿no dices que antes de irse de Hogwarts, el ya les había propuesto unir fuerzas? – pregunto Rebecca.

- Solo a Aberforth y a mi, a tu padre no se lo propuso, el ya sabia la ideología de Albus y si se lo hubiera propuesto, en ese instante tu padre lo capturaría, Gellert no era tan tonto – dijo Charlus.

- ¿Y logro hacer algún Horrocrux? – pregunto la chica.

- No y cuando lo confeso, dijo que fue lo mejor, que de haberlo echo, habría cometido el peor error de su vida – contesto.

- ¿Les dijo por que? – pregunto de nuevo Rebecca.

- No, dijo que seria su secreto, así que no sabemos que sea lo que puede saber Tom – dijo el tío.

- Por lo menos ya se que es lo que hizo – le dijo a Charlus con pesar.

- ¿Y la niña? ¿La has visto? – le pregunto Charlus.

- Si, la trato de ver cada semana, pero con lo cerca que han estado de capturarme, mejor no me arriesgo. Creo que no la voy a ir a ver en bastante tiempo – dijo ella con pesar.

- Muy bien, solo quiero que te cuides mucho por favor, no quiero que te arriesgues de más, si ves que las cosas se ponen mal, huye – le pidió su tío.

- Así lo are tío… si no los vuelvo a ver… díganle a papa que lo amo y que jamás lo podría odiar. Por favor, díselo – termino la chica y Charlus asintió con la cabeza.

Todo se oscureció y aparecieron en el despacho de Harry, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y después de un momento, Harry dijo:

- Creo que esto es algo muy valioso. Ya sabemos que Voldemort tuvo una hija y por lo que se nota en los recuerdos, no la encontró – decía Harry.

- O tal vez si, eso no lo sabemos – dijo él encapuchado.

- Tienes razón, no lo sabemos, pero si sabemos que mi abuelo pudo saber quien la tenía o por lo menos el lugar donde se encontraba – dijo Harry.

- Era en Albania – dijo él encapuchado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Harry.

- En la mesita de centro había un periódico y pude ver que era de Albania – contesto él encapuchado.

- Ya veo, me distraje con lo que decían ellas – dijo Harry.

En eso aporrearon la puerta con desesperación y tanto Harry como él encapuchado sacaron las varitas y apuntaron a esta.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Harry.

- Soy Neville. Harry, es muy importante – le decía con voz entrecortada.

Harry abrió la puerta, no sin antes hacerle señas al encapuchado de que se escondiera. Neville entro agitado.

- Harry, los Mortifagos están atacando – le decía con exaltación.

- ¿Donde? – pregunto.

- En todo el mundo. Están asiendo un ataque mundial.


	30. Imágenes Confusas

Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta y antes k m maten (x k c k lo kieren acr, yo tambien kerria ^^U) les kiero pedir una disculpa x el atraso, es k las ideas se me cuatrapiaron, no sabia cual poner, así k decidi ir poniendolas tal cual fueran saliendo d mi horrible cabeza :P, así k aki esta y x cierto, kiero decirles k ya mero termina y supongo k muchos m van a matar por el lapso temporal de la historia, ya k casi todo ocurrio en un tiempo d + o - 4 o 5 meses, pero creo k no a ido tan mal, bueno, eso creo yo ^^U, y les kiero decir k ya estoy pensando en el siguiente fic k como ya les habia dicho, es d Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastroza, aun no se como lo voy a titular, ademas d k estoy pensando en si seguir con la idea d acr ese fic primero o el d Naruto k c m ocurrio recientemente.

Lo k pasa es k tenia un tiempo k no veia Nabruto y ahora k m puce a la par con el anime y el manga, c m ocurrieron varias ideas y eso si, les adelanto k estoy pensando seriamente en k sea primero el d Nabruto y si es así, aun no c como l are con su pareja, la cual creo k sera Hinata (me encanta esa niña ^///^) y bueno, pasemos a los saludos. ^^

**BlaEst**:Hola, grax x el comentario y no t preocupes, no la encontro ^^, espero t guste el cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Valblack**:Hola, grax x el rr, tienes razón, mi orto es pesima T_T, espero mejorar poco a poco, bueno, nos vemos y ojala t guste el cap., bye. ^^

**verodelprado**:Hola, grax x el rr, espero t agrade este cap., creo k hay cosas interesantes en el. ^^

**juansorvolopotter**:Hola, grax x el rr, espero t agrade el cap., no esta todo el atake, en el siguiente espero ponerlo o a ver k lokera c m ocurre :P, bye. ^^

**Dark Lunacy**:Hola tocalla oscura :P, grax x el rr y sorry x la tardanza, ya ves, c l atraviesan a uno muchas cosas (anime y peliculas ¬¬) espero t guste el cap., bye. ^^

**VeroSev**:Hola, grax x el comentario y ya ves, c m aloco la tatema y escribi cosas lokas :P, espero t guste el cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**fatty73**:Hola, grax x el rr, espero t guste este cap. y respecto a Harry y Ron, pues siento decirte k no c, solo Harry sabe lo k ara :P, espero t agrade lo k pasara en esa amistad, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**K.J. Expelliarmus**:Hola, espero k este cap. t guste y no t preocupes, k estoy dando algunas pistas en este cap. o x lo menos una y si no, luego dire como paso a su lado oscuro, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**yuky16**:Hola, grax por el apoyo, espero t guste este cap., nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Kaito Seishiro**:Hola Kaito, aki dejo t comida, espero no t m hayas muerto x lo espera, nos vemos, bye. ^^

Y bueno, aki terminan los saludotes personales y como siempre, gracias a los k leen este fic y aun k no dejen RR, algunos m ponen en autor favorito ^///^ y otros lo ponen en alerta o favoritos, muchas gracias y espero no secepcionar a nadie con este cap., nos vemos, bye.

Comencemos...

.........................................................................................................................................

**30.-Imágenes Confusas**

Harry se quedo como pasmado, no sabia que pensar de la información que Neville le había dado. Sabia que Voldemort aria un movimiento desesperado… pero esto era algo mas que desesperado.

- ¿Qué países están siendo atacados en este momento y cuantos hombres son? – pregunto Harry.

- Aun no confirmamos todos, comenzaron a llamarnos por la red flu y decirnos lo que sucedía – contesto Neville.

- Vamos al Ministerio de inmediato – dijo Harry.

Antes de salir, Harry recordó que el encapuchado estaba ahí.

- Adelántate Neville, no tardo – le dijo Harry.

- De acuerdo – le contesto él.

Neville siguió y Harry volvió a entrar al despacho.

- Será mejor que te vallas al castillo y te pongas en contacto con Voldemort. Te mantendré informado de lo que haga – dijo Harry y el encapuchado asintió.

Harry alzo la mano y él encapuchado desapareció en medio de llamas moradas.

Harry llego al comedor y ya estaban esperándolo varios caballeros escarlata. Los miro a todos y pregunto:

- ¿Entonces aun no se sabe que países son?

- No Harry – contesto Seamos Finnigan.

- Entonces vallamos al Ministerio a ver que ocurre – decía Harry a los demás –. La señora Narcisa, Cho y Dean se quedaran a cuidar a Lily. Todos los demás nos vamos al Ministerio de Magia – dijo Harry y de inmediato comenzaron a pasar por la Red Flu.

............................................................

- Su atención por favor – Dumbledore había pedido a los jefes de las cuatro casas, que llevaran a los alumnos al gran comedor para darles las noticias –. Hemos recibido la noticia de que en estos momentos esta siendo llevado a cabo un ataque masivo a todo el mundo por parte de los mortifagos – un gran alboroto comenzó a oírse por parte de los alumnos –. El Ministerio de Magia – todos los alumnos callaron al oír la vos del profesor Dumbledore – ya esta tomando cartas en el asunto.

- Pero profesor ¿que pasara con los que tenemos familiares en el extranjero? ¿Y también quisiera saber si el ataque esta siendo llevado en Londres y en contra de muggles? – preguntaba un chico de Ravenclaw y varios alumnos asintieron.

- Por desgracia aun no sabemos la magnitud del ataque, lo que si sabemos es que en Londres aun no ha habido ninguno – contesto Dumbledore.

- Sheila ¿Tu que opinas de esto? – le pregunto una compañera de cuarto curso.

- Me parece que pronto abra muchos problemas y tal ves, tengamos que prepararnos para lo que viene – dijo la niña con una mirada de suspicacia.

............................................................

En el Ministerio de magia, ya se encontraba todo el personal en el atrio. Muchos se notaban confundidos, desesperados y hasta aterrorizados por las noticias que circulaban en todo el ministerio.

Unos momentos después, comenzaron a llegar todos los caballeros escarlata que se encontraban en la mansión Potter y detrás de todos, apareció él. Después de colocarse en una tarima donde se encontraban varios de los funcionarios más importantes del ministerio, entre ellos los jefes del Wizengamot y el ministro, alzo las manos y todo el mundo callo.

- Se que esto es un gran problema, no quiero andar con rodeos tontos, el que Voldemort haya decidido llevar acabo un ataque de esta magnitud, significa que esta dispuesto a terminar con esta guerra y poder hacerse con el poder que tanto ansia – todos miraban y oían con horror lo que decía Harry y el no les presto atención –. Pues bien, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar aunque en ello se valla mi vida, yo no quiero vivir en un mundo gobernado por un monstruo como el y mucho menos, que mis hijas y todos los niños en general, crezcan en semejante lugar, no se que sucederá ni a donde me llevara esta batalla, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontar sus consecuencias a cualquier costo, por que quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan en un mundo de luz y lleno de esa gran magia llamada amor, el amor me salvo de la maldición asesina y es por eso, que estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme yo mismo, por ese amor, quiero regresar ese gran sacrificio que una ves hiciera mi madre, protegiendo a los niños y a todas las personas que están en contra de la tiranía y oscuridad que Lord Voldemort quiere imponernos – en las casas de la mayoría de la gente, se notaban chispas de esperanza y un gran fuego se avivaba en sus ojos –. Se que muchos tienen miedo, yo mismo lo tengo, pero seria una tontería no tenerlo, mas no de morir, por que como una ves me dijera el profesor Dumbledore, hay cosas peores que la muerte, tengo miedo de que si yo no puedo lograr acabar con el, no allá alguien que tome mi lugar y es por eso que les pido aquí y ahora que me digan ¿¡si están dispuestos a pelear hasta el fin, aunque en ello se valla su vida!

Toda la gente se quedo callada y estaban pasmados por el discurso que dio Harry. Muchos sabían que lo que el decía era verdad y que estaba dispuesto a morir por todos ellos, esto comenzó a darles esperanzas y comenzaron a tomar la decisión mas grande de su vida.

- Yo no se lo que los demás opinen – dijo un hombre que estaba delante de Harry – pero si me preguntan si estoy dispuesto a pelear por ver a mi familia con vida o darme la vuelta y esperar a ver que sucede, pues prefiero morir peleando, por que no dejare que ningún sucio mortifago y mucho menos V…vo…vo… - el hombre cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, los abrió con una gran decisión y grito - ¡Voldemort! Mate a mi familia sin que yo intente detenerlo – termino con una gran determinación que se le notaba en los ojos.

- Yo igual

- Y yo Cuenta con migo

- Y con migo

- ¡S! – gritaron todos a la ves.

- Entonces todos a trabajar, intenten comunicarse con todos los países y a los que estén bajo ataque hay que ofrecerles ayuda, repartan bien a los aurores y que un caballero escarlata encabece a los grupos de apoyo – toda la gente comenzó a correr sin detenerse a nada.

Todos corrían de un lado para otro, los aurores se comenzaban a formar en el atrio por órdenes de Harry y varios funcionarios intentaban comunicarse a los demás países por medio de la Red Flu. Muchos países no contestaban, supusieron que o estaban bajo un gran ataque o cerraron la red Flu para que no pudiera entrar ningún Mortifago por ahí.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto una cara que aparecía en medio de una chimenea de las que usaban para comunicarse en el Ministerio.

- Hablo del Ministerio Ingles ¿Están bajo ataque?

- Si – respondió el otro con bastante desesperación.

- ¿Necesitan algún tipo de apoyo? estamos dispuestos a apoyar a cualquier país que lo solicite.

- Gracias a dios, manden algunos de sus hombres por favor, los recibiremos en esta misma chimenea, traten de contactar con USA., Italia o Alemania, parece que ahí hay muchas bajas. Esperamos a los hombres.

- En seguida van y gracias por el dato – y el otro hombre desapareció.

- En España nos piden ayuda – le dijo a Harry.

- Bien, manden a cinco de los novatos, diez de los mejores y a un caballero que los guié – le dijo Harry.

- Enseguida.

Así lo hizo y dieciséis Aurores desaparecieron entre las llamas rumbo a España. Lo mismo comenzó a pasar en otras chimeneas. España, Francia, Bulgaria, Alemania, China, Japón, Brasil, Argentina, México, USA., Canadá, Egipto, Rusia y Holanda fueron de las que pidieron apoyo, los demás no tenían comunicación y tal como dijo el de España, Italia, USA., Alemania y Rusia eran los que estaban sufriendo mas daños.

Harry no sabia como Voldemort logro conseguir tantos adeptos, o era acaso que ya los tenia y el plan de ese ataque ya había sido planeado desde antes de su caída ante el. Harry pensaba esto cuando de pronto sintió algo muy extraño.

....................................................................

Dumbledore Había mandado a todos los alumnos a sus casas y el junto con los profesores y la guardia especial que había dejado Harry para proteger el colegio, se encontraban en el gran comedor discutiendo como lo protegerían.

- ¿Harry no se a comunicado con ustedes? – pregunto McGonagall.

- No Minerva, creo que en estos momentos esta muy ocupado con la protección del País – le contestaba Dumbledore.

- ¿Y entonces Hogwarts?¿Acaso Potter es tan idiota que olvido que el señor tenebroso quiere a su hija? – decía Snape con odio en la voz - ¿Piensa exponer a todos los alumnos por ella?, debimos hacer que se la llevara en cuanto lo supimos, es un maldito irresponsable – dijo Snape con odio.

- Primero Quejicus: no te permitiré que hables así de mi ahijado – todos los profesores voltearon a ver hacía la entrada del gran comedor para poder ver quien era el que hablaba y a pesar de que ya sabían que seguía vivo, no podían creerlo y peor aun, Harry no les había dicho aun como logro traerlo de vuelta – y segundo: el esta tratando de ayudar a los demás países y esta muy ocupado en ello, es por eso que nos mando a nosotros a ayudar en la protección del colegio – contestaba Sirius con gran tranquilidad.

Snape iba a protestar, pero de pronto, todos en el gran comedor se quedaron quietos y sintieron algo muy extraño.

........................................................................

- Mi señor, ya llego Amycus – decía un Mortifago que se arrodillo ante el asiento donde se encontraba Voldemort.

- Hazlo que pase y retírate – le ordeno Voldemort.

El Mortifago asintió con la cabeza y se levanto, fue hacía la puerta de la sala y salio por ella. Unos momentos después, entro otro Mortifago y en la mano se veía un recipiente del tamaño de una jarra, era transparente y en el interior se podía ver un liquido espeso de color sangre con ligeros tonos oscuros.

Voldemort se quedo como hipnotizado por el recipiente y no quitaba la vista de el, una ligera sonrisa se podía notar en su rostro. El Mortifago llego ante se amo y se arrodillo ante el, tomo el recipiente con ambas manos y se lo mostró a su señor.

- Mi Lord, aquí esta el preciado encargo que me hizo honor de hacer para usted – le dijo el Mortifago con una vos llena de respeto y admiración.

- Bien hecho mí Mortifago, sabia que solo tú podrías con este encargo, es por eso que te mande a ti y no a alguno de los otros ineptos – le decía Voldemort.

- Gracias mi señor, es un Honor el recibir estas palabras de usted – le contesto el Mortifago con una vos cargada de alegría por lo que su señor le dijo –. Aun que creo que entre los Mortifagos que tenemos el honor de pertenecer a su circuló interno, hay uno que supera mis habilidades y la de cualquier otro – le decía el Mortifago con respeto.

- ¿Te refieres a Severus? – pregunto Voldemort.

- Si mi señor – contesto sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

- Tienes razón, Severus es mí mas fiel y poderoso Mortifago, cuando se lo solicite, estará a mi lado y me dará el triunfo – dijo Voldemort con malicia.

- ¿Confía en el mi señor? – el Mortifago volteo a ver a Voldemort a los ojos al hacer esta pregunta y Voldemort lo miro con furia –. Perdón mi señor, lo que sucede, es que muchos de nosotros no podemos olvidar que el fue el ultimo en llegar a su lado el día de su regreso. Se que a sido su espía por años, pero aun no confío en el, además de que en el ataque a Hogwarts él nos ataco y por poco mata a uno de los nuestros – dijo Amycus con resentimiento en la vos.

- No tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero te puedo decir una cosa. Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por el.

Al Mortifago se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto, significaba que su señor aria algo al respecto con Snape y eso era bueno para el, podría ser la mano derecha de su señor… claro, si jugaba bien sus cartas.

- Puedes quedarte a ver como termino de elaborar esta poción, es un honor que te concedo por traerme la sangre de dragon negro – el Mortifago sonrío con orgullo y Voldemort dibujo una sonrisa fría en su rostro –. Vamos, acompáñame a mi laboratorio para terminarla de inmediato.

Ambos se dirigieron a una habitación que se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión. Había un gran caldero en el que se notaba un brebaje burbujeante, con un olor muy fuerte a podrido, su color era oscuro intenso. Ambos se detuvieron frente al caldero.

- Préstame tu varita Amycus – él hombre dudo un momento y Voldemort lo miro a los ojos con frialdad y Amycus extendió la varita hacía su señor.

Al instante en que Voldemort se hizo con la varita de su sirviente, le apunto con la suya y este levito como si lo alzaran por el tobillo, vio a su señor a la cara y comprendió muy tarde lo que pasaría y las palabras que le menciono "pero te puedo decir una cosa. Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por el" eso era por que el moriría y no Snape como había pensado. El horror invadió su rostro, no podía articular una sola palabra por ese inmenso miedo que le contagio de golpe.

- Has sido un gran Mortifago, me has sido fiel y por eso te diré cual es el ingrediente mas importante de la poción – Amycus no se atrevía a decir nada, solo miraba fijamente los rojos ojos de su amo… de su verdugo –. Después de verter la sangre de dragon, se tiene que verter la sangre de la persona que la consiguió, pero tiene que haber muerto la persona desangrada, de este modo los sentimientos al morir, serán transmitidos a su sangre, quedara impregnada de ellos y por lo tanto será muy poderosa, no solo por ser la de la persona que fue capaz de derrotar al dragon negro, si no también por los grandes sentimientos de desesperación que dejara en ella – Amycus abrió mas los ojos, tanto que pareciera que se le saldrían de las cuencas.

- Por favor mi señor – dijo Amycus y Voldemort ensancho mas la sonrisa llena de maldad que se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Sectusempra – y en la garganta de Amycus apareció un corte de donde comenzó a brotar sangre a chorros, después aparecieron unas marcas idénticas en sus muñecas y de igual forma, comenzaron a brotar grandes cantidades de sangre.

Debajo del Mortifago se encontraba una tina de madera para reunir la sangre ahí. Amycus se movía con desesperación y con las manos trataba de cubrir la gran herida del cuello, pero poco a poco se debilitaba y comenzaba a luchar menos, hasta que después de un rato se quedo inerte, con los ojos mirando a ninguna parte, perdidos y cristalinos, llenos de desesperación.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que el cuerpo se estrellara contra una pared y quedara en el suelo, como si de un trapo viejo se tratara. Hizo aparecer una copa de cristal, la sumergió en la sangre solo lo necesario para poder llenarla, se dirigió al caldero y con la mano libre, tomo el recipiente con la sangre de dragon, vertió algo de esta en la poción y al instante dejo de despedir el olor a podrido, dio siete vueltas en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj y después vertio la sangre de Amycus. La poción comenzó a soltar vapores y el dio una sola vuelta a la pocion en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj y después usando la varita de Amycus, trazo una línea vertical en medio de esta.

No podía dejar de ver la textura de la poción, era como ver el negro de la noche, tan oscura que jamás creyó que algo pudiera tener semejante color. Lleno la copa de cristal en la que había tomado la sangre de Amycus, la observo con cuidado y después de unos instantes que parecieron Horas, la bebió.

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, muy pesado y sintió como caía al suelo, de repente se comenzó a sofocar, su garganta se secaba, su vista comenzó a nublarse y su corazón dejaba de latir, la sangre no era bombeada hacía las distintas partes de su cuerpo y sentía que se estaba secando, su cerebro se detuvo y antes de que perdiera por completo el sentido, una gran descarga se produjo en su cabeza, su corazón bombeaba la sangre tan rápido , que sintió que se inundaba de ella, que pronto saldría por sus poros.

Poco a poco se fue calmando todo y se comenzaba a levantar, cuando de pronto todo le dio vueltas y una gran opresión en todo su cuerpo apareció. Fue solo un segundo, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo que pensara que era su fin. Sintió esa gran explosión en su interior, como si lo hicieran estallar por dentro, pero lo que estallaba era una inmensa cantidad de magia que no sabia de donde provenía, era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y el nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que poseía semejante poder, se sentía dichoso, extasiado con semejante efecto. Pero entonces alcanzo a ver algo, era una imagen que parecía haber estado guardada en su subconsciente toda su vida.

Una mujer lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza, pero también tenían felicidad por el pequeño bulto que tenia en brazos, unas lagrimas surcaron el rostro de la mujer, que aunque no era nada agraciada, algo en ella lo hacia tener seguridad en si mismo y de repente, la imagen cambio por una que el recordaba. En la cama frente a el, se encontraba Rebecca y en sus brazos su bebe, el las miraba desde un lugar apartado, ellas no lo habían visto, saco la varita con lentitud y les apunto a ambas. En ese momento el bebe lloro y la imagen de la mujer que lo tenia en brazos y lo miraba se cruzo por su mente como si fuera un flash y oyó como el también lloraba y esa mujer le decía con amor "todo estaría bien". Bajo la varita y se fue, se dijo que ya habría tiempo para matarlas, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

Regreso en si y algo que el no sabia que era lo inundo y lo hizo sentir mal, comenzó a enfurecerse y maldijo esos recuerdos, llego a tal grado su odio, que su magia salio de control y toda la mansión comenzó a estremecerse.

.......................................................................

Harry sintió un tremendo dolor en su cicatriz y y pudo ver como Voldemort salía de un sótano y a gran velocidad se dirigió a una sala donde estaban varios Mortifagos que al verlo sintieron pánico y este comenzó a lanzar Maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra. Podia sentir la furia que tenia Voldemort, algo lo molestaba en suma manera, no comprendía lo que había visto, estaba frustrado y fue cuando Harry las vio. Ambas imágenes eran tan claras… pero a la ves tan confusas, que significaban, que eran esos sentimientos que le daban tanto miedo.

- ¡Sal!

Harry no supo como, pero Voldemort lo expulso de su mente, pudo sentir el gran daño que le hacia el que él entrara a su mente y fue por eso que Voldemort lo boto de ella, pero lo que realmente le importaba, era el porque pudo ver esas imágenes y que significaban. Por lo que sintió al entrar a su mente, ya se había convencido de que logro crear la poción del Diablo, pero esas imágenes lo estaban torturando.

- ¡Harry! – grito alguien y el volteo, saliendo así de sus pensamientos – Ya comenzó el ataque contra el ministerio.

- ¿Viene él? – pregunto.

- No – dijo Neville.

- Vamos – dijo Harry y salieron a la batalla.


	31. El Enemigo en Casa

Hola a todos.

Ya se que no tengo perdon, pero a mi favor, me trate de esmerar en este cap., ya que para mi, es el preludio al desenlace, que yo creo que sera pronto, así que espero me puedan perdonar, se me secaron las ideas y aparte me meti de nuevo en el anime y como ya habia dicho, ando haciendo un fic de Nabruto y supongo que subire el cap. piloto para ver que tal les parece, digo, si de los que leen este fic, hay alguno que le guste Nabruto, hay chekan mi piloto y me dan su opinion porfa, en fin, ya no tengo cara con que pedir perdon, así que pasemos a los saludos. ^^

**verodelprado**:Hola, grax por el review y si, tienes razon, si no fuera Snape así, no seria el que conocemos, con respecto a Voldy, pues ya veras que va pasando, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**Vladislay**:Hola, grax por el comentario, espero t agrade el cap. y sorry por la tardanza, bye. ^^

**Expelliarmus**:Pues bueno, espero t guste este cap. y sorry por la tardanza, sobre los recuerdos, pues así parece, el ultimo de los recuerdos k Harry tiene k ver, creo que sera bastante revelador y algo frustrante para muchos, bye y grax por el rr. ^^

**Kaito Hatake Uchiha**:Aki t va tu comida, espero no t importe la tardanza, bye. ^^

**animes**:Hola, grax por el comentario, espero que no t moleste mucho la tardanza, nos vemos, bye. ^^

**draon-mll**:Hola, pues grax por el comentario y aki esta tu respuesta, yo no dejo las cosas a medias, bye. ^^

Y bueno, despues de los saludos correspondientes, pues agradecer a los que han seguido mi fic y aun k no han dejado rr, algunos si m han agregado en favoritos y hasta en autor, algo k aun no creo merecer, pero gracias y aun k no dejen reviews, gracias, por k almenos se k alguien lee esto, nos vemos y vallamos a lo k importa, bye. ^^

Continuemos

* * *

**31.-El Enemigo en Casa**

En el atrio había mucho movimiento, magos tratando de proteger los accesos al interior del ministerio y otros poniéndose de acuerdo con algunos aurores para poder proteger el lugar.

Harry veía esto y sabía que algunos estaban desconcertados. Él mismo no sabia como es que Voldemort había conseguido tantos aliados por el mundo. Sabia que tramaba un ataque a gran escala por todo el mundo, pero esto parecía haber sido planeado por años, como si lo hubiera decidido incluso antes de su primera caída, tal y como suponía desde hace algún tiempo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. Voldemort había viajado por el mundo cuando se fue con Rebecca y en ese momento busco aliados y después de lo que sucedió con Rebecca, decidió ir a buscarlos y poner su idea en marcha.

Sonó una explosión y Harry salio de sus cavilaciones. Se dirigió a la entrada del ministerio.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cómo van con las protecciones? – pregunto a uno de sus caballeros escarlata.

- Intentamos mantenerlos a raya, Harry – contesto Lavender –. Harry, ¿Draco como esta? – pregunto la chica con preocupación.

- Descuida, esta bien, aun no pasa nada – le contesto con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica relajo su mirada y sonrió con un suspiro.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede en el ministerio? – pregunto Sirrah a Draco.

- Hay un ataque, pero Harry se encuentra ahí – le contesto el rubio.

- ¿vamos a ir? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

- No, él quiere que estemos aquí. Piensa que todo esto puede ser para crear una distracción y llevarse a Sheila – contesto con calma.

La chica no dijo nada, solo pensaba en lo frustrante que tenía que ser para su hermano el no poder ir a ayudar a su amigo. Suspiro resignada y se despidió de su hermano para ir a su puesto de vigilancia.

Sheila se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabia con exactitud lo que sucedía en ese ataque, pero si era tan peligroso como para hacer que tres de los amigos de su papa la cuidaran y prácticamente no la dejaran sola, tenia que ser muy peligrosa, hasta para su papa y eso le preocupaba.

- ¿Mi papa se encuentra bien? – pregunto la niña.

- Si, no debes preocuparte, ya sabes que el se las sabe arreglar muy bien – dijo Luna, que había llegado al castillo para poder avisar del ataque.

- Tía Luna, crees que pronto termine esto. No tengo mucho en el colegio, pero no me gustaría que pasara algo mas por mi culpa, si es necesario… dejare el colegio y regresare hasta que termine esto – decía la niña con algo de pena en la vos.

- No querida, Harry no quiere que pienses eso, para el lo mas importante es tu felicidad y la de todos – le contesto Luna mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que solo le solía dirigir a las dos hermanas y a Neville.

La niña le regreso la sonrisa y siguió caminando por el pasillo, claro que acompañada por Luna, que era su escolta en esa ocasión.

Fue dando la vuelta en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, que se encontraron con Fred y George, que fueron mandados por Harry para cuidar la escuela.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí George, una picapleitos – decía Fred a su gemelo con un tono burlón.

- Si Fred y es tan peligrosa, que la tiene que cuidar la bruja mas temida de los Arlequines – contesto George en el mismo tono.

- No es cierto, no soy picapleitos. Soy toda una señorita – decía Sheila con un tono altanero y alzando la cara en la misma forma.

- Yo no soy la mas temida de los Arlequines – contestaba Luna – esa es Ginny, ¿quieren que se los demuestre? – pregunto Luna, con su habitual tono despistado.

- Este… creo que mejor nos apresuramos a verificar las puertas del colegio – decía Fred con algo de temor en su voz.

- Si querido hermano, no queremos que Harry nos regañe por no cumplir con el trabajo – contesto George y ambos salieron casi corriendo.

- Tía Luna, no asustes así a los Tíos, ya sabes que le tienen miedo a mamá Ginny desde que le quisieron enseñar a Lily a volar en la escoba – le decía la niña con algo de diversión en la voz.

- Pero si solo dije la verdad – dijo Luna con su típica sonrisa.

La niña solo suspiro y después sonrió. Amaba cuando su tía Luna actuaba así.

* * *

- Harry, Víctor dice que todo esta muy ajetreado por allá, y Fleur dice lo mismo, creo que tendremos que mandar mas refuerzos – le decía Colin.

- Creo que tendré que ayudar por allá, ustedes encárguense aquí – Harry se llevo la varita a la garganta y dijo con la voz amplificada –. Tienen permiso para usar las imperdonables, solo traten de capturar algunos Mortifagos, si pueden a los que pertenezcan al circulo interno – termino Harry de dar las instrucciones.

Se dirigió a una chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verde esmeralda.

* * *

- Mi Lord, ya estamos en posición – le decía un Mortifago.

- Muy bien, entonces a llegado la hora de mostrarle a ese inútil de Potter lo que es el verdadero poder – dijo Voldemort con los ojos brillando como nunca.

* * *

- Sheila – llamaba Marik a la niña.

- ¿Qué sucede Marik? – pregunto esta.

- ¿Crees que se atrevan a venir al castillo? – pregunto el.

- La verdad no se – decía la niña algo cabizbaja.

- Seria mejor que te ocultaras, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capas – dijo el chico.

- No pienso huir – contesto la niña con decisión.

- No es que tengas que huir o no, es simplemente que el es muy poderoso y puede atacarte en cualquier momento – el niño contesto con molestia.

- Mi padre me entreno para poderme defender de Voldemort – contesto la niña y Marik estaba muy serio. Ella estaba observándolo y noto como él se ponía algo tenso –. Escucha, yo se que ustedes se preocupan por mi y se los agradezco. Pero entiende esto, yo no pienso correr, es ahora cuando menos lo puedo hacer – el niño no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –. Por favor, no te enojes con migo – le grito la niña con algo de desesperación.

- No estoy enojado, no puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera. Voy a decirles que no vas a cambiar de parecer, así que tenemos que organizarnos para cualquier cosa – se detuvo y volteo a verla. Tenia una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro y le dijo –. Jamás te dejaremos sola y menos yo – le dijo Marik y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Sheila no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo ultimó que dijo el chico y sonrío.

* * *

- Maldito, te matarrre – decía Viktor, que se escondía tras unos muebles

que se encontraban en el vestíbulo del ministerio Búlgaro.

- Viktorrr, tenemos que salirrr de aquí, ya no aguantamos mas – gritaba otro mago que se encontraba junto a él.

Era un caos, volaban maldiciones de todo tipo, los mortifagos habían logrado introducirse en el ministerio y ya casi conseguían apoderarse de el, quedaban pocos funcionarios que se resistían al ataque.

Viktor había dejado el Quidditch profesional por una lesión. Se había vuelto alcohólico y vagabundeaba por todos lados. Desapareció de repente y no se supo de el hasta hace un año y medio, cuando volvió y pidió empleo en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, en el ministerio de Bulgaria. Dado por su fama y al comprobar que se había rehabilitado de su adicción al alcohol, se le otorgo un puesto en dicho departamento. En tan solo ocho meses fue promovido como jefe del departamento y había entregado excelentes resultados como tal.

- Solo retrasan lo inevitable, ya deberían de darse por vencidos. Vamos, si lo hacen, seremos clementes con ustedes – decía un Mortifago que al parecer, era el líder.

- Y si mejor se dan por vencido ustedes – dijo una voz que salía de una chimenea cercana.

Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, los Mortifagos comenzaron a atacar de inmediato, sin embargo el hombre que no era otro sino Harry, creo un potente escudo y con varita en mano, comenzó a atacar a todos los Mortifagos que se le ponían enfrente.

Los Mortifagos atacaban sin ningún resultado, no podían creer que un solo hombre pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Algunos de los Mortifagos comenzaron a correr para huir, pero Viktor y sus compañeros que no pasaban de quince, les plantaron cara y comenzaron a reducirlos. Cuando vieron lo que sucedía, muchos de ellos comenzaron a rendirse y tirar las varitas.

Algunos minutos después, ya todos los Mortifagos se habían rendido, Viktor y sus compañeros los capturaban mientras Harry mandaba el mensaje de que todo estaba bien por allá.

- Grrracias Harrry – le decía Viktor a harry.

- No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – le decía Harry con una sonrisa, se acerco un poco a Viktor y con voz un poco mas baja, le dijo – además, recuerda que tu información nos a ayudado mucho, así pudimos hacer un poco mas para ayudar por aquí – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – me retiro, tengo que ver como le va a Fleur, al parecer también tenían algo de dificultad, nos vemos – se introdujo en la chimenea y desapareció después de pronunciar su destino.

* * *

Fleur tenía un poco más controlada la situación. Los Mortifagos habían entrado al Ministerio Francés, pero los habían rodeado en la entrada y aunque oponían bastante resistencia, los aurores y demás funcionarios del Ministerio los tenían a raya. En ese instante, las llamas esmeraldas de una chimenea se encendieron y de ellas salio Harry.

Todos se detuvieron por la sorpresa, en eso aprovecho Fleur y ataco al líder de los Mortifagos y Harry al ver esto, los petrifico a todos a la ves. Todos, tanto Mortifagos como miembros del Ministerio se quedaron sorprendidos por el hechizo realizado por Harry.

- Veo que no necesitaban de mi ayuda – dijo Harry mientras veía a una Fleur muy cansada y sucia por la batalla –. Creo que Bill se preocupara cuando te vea en ese estado – le dijo en son de broma, a lo que la chica le dedico una sonrisa.

- No lo cgggreo, él pobgggre no se puede grecistig a mis encantos – decía la chica con orgullo y Harry sonrío.

- Y dudo que allá hombre capaz de hacerlo – le dijo Harry.

La chica sonrío y en eso, ambos sintieron un calor en sus bolsos y al darse cuenta de que eran sus monedas, Harry decidió irse de inmediato rumbo al ministerio Ingles.

Harry apareció en el Ministerio y en cuanto apareció, Neville lo abordo.

- Harry, Voldemort esta en Hogwarts y al parecer se ha vuelto sumamente poderoso, rompió la barrera como si nada y aunque ya fueron muchos aurores y caballeros, no han podido plantarle mucha cara – decía él chico con nervios.

- Vamos, puede ser nuestra oportunidad para acabar con Nagini, no olvides la espada – con estas palabras, Harry desapareció con Neville en medio de llamas moradas.

* * *

- Maldito, te acabare, no dejare que te le acerques – decía Draco, mientras atacaba a voldemort, que solo sonreía al ver como el chico peleaba con desesperación contra él.

- Eres débil, ya no hay forma de que alguno de ustedes me plante cara, ríndanse y tal vez los perdone – decía Voldemort.

- Aun hay cosas que deberías aprender Tom.

- Ya eres un anciano, tus días de gloria terminaron en el momento en que yo, Lord Voldemort te supero.

- Tienes razón, me han superado tanto tú como Harry y eso me alegra, desgraciadamente, tú tomaste el mal camino y de esa forma, has hecho infelices a muchas personas – decía Dumbledore.

- Tus tontas ideologías no sirven conmigo, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que lo que en verdad importa, es el poder – dijo Voldemort con gran exaltación y placer.

Voldemort blandeo su varita y lanzo una maldición hacía el director, pero este reacciono rápido y contraataco con otra. Voldemort al ver lo que hizo su contrincante, decidió cambiar de estrategia y comenzó a atacar a todos los presentes, de este modo, los Mortifagos que se encontraban con el, lo imitaron y comenzó una batalla campal.

Los alumnos solo podían oír la intensidad de la batalla, pero se les había ordenado que permanecieran dentro del gran comedor. Sheila quería salir a atacar, pero Sirrah no se lo dejaba, además en el gran comedor también se encontraban Bellatrix, Remus y Sirius, al igual que McGonagall y Hagrid.

La batalla era intensa, las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, algunos Mortifagos intentaron derribar las puertas del castillo para poder entrar, pero algunos de los aurores que se encontraban en el lugar no se los permitieron, Draco, junto con Dumbledore, atacaban con todo lo que tenían a Voldemort, pero este demostraba mucho mas poder del que tenia, era como si se hubiera llenado de un nuevo y gran poder, por mas que intentaban hacerlo retroceder, no podían, era casi invencible.

Uno de los intentos de los mortifagos dio en el blanco e inmediatamente se introdujeron unos veinte al gran comedor. Unos de los caballeros entraron corriendo hacía el castillo y Snape al terminar con su contrincante, los siguió. En el gran comedor se encontraba una gran pelea, los alumnos se encontraban agazapados contra la pared y los que actuaban como sus guardianes, se encontraban en un combate contra los que habían logrado entrar. Sheila al ver esto, decidió entrar en acción y se unió al combate. Snape ataco a un Mortifago que por poco le da a Sheila, esta volteo para verlo y al hacerlo, el la inmoviliza y la carga.

Snape llevaba a Sheila en el hombro izquierdo y con la varita en la mano derecha para poder atacar al que se pusiera enfrente. Salio a los jardines y una vez fuera, la mayoría veía la escena y se quedaba inmóvil, pero no sabían que pensar, en eso Voldemort da la orden de retirada y al ser conciente de esto, Dumbledore ataco a Snape, pero este detuvo el ataque y contraataco. Draco solo podía ver como Snape llevaba a su sobrina y después del primer ataque de Dumbledore, reacciono y comenzó con el suyo, en eso una nube negra apareció junto a Snape y se materializo Voldemort, que comenzó a proteger a Snape y su prisionera, los ataques eran aun mas intensos y no podían conseguir gran cosa contra el Lord Oscuro.

Snape estaba apunto de llegar a la gran verja de los puercos alados, pero una llama morada se interpuso entre el y la verja. Snape lanzo una maldición al instante, pero fue detenida con una mano por Harry, que al ver que este llevaba a Sheila, lo ataco con la maldición asesina y lanzo a Sheila a un lado, mientras el salía rodando hacía el otro. Harry se acerco a su hija y noto que estaba inmovilizada y con lagrimas en los ojos, la durmió con un movimiento de su varita e invoco unas llamas moradas que prendieron a Sheila y la transportaron a otro lugar.

Voldemort grito de furia y todos, Mortifagos y aurores se detuvieron.

- Maldito Potter, sabes que ella debe estar conmigo, con su abuelo – decía Voldemort con odio.

- Aun no sabemos si es la hija de tu hija, y aunque así fuera, no dejaría que te la lleves, eres la ultima persona con la que la mandaría, además, también tiene a su bisabuelo, ¿o no? – dijo Harry con calma.

- Yo tengo mas derecho sobre ella, y si lo es, es mi nieta, ¿acaso no viste el collar que tenia en el cuello, el que Snape le alcanzo a poner antes de que se la arrebataras? – Harry se quedo sorprendido, no lo había notado – estaba iluminado, esa es la prueba de que tiene tu asquerosa sangre Potter, la mía y la de… - Voldemort no dijo mas y le dijo a Harry – me la llevare, no puedes impedirlo y si no me dejas, la matare.

Fue lo último que dijo Voldemort antes de desvanecerse entre nubes negras, llevándose a sus Mortifagos, entre ellos, Snape.


End file.
